Roughest Desire
by ORUL2
Summary: Seokjin tidak menemukan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahannya dengan Yoongi walau sudah dikaruniai seorang anak, karena ia masih terjebak fantasi masa lalunya-Hyosang. Hidupnya berubah ketika bertemu dengan Namjoon, mahasiswanya yang begitu dominan, dan terjadilah hubungan cinta terlarang di antara mereka. [BTS YoonJin/NamJin VKook] [Rated M25 BDSM] [chap 36 epilogue(?)]
1. Prologue

**ROUGHEST DESIRE**

* * *

 **[Prologue]**

Seokjin sudah mengabdi selama 17 tahun di BigHit Institute, atau orang-orang lebih suka menyebutnya BHI, supaya lebih mudah.

Semenjak mendapatkan gelar sarjana dengan IPK 3,9— _nyaris sempurna_ , Seokjin ditawari untuk melanjutkan S2 di BHI.

Sebagai gantinya, Seokjin harus mengabdi selama lima tahun di sana, menjadi dosen sekaligus melanjutkan studinya.

Baru dua tahun mengabdi, Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan studinya dengan IPK yang mulus— _seperti biasa_ —dan ditawari lagi untuk melanjutkan ke S3.

Dua tahun kemudian Seokjin resmi menyandang gelar _professor_. Masa pengabdiannya pun ditambah menjadi 15 tahun.

Waktu berlalu, dan tidak terasa sudah lewat dua tahun dari masa pengabdian Seokjin sebagai dosen _English Literature_ dan Bahasa Inggris Terapan di BHI.

Seharusnya Seokjin sudah bisa meninggalkan institut ini dan melanjutkan karir di tempat lain, akan tetapi ia sudah terlanjur cinta.

Cinta dengan institutnya..

Cinta dengan jurusannya..

Cinta dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswinya..

Karena mereka semua dapat dengan mudah diatur olehnya.

* * *

 _Tik.._

Pada awalnya, semuanya terasa sangat mudah.

 _Tik.._

Seokjin dapat menipu siapa saja di dunia ini, bahkan suaminya sendiri.

 _Tik.._

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu wajah dibalik topeng yang Seokjin gunakan.

 _Tik.._

Seokjin selalu dalam kendali. Seokjin selalu dapat memegang kendali.

Sampai.. Seokjin bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon.

Pria itu bagaikan satu gelas air dingin dengan es batu pada hari yang terik.

Muda. Tampan. Pintar. Menawan. Berkharisma. Kaya.

Tapi untuk Seokjin, menemukan Namjoon bagaikan menemukan selimut buluk benda transisinya semasa balita.

Seokjin yakin ia baru pertama kali bertemu Namjoon, tapi ia merasakan rindu yang membuncah ketika menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

Ada apa dengan Namjoon? Ada apa dengan Seokjin?

Siapakah Namjoon sebenarnya?

* * *

Dimulai dari niat baik.

Lalu, berubah menjadi tertarik.

Setelah itu, menjadi tarik-menarik.

Sampai akhirnya mereka terbelit tali mereka sendiri, tercekik.

Seokjin tidak bisa lepas dari Namjoon walau pun sudah memekik.

Jadi, siapa yang salah?

Sifat _over protective_ orang tua?

Mantan terindah yang tidak bisa dilupakan?

Perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan?

Fantasi masa lalu yang tidak tersampaikan?

Nafsu yang mengalahkan logika?

Atau.. Cinta untuk suami yang datang terlambat?

* * *

ORUL2 says, **mohon dibaca:**

jadi, ff ini mengalami perombakan yang cukup signifikan. aku tersadar saat ada yang menegur kalau tempo cerita ini awalnya bagus, tapi pada chapter ke 20 sekian terkesan maksa dan terlalu terburu-buru. dan itu bener banget. karena aku punya segudang ff on going, dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menamatkan semuanya dengan jadwal update yang adil, aku jadi kehilangan 'feel' dari setiap cerita karena aku menulisnya "ah, yang penting selesai". dan sepertinya otakku juga menyerah jika harus bertubrukan dengan beberapa ff sekaligus. feelingnya jadi campur aduk dan kadang aku jadi lupa style dan inti ceritanya dari setiap ff.

maka dari itu, aku putuskan untuk hiatus dari semua ff aku yang masih on going. aku fokus di **roughest desire** dulu sampai tamat. untuk chapter yang sudah terupload akan aku perbaiki sampai aku merasa puas, bukan karena asal selesai lagi. terimakasih karena telah menyadarkan aku kembali ke jalan yang benar menjadi penulis yang baik, hehehehe. semoga ke depannya aku bisa menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi, ya..

untuk para pembaca baru mungkin tidak akan mengalami kebingungan yang berarti. tapi untuk para pembaca lama, aku sarankan untuk membaca ulang dari awal (kalau mau hehe). kalau ngga juga ga apa-apa kok, karena inti ceritanya tidak akan aku ubah, aku cuma ngasih 'bumbu' tambahan aja supaya ff ini lebih sedap, lebih mudah dimengerti, dan lebih masuk akal.

januari, 2017

with love, _ORUL2_


	2. Chapter 1

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – lecturer – 39yo

Min Yoongi – Seokjin's husband – 35yo

Kim Namjoon – 4th year college student – 22yo

Jeon Jungkook!GS – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 19yo

Kim Taehyung – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Park Jimin – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Im Nayeon – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Jung Hoseok – 4th year college student – Namjoon's bestie – 21yo

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belongs to their parents and agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

Rated: M (underage please go away)

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 1: That Smile**

Wajah mempesona, rambut indah, tubuh tinggi, badan langsing, kulit mulus, otak cemerlang, suara merdu. Paket lengkap itu ada pada Seokjin. Walaupun usianya hampir menginjak kepala-empat, ia masih terlihat seperti _agassi_ berusia dua-puluh-lima-an. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sangat terkenal seantero BigHit Institute.

Matang. Seokjin sangat matang dan harus dipetik sesegera mungkin sebelum layu dan mulai membusuk.

Walaupun Seokjin terlihat sangat sibuk dan aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan institut, sebenarnya ia lebih suka kalau ia terlihat _lebih_ dari sangat sibuk dan _lebih_ dari aktif di mata semua orang di BHI. Ya, ia adalah _attention-seeker._ Semua perhatian harus selalu tertuju padanya.

Seokjin selalu memperhatikan pandangan orang lain mengenai dirinya, makanya, ia selalu tampil sempurna. Ia tidak perlu 'berusaha' untuk selalu tampil sempurna karena menurutnya ia memang selalu sempurna. Hanya, ya.. Ada, sih, satu hal yang membuat kesempuranannya sedikit tercoreng.

"Permisi. Selamat pagi, Min _ssaem_ ", sapa seorang mahasiswi yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang dosen.

Detik itu juga Seokjin merasa ia takkan pernah menyukai anak yang sedang cengar-cengir tidak jelas di hadapannya itu.

 _Pertama._ Anak itu tidak mengetuk pintu.

 _Kedua._ Anak itu tidak mengucapkan salam. Ya, mengucapkan, sih. Tapi, untuk standar seorang Seokjin, seharusnya anak itu mengetuk pintu dulu, setelah diizinkan masuk baru lah ia diperbolehkan mengucapkan salam. Jadi Seokjin anggap anak itu tidak mengucapkan salam.

 _Ketiga._ Anak itu rambutnya berwarna cokelat tapi tidak terlalu cokelat, dan jika dilihat dari sudut lain, sayup-sayup terlihat _highlight_ merah. Oh, jangan lupakan gelombang keritingnya yang aneh. Bikin mata Seokjin sakit saja. Dan lihat! telinganya ditindik! Ada tiga anting-anting berwarna metalik di telinga kirinya dan dua anting-anting berwarna merah di telinga kanannya.

 _Keempat_. Anak itu pakaiannya ketat sekali, Tuhan! _Skinny ripped jeans_ , kaos v- _neck_ pas badan, _wedges_ 5cm. Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah orangtua anak itu tidak mengajarkan cara berpakaian yang sopan? Setidaknya untuk ke institut? Seokjin bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Yoonjin tidak akan ia biarkan tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ tak tahu sopan santun seperti anak itu.

 _Kelima._ Oh, haruskah Seokjin memperjelas? Anak itu memanggilnya Min _ssaem._ Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama marganya?

"Ya, ada perlu apa?", jawab Seokjin dengan wajah datar setelah puas men- _judge_ anak itu.

"Saya mahasiswi baru yang akan melanjutkan S1 di jurusan _English Literature_ , _ssaem_. Nama saya Jeon Jungkook.", kata gadis bertubuh bongsor di hadapan Seokjin itu lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, jadi kamu. Kenalkan, saya yang akan menjadi wali dosenmu di kelas EL-01 dan kebetulan saya menjabat sebagai ketua jurusan _Literature_..", kata Seokjin dengan nada yang ia buat seramah mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya sebelum Jungkook memperkenalkan diri. Seokjin tidak mungkin menghancurkan _image_ yang selama ini ia bangun, bukan? "..dan panggil saya Seokjin _ssaem_ saja, ya. Biar lebih akrab." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang selama ini telah dilatihnya—senyum manipulatif.

Bohong, Seokjin tidak ingin orang-orang di institut memanggil nama marganya karena ingin 'lebih akrab'. Ia hanya ingin menghindar sesaat dari realita bahwa ia adalah istri seorang Min Yoongi, pria kepercayaan keluarga Kim yang dijodohkan dengannya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Ω

 _Di kelas EL-01_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15. Seharusnya kelas sudah selesai lima-belas menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi Seokjin masih berada di kelas dan membahas segala hal yang diyakini oleh seluruh mahasiswanya tidak ada korelasi apapun dengan mata kuliah _Literary Criticism_.

"Iya, memang anak jaman sekarang sudah seperti _zombie_. Bangun tidur lihat _gadget_ , ke kamar mandi bawa _gadget_ , lagi makan pegang _gadget_ , dan seterusnya kemana-mana pasti bawa _gadget._ _"_ _,_ kata Seokjin sambil menggerakkan kedua ibu jari tangannya seakan-akan sedang mengetik di _smartphone_.

Beberapa mahasiswa Seokjin sebenarnya sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah lelah yang mengindikasikan mereka sudah tidak nyaman berada di kelas itu, karena seharusnya mereka sudah bisa beristirahat di kafetaria atau taman institut. Tapi, entah sebenarnya mengerti tapi pura-pura tidak, atau benar-benar tidak mengerti, Seokjin terus saja melanjutkan ceramahnya tentang _gadget_.

Akhirnya, setelah cacing di perutnya tidak dapat lagi diajak kompromi, _namja_ dengan surai merah stroberi bernama Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menginterupsi Seokjin. " _Ssaem_ , maaf. Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 10.20 dan kami ada kelas lagi pukul 12.00. Kalau diizinkan kami ingin meninggalkan kelas sekarang."

Seokjin mengecek arlojinya dan berkata, "Ah, kau benar Tae- _ah_. Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang bilang padaku kalau waktunya sudah habis? Aku jadi cuap-cuap selama 20 menit dan mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian yang berharga, kan.", sambil menunjukkan wajah sedih.

Ini. Jurus seorang Seokjin. Buatlah orang lain merasa bersalah, tidak peduli saat itu kau sedang dalam posisi benar ataupun salah.

"Maafkan kami, ya, _ssaem._ Tapi cacing diperutku sudah berdemo minta diberi makan, hehe, dan kurasa aku juga mendengar perut Jimin sudah ber- _orchestra_ sejak tadi.", sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan cengiran kotak andalannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus-elus perutnya. Sedangkan anak yang namanya ikut-ikutan diseret tadi hanya melontarkan pandangan sebal pada Taehyung.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri di sini, ya, anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian... _essay_ sepuluh halaman dari _Vanity Fair_ karya Charles Dickens, menggunakan teori apa saja yang telah kita bahas pada semester ini. Oh, ya, deadlinenya minggu depan, _okay_?", kata Seokjin lalu berbalik untuk membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya.

"Baik, terimakasih, _ssaem_.", seru seisi kelas sambil membungkuk.

Baru saja Seokjin akan merapikan kabel _projector_ , beberapa mahasiswa sudah bangkit dari bangku untuk membantunya, jadi ia tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menarik-narik kabel. Bahkan sudah ada yang membawakan tas, buku, dan laptop Seokjin tanpa diminta. Memang kuasa seorang Seokjin sangat luar biasa.

Ya, Seokjin suka sekali diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri—ia menyangkal kalau harus mengaku bahwa ia seorang _control-freak._ Ia hanya merasa orang-orang sudah sewajarnya diluruskan olehnya dan sudah seharusnya orang-orang menjunjung tinggi dirinya yang merupakan pewaris tunggal BHI.

Ω

 _Di kafetaria BHI_

"Huf.. Akhirnya keluar juga kita dari penjara itu.", sahut seorang namja bersurai hitam itu dengan agak keras yang mengundang sebuah sentuhan manis di kepalanya. _Plak!_

"Shhh, pelankan suaramu, Park _pabo_!", bisik namja pemilik surai merah stroberi. "Kita memang tidak tahu tepatnya, tapi 'telinga' _dia_ ada di mana-mana. Lebih baik berhati-hati."

"Ah, kau benar. _Mian_ , Tae-tae.. Habisnya, aku kesal sekali. Kamu tahu kan aku tidak sempat sarapan karena lupa mem- _print_ tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum belajar. Dan sekarang sudah masuk _brunch_ , bukan _breakfast_ lagi.", jawab Jimin.

"Iya, iya, aku juga kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan selalu begitu..", Taehyung melanjutkan, " _Btw,_ aku pernah tanya temanku yang di jurusan teknik, mereka juga sering keluar kelas melebihi waktu yang seharusnya. Tapi kau tahu?"

"Apa? Apa?", tanya Jimin tak sabar. Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin.

"Mereka menikmatinya. Me-nik-ma-ti-nya!", kata Taehyung sambil memegang sisi meja dan menggoyangnya frustasi, "Aku tidak mengerti, Chim. Apa mereka tersetrum saat sedang praktek merakit komputer sehingga otak mereka konslet? Apanya yang nikmat dari menerima siraman rohani dadakan seperti itu coba?", sahut Taehyung kesal namun masih dengan berbisik.

"Mungkin mereka jarang menemukan dosen perempuan, Tae. Kau tahu, kan, dosen teknik laki-laki semua, sudah tua-tua pula. Dan di kelas mereka 95% isinya laki-laki. Aku yakin mereka seperti menemukan _oase_ di padang pasir saat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga yakin mereka malah ingin terus mendengarkan suaranya walaupun kelas telah usai.", kata Jimin penuh analisis.

Ω

 _Di meja lain di kafetaria_

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kamu mau pesan apa? Biar sekalian.", tanya _yeoja_ itu kepada _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci di hadapannya.

"Aku mau kimbap dan es teh hijau. Dan panggil aku Jungkook saja, atau Kookie, biar lebih akrab. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Nayeon saja, _otte_?", tanya Jungkook kepada yeoja itu yang ternyata bergigi kelinci juga.

Tidak seperti perkataan Seokjin tadi pagi kepadanya, Jungkook tulus saat mengatakan 'biar lebih akrab' pada Nayeon. Ia memang ingin berteman dengan Nayeon.

" _Call_. 'Kookie' sepertinya lebih manis, hehe. Yasudah, tunggu di sini, ya, Kookie. Aku pesan dulu.", jawab Nayeon.

" _Ne_.", jawab Jungkook ceria.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima-belas menit pesanan duo gigi kelinci itu pun datang. "Selamat makan!", sahut mereka bersamaan.

Jungkook merupakan mahasiswi ekstensi dari Daegu Language University—DLU. Ia sudah menamatkan D3-nya, tapi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang S1 di Seoul, dan pihak universitasnya merekomendasikan BigHit Institute. Tidak seperti universitasnya yang dulu, mahasiswa jurusan _English Literature_ BHI cukup banyak. Setiap kelas rata-rata berisi tiga-puluh orang, dan terdapat enam kelas setiap angkatan. Sedangkan dulu di DLU hanya ada dua kelas setiap angkatan, itu pun hanya berisi dua-puluh-an orang per kelas. Jungkook yang merasa _culture shock_ saat masuk kelas EL-01 dapat bernapas lega saat seorang _yeoja_ cantik menawarkan pada Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Walaupun hanya berbasa-basi sebentar, mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut ketika jam istirahat di kafetaria.

"Nayeon- _ah_ , apa dosen kita selalu begitu?", tanya Jungkook sambil menyeruput es teh hijaunya.

"Begitu 'gimana, Kookie?", Nayeon bertanya balik sambil mengunyah ramyeon.

"Hm.. Begitulah, tebar senyum, senang ngobrol dengan mahasiswa, dan.. sedikit lupa waktu?", jawab Jungkook agak ragu dengan _statement_ _-statement_ -nya.

Nayeon hampir tersedak ramyeonnya karena terkejut dan ingin tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. "Hahaha, bahkan kau yang _newcommer_ saja langsung sadar. Aku heran mengapa makhluk-makhluk lain di sini tak dapat menyadarinya.", kata Nayeon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" _Well_.. Aku suka meng- _observe_ orang-orang dilingkunganku, dan hasil observasiku terhadap dosen itu adalah: aku rasa dia sedang berpura-pura."

"Wow, kau jeli sekali, Kookie-ah. Aku, ah, tidak. Kami, seluruh mahasiwa kelas EL-01 pun merasakan hal yang sama.", jawab Nayeon antusias.

"Hehe," Jungkook terkekeh lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sadar karena senyumannya tadi pagi sangat aneh."

Nayeon menggerakkan alisnya ke atas, tanda meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tadi pagi, saat pertama kali aku menemuinya di ruang dosen, dia terlihat sangat terganggu denganku. Mungkin dia pikir 'Siapa nih anak _nyeleneh_ datang tanpa permisi'. Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah, bertanya dengan wajah datar. Lalu saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mahasiswi ekstensi, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ramah. Apalagi saat aku bilang aku akan berada di kelas EL-01, dia.. menunjukkan senyuman ini.", Jungkook mempraktekkan senyuman Seokjin tadi pagi kepadanya.

"Ah, senyuman itu! Ya, begitulah dia. Sangat suka memanipulasi orang. Tapi, lebih baik kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri saja pendapatmu itu, Kookie-ah. Karena orang-orang di sini tidak menyadari, malah mungkin tidak tertarik untuk menyadari, bahwa Seokjin itu manipulator. Menurut mereka, Seokjin _adalah_ _goddess_ -nya BHI. _And that's it,_ itu saja."

"Wow, Nayeon-ah, kau bahkan tak menyebutnya _ssaem._ "

Nayeon menyeringai, "Ups, kebiasaan.", lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ini _top secret_ loh, ya. EL-01 tak ada yang suka padanya. Tak suka loh, bukan benci."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk saja. Nampaknya ia sudah cukup mengerti akan kondisi dosennya. Lalu, saat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, manik cokelat Jungkook menangkap sosok Seokjin yang sedang berjalan melintasi kafetaria. "Oh, panjang umur.", kata Jungkook sambil memajukan dagu ke arah Seokjin. Nayeon pun menangkap maksud Jungkook dan ber-hm-ria. "Mau ke mana, ya, dia?", tanyanya.

"Melakukan tugasnya sebagai dosen idola BHI, mungkin.", jawab Nayeon tak peduli.

Ω

TBC

* * *

Update chapter 1! Terimakasih yang sudah review. Seneng, deh, baru upload prologue udah ada yg review lagi :'3 /cium satu-satu/

Di chapter ini aku masih fokus ke karakter Seokjin, ya. Aku nambahin satu cast, Twice Nayeon! Haha. Aku suka banget sama dia soalnya imut banget. Kayaknya kalo Kookie beneran cewek pasti cocok sahabatan sama Nayeon, jadilah aku bikin mereka berinteraksi di sini. Haha

Buat yang nungguin rated M nya mungkin harus bersabar karena aku belum berniat menuliskannya di chapter-chapter awal, hahaha. /kabur/

Hope u enjoy it. /peluk tium/


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Kiss**

 _Di kelas TK-05_

"Wah, tidak terasa sudah pukul 19.00", kata Seokjin setelah melirik ke arah jam dinding di dekat _whiteboard_. "Saya rasa pertemuan hari ini sampai di sini saja, ya. Selamat beristirahat di rumah masing-masing.", kata Seokjin sambil menunjukkan senyum andalannya.

Walau mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris Terapan sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, nampaknya kelas TK-05 masih enggan beranjak dari bangku masing-masing.

"Tapi aku tinggal di asrama, Seokjin _ssaem_.."

"Kalau aku masih ada kegiatan di klub, _ssaem_."

" _Ssaem_ , aku antar pulang, yuk. Mau, ya?"

Di dalam hatinya, Seokjin menikmati setiap ucapan yang dilayangkan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswanya itu, karena ia merasa dibutuhkan dan diinginkan.

Tidak hanya di kelas TK-05, kurang lebih seperti itulah keadaan di kelas lain di seluruh jurusan yang ada di BigHit Institute ketika Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyudahi obrolan-rutin-setelah-kelas-nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kelas walinya sendiri, EL-01, yang enggan berlama-lama dengan dirinya.

Seokjin selalu berpikir bahwa seluruh penghuni BHI begitu memuja dirinya. Tidak hanya mahasiswanya, tapi staf dan dosen pun demikian. Baik karena kecantikan, keramahan, kebaikan, suara, _skinship_ kecil seperti usapan pada bahu, ataupun kedudukan miliknya. Ia mengerti bahwa tidak semua orang akan tulus memujanya, beberapa dari mereka berpotensi sebagai penjilat. Tapi, Seokjin selalu mampu menggunakan kuasanya, juga keahliannya merangkai kata dan berekspresi, jadi ia dapat balik memanipulasi orang yang mencoba memanipulasinya.

Seokjin ingin semua orang memujanya. Karena ketika memuja, seseorang akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat orang yang dipuja bahagia, kan?

Seokjin ingin semua orang memujanya agar ia dapat mengontrol mereka.

" _Ssaem_ masih ada kerjaan di kantor. Oh, iya, kebetulan. Apakah di sini ada yang dapat membetulkan _printer_? Karena yang di ruangan saya rusak siang tadi.", tanya Seokjin kepada siapa saja di kelas TK-05.

Belum mahasiwa lain sempat menjawab, sudah ada suara yang menginterupsi, "Saya bisa membantu Anda, _ssaem_.", kata seorang mahasiswa di sebelah Seokjin yang sedang membantu membawakan buku dan laptopnya.

Seokjin agak terkejut karena mahasiswa itu berbicara di dekat—terlalu dekat—dengan telinganya. Berhasil membuat bulu roma Seokjin meremang sedetik.

"Oh, _well_ , Namjoon, benar?", tanya Seokjin yang lebih bermaksud untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh di perutnya saat mendengar suara mahasiswa itu dari dekat alih-alih memastikan nama mahasiswa tersebut—karena Seokjin hapal seluruh mahasiswanya.

"Ya, _ssaem_. Dengan marga yang sama, Kim.", jawab Namjoon dengan bonus senyum ber- _dimple_ -nya.

Seokjin terkesiap selama sedetik untuk kedua kalinya. Namjoon mengucapkan nama Seokjin dengan marga Kim, nama aslinya sebelum dinikahi oleh Min Yoongi.

 _Tik_. Detik berikutnya Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Wah, nama yang bagus. Baiklah, Kim-Namjoon, ikut ke ruangan saya, ya.", kata Seokjin dengan penekanan pada 'Kim'.

Mahasiswa lainnya pun hanya bisa diam karena sudah didului oleh Namjoon. Siapa mereka jika harus melawan si jenius ber-IQ 148?

Ah, ya. Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Seokjin hanya terkesiap selama sedetik? Karena level pengendalian diri Seokjin sudah berada di tingkat dewa. Dengan satu detik saja Seokjin sudah bisa memainkan ekspresinya lagi—memanipulasi orang lagi. Sehingga, wajar saja jika seluruh manusia yang ada di BHI tidak ada yang pernah melihat emosi lain dari wajah Seokjin selain senyuman andalannya.

Karena Seokjin harus dapat mengendalikan diri terlebih dahulu untuk dapat mengendalikan orang lain.

Ω

 _Di ruang dosen_

"Terimakasih Namjoon, berkat kau, _printer_ -nya sudah berfungsi kembali.", kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kembali kasih, Kim _ssaem_.", jawab Namjoon dan membalas senyuman Seokjin. "Sekarang Kim _ssaem_ mau ke mana? Pulang?"

 _Uh, berhenti memanggilku Kim, Namjoon._

 _Tik_.

"Ah, ya, _ssaem_ mau pulang. Lihat, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan. Kau juga sebaiknya segera pulang, Namjoon. Sekali lagi terimakasih.", jawab Seokjin.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke parkiran BHI. Namjoon tetap menemani Seokjin sampai ke _basement_ karena parkiran mobil memang ada di sana, padahal motor Namjoon sendiri ada di parkiran lantai satu.

"Kau ini, malah repot-repot mengantarkan _ssaem_ ke mobil.", kata Seokjin sambil menekan tombol kunci mobilnya.

"Hehe, tak apa, Kim _ssaem_. Hanya ingin memastikan Kim _ssaem_ aman sampai mobil.", kata Namjoon sambil membukakan pintu mobil Seokjin.

 _Tik_. Satu detik terlewati.

 _Tik_. Seokjin selalu memegang kendali.

 _Tik_. Seokjin _seharusnya_ selalu memegang kendali.

"Trims.", kata Seokjin sambil menaruh tas kecilnya di kursi sebelah kursi pengemudi—barang-barang lainnya sudah ditaruh Namjoon di kursi belakang. Namjoon berjalan mendekat lalu menutup pintu mobil ketika Seokjin sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kemudian Seokjin membuka kaca mobilnya, demi tatakrama, katanya. "Jadi _ssaem_ hanya akan aman sampai mobil saja, nih? Wah, _ssaem_ jadi takut menyetir sendiri.", kata Seokjin mengajak bergurau mahasiswanya itu.

Namjoon terkekeh dan menunjukkan senyum ber- _dimple_ -nya lagi. Ia menunduk, menyamakan level wajahnya dengan wajah Seokjin. "Betul. Karena kau tak akan aman setelah sampai mobil….", belum sempat Seokjin menghitung satu detik-nya, tangan Namjoon sudah terulur ke arah _seatbelt_ dan memasangkannya.

 _Tik_. Detik berikutnya Namjoon kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seokjin.

 _Tik_. Detik berikutnya Namjoon mengecup pipi kanan Seokjin.

 _Tik_. Detik berikutnya Namjoon sudah berdiri tegak lagi lalu melanjutkan, "...jika tidak

memasang _seatbelt_ , Kim _ssaem_."

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Tik_.

Seokjin dapat menghitung detik-detik miliknya bergulir begitu saja, tapi ia masih belum dapat mengontrol dirinya.

 _Tidak! Ini tak mungkin terjadi! Seokjin, ayo perlihatkan ekspresi andalanmu yang sudah kau latih bertahun-tahun itu!_

Tapi tidak. Tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya.

Karena Seokjin hanya diam saja, Namjoon berkata lagi, " _Drive safely_ , Kim _ssaem_.", sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauhi mobil Seokjin.

Ω

 _Di dalam mobil_

Seokjin melajukan mobilnya ke rumah dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sejak Namjoon menciumnya. Jadi, demi kebaikan Seokjin dan juga mobilnya, ia memilih untuk berkendara dengan santai. Sesekali ia menyentuh pipinya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya _namja_ lain selain ayahnya dan Yoongi yang menciumnya. Jangan anggap Seokjin adalah anak rumahan yang inosen karena didikan keluarga Kim yang ketat. Seokjin juga pernah berpacaran sebelum dinikahkan dengan Yoongi. Ia dulu pernah punya pacar dan ciuman di pipi sering sekali ia rasakan—selain di pipi juga sering. Tapi ciuman Namjoon terasa aneh. Ada perasaan rindu, entah rindu terhadap apa, tapi Seokjin dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Yang Seokjin pahami sekarang ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, pengendalian dirinya tak dapat bekerja seperti biasanya.

Ω

 _Di sebuah apartemen pada saat yang bersamaan_

Seorang _namja_ dengan surai _dirty blue_ sedang berdiri menghadap jendela apartemennya, memandang _landscape_ kota Seoul pada malam hari. Tak lama, ia pun tersenyum lalu bergumam.

"Kau manis, Kim Seokjin."

Ω


	4. Chapter 3

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – lecturer – 39yo

Min Yoongi – Seokjin's husband – 35yo

Kim Namjoon – 4th year college student – 22yo

Jeon Jungkook!GS – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 19yo

Kim Taehyung – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Park Jimin – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Im Nayeon – 4th year college student – Seokjin's student – 21yo

Jung Hoseok – 4th year college student – Namjoon's bestie – 21yo

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belong to their parents and agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

Rated: M (underage please go away)

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 3: I want you**

Setibanya di rumah, jam antik besar di pojok ruang tamu menunjukkan sekarang pukul 10.10. Ini sangat di luar rencana Seokjin. Seharusnya perjalanan dari BHI ke rumah hanya memakan waktu tiga-puluh menit. Mengingat ia pulang malam sekali, seharusnya waktu perjalanan dapat dipangkas setengahnya karena arus kendaraan yang rendah. Lalu ia teringat kalau tadi ia sempat berhenti di taman dekat rumahnya, mencari angin katanya.

Seokjin berjalan menuju kamar Yoonjin, anak semata wayangnya. Ia tidak terkejut menemukan Yoongi yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk Yoonjin. _Pasti Yoonjin yang meminta untuk ditemani_. Seokjin menyentuh bahu Yoongi pelan, namun mampu membawa Yoongi kembali ke alam sadar.

 _"Yeobo_.", sapa Yoongi dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur. Yoongi pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoonjin, perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan bidadari mungilnya itu. Ia beranjak dari kasur, memperbaiki letak selimut, lalu mengecup kening Yoonjin. Seokjin pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengecup kening Yoonjin sebelum menarik tangan Yoongi untuk keluar kamar.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa kau pulang terlambat, _yeobo_?", tanya Yoongi saat sudah sampai di kamar mereka.

"Maaf, Yoon.", Seokjin memang jarang—hampir tidak pernah—memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan sayang. "Aku lupa ada kelas tambahan untuk kelas teknik komputer. Aku ingin mengabarimu, tapi _handphone_ -ku tertinggal di mobil sejak pagi."

"Oh, tak apa, _yeobo_.", kata Yoongi. "Apakah kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Tak perlu, Yoon. Aku lelah sekali dan ingin segera tidur."

"Oke, mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan piyamamu, jadi nanti tinggal kau pakai.", kata Yoongi sambil mengusap pipi Seokjin.

Jangan lupakan kalau Seokjin selalu menjadi ratu, baik di Big Hit Institute maupun di rumahnya.

"Hm, terimakasih Yoongi-ah.", kata Seokjin sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka.

Ω

Seokjin kembali memikirkan ciuman Namjoon dibawah guyuran _shower_.

 _Kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba menciumku. Dan kenapa aku memikirkannya._

Seokjin agak sedikit lama membasuh wajahnya, berharap air hangat akan melunturkan rasa bibir Namjoon dari saraf-saraf kulitnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Yoongi yang ternyata masih terjaga, sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Yoon, kenapa belum tidur?"

Yang ditanya langsung menoleh ke arah Seokjin, melepas kacamatanya, dan menutup laptopnya. "Aku ingin menemanimu dulu", jawab Yoongi, "lagipula aku sudah tertidur cukup lama di kamar Yoonjin, jadi sekarang aku tidak mengantuk lagi."

Seokjin hanya menjawab 'hmm' lalu duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Yoongi sudah mengambil handuk itu dan berkata, "Biar aku saja."

Yoongi berdiri di belakang Seokjin. Ia dengan telaten menekan-nekan handuk pada rambut panjang istrinya itu. Setelah rambut Seokjin agak kering, Yoongi menuntun kepala Seokjin untuk disandarkan di perutnya dan memijat kepala Seokjin—yang akan dilanjutkan dengan memijat bahu, berharap dapat memberikan efek relaksasi untuk sang istri.

Seokjin yang sangat menikmati pijatan Yoongi pun memejamkan matanya. Ia jadi sedikit terlupa dengan ciuman Namjoon di parkiran tadi. Setelah Yoongi menutup pijatannya dengan mengecup pucuk kepala Seokjin, _yeoja_ itu langsung berbalik menghadap Yoongi. Ia memegang kedua tangan Yoongi dan menyentuhkannya ke pipinya sendiri, memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang terkuar dari sana. Selang beberapa detik, Seokjin pun membuka matanya dan berkata, "Yoon, aku menginginkanmu."

Ω

Yoongi tahu, Seokjin tak pernah mencintainya.

Yoongi tahu, Seokjin hanya berusaha bersikap selayaknya pasangan suami-istri karena tidak mau menyakiti hati Yoongi dan keluarga Kim juga Min.

Tapi Yoongi tak pernah komplain. Selama sembilan tahun ini ia hanya diam, menunggu keajaiban agar Seokjin dapat mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Seokjin.

Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah bersama dari saat Yoongi belum mengenal arti kata 'teman'. Orang tua Yoongi adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim. Mereka tinggal di kediaman Kim dan mendapatkan hak spesial, tidak seperti pekerja-pekerja lainnya, karena mereka sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Seokjin adalah anak tunggal dan orang tuanya selalu terlalu sibuk untuk men- _notice_ -nya. Maka dari itu, semenjak Yoongi dapat berjalan dan berbicara, ia resmi menjadi teman sepermainan Seokjin. Yoongi yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Seokjin sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Seokjin sangat menyukai Yoongi kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sejak lahir kulitnya sudah putih, seputih susu vanila favorit Seokjin sewaktu kecil. Matanya sipit dan agak sayu. Bibirnya kecil dan berwarna pink pucat. Seokjin sempat mengira Yoongi adalah boneka hidup waktu Yoongi baru lahir.

Waktu pun berlalu. Saat Seokjin kelas lima SD, Yoongi masuk di SD yang sama dengannya. Seokjin senang sekali karena bisa satu sekolah dengan Yoonginya yang manis. Ia selalu bersama Yoongi ke mana-mana. Hal ini terus berlangsung sampai SMA karena sekolah mereka, BigHit, bersistem lanjutan mulai dari _play group_ sampai institut—dan tentu saja karena BigHit adalah milik keluarga Kim.

Yoongi yang sudah menjadi siswa kelas dua SMP merasa sedih karena Seokjin sudah tidak pernah menunggunya lagi untuk makan siang bersama di kafetaria SMA BigHit ataupun untuk pulang bersama. Mereka satu atap, ingat? Yoongi yang penasaran pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusup ke gedung SMA dan membuntuti Seokjin.

Tak sulit mencari Seokjin, gadis cantik berambut lurus sepunggung dan berwarna hitam. Tanpa riasan apapun di wajahnya, Seokjin sudah terlihat cantik. Senyumannya juga begitu menawan. Apalagi ketika ia sedang berjalan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang, bikin Yoongi gemas saja. Tapi.. Tangan Seokjin tidak kosong. Ada seseorang yang memegangnya erat.

Yoongi yang sedang menyamar jadi murid SMA BigHit mengikuti Seokjin dan anak lelaki misterius itu dari belakang. Jangan tanyakan Yoongi dapat seragam SMA dari mana. Untuk soal kenapa anak kelas dua SMP dapat terlihat tidak mencurigakan dengan seragam SMA-nya, itu karena Yoongi sangat tinggi. 178cm terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP kelas dua, bukan? Tapi memang begitulah kondisi fisik Yoongi. Seokjin yang lebih tua empat tahun saja sudah kalah tinggi darinya. Yoongi masih ingat Seokjin pernah marah-marah kepadanya karena sudah tinggi badannya sudah menyusul Seokjin. _Yeoja_ itu sebenarnya tidak marah, hanya kesal saja, karena ia jadi kesulitan untuk memukul kepala Yoongi kalau _namja_ itu sedang bersikap menggemaskan—atau mengesalkan. Jadi sebagai gantinya, Seokjin jadi sering mencubit lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Seokjin berbelok ke arah gudang belakang SMA. _Mau ngapain noona ke sana? Dengan cowok itu pula. Yaish.._

Yoongi mencari jarak aman untuk dapat mengintip mereka tanpa ketahuan. Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas, Yoongi langsung menyesali keputusannya membuntuti Seokjin karena sekarang ia melihat Seokjin sedang berciuman dengan anak lelaki itu. Di bibir.

Yoongi agak terperanjat ketika Seokjin menyentuh pipinya. "Yoon?", tanya Seokjin dengan nada khawatir.

" _Ne_ , _yeobo_?"

"Apa kau mengantuk? Kau tiba-tiba melamun. Apa sebaiknya kita tidur saja?"— _Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau tidak mau melayaniku? Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mendapatkannya malam ini_.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak mengantuk. Aku juga menginginkanmu..", jawab Yoongi lalu menunduk dan mencium bibir Seokjin.

Lagi-lagi trik Seokjin berhasil. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia lulusan S3 _English Literature_ dengan IPK nyaris sempurna, ia pandai menggunakan kata-kata untuk memanipulasi orang.

Awalnya hanya dua bibir yang menempel, tapi lama kelamaan Yoongi mulai melumat bibir tebal Seokjin lalu menggendong istrinya ala _bridal_ ke kasur.

Sesampainya di kasur, Yoongi langsung menindih Seokjin. Ia menahan badannya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak menimpa tubuh langsing istrinya, "Seharusnya aku tidak menyiapkan piyamamu, ya? Toh, percuma, sebentar lagi mereka akan kulepas.", kata Yoongi dengan suara seduktifnya lalu menyeringai seksi.

Seokjin terkekeh lalu menarik kerah piyama Yoongi untuk langsung melumat bibir tipis suaminya itu. Untunglah Yoonjin sudah tidur, jadi pasangan suami istri ini bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa gangguan dari anaknya yang terkadang ingin tidur bertiga dengan orangtuanya.

"Puaskan aku, Yoongi.", kata Seokjin di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

" _Your command is my duty, Mrs_. Min."

Ω

Jangan kira sebagai _control-freak_ Seokjin akan selalu menjadi _top_ atau semacamnya yang memegang kendali. Untuknya, memegang kontrol itu berarti ketika orang lain menuruti perintahnya. Seokjin kadang menjadi dominan, tapi kadang menjadi submisif, tergantung _mood_ -nya. Dan untuk sekarang ia lebih memilih Yoongi yang bekerja untuk memuaskannya.

Tangan Yoongi mulai membuka kancing piyama Seokjin. Setelah terbuka semua, ia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan indah. Ia tak perlu terganggu dengan penghalang yang bernama bra karena Seokjin memang tak pernah memakainya kalau mau tidur. Bibir Yoongi menemukan target baru dan melancarkan serangan di sana.

Badan Seokjin mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat Yoongi menggigit pelan kulitnya. Yoongi memang tahu sekali cara membuat Seokjin senang. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Seokjin ingin cepat. Seokjin tidak mau dibuat senang. Namun, seolah tidak mengerti, atau memang tidak mengerti, sebelah tangan Yoongi masih saja mengunci kedua tangan Seokjin dan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur malah menggoda _breast_ yang tak sedang dihisapnya. Oh, tidak mengertikah Yoongi bahwa Seokjin sedang tidak ingin bermain?

"Y-yoon.."

Yoongi menyeringai senang. Ia suka mendengar namanya didesahkan oleh Seokjin. Ia merasa berhasil memenuhi pikiran Seokjin walau hanya sesaat. " _Yes, baby_?", tanyanya sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Seokjin yang telah memerah.

" _No foreplay, please. Just enter me._ "

Seorang Seokjin yang mengatakan _please_ merupakan sosok yang lain bagi Yoongi. Seumur hidupnya, Yoongi jarang sekali mendengar Seokjin memohon. Apalagi memohon untuk dipuaskan. Namun Yoongi tak mau memikirkan alasannya, karena Yoongi yakin hatinya akan remuk jika mengetahuinya.

" _As you wish, princess_.", jawab Yoongi yang langsung melepaskan celana piyama beserta dalaman Seokjin dengan sekali hentakkan lalu menanggalkan piyamanya sendiri yang masih lengkap. "Besok hari Sabtu, kau tak ada jadwal mengajar.. Jadi akan kubuat kau sulit berjalan, Seokjin.", kata Yoongi, lalu ia pun beraksi.

Ω

TBC

* * *

Hai, hai

Hari ini aku update 2x, karena ternyata besok sudah mulai puasa ya? Dan aku belum masuk ke bagian rated M nya sama sekali hahaha

Sebagai hadiah sebelum puasa, aku buat pasangan yoonjin mesra mesraan. Kan besok mereka mau puasa jadi dipuaspuasin dulu malem ini (?) wkwkwk

BTW

Aku akan merasa berdosa kalau update pas reader-nim lagi pada puasa... Jadi gimana nih, aku hiatus dulu sebulan apa gimana?

Apa nanti aku updatenya pas reader-nim udah buka puasa? Akuh galauuuuuu... :(


	5. Chapter 4

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin [OC] – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, AU, College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 4: That promise**

Jika Yoongi sudah mengucapkan nama Seokjin tanpa embel-embel panggilan sayang, berarti Seokjin dalam keadaan bahaya. Seokjin mulai menyesali ucapannya saat ia meminta Yoongi langsung memasukinya. Karena yang dilakukan Yoongi bukan memasuki, tapi menumbuk. Tapi bukankah dirinya sendiri yang meminta Yoongi untuk melakukannya dengan cepat? Dan cepat selalu berkorelasi dengan kasar.

Yoongi merentangkan kaki Seokjin selebar-lebarnya sampai Seokjin meringis kesakitan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yoongi langsung menerjang Seokjin. _You ask me to do it hard.. So, I'll make it harder to exceed your expectation._

Badan Seokjin tersentak-sentak seirama dengan gerakan tubuh Yoongi. _Namja_ itu terus-menerus aktif memberikan kenikmatan untuk Seokjin yang sedari tadi pasif, hanya menikmati segala aksi sang _top_. Tapi Seokjin berisik—ia memang selalu berisik setiap di kasur. Sudah hapal dan takut Yoonjin terbangun karena erangan keras Seokjin, Yoongi pun membungkam mulut istrinya, memberikan lumatan dan gigitan yang dapat dipastikan akan membuat bibir sang lawan bengkak esok harinya.

Walaupun terkesan kasar, sebenarnya ada alasan Seokjin memilih gaya ini.

Permainan yang keras selalu berakhir lebih cepat.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak merindukan Yoongi. Ia hanya ingin cepat melupakan ciuman Namjoon di pipinya dan melampiaskan hasratnya yang terpacu karena kecupan bodoh dari seorang bocah. Ternyata mandi air hangat tidak membantu sama sekali.

" _I-I'm close, Yoon_.."

" _Together_ , Jin.."

Yoongi dan Seokjin pun terjatuh lemas setelah menikmati letupan yang luar biasa di dalam tubuh mereka. Yoongi mengecup kening Seokjin sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. " _Sleep, now, honey_..", kata Yoongi sambil mengusap keringat dari kening Seokjin lalu mengecupnya dalam, "... _I love you_ "

" _Me too_." – _Thank you for loving me_.

Ω

Pagi itu Seokjin bangun mendahului Yoongi. Ia melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi tanpa usaha untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia merasa badannya sangat lengket sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum turun ke dapur.

Jika Seokjin sudah agak meringis hanya dengan berjalan, maka seharusnya tak perlu heran ketika air hangat menyentuh kulitnya ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa. Tapi ia sedikit memekik. Ia tidak mengerti. _Kenapa badanku perih-perih begini_?

Setelah selesai dengan _shower_ -nya, Seokjin baru memperhatikan bayangannya di depan cermin saat sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya. Terdapat lebam bekas gigitan di mana-mana. Yang terlihat paling jelas, di leher. _Oh itu sih sudah pasti, leher adalah favorit Yoongi_. Seokjin lalu mengabsen lebam-lebam di tubuhnya. _Di bahu.. Di dada.. Di perut.. Dan di.. Paha?_ O _h, ini baru_. Seokjin yang sempat heran dengan aksi Yoongi yang tidak seperti biasanya pun tersadar bahwa mereka sudah satu bulan tak melakukan hubungan suami-istri. _Yoongi pasti sudah menahannya selama ini_ , pikir Seokjin.

Yoongi memang penurut sekali terhadap Seokjin. Ia bagaikan anjing peliharaan yang manis, yang akan duduk ketika diperintahkan duduk dan akan berguling ketika diperintahkan berguling. Ia bahkan akan melompat ke jurang jika Seokjin menginginkannya. Ia jarang sekali memulai ' _skinship_ ' dengan Seokjin kecuali ketika ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Dan ketika Seokjin yang meminta, tentunya.

Makanya, ketika Seokjin menginginkannya, dan meminta melakukannya dengan keras, Yoongi mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk memenuhi keinginan Seokjin. Itulah mengapa sekarang Yoongi masih terlelap. _Ia pasti kelelahan_ , pikir Seokjin sambil mengelus wajah suaminya yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Ω

" _Eomma_ , celamat pagi..", sapa seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengucek matanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Selamat pagi, anak _eomma_ pintar, deh, sudah bangun.", kata Seokjin sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu dan mencium pipi gembilnya.

" _Ne, eomma_. Yoonjin dan Cookie lapar..", kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengangkat boneka Kumamon kesayangannya.

"Sarapannya belum siap, sayang.. Sekarang Yoonjin mandi dulu saja, _ne_?"

" _Ne, eomma_. Buat _pancake_ -nya yang baaanyaaak, ya, _eomma_.", kata Yoonjin lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Ω

Keluarga Min sarapan dengan hangat seperti biasa. _Weekend_ memang selalu disisihkan Yoongi untuk _family time_ karena pada hari kerja ia akan menjadi manusia super sibuk karena mengurusi bisnis _supermarket_ keluarga Kim yang sekarang dipimpin olehnya.

" _Appa, eomma_ , hari Cenin becok Yoonjin mau tampil nari. Jangan lupa datang, ya!", kata Yoonjin sambil memasukan potongan besar _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat pipi gembilnya belepotan dengan sirup _maple_.

"Iya, dong, sayang.. _Appa_ tidak mungkin melewatkan pentas seni sekolah Yoonjin. Karena Yoonjin, anak _appa_ yang paling keren sedunia, akan menari di atas panggung.", kata Yoongi sambil mengusak rambut putrinya pelan.

Yoonjin tersenyum senang lalu melihat ke arah ibunya, "Kalau _eomma_ bica datang?"

"Tentu sayang, _eomma_ pasti akan datang dan duduk di bangku paling depan!", sahut Seokjin sambil mengelap sirup di pipi Yoonjin dengan tisu.

"Aciiikk! Nanti pulangnya kita ke taman, ya, beli ecklim."

"Iya, sayang..", kata Seokjin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Ω

 _Di BigHit Playgroup, Hari Senin, hari pentas Yoonjin_

Yoongi sedari tadi terus mencoba menelepon seseorang, tapi yang sedang dihubungi sepertinya tak berniat untuk mengangkat telepon darinya. Karena walaupun sudah beberapa kali mencoba, Yoongi selalu terhubung dengan _mail box._

Yoongi tak menjemput Seokjin karena kemarin Seokjin bilang akan datang sendiri ke _playgroup_ Yoonjin setelah beres mengajar kelas paginya. Tapi hingga lima-belas menit sebelum Yoonjin tampil, Seokjin belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ω

 _Di BigHit Institute, pada saat yang bersamaan_

Seorang _yeoja_ yang masih saja terlihat cantik di usianya yang menjelang empat-puluh sedang memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan seorang _namja_ di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ dan _namja_ itu sedang berada di taman belakang institut, berdua, karena selain taman ini memang selalu sepi, sekarang seharusnya masih jam kuliah. Mereka kabur dari kewajiban mereka.

"Saya hanya tidak tahan, Kim _ssaem_.", _namja_ itu berbicara dengan nada inosen tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Tidak tahan pada apa?", tanya si _yeoja_ menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Anda begitu cantik, seperti mendiang _eomma_ saya. Jadi tanpa sadar saya mencium pipi Anda malam itu, maafkan saya, Kim _ssaem_."

 _Karena aku mirip ibunya?_ Batin Seokjin. Ada sedikit nada kekecewaan di sana.

"Ah.. _Mian_ , Namjoonie. Aku tak tahu..", kata _yeoja_ itu lirih lalu menatap lawan bicaranya. Nada bicara sedih dengan kecewa agak mirip, kan?

Namja bernama Namjoon itu tersenyum. "Tak apa, Kim _ssaem_. Harusnya saya yang minta maaf karena dengan sangat tidak sopan telah mencium pipi _ssaem_."

Pada awalnya, Namjoon memang tak pernah menganggap Seokjin sebagai 'mangsa'. Ia selalu menghormati Seokjin sebagai _sonsaengnim_ -nya. Namjoon hanyalah seorang anak biasa yang merindukan ibunya yang meninggal tiga tahun silam. Namun, ketika menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Seokjin malam itu, Namjoon mulai merasakan hal yang lain. Ia tidak lagi hanya ingin dekat dengan Seokjin sebagai mahasiswa-dosen. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

"Yasudah, kita lupakan saja soal malam itu, Namjoon- _ah_."— _Aku tak bisa melupakan ciumanmu_. " _Btw_ , apa kau sudah makan siang?"— _Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu_.

"Belum, Kim _ssaem_. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama, aku tahu kafe yang nyaman— _karena jauh dari kawasan institut_ —dan enak— _karena sepi_."

Ω

 _Siang itu, di kediaman Min_

"Hiks.. hiks..", terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang teredam dari dalam kamar dengan pintu tertutup.

"Cup-cup, Yoonjin sayang, cantik, anak kesayangan _appa_.. Sudah nangisnya, _ne_?", bujuk Yoongi.

"Hiks.. _Appa.. Eomma_ tidak datang, _appa_. Padahal _eomma_ cudah janji cama Yoonjin.. Hiks.", sahut Yoonjin sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata kepada ayahnya.

"Mungkin _eomma_ ada kerjaan tambahan, sayang, atau ada rapat mendadak. Yoonjin harus mengerti, ya?"

Yoonjin mengangguk. "Yoonjin ngerti, _appa_. Yoonjin cuma cedih.."

"Nanti _appa_ tanya alasan _eomma_ tidak datang kalau _eomma_ sudah pulang, _ne_?", kata Yoongi sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Yoonjin.

Yoonjin mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang Yoonjin cuci muka, ganti baju, terus bobo deh. Nanti _appa_ bangunkan kalau sudah makan malam."

" _Ne, appa. Saranghaeyo_."

" _Nado, saranghae_ , Yoonjinnie..", jawab Yoongi lalu mengecup puncak kepala anaknya itu.

Ω

 _Siang itu, di suatu kafe_

"Kau mau makan apa, Namjoon?", tanya Seokjin sambil membaca daftar menu.

"Samakan saja dengan Kim _ssaem_.", jawab Namjoon.

"Oke.", jawab Seokjin singkat lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil _waiter_.

Sambil menungu pesanan yang datang, terjadi keheningan yang cukup membuat kedua orang terpaut usia yang agak banyak itu kikuk.

 _Kafe ini lumayan juga.. Suasananya mendukung._ Benak Seokjin.

 _Kenapa ssaem mengajakku lunch bersama? Apakah dia juga tertarik padaku?_ Benak Namjoon.

Karena sejak tadi di antara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara, Seokjin pun berdehem dan memulai percakapan. "Kau sedang sibuk apa sekarang, Namjoon?"

Namjoon yang sedari tadi menatap bar kafe pun agak tersentak mendengar Seokjin tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Ah, saya sedang menyusun skripsi, _ssaem_."

"Wah, kau mengambil semester pendek?" Tanya Seokjin. BigHit Institute memang tidak seperti kampus kebanyakan, mereka menganut sistem lulus lima tahun. Biasanya mahasiswa mengambil skripsi di tahun ke-5, sedangkan Namjoon baru empat tahun di BHI. "Skripsimu tentang apa?"

"Baru _draft_ saja, _ssaem_. Saya tertarik untuk membuat kamus elektrik yang dapat menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris _slang_ atau bahasa Inggris _old_. Saya belum memutuskan yang mana.", jawab Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin membinar. _Bahasa Inggris? Berarti akan ada alasan untukku untuk sering bertemu dengan Namjoon._

" _Old English_ , saja, Namjoon. Itu lebih menantang karena sudah jarang yang menggunakannya. Nanti kau bisa tanya-tanya padaku jika mendapatkan kesulitan."

Seokjin mulai membiasakan beraku-kamu dengan Namjoon.

"Be-benar, Kim _ssaem_? Anda akan membantuku, ah, saya?", jawab Namjoon tidak percaya.

"'Aku' saja Namjoonie, supaya lebih akrab.", kata Seokjin lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Namjoon tentu saja terpikat dengan senyuman dewi itu. "Ah, baiklah, _ssaem_.", jawab Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan.

 _Oh lihat, dimple itu keluar lagi._ "Kemarikan _handphone_ -mu, Namjoon.", perintah Seokjin.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kim _ssaem_?", jawab Namjoon heran.

"Aku akan menyimpan nomor teleponku, jadi kau bisa dengan mudah menghubungiku kalau kau butuh bantuan.". Setelah menyimpan nomornya sendiri di handphone anak didiknya, Seokjin pun melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Seperti sejarah _old English_ , beberapa contoh katanya, contoh pemakaiannya, dan sebagainya. Yang jelas Seokjin menguasai— _dan harus menguasai_ —percakapannya dengan Namjoon. Mereka tetap di kafe tersebut hingga sore hari. Seokjin mengabaikan jadwal mengajarnya dan Namjoon mengabaikan kelas-kelasnya.

Ω

Seokjin tiba di rumahnya pukul enam sore. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat janjinya dengan Yoonjin. Sialnya, ia pun sama sekali tidak mencek _handphone_ -nya yang terdapat 45 missed call dan 12 sms dari Yoongi. Seokjin mendengar suara di dapur dan ia pun langsung melangkah ke sana sebelum ke kamarnya.

"Yoon, aku pulang..", sapa Seokjin saat melihat Yoongi-lah yang membuat suara di dapur. "Sedang memasak apa?"

"Hai. Sedang memasak masakan kesukaan Yoonjin.", jawab Yoongi sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong bawang bombai setelah terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Seokjin.

Biasanya Yoongi akan menjadi manusia paling hangat sedunia setiap kali menyambut Seokjin pulang. Tapi Yoongi yang sekarang sangat dingin—untuk ukuran seorang Yoongi. Seokjin pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tidak dapat menemukan hal salah yang ia lakukan hari ini, kecuali jika menghitung makan siang bersama Namjoon—yang menurutnya bukan merupakan kesalahan. Ia harus membuat Yoongi memberitahu kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan tanpa bertanya secara langsung. "Tumben kau memperbolehkan Yoonjin makan jjajangmyeon. Ada apa?", tanya Seokjin.

"Karena _uri_ Yoonjin sedang sedih.", jawab Yoongi singkat.

 _Sedih? Kenapa? Ah!_ Mata Seokjin melebar, "Astaga, Yoon! Aku kelupaan!", sahut Seokjin sambil menutup mulutnya. Daya ingat Seokjin yang luar biasa terkadang tidak dapat diandalkan. Namun, biasanya akal sehatnya hanya terganggu ketika ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Yoongi hanya melirik Seokjin malas. Jujur ia kecewa terhadap istrinya itu. Seokjin yang sering kelupaan kalau janji dengannya masih bisa ia tolerir. Tapi ini Yoonjin, anak semata wayang mereka, yang bahkan berbicara pun masih cadel.. Yoonjin masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima pengkhianatan.

"Yoonjin di mana, Yoon? Aku harus minta maaf.", kata Seokjin panik. Begini-begini juga Seokjin masih memikirkan anaknya.

"Yoonjin sedang tidur di kamarnya. Dan tolong jangan bangunkan dia dulu karena jjangmyeonnya belum selesai.", jawab Yoongi tanpa menatap Seokjin.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama sembilan tahun pernikahan, Yoongi menampakkan raut wajah seperti itu kepada Seokjin, dan sukses membuat Seokjin kelimpungan. Kecewa? Marah? Kesal? Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas Seokjin tak dapat mengendalikan keadaan kali ini, karena baru sekali ini ia berada di posisi lemah, tak dapat membela diri, karena memang ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ia membuat seorang anak kecil kecewa.

Anak kecil tidak seperti orang dewasa. Mereka sulit melupakan kejadian ekstrim seperti kebahagian dan kesedihan.

Dan sekalinya hal ini terjadi pada orang terdekatnya, ia menorehkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam pada anaknya sendiri.

Ω

Seokjin memasuki kamar Yoonjin perlahan, takut membuat malaikat kecilnya itu terbangun. Ia mengusap rambut Yoonjin pelan. Sangat jelas jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipi Yoonjin. Seokjin sangat merasa bersalah. Ia melupakan janjinya dengan Yoonjin hanya karena makan siang dengan seorang bocah bernama Namjoon.

Dewa di langit sepertinya sedang marah juga pada Seokjin, karena walaupun Seokjin telah dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati mengelus rambut anaknya itu, Yoonjin tetap saja terbangun. Karena terlanjur membangunkan anaknya, Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf saat itu juga. "Yoonjin, sayang, maafkan _eomma_. Tadi _eomma_ harus bekerja, jadi _eomma_ tidak sempat datang ke pentas seni sekolah Yoonjin.. Maafkan _eomma_ , ya?"

Yoonjin yang telah sepenuhnya sadar pun menepis tangan Seokjin yang sedang mengelus-elus rambutnya. Sempat teringat akan nasihat ayahnya tadi untuk mengerti kesibukan sang ibu. Tapi ia pun teringat lagi ketika ia sedang menari di atas panggung, ia melihat seluruh orang tua teman-temannya datang, lengkap, bahkan bersama kakak atau adik dan juga kakek dan nenek. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya mendapatkan sang ayah dengan bangku kosong di sebelahnya. " _Aniya! Eomma_ jahat cama Yoonjin! Yoonjin benci _eomma_!", teriaknya lalu berlari keluar kamar.

 _Astaga, apa yang terjadi barusan.. Yoonjin menepis…tanganku? Dia benci padaku..?_

 _Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Ω

TBC

* * *

Hiiii~ Aku tidak tahan hiatus satu bulan~~~!

Mian, reader-nim. Aku update di bulan puasa gini.

Tapi kalian udah pada pulang tarawih, kan?

Jadi ga apaapa kali ya, kan udah buka puasa juga :"

Aku ga tanggung jawab loh kalo reader-nim baca siang-siang hehehe /kabur/

/balik lagi/ btw namjinnya sedikit nih, aku fokus ke konflik keluarga inti Min

terus kayaknya chapter berikutnya fokus ke situasi di kelas EL-01 dan bakal ada vkooknya

yang nungguin vkook mana suaranya~? :D


	6. Chapter 5

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin [OC] – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, AU, College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 5: The lost voice**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yoonjin tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Yoonjin masih mau berangkat ke _playgroup_ , makan, mandi, seperti biasa. Tapi setiap diajak bicara oleh Seokjin maupun Yoongi, hanya suara keheningan lah yang terdengar. Yoonjin mogok bicara.

Pasangan Min pun membawa Yoonjin ke psikiater anak. Sang psikiater mengatakan pada mereka, Yoonjin mogok bicara karena ia merasa percuma, karena jika ia bicara pun tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan. Sehingga Yoonjin pun memutuskan untuk puasa berbicara. Seokjin dan Yoongi terkejut dan sedih mendengar berita tersebut. Yoonjin mereka yang manis, yang baru berusia lima tahun, yang ke mana-mana selalu membawa boneka Kumamonnya…. Sudah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Mereka mengkhawatirkan masa depan Yoonjin. Bagaimana jika Yoonjin akan terus mogok bicara sampai dewasa nanti?

Ω

 _Di BigHit Institute_

Seokjin sedang melamun di meja kerjanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Masuk.", sahut Seokjin. Lalu ada kepala seorang _yeoja_ yang menyembul ke dalam ruangan.

" _Annyeonghaseo,_ Seokjin _sonsaengnim._ "

"Oh, Jungkook. Ada apa, sayang?", tanya Seokjin sambil menampilkan senyuman andalannya.

"Anu, _ssaem._ Saya ingin mengajukan diri menjadi _representative_ dari BHI untuk mengikuti lomba menulis artikel yang diselenggarakan Yongguk University.", jawab Jungkook.

"Ah, _good lord._ Terimakasih, Jungkook. Silakan duduk dulu, kita obrolkan tema yang mau kau angkat untuk artikel itu.", kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan khusus Seokjin itu.

"Saya tertarik membahas fenomena _halyu_ di beberapa negara di Eropa, _ssaem_.", jawab Jungkook.

"Oke, di negara mana saja dan fenomena apa yang akan kau angkat?"

"Fenomena melebarnya _halyu_ di Hungaria, Inggris, dan Swedia dan dampak yang diakibatkannya, _ssaem_. Dan saya ingin meminta bantuan _ssaem_ dalam penulisan artikel ini."

"Wah, menarik sekali, Jungkook. Baik, akan _ssaem_ bantu."

"Wah, terimakasih banyak, _ssaem._ Kapan _ssaem_ ada waktu luang?"

"Hari ini jadwal _ssaem_ sudah selesai kok, Jungkook. Mau berdiskusi di rumah _ssaem_? Soalnya hari ini anak _ssaem_ sendirian di rumah. _Nanny_ -nya sedang cuti."

"Oke, _call_!", sahut Jungkook ceria.

Ω

 _Di kediaman Min_

"Silakan masuk, Jungkook.", kata sang pemilik rumah.

"Wah, rumah _ssaem_ luas sekali.", kata Jungkook polos.

"Ah, kau berlebihan, Jungkook.. Kita makan siang dulu, yuk. Suami _ssaem_ tadi pagi sudah menyiapkan makanan, tinggal dihangatkan saja.", Seokjin memang jarang memasak. Kalau bukan Yoongi yang memasak, ia akan menyuruh pekerja dari kediaman Kim untuk datang mengantarkan makanan ke rumahnya. Ia hanya bisa memasak masakan simpel seperti _pancake_ dan sup.

"Baiklah _ssaem,_ jika tidak merepotkan.", kata Jungkook sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sebentar, ya, _ssaem_ ajak anak _ssaem_ dulu untuk makan bersama."

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoonjin yang terkunci. Sudah beberapa hari ini pintu bercat hijau pastel itu selalu terkunci. Padahal biasanya ditutup pun tidak. Yoonjin masih dalam mode mogok bicaranya.

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar itu sekali lagi. "Yoonjin, sayang, keluar, yuk. Kita makan siang dulu."

Pintu itu tetap bergeming. Namun bukan Seokjin namanya jika kehabisan akal. " _Eomma_ bawa seorang teman baru, loh. Namanya Jungkook _unnie_."

Selang beberapa detik, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok mungil yang sedang memeluk boneka Kumamon di sebelah tangannya. Sosok itu mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar, mendahului ibunya.

Ω

"Jungkook _unnie,_ ada yang mau kenalan, nih.", kata Seokjin ketika ia dan Yoonjin sudah tiba di dapur.

Jungkook yang tadinya sedang duduk di kursi bar pun menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan langsung turun menghampiri mereka. " _Annyeong,_ Jungkook _imnida._ Namamu siapa, adik manis?", tanya Jungkook sambil berjongkok lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Yoonjin jadi bingung. Ia sedang mogok bicara tapi kakak cantik dihadapannya itu menanyakan namanya. Setelah terjadi jeda beberapa detik, Yoonjin pun bersuara, "Min Yoonjin, _imnida._ ", sambil meraih tangan lentik Jungkook untuk berjabat tangan.

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Lalu, yang ini siapa namanya?", tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk boneka Kumamon yang sedari tadi dipeluk Yoonjin.

"Cookie, _imnida_.", jawab Yoonjin malu-malu karena baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan tentang Cookie selain keluarganya.

"Loh, nama kita sama dong. _Unnie_ juga suka dipanggil Kookie, loh."

Mata Yoonjin berbinar, "benalkah, _unnie_?"

" _Ne._ Yoonjin juga boleh memanggil _unnie_ 'Kookie' kalau Yoonjin mau."

Sedari tadi Seokjin menahan tangis haru melihat percakapan dua orang di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur akhirnya dapat mendengar suara Yoonjin lagi. Walaupun ia juga agak sedih karena yang berhasil membuat Yoonjin bicara bukanlah dirinya.

Ω

"Terimakasih banyak, _ssaem_ , untuk hari ini.", kata Jungkook ketika ia telah sampai di pintu depan kediaman Min. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"Tidak, Jungkook. _Ssaem_ yang berterimakasih. Karena Jungkook sudah membuat Yoonjin tersenyum lagi."

"Loh, memangnya Yoonjin kenapa _ssaem_? Apa dia sedang sakit?", tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Yoonjin sudah beberapa hari ini marah pada _ssaem_ dan ayahnya. Tapi ia lebih marah pada _ssaem_. Karena _ssaem_ lupa datang ke acara pentas di sekolahnya, padahal _ssaem_ sudah berjanji akan datang."

"Ah, begitu, _ssaem.._ Kalau begitu boleh nanti saya main lagi ke rumah _ssaem_? Saya suka sama Yoonjin, dia sangat manis. Sekalian membicarakan artikel dan mungkin saya bisa membantu membuat Yoonjin kembali ceria.", Jungkook menawarkan.

Jika Seokjin tidak sedang dalam keadaan butuh bantuan, ia tentu saja akan menganggap ucapan Jungkook sebagai _statement_ yang menyebalkan. _Memangnya aku tidak bisa membuat anakku sendiri ceria?_ Tapi sekarang ia sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan Jungkook dengan sukarela menawarkan, tanpa Seokjin minta. Seharusnya Seokjin bersyukur. Namun, kenyatannya, ia tetap tidak suka bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, terutama orang itu adalah orang yang tidak ia sukai selama ini.

"Wah, _ssaem_ senang sekali jika Jungkook mau sering main ke rumah ini dan bermain dengan Yoonjin. Kebetulan _nanny-_ nya Yoonjin sedang cuti melahirkan, jadi dia sendirian di rumah jika _ssaem_ atau suami _ssaem_ belum pulang.", kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum seperti yang telah ia latih selama ini.

"Baiklah, _ssaem._ Saya akan sering berkunjung ke sini dan mungkin membawakan beberapa mainan atau buku bacaan untuk Yoonjin. Ah, dan _ssaem_ juga bisa memanggil saya Kookie, kalau _ssaem_ mau.", kata Jungkook ceria.

 _Tidak ada yang memerintahku seperti itu, Jungkook._ "Ah, baiklah, Kookie. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Kau tidak lupa jalannya kan? Dari sini lurus saja lalu belok kanan. Nah, di situ ada halte bis."

"Tentu aku ingat _ssaem._ Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk hari ini. Saya pamit dulu.", kata Jungkook lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Ω

 _Besoknya di kafetaria BHI_

"Wah, jadi kau ke rumahnya Seokjin _ssaem_?!", tanya seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam terlalu bersemangat.

Untung saat itu kafetaria BigHit Institute sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di bangku pojok, karena memang saat itu masih jam perkuliahan. Namun, berbeda dengan dua orang mahasiswa dan dua orang mahasiswi itu. Kelas _public speaking_ hari ini adalah tugas kelompok yang tidak mengharuskan mahasiswa berada di ruang kelas. Jadilah mereka memilih untuk berdiskusi di kafetaria sambil cemal-cemil seru.

"Pelankan, Park _pabo_. Kebiasaanmu itu..", sahut _namja_ bersurai merah stroberi sambil membekap mulut _namja_ yang tadi berteriak.

 _Yeoja_ bergigi kelinci yang ditanyai itu pun jadi terkekeh melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Iya, aku ke rumahnya untuk membahas lomba artikel yang di Yongguk itu loh.."

"Oh, kamu jadi mau mewakili kampus kita untuk lomba? _Uri_ Kookie memang hebat.", kata yeoja bergigi kelinci lainnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook.

"Nayeon- _ah_ , kau tahu kan aku mengejar beasiswa.. Jadi aku harus _show off_ kalau aku mampu.", kata Jungkook.

"Kau kan pintar, Kookie. Pasti bisa dapat beasiswa." , kata _namja_ bersurai merah stroberi itu sambil menampilkan senyum kotak andalannya. "Eh, bolehkan aku juga memanggilmu Kookie?", tanyanya setelah menerima tatapan sinis gratis dari Nayeon.

"Tentu saja, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku tidak keberatan.", jawab Jungkook ramah.

"Taehyung saja, atau Taetae, atau Tae, terserah Kookie saja deh. Tapi jangan pakai – _ssi._ ", kata Taehyung yang langsung menerima tatapan sinis gratis Nayeon lagi.

"Aku juga mau memanggilmu Kookie, dong. Dan kau juga jangan panggil aku pakai - _ssi._ ", kata _namja_ bersurai hitam.

" _Ne,_ tentu saja Jimin- _ah._ ", kata Jungkook. Ia senang sekali mendapatkan dua teman baru lagi.

Nayeon yang telah puas memberikan tatapan sinis pada dua makhluk di hadapannya itu pun beralih memandang Jungkook. "Lalu bagaimana rumahnya? Maksudku, kita semua tahu ia pemilik BigHit, otomatis rumahnya bak istana. Yang ingin aku ketahui adalah, kondisi rumahnya."

"Jadi Seokjin _ssaem_ pemilik BigHit?!", tanya Jungkook terkejut, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Nayeon.

"Iya, Kookie. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?", kata Taehyung.

" _Ne,_ waktu aku baru masuk institut, Seokjin _ssaem_ hanya mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ketua jurusan dan wali kelas saja." _Pantas saja rumahnya besar sekali._

"Dia memang suka begitu, tidak mau terdengar sombong mungkin, jadi dia lebih memilih merahasiakannya dari orang-orang dan membiarkan mereka tahu sendiri.", jawab Nayeon, "Menyebalkan.", lanjutnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Nayeon- _ah._ Jawab pertanyaan yang tadi, dong, Kookie. Aku juga penasaran.", kata Jimin.

"Ah, kondisi rumah, ya? Waktu itu sih sepi sekali, hanya ada anaknya sendirian di rumah sebesar itu..", jawab Jungkook.

"Yoonjin dibiarkan sendirian?", tanya Taehyung.

"Benar-benar nenek sihir itu.", sahut Jimin.

"Wah, anak lima tahun dibiarkan di rumah seluas istana Disney? _Daebak._ ", sahut Nayeon.

Jungkook kebingungan, kenapa teman-temannya berekspresi seperti itu. Ia anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya bekerja, sehingga sejak kecil ia sering ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Ya, walaupun rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah Seokjin.

"Hm.. Memangnya kenapa, _guys_? Aku juga dulu sering ditinggal sendirian di rumah, kok.", kata Jungkook.

"Tapi, Yoonjin itu kasihan, Kook. Anak itu jarang diajak ngobrol sama ibunya karena ibunya lebih memilih sibuk dengan masalah perkuliahan daripada mengurus anaknya. Ayahnya pun sangat sibuk dan sering pulang malam.", kata Taehyung.

"Bayangkan saja, Yoonjin kan sudah lima tahun, tapi ia masih cadel. Kira-kira kenapa? Aku yakin karena ia jarang diajak berbicara.", tanya Jimin.

" _Agree!_ Seharusnya anak lima tahun sudah tidak cadel lagi. Bahkan aku sudah bisa membaca novel waktu aku seusia Yoonjin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam didikan keluarga itu.", tambah Nayeon.

 _Benarkah Seokjin ssaem seperti itu?_ Pikir Jungkook.

Ω

 _Sore itu, di dalam mobil_

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, padahal..", kata seorang _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci.

Taehyung pun melirik ke arah _yeoja_ di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum. "Tak apa, toh kita searah."

"Memangnya rumahmu di mana?", tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku tinggal di Emerald Apartement."

 _Yeoja_ itu pun membelalakkan matanya. "Taehyung! Itu kan ada di arah sebaliknya dari apartemenku!" _Dan, wah, apartemennya mewah sekali. Ah, Kookie pabo! Kalau Taehyung tidak kaya, tidak mungkin, kan, kau sedang menaiki Porsche 911 Carrera S?_

Taehyung hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook. " _Gwenchana,_ Kookie. Aku bahkan rela keliling Seoul untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kalau perlu ke luar kota pun aku rela."

 _Blush!_

Jungkook yang tidak terbiasa mendengar gombalan pun hanya bisa tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Mau mampir dulu untuk _dinner_?", lanjut Taehyung karena Jungkook tidak menjawab gombalannya tadi.

"B-boleh.", jawab Jungkook gugup.

Ω

TBC

Selamat siang, reader-nim! aku update siang-siang nih.. Tenang, ga ada rated M nya kok hahaha

dan ini chapter lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. gpp ya?

yoonjinnya udah mau ngomong tapi sama kookie aja.

terus kookienya digombalin taetae hahaha

seokjin mah sih tetap menyebalkan :p

aku mau jawabin review nih, pyeongg~

nanti yoongi bakal suka sama jimin gak? jawabannya: ngga. mereka ga kenal kok hahaha. mungkin akan aku pertemukan nanti di ff yang lain yaa haha

nanti jin ngekhianatin yoongi ga? hmmmm, iya gak ya? gatau deh? ahaha /kabur/

see u in the next chapter, chuuu :**


	7. Chapter 6

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin [OC] – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, AU, College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 6: Side story**

Taehyung menarik kursi untuk Jungkook, berlebihan memang, tapi Taehyung memang tipikal pangeran negeri dongeng. Ia selalu memperlakukan perempuan dengan lembut, apalagi yang sedang ia dekati.

Tunggu. Yang sedang ia dekati?

Ya, Taehyung tertarik pada Jungkook sejak mereka satu kelompok di mata kuliah _public speaking_ tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

" _Trims._ ", kata Jungkook lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditarik Taehyung.

" _You're welcome._ ", kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan _smirk_ -nya.

"Tapi kau berlebihan, Tae.", kata Jungkook setelah ia duduk.

"Berlebihan 'gimana, Kookie?"

"Ini kan McDonalds, bukan restoran mewah."

 _Krik._

Taehyung memang sudah menawari Jungkook untuk _dinner_ di restoran mewah, tapi Jungkook menolak dan setelah berdebat agak lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di McDonalds.

"Ah, ahahahahahaha.", Taehyung tertawa kikuk. Namun ia tetap bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk menggombali Jungkook, "Karena sedang bersama kamu, aku jadi merasa tempat ini adalah restoran mewah."

 _Blush!_

"Astaga, Tae, _hajima_!", kata Jungkook sambil memukul pundak Taehyung pelan.

Yang dipukul malah senang dan menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang mempesona. "Ya sudah, di makan ayamnya. Nanti hidup lagi, loh, kalau cuma dilihat."

"Garing!", kata Jungkook sambil membuka bungkusan nasi. Tapi ia tetap tidak dapat mengontrol semburat _pink_ yang muncul di kedua pipi _chubby-_ nya.

Ω

"Jadi kamu baru sembilan-belas tahun?!", tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

" _Ne,_ aku terlalu cepat masuk sekolah. Aku tidak akselerasi, kok. Aku tidak sepintar itu. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ ku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk menyekolahkanku dan aku hanya rajin saja sehingga bisa _survive_.", jawab Jungkook lalu menyeruput colanya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau hebat, Kook. Bacaanmu banyak. Bahkan kau tahu novel-novel yang pengarangnya saja belum pernah aku dengar."

"Itu karena aku sudah dibiasakan membaca karya sastra sejak balita."

Taehyung jadi memiliki ide untuk berlama-lama dengan Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku dulu sebelum pulang? Aku ingin kau merekomendasikan beberapa buku yang bagus."

"Boleh. Tapi jangan ke _mall._ "

"Kenapa? Mau ke toko buku besar di luar _mall_?", tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, kita ke toko buku di luar _mall,_ tapi yang ini tidak besar. Oh, tapi jangan _underestimate_ dulu karena ini adalah toko buku terlengkap sekota Seoul.", sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung jadi terkekeh karena melihat Jungkook begitu antusias ketika membicarakan buku. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan sastra mereka memang sama-sama menyukai buku. Jadi tidak sulit menemukan _common things_ di antara mereka. " _Ok_ , _kajja_!"

Jungkook terkejut ketika tangan Taehyung yang terlalu besar untuk tangan mungilnya itu menarik dirinya dari kursi.

Oh, tak bisakan Taehyung berhenti membuat anak perawan itu terkena serangan jantung?

Ω

Jimin tidak dapat menghubungi ponsel Taehyung. _Ke mana bocah itu malam Sabtu begini_? Tanya Jimin dalam hati. _Ah, sudahlah. Aku ke club sendirian saja._

Jimin pun melajukan Hyundai Genesis Sedan keluaran terbarunya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ia kesepian tanpa sahabat sejolinya semenjak mereka masih pakai popok itu, sehingga ia pun memutuskan pergi ke tempat ramai. Octagon—klub malam terbaik ke-12 di dunia yang terletak di dekat Gangnam.

Jimin memasuki ruang VIP Octagon dan tidak heran ketika ia menemukan beberapa _idol_ dan aktor atau aktris ternama di sana. Beberapa bahkan berteman dengannya.

" _A-yo,_ Chimchim!", sahut salah seorang _namja_ yang menghampirinya.

"' _Sup_ , June?", sapa Jimin kepada _namja_ yang dipanggil June itu.

" _Great._ Cuma bosan saja di _dorm._ Tumben sendirian, Tae mana?", tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

"Itulah, hp-nya tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi aku sendirian ke sini.", Jawab Jimin.

Belum _namja_ yang sedang berbincang dengan Jimin berbicara lagi, sudah ada suara yang menginterupsi. " Junhoe c _hagi_.."

"Shhh, jangan keras-keras, Mina. Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?", kata _namja_ yang ternyata bernama asli Junhoe.

Yang dipanggil Mina pun mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. " _Ara!_ ", sahutnya. Lalu ia bertanya, "Siapa ini?"

" _Annyeong_ , Park Jimin _imnida._ "

" _Annyeong,_ aku.."

"Twice Mina, kan? Aku tahu, kok.", kata Jimin, "Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau pacarnya June.", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Junhoe.

Junhoe menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ahaha, rahasia, Chim. Kau kayak tidak mengerti saja."

Jimin pun tertawa pelan, "Iya, iya, ngerti, kok. _Btw_ sudah berapa lama sama June, Mina?"

"Hmm.. hari ini genap delapan bulan!", sahut Mina ceria.

"Oh, ya, _chagi_? Apa sebaiknya kita rayakan bulan jadi kita yang ke-8?", tanya Junhoe plus dengan _smirk_ -nya yang tampan.

"Hih, _pabo!_ Ada Jimin..", kata Mina berbisik tapi tetap dapat terdengar oleh Jimin.

"Haha, tak apa, Mina. Aku mengerti dan aku akan tutup mulut. Aku tak apa sendirian, kok.", kata Jimin.

"Ah, jangan begitu. Sebaiknya kau bersama temanku saja. Aku tadi datang dengan Sana."

"Twice Sana?!", tanya Jimin kelewat kencang.

"Iya, tadi hanya ada aku dan Sana saja di _dorm._ Jadi aku ajak dia ke sini.", jawab Mina.

Ω

Demi segala dewa yang ada di dunia. Jimin _fanboy_ -nya Sana! Dan sekarang Sana berada tepat di hadapannya!

"Sana, _baby_ ,ini kenalkan temannya Junhoe, Jimin namanya.", kata Mina saat mereka sampai di _table_ yang mereka pesan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Park Jimin, _imnida._ ", kata Jimin lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Tiga orang di hadapan Jimin sontak tertawa dibuatnya.

" _Chill,_ Chim. _What's wrong with you_?", tanya Junhoe.

"Jangan-jangan kau nge- _fan_ sama Sana?", goda Mina.

"Ah, _ne.._ ", jawab Jimin jujur.

Sana, yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan pun jadi menunduk malu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dong, _babe._ ", kata Mina.

"Ah, _ne._ Minatozaki Sana _imnida, bangapsimnida_ Jimin- _ssi._ "

"Panggil aku _oppa._ Aku lebih tua setahun darimu.", Kata Jimin sambil menarik poninya ke belakang.

Lagi-lagi tingkah Jimin mengundang gelak tawa tiga orang dihadapannya.

Ω

Taehyung dan Jungkook malam itu mendatangi toko buku kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Suasanya sangat menenangkan. Terkesan _vintage_ , namun justru itu daya tariknya. Tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di sini. Taehyung berpikir mungkin hanya segelitir orang saja yang mengetahui toko buku sekaligus perpustakaan bernama READ ini. Hal ini menambah kekaguman Taehyung terhadap Jungkook.

Setelah dipilihkan beberapa buku oleh Jungkook, mereka pun memutuskan untuk minum kopi dulu, karena READ juga menyediakan kafe di taman belakangnya.

"Wah, Kookie. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku dapat banyak buku baru, dan aku juga jadi semakin tahu mengenai dirimu. Aku senang sekali."

"Sama-sama, Tae. Aku juga senang.", kata Jungkook malu-malu.

Nampaknya pendekatan Taehyung berjalan dengan lancar.

Ω

Malam itu Yoongi perhatikan Seokjin tidak pernah melepaskan _smartphone_ -nya. Terkadang Seokjin tersenyum kecil lalu mengetik sesuatu di sana. Tapi tentu saja Yoongi tak berani bertanya Seokjin sedang apa, kenapa Seokjin tersenyum. Bukan ia takut pada Seokjin. Ia adalah seorang suami, pemimpin keluarga, ia tidak takut pada Seokjin.

Tapi ia takut hatinya akan sakit jika mengetahui alasan dibalik senyum Seokjin.

Ω

TBC

* * *

UPDATE UPDATE

Chapter ini cuma sedikit yah, karena ini cuma side story (sebagaimana sub judulnya)

Aku tiba-tiba memunculkan anak iKon dan Twice hahahaa. maaf kalau kalian gasuka crack pair ini. tolong jgn marah padaku :))

di sini Mina dan Sana ceritanya beneran anak Twice, kalau Nayeon anak kuliah biasa ya

Junhoe di sini juga sebagai anak iKon, dan temenan sama Jimin. Kenal di klub. mereka kan anak gaol getoh.

Karena vkook sudah mulai dekat, aku kasian sama jimin kalo dia mblo ngenes sendirian, jadi aku kenalin ke sana. gpp ya?

dan aku sisipin sedikit yoon-jin di sini karena mereka tokoh utamanya kan hahaha

See u in the next chap, muwah! :*


	8. Chapter 7

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin [OC] – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS and Twice member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, AU, College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 7: That call**

Yoongi perhatikan beberapa minggu ini Seokjin selalu membawa ponselnya. Kapan pun, ke mana pun. Kamar, kamar Yoonjin, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang kerja Seokjin, ruang kerja Yoongi, ruang belajar Yoonjin, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, teras, beranda, taman, kolam renang, kolam ikan, garasi. Hal yang sangat-tidak-Seokjin-sekali.

Seokjin bukanlah _gadget freak_. Yoongi ingat Seokjin pernah berpidato semalaman ketika ia memergoki mahasiswanya memainkan ponsel saat perkuliahannya. Seokjin sangat tidak paham dengan pola pikir orang-orang yang berubah menjadi _zombie_ karena _gadget_. Ia berkata bahwa lebih baik menunduk untuk membaca buku daripada untuk memainkan _gadget._ Namun Seokjin yang sekarang sedang menelan ucapannya sendiri.

Seokjin sesekali tersenyum—bahkan tertawa—setiap kali ia menggunakan ponselnya. Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. _Mungkin Seokjin sedang kerajingan melihat postingan 9gag. Ya, pasti Seokjin tertawa karena melihat meme!_

Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun Yoongi berusaha bertahan dengan anggapannya, hati kecilnya tetap menanam curiga terhadap ingin melihat ponsel Seokjin, tapi ia tidak tahu—dan tidak pernah tahu— _password_ ponsel itu. Selama sembilan tahun menikah, Yoongi berprinsip untuk menjaga privasi Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin ia perbolehkan untuk mengganggu privasinya, karena memang tidak ada yang pernah disembunyikannya kecuali fakta bahwa ia mengetahui jika Seokjin tidak mencintainya.

Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah bertanya 'bagaimana harimu?' atau 'bagaimana pekerjaanmu?' jika Seokjin tidak memancingnya untuk bertanya atau jika Seokjin tidak menceritakannya sendiri. Yoongi terlalu menjaga Seokjin, terutama perasaannya, karena Yoongi tak ingin orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini bersedih.

Hingga pada suatu malam, Yoongi terbangun ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyelusup ke tubuhnya. Ternyata Seokjin, yang seharusnya dapat menjaganya tetap hangat dengan berbagi pelukan sepanjang malam, menghilang. Yoongi pun bangkit dari kasur, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Seokjin. Dikenakannya _bathrobe_ sebelum keluar dari kamar karena sekarang sudah memasuki bulan November, musim dingin.

Ruang kerja, nihil. Kamar Yoonjin, nihil. Dapur, nihil. Lalu saat Yoongi melangkah mendekati kolam renang, ia menangkap sosok Seokjin sedang duduk di ayunan, membelakanginya. Ia mendengar Seokjin tertawa renyah namun tetap dengan volume yang pelan. Tak lama kemudian Seokjin pun berbicara 'Selamat malam, selamat tidur.' lalu melepaskan sesuatu yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya, ponsel. Yoongi merasa _de javu._

Ia berjongkok di semak-semak sambil diam-diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang berciuman dengan seorang _namja_ asing _._ Hanya saja dalam _flashback_ -nya Seokjin terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun, mengenakan seragam SMA, dan bukan siapa-siapanya melainkan Nona Besar. Sedangkan Seokjin yang sekarang sedang diam-diam ia perhatikan terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun—namun tetap cantik seperti dulu, hanya mengenakan piyama tipis pas badan berbahan sutera yang sangat menggoda untuk segera Yoongi tanggalkan, dan tidak sedang berciuman dengan _namja_ asing. Tapi Yoongi merasakan efek yang sama pada hatinya.

Setelah menaruh ponsel itu di sebelahnya, Seokjin tidak buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Padahal malam itu cukup dingin untuk membuat orang menggigil. Ia menatap kosong kolam renang di hadapannya sampai sedetik kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Sontak ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan bibirnya langsung bertubrukkan dengan bibir orang lain yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Yoongi! Astaga! Kau hampir membuat jantungku lompat dari tempatnya!", teriak Seokjin setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin. "Siapa suruh melamun malam-malam begini. Nanti kesambet, loh."

Seokjin pun memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal, yang malah membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat lucu. "Mana ada hantu yang berani padaku."

"Hantu, sih, tidak ada yang berani. Kalau manusia, ada.", kata Yoongi lalu menarik Seokjin ke dalam _bathrobe_ yang sudah dibukanya.

Seokjin pun mau tidak mau jadi memeluk Yoongi karena posisi mereka yang berada di dalam satu _bathrobe._ Walaupun Seokjin langsing, satu _bathrobe_ tetap tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Manusia mana yang berani padaku?", tanya Seokjin karena memang selama ini ia selalu berada di puncak rantai makanan, selalu teratas, tak ada yang berani padanya. Namun Yoongi tidak mengerti maksud Seokjin bertanya seperti itu, jadi ia malah menjawabnya dengan gombal receh, "Manusia yang ini.". Lalu ia pun menarik dagu Seokjin dan mencium bibir istrinya, lagi.

Seokjin agak terkejut karena Yoongi jarang sekali melakukan _skinship_ terlebih dahulu. Biasanya ia yang memancing agar Yoongi melakukannya, menunjukkan _gesture_ bahwa Yoongi boleh melakukannya, atau langsung memintanya—jika sudah tidak tahan. Baru kali ini Yoongi tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan menciumnya tanpa meminta izin—atau memancing—terlebih dahulu. Ya, terkadang Seokjin juga dapat terpancing gairah Yoongi.

Yoongi merubah tempo ciumannya menjadi lebih cepat. Lebih basah. Dan lebih banyak gigitan. Lidahnya juga sudah ikut bermain. Seokjin tentu saja merasa tertantang dan membalas perlakuan Yoongi, memang pada dasarnya ia tak pernah ingin kalah dari siapapun. Merasa mendapatkan izin, Yoongi pun mulai menurunkan tangannya ke leher, lalu ke bahu, ke dada—di sana agak lama sambil diremas dan dipilin—Seokjin tak pernah mengenakan bra saat akan tidur, ingat? Setelah mendengar erangan frustasi Seokjin, Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanan tangannya ke perut, pinggang, pantat, lalu ke lubang kenikmatan Seokjin. Cuaca yang dingin, tempat yang tenang dan sepi, langit malam penuh bintang, ciuman dan sentuhan yang nikmat, serta pakaian yang tipis. Benar-benar sangat mendukung. Jadi ketika Yoongi mulai membuka kancing piyamanya, Seokjin tidak melawan dan malah menyingkap kaus putih tipis yang dikenakan Yoongi lalu bermain dengan _sixpacks_ yang bersemayam di perut suaminya itu.

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya di sini?", tanya Yoongi sebelum kancing piyama Seokjin terbuka seluruhnya.

Seokjin menjawab dengan cepat, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Hanya saja.. Bagaimana kalau tetangga kita melihat?", tanya Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menampakkan wajah polosnya. Tapi sungguh, pertanyaan Yoongi sangat tidak sejalan dengan aksinya yang terus memilin puting susu Seokjin dan menggesekkan tangannya di luar liang peranakkan Seokjin yang masih terbalut celana piyama dan celana dalam.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, Yoon.", jawab Seokjin kesal. Ia sudah sepenuhnya bergairah dan Yoongi malah menanyakan hal konyol. Seokjin sudah setengah telanjang, tidak mungkin, kan, jika Seokjin tidak menginginkan itu, di sini, sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika besok tetangga kita menunjukkan _mixtape_ pergumulan pasangan Min di ayunan pinggir kolam renang.", kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum licik.

" _Like I care_ , Min Yoongi?", kata Seokjin lalu ia menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan meraup bibir tipis suaminya itu. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di leher Yoongi dan sebelahnya lagi mulai memasuki celana piyama Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum di sela ciumannya ketika menemukan barang Yoongi yang sudah agak keras. " _Want me to make it harder_?", bisik Seokjin tepat di telinga Yoongi.

" _Oh, you don't have to question that, sweetheart._ ", jawab Yoongi.

Seokjin pun menurunkan celana piyama Yoongi sebatas paha dan langsung disambut oleh penis besar yang sudah setengah menegang. Seperti Seokjin yang tidak pernah mengenakan bra saat akan tidur, Yoongi pun tidak pernah mengenakan apapun selain celana piyamanya saat akan tidur, mungkin untuk memudahkan melancarkan aksinya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung meraih barang kebanggaan Yoongi dan mengocoknya pelan. " _It's cold, Yoon. Want me to make it warmer_?"

Yoongi yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan lembut Seokjin pada penisnya, langsung membuka matanya dan menjawab, " _Absolutely, yes._ ". Ia tak mungkin melewatkan tawaran Seokjin untuk mem- _blow job_ dirinya, bukan? Karena itu jarang sekali terjadi.

Seokjin pun tersenyum nakal lalu menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memasukkan barang Yoongi ke mulutnya yang hangat. Jilat, kulum, mainkan lidah, gigit-gigit, kulum. Lepas, kulum ujungnya saja, lirik wajah Yoongi, sedot, kulum.

"Ah, _yes_ , _baby. You're so smart, ough._ "

" _Don't forget mine_ , Yoon.", kata Seokjin yang sebenarnya merupakan perintah.

Yoongi yang sedang dimabuk hasratnya itu hampir lupa untuk memuaskan Seokjin juga. _Blow job_ Seokjin benar-benar membuatnya melayang. " _Alright, honey._ "

Jadi, sambil Seokjin menunduk untuk melakukan _service_ pada barang selatan Yoongi, _namja_ itu pun mulai melakukan sesuatu pada vagina Seokjin. Yoongi memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke celana dalam Seokjin, menyapa bulu-bulu halus yang melindungi lubang kesayangannya itu, lalu jari telunjuknya mulai mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat Seokjin menggelinjang. _Clitoris._

"Eungh _.. Shit_ , Yoongi.", erang Seokjin frustasi. Nampaknya Yoongi berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ itu hanya dalam beberapa detik. Mendengar erangan menggoda seperti itu membuat Yoongi semakin gencar melakukan serangan di sana. Tekan, tekan, tekan, lepas, tekan, tekan, tekan, usap.

" _It's wet already, but may I make it wetter, my queen?_ "

Seokjin mencibir karena Yoongi mengikuti ucapannya, " _Damn,_ Yoon _. Just do it!_ "

Yoongi pun menarik celana piyama beserta dalaman Seokjin, mengangkat pantat Seokjin, membawa dua celana itu melewati kaki jenjang Seokjin, lalu melempar celana-celana itu ke sembarang arah. Jadilah Seokjin 100% _naked._

Yoongi melebarkan paha Seokjin lalu langsung menerjang lubang hangat yang sudah basah milik istrinya itu dengan lidah nakalnya. Jilat, jilat, gigit, sedot. Jilat, jilat lagi, jilat, sedot. Yoongi pastilah sangat ahli dalam hal ini, karena Seokjin langsung meracau tidak karuan.

"Ah, Yoon, _f-faster_."

" _Yes, that's it. Again_ , Yoon."

" _Shit, fuck me_ , Min Yoongi."

Akhirnya, dua kata ajaib yang ditunggu-tunggu Yoongi keluar juga dari mulut indah Seokjin. _Fuck me._

Yoongi menyeringai di sela-sela gerakannya melepaskan celananya sendiri. " _Better get ready_.", katanya pada angin, karena Seokjin sudah pasti tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi perkataan Yoongi—terlalu bergairah untuk mengatur fungsi telinganya.

Pasangan suami-istri Min itu pun melanjutkan aksi panasnya hingga ayunan yang mereka naiki bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Mungkin sedikit bergeser dari posisinya juga karena ayunan itu tidak dipaku ke tanah _._

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ponsel Seokjin masih terhubung dengan panggilan telepon seseorang yang tadi diucapkan selamat malam oleh Seokjin.

Ω

Di tempat lain, seorang _namja_ sedang terkulai lemas di kursi santai dekat jendela kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia mendengarkan erangan, obrolan panas, desahan, umpatan, dan suara decitan sesuatu. Ia tidak menutup teleponnya saat telah mengucapkan 'mimpi indah' kepada lawan bicaranya, karena ia pikir orang di seberang sana yang akan menutup teleponnya.

Tadi _namja_ itu sudah menaruh ponselnya di kursi dan hendak beranjak menuju kasur, ingin tidur dan menemui orang yang tadi diteleponnya di alam mimpi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara indah itu lagi. Sedang membentak seseorang.

 _Namja_ itu pun menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke daun telinganya. " _Ssaem,_ ada apa?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, malah suara _namja_ lain terdengar dari seberang sana, menggoda seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi orang terdekatnya. _Yoongi. Apakah dia suami Kim ssaem?_

Pertanyaan _namja_ itu pun terjawab sudah setelah terdengar suara bibir dan saliva yang beradu. Namun _namja_ itu tidak juga menutup sambungan telepon menyakitkan itu. Ia penasaran, seperti apa sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya jika sedang bermain _._ Karena ia yakin _namja_ yang bernama Yoongi itu akan menyerang _yeoja_ kesayangannya sebentar lagi. Dan dugaannya benar.

Hanya selama setengah jam _namja_ itu mendengarkan suara-suara percintaan yang keluar dari ponselnya karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba sambungan telepon itu terputus. Mungkin ponsel _yeoja_ yang tadi dihubunginya _lowbat._

 _Namja_ itu mengerang frustasi. Setengahnya karena ia sedih dan juga kecewa, karena _yeoja_ yang statusnya sudah berubah dari dosen menjadi mangsa itu bercinta dengan _namja_ lain. Setengahnya karena, sial, penisnya yang sedari tadi ia kocok sendiri sambil mendengarkan desahan _yeoja_ itu belum mengeluarkan cairan pekat yang terbendung di dalamnya. Ia pun mencari foto _yeoja_ itu yang diambilnya diam-diam di galeri ponselnya lalu membayangkan bahwa tangan yang sedang mengocok penisnya adalah tangan _yeoja_ itu. Kim Seokjin.

Ω

 _Sial, aku belum puas._ Benak _namja_ itu walaupun ia sudah menyelesaikan hajatnya yang tertunda tadi. Menimbulkan genangan sperma di karpet mahalnya. Ia pun menghubungi seseorang yang hanya mungkin menolaknya jika terjadi kiamat.

Panggilan telepon itu pun terhubung, lalu terdengar suara imut seorang _yeoja_ dari sana. " _Yeoboseyo,_ Namjoon _oppa._ Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam?"

 _Namja_ itu, Namjoon, hanya berbicara singkat. "Datang ke apartemenku sekarang. Nanti kuganti ongkos taksinya.", lalu ia pun menutup telepon itu.

Ω

Dua-puluh menit merupakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk Namjoon menunggu. Masalahnya, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menerobos vagina seseorang. Ia punya, sih, satu orang spesifik yang ingin ia masuki. Tapi karena hal itu diyakininya tidak mungkin terjadi, ia pun mencari alternatif. Jung Dawon tak akan pernah menolaknya.

 _Ting tong._ Suara bel yang berbunyi langsung membuat Namjoon bergerak membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang melalui interkom. Karena tentu saja yang datang adalah Dawon.

Dawon terkejut karena langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam apartemen Namjoon yang gelap. " _Op-oppa_?! Ada ap—"

Belum Dawon melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Namjoon langsung menarik tubuh Dawon mendekat, meraih rahangnya dengan kasar, lalu menciumnya tak kalah kasar. Dawon memang tak pernah—dan tak akan pernah bisa—menolak Namjoon. Namun serangan itu terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia pun oleng dan badannya melemas. Kakinya secara tidak sadar berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauhi Namjoon, berlainan sekali dengan hatinya yang menerima perlakuan kasar itu. Sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang berada di pihak Dawon karena kakinya membawa ia menabrak tembok, yang justru malah membuat Namjoon lebih mudah mengeksplorasi dirinya.

"Kau bawa kondom, kan?", tanya Namjoon setelah Dawon memukul-mukul dadanya, kehabisan napas. Dawon pun hanya mengangguk karena ia masih menstabilkan pernapasannya. " _Good girl._ ", kata Namjoon lalu ia pun menggendong Dawon ke arah kamarnya.

Dapat dipastikan Dawon akan kesulitan berjalan esok harinya.

Ω

 _Esok paginya_

" _Oppa_ , tolong jemput Jiwoo di apartemen Namjoon _oppa_."

Dawon selalu memanggil dirinya sendiri Jiwoo di hadapan orang-orang kesayangannya, bukan aku, apalagi saya. Karena Jiwoo merupakan nama kecilnya dan ia suka menempatkan dirinya sebagai anak kecil, karena ia jadi merasa terlindungi.

"Jadi semalam kamu diam-diam kabur _lagi_ dari rumah untuk ke apartemen Namjoon _lagi_?!", seru seorang _namja_ dari panggilan telepon itu.

" _Mian, oppa._ Tapi Jiwoo ada kelas pajak jam delapan pagi ini, dan Namjoon _oppa_ sepertinya tidak akan bangun untuk mengantarku."

 _Namja_ yang disebut Jiwoo sebagai _oppa_ itu kesal. Pertama, adik semata wayangnya, Jung Dawon alias Jiwoo malam-malam kabur dari rumah. Kedua, Jiwoo kabur ke rumah seorang _namja,_ entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan _._ Ketiga, _namja_ yang menjadi alasan Jiwoo kabur adalah sahabatnya. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa marah?

" _Ara!_ Tunggulah lima-belas menit.", kata _namja_ itu, mengalah untuk Jiwoo. "Dan rapikan penampilanmu jika tidak ingin Namjoon babak belur saat _oppa_ sampai di sana!"

Ω

Setelah mengantar Jiwoo ke kampusnya—dan sedikit memarahi adiknya itu, Jung Hoseok, _oppa-_ nya Jiwoo, melajukan kembali mobilnya ke apartemen Namjoon. Biar bagaimana pun Namjoon membuat gadis perawan—jika memang Jiwoo masih perawan, yang tentu saja tidak—pergi malam-malam untuk menemuinya.

Setibanya di depan pintu apartemen Namjoon, Hoseok langsung menekan _password_ yang tentu saja diketahuinya. 130680—ulang tahun mendiang ibu Namjoon.

Hoseok tidak terkejut melihat Namjoon yang masih tidur dengan tubuh yang sepertinya _full naked_ , namun untungnya masih tertutup selimut tebal. " _Ya,_ Kim Namjoon! Bangun kau, sialan!", kata Hoseok sambil menjambak rambut Namjoon karena Namjoon tak akan bangun jika hanya disentuh pelan.

"Argh, Jung Hoseok! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Apa kau tidak tahu hari ini Jiwoo UAS? Kau malah menyuruhnya datang malam-malam dan tidak bertanggung jawab mengantarnya ke kampus!"

"Dia tidak bilang kalau hari ini ada UAS.", jawab Namjoon dingin.

"Dia yang tidak bilang apa kau yang tidak bertanya?", tanya Hoseok sinis.

Namjoon tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan, tidak mau menatap Hoseok.

"Setidaknya tanyakan dulu kesibukan adikku sebelum kau melakukan seks dengannya.", kata Hoseok dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Namjoon yang berantakan karena sisa-sisa pergumulan Namjoon semalam dengan Jiwoo.

Ω

TBC

* * *

WARNING! RATED M! HAHAHA

Adakah yang bertanya2 siapa jung dawon aka jiwoo? dia noona kandungnya jung hoseok

aku udah mikirin siapa kira2 yg bakal jadi adiknya hobi tapi ga ada yg srek gitu

jadi yaaaa aku pilih kakak kandungnya hobi hahahaha

tapi di sini aku buat tuaan hobi daripada jiwoo unnie

namjun kok nakal bgt ya di chapter ini, aku aja sampe pengen nyubit namjun pake tang hahaha


	9. Chapter 8

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin [OC] – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

* * *

OOC, OC, AU, College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

.

 **Chapter 8: Closer**

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelum insiden telepon_

.

 **(+82) 46218999xx:**

 **Selamat pagi, Kim** _ **ssaem.**_ **Apakah hari ini Anda sibuk? Saya ingin mendiskusikan konten skripsi saya jika Anda tidak keberatan.**

.

Pagi itu Seokjin bangun lebih dulu dari Yoongi, seperti biasanya. Karena Yoongi memang bukan seorang _morning person._ Seokjin harus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoongi selama lima menit untuk dapat membangunkan suaminya itu. Atau kalau mau cepat sih, tinggal dicium-cium saja.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah cantik Seokjin ketika ia menyalakan ponselnya. Ia mendapatkan sms—yang diam-diam ia nantikan—dari Namjoon. Ya, pagi itu ia mendapatkan sms dari nomor asing, sih. Tapi, siapa lagi di dunia ini yang memanggilnya 'Kim _ssaem_ 'selain Kim Namjoon, anak didiknya yang beberapa minggu ini tidak pernah pergi dari pikirannya.

 _Saya-Anda_. Sms pertama Namjoon pada Seokjin.

.

 **Me:**

 **Jam 1, kafe kemarin.**

.

Sms pertama Seokjin pada Namjoon.

Singkat. Padat. Karena Seokjin harus tetap menjaga _image_ -nya, bukan? Selain itu ia juga takut Yoongi terbangun dan melihat dirinya sedang tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponsel.

Ω

 _Besoknya_

 _Di kafe_

.

Kondisi kafe Takeout Drawing sepi seperti saat terakhir Namjoon datang bersama Seokjin, karena jam makan siang memang sudah berakhir. Namjoon melirik arloji Fossil Grant Chronograph-nya berkali-kali. Terhitung sudah dua-puluh menit ia tiba di kafe ini namun orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya, Seokjin, belum juga datang. Karena tidak ada kerjaan lain, ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat lukisan-lukisan yang memang menjadi daya tarik kafe di daerah Itaewon itu.

Terlalu asyik mengagumi lukisan-lukisan, Namjoon tidak menyadari seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun senyuman itu langsung lenyap ketika jarak antara orang itu dengan Namjoon sudah tipis.

Karena orang itu harus tetap menjaga _image-_ nya.

"Namjoon. Sudah lama?"

Namjoon menoleh ke samping dan langsung tersenyum ketika menyadari yang menyapanya adalah Seokjin. "Lumayan, _ssaem._ "

" _Mian,_ Namjoonie. Tadi aku harus menyusun soal UAS dulu."— _Aku sengaja datang terlambat karena aku tidak ingin terlihat mendambakan pertemuan ini, yang sebenarnya sangat_.

" _Gwenchana._ "

Namjoon langsung menuntun Seokjin ke meja yang sudah ia pesan—di sudut belakang kafe. Seokjin agak terkejut ketika tangan hangat Namjoon menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Menggenggam erat tangannya.

Jika terjadi di lingkungan BigHit Institute _mungkin_ Seokjin akan menepis tangan Namjoon.

Tapi ini di kafe, yang sepi, yang jauh dari BHI, yang terbebas dari mata manusia penghuni BHI. Sehingga Seokjin hanya bisa menerima perlakuan anak didiknya itu dengan hati lapang. Dan mengontrol semburat merah jambu di pipinya agar tidak muncul ke permukaan.

Setelah sampai di meja mereka, Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Seokjin. "Ah, maafkan saya, _ssaem._ Tidak sengaja. Lagi."

"'Aku', Namjoon. Dan tak apa, aku tidak marah."

Lagi-lagi Seokjin memaksa Namjoon beraku-kamu dengannya. Namun, Namjoon senang dipaksa seperti itu.

Merasa diberi sinyal, Namjoon pun menggenggam tangan Seokjin lagi dan menuntun _yeoja_ itu ke kursi yang telah ditariknya. "Silakan duduk, _ssaem princess._ "

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, mengucapkan " _Thanks._ ", lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi ditarik Namjoon. Seokjin bertanya setelah Namjoon duduk di hadapannya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu diskusikan denganku?"

Namjoon memajukan posisi duduknya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya tumpuan untuk dagu sempitnya sebelum ia bicara, "Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa kata _Old English,_ Kim _ssaem._ Aku sudah mencari makna kata dari beberapa kamus, baik _offline_ maupun _online_. Tapi, ada beberapa definisi yang berbeda. Aku ingin bertanya padamu sebaiknya definisi mana yang harus kugunakan."

"Oh, sini biar kulihat datanya."

"Nanti saja, _ssaem._ Kita makan siang dulu, yuk?", ajak Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar sekali sampai-sampai lesung pipitnya seperti akan lompat dari kedua pipinya.

Seokjin terdiam.

 _Kontrol, pengendalian diri._

"Baiklah, ayo.", jawab Seokjin sambil mengulaskan senyuman manipulatifnya.

Ω

Hari itu Seokjin tiba di rumahnya pukul lima sore. Ia menghampiri, memeluk, dan mencium Yoonjin yang hanya membalas dengan pelukan singkat dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya setelahnya.

Yoonjin tidak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Namun Seokjin tidak memikirkan masalah ini lebih lanjut, karena baginya sudah cukup jika Yoonjin masih mau berinteraksi. Ia tidak peduli jika semakin hari kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoonjin semakin sedikit.

Seokjin terlalu fokus pada anak didiknya.

Anak didiknya yang tampan.

 _Ting!_

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Seokjin.

.

 **Kim Namjoon:**

 _ **Are you arrived**_ **, Kim** _ **ssaem?**_

.

Namjoon hanya bertanya. Jadi, tidak salah, kan, jika Seokjin membalas?

.

 **Me:**

 _ **Yes. You?**_

.

Tidak salah juga, kan, jika Seokjin balas bertanya? Akan sangat tidak sopan jika Seokjin tidak bertanya balik, bukan? Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari tatakrama yang selalu dijunjung tinggi Seokjin.

.

 **Kim Namjoon:**

 _ **Me too**_ **, Kim** _ **ssaem.**_ **Baru saja mendudukkan diriku di sofa, hehe.**

.

Namjoon hanya membahas dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika Seokjin tidak membalasnya, nanti Namjoon berpikir kalau ia tidak sopan, bukan? Maka Seokjin pun membalas pesan itu.

.

 **Me:**

 _ **Okay**_ **, selamat beristirahat, Namjoon.**

.

Lima-belas detik kemudian ponsel Seokjin berbunyi lagi.

.

 **Kim Namjoon:**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Kim** _ **ssaem?**_

 _._

 _Well…_ Jadi jangan salahkah Seokjin jika ia terus membalas pesan Namjoon.

Ω

Kemarin bukanlah pertemuan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang terakhir. Seokjin beralasan jika data yang digunakan Namjoon belum memenuhi syarat dan Namjoon beralasan jika masih banyak yang belum ia mengerti sehingga membutuhkan bantuan Seokjin lebih jauh lagi.

Jika tidak bertemu muka, mereka selalu berkirim pesan. Seharian. Namjoon sudah beraku-kamu. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang memberi ruang untuk Namjoon memasuki dunianya lebih dalam lagi.

Ω

 _Present time_

 _Di ruang direktur utama 'Kim and Brothers'_

.

Yoongi menatap foto pernikahan dan foto keluarga di meja kerjanya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengambil foto keluarganya, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Ia meraba gambar seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang menggunakan _one piece dress_ , yang tangannya sedang memeluk seorang gadis cilik berkuncir dua. Di pinggang _yeoja_ itu melingkar tangan dirinya sendiri, memeluk posesif _yeoja_ itu.

Yoongi masih memandangi foto keluarganya sewaktu liburan ke pantai satu tahun silam hingga satu tetes air mata lolos, meluncur di pipinya.

 _Seokjin.. Kenapa…?_

Ω

 _Di kafetaria BigHit Institute_

 _Jam makan siang_

 _._

"Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Seokjin _ssaem_ mengambil beasiswa sehingga harus mengabdi untuk bekerja di sini. Toh institut ini miliknya, kan..?", tanya Jungkook.

"Begini cintaku, sayangku, gigi kelinci manisku.. Dia itu, _i-de-a-list_.", kata Nayeon sambil mengangkat-angkat _french fries-_ nya seirama dengan suaranya saat mengeja ' _idealist_ '. "Untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari BHI itu sulit, kau tahu sendiri, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, karena ia adalah salah satu dari ratusan pejuang beasiswa. Ia yang paling tahu diantara teman-teman di hapanya ini kalau beasiswa di BHI sulit ditembus.

"Nah, dia itu ingin _show off_ kalau dia pintar, sampai-sampai BHI memberikan beasiswa untuknya.", lanjut Nayeon sambil mengunyah _french fries-_ nya.

"Tapi kudengar orang tuanya memang tidak memberikan biaya kuliah untuk dia, karena suatu hal. Makanya dia berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Waktu itu juga belum ditentukan kalau dia akan mewarisi institut ini. Jadi, dulu dia hanyalah mahasiswa biasa.", kata Jimin sambil menyantap ramyeonnya yang kedua.

"Hm..? Jadi cerita mana yang benar?", tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Kookie. Aku bahkan punya versi lainnya. Jadi, katanya, dulu itu dia seharusnya menikah muda. Tapi ia menolak dan _ngotot_ ingin kuliah dulu sampai S2. Karena kesal, ayah dan ibunya tidak mau memberinya biaya. Makanya dia cari beasiswa.", kata Taehyung setelah menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Kurasa cerita versimu, Tae-ah, yang lebih masuk akal.", kata Jungkook.

"Hei, dia cuma meneruskan sedikit cerita versiku. Cuma di- _paraphrase_..", kata Jimin kesal.

"Aku setuju, sih. Kita semua tahu kalau dia menikah di usia kelewat matang, kan? Mungkin alasannya karena dia tidak mau menikah muda.", Nayeon melanjutkan ucapannya dengan agak berbisik. "Kurasa, dia dijodohkan."

" _Ya,_ kau kebanyakan menonton drama!", seru Jimin sambil menjitak dahi Nayeon dengan sumpitnya.

"Hei.. Bisa jadi, kan?!", seru Nayeon sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Dia anak _chaebol,_ dan aku agak malas, sih, mengakuinya.. Tapi, dia cantik. Bukankah orang tua para _chaebol_ di drama-drama suka menjodohkan anak mereka untuk mengembangkan bisnis atau menyelamatkan bisnis dari kehancuran?", lanjut Nayeon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Kookie tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya? Kookie sering ke rumahnya, kan, akhir-akhir ini?", kata Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak mau! Aku takut menyinggungnya.", seru Jungkook.

"Begini, Kookie. Jangan bertanya secara langsung. Pancing. Dia orangnya senang bercerita. Kurasa, kalau kamu pancing, dia akan menyambar umpanmu dengan sukarela.", kata Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook hanya diam saja. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya..?_

Ω

TBC

* * *

annyeong reader-nim. maaf updatenya lama huhuhu

jujur ini ff tersulit yang lg aku garap saat ini

aku bener2 mikir keras buat ff ini :'( konfliknya rada ribet soalnya

/suruh siapa bikin yg ribet yah/ ahaha

udah gitu rated m nya juga... aku masih harus banyak belajar... praktek. eh ngga kok, ngga :))

konflik ff ini masih panjang, sepanjang cintaku pada seokjin oppa~ ditunggu aja yaaa chuuu :*


	10. Chapter 9

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

* * *

OOC, OC, AU!College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

.

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Revealed**_

.

.

* * *

Seokjin semakin berani. Ia tidak hanya 'makan siang' bersama dengan Namjoon saja, tapi ia juga mengajak mahasiswinya, Jungkook, untuk bergabung. Pertanyaannya, kenapa?

Siang itu seharusnya Seokjin bertemu dengan Jungkook untuk membahas lomba artikel yang akan diikutsertai oleh Jungkook.

Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Seokjin kelupaan. Dan penyebab Seokjin menjadi pelupa seperti ini tetap sama. Kim Namjoon.

"Namjoonie, benar tak apa aku ajak mahasiswi waliku?"

"Tentu saja tak apa, _ssaem_."

 _Tapi dia mengganggu kencan kita.._ —"Baiklah kalau tak apa. Aku akan menyuruh dia datang ke sini."

Namjoon mengulum senyum ketika melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang terlihat agak kecewa. Seakan mengerti apa yang membuat Seokjin kecewa, Namjoon berbicara lagi.

"Tenang saja, _ssaem princess_. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang dapat membuat mataku berpaling dari wajah cantikmu."

Wajah Seokjin terlihat agak memerah. Dan yang ini tidak bisa dikontrol oleh Seokjin dengan detik-detiknya.

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Tik._

 _Sial. Kenapa aku masih merasa wajahku memanas?!_

"Jadi... Kau tak perlu sedih, _ssaem_.", lanjut Namjoon sambil mengusap pipi kemerahan Seokjin.

Ω

Pukul 14.10 Jungkook sampai di kafe Takeout Drawing. Waktu makan siang sudah lewat sehingga suasana kafe tak terlalu ramai. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kafe, tapi ia tak menemukan wujud Seokjin di sana.

 _Seokjin ssaem ada di mana, ya? Apa di bagian belakang?_

Seiring dengan pemikirannya, Jungkook melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam lagi ke bagian belakang kafe Takeout Drawing.

 _Ah, itu dia Seokjin ssaem!_

 _Hm..? Ssaem bersama seseorang... namja?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Apa Min ajussi?_

Jungkook terus berjalan mendekati meja Seokjin sambil bertanya-tanya sekiranya siapakah _namja_ yang sedang bersama dengan dosen walinya itu. Jungkook tidak dapat melihat wajah _namja_ itu karena posisi duduknya yang membelakanginya.

"Selamat siang, Seokjin _ssaem_.."

"Ah, Kookie, _eoseo oseyo_. Sini, duduk di sebelah _ssaem_.", kata Seokjin sambil menepuk-nepuk sofanya. Mungkin ia takut jika Jungkook memilih duduk di samping Namjoonnya.

" _Ne_.", kata Jungkook seraya mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Seokjin.

Barulah Jungkook dapat melihat wajah _namja_ yang sedang bersama dengan dosen walinya itu.

 _Dia siapa?_

 _Dia bukan Min ajussi.._

Ya. Jungkook tahu _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya itu bukan suami Seokjin. Ia tahu—berkat setiap weekend mampir ke kediaman Min—bahwa suami Seokjin adalah seseorang berkulit putih pucat, bermata sipit sekaligus sayu, dan jika tersenyum gusinya juga ikut terlihat.

Sedangkan _namja_ di hadapannya ini berkulit agak _tan_ , matanya sipit tapi tidak sayu, dan jika tersenyum menampakkan dua lubang di masing-masing pipinya.

Jadi, siapa _namja_ itu?

"Perkenalkan, Kookie, ini Namjoon. Dia satu angkatan denganmu, tapi, bedanya, dia sudah mengambil skripsi. Kalau kamu belum.", kata Seokjin.

Sebenarnya Seokjin berniat mengenalkan mereka berdua atau merendahkan Jungkook, sih?

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Jeon Jungkook _imnida_. _Bangapsimnida_."

Namjoon menyambut tangan Jungkook dengan ramah, " _Choneun_ Kim Namjoon _imnida_. _Bangapsimnida_ , Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook tidak menyadari tatapan mata tidak suka dari Seokjin, tapi Namjoon melihatnya. Walaupun detik berikutnya Seokjin tersenyum manis seperti biasa lalu berbicara lagi.

"Namjoon mahasiswa teknik komputer, tapi dia pintar bahasa Inggris juga tahu beberapa karya sastra. Hebat sekali, bukan?", kata Seokjin, memuji Namjoon lagi.

"Oh, ya? Karya siapa yang membuat hatimu bergetar, Namjoon- _ssi_?", Jungkook penasaran.

"Oh, aku suka sekali Hamlet, Machbet, Othello, Romeo and Juliet..."

Jungkook menunggu Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi hanya itu saja yang diucapkan Namjoon.

 _Apaan, dia tahunya Shakespeare doang?!_ Benak Jungkook.

"...Ya, begitulah.", lanjut Namjoon.

"Wah, kamu hebat sekali, Namjoon.", ucap Seokjin, agak terlalu sumringah.

 _Apanya yang hebat, sih?! Dia tidak tahu Franz Kafka, Charles Dickens, Emily Brontë, Mark Twain, Jane Austen, Lewis Carroll, Virginia Woolf, Geoffrey Chaucer, atau Herman Melville? Yang benar saja._

Jungkook agak kesal karena Seokjin terus menerus memuji Namjoon yang—menurut Jungkook—tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Nah, sekarang, mana perbaikan artikel yang kuminta kemarin, Kookie?", tanya Seokjin sambil tersenyum—yang sudah Jungkook ketahui sebagai senyuman manipulatif.

Tapi, Seokjin tidak tahu kalau Jungkook dapat memanipulasi juga.

" _Ne_ , ada di laptop saya, _ssaem_.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum—berpura-pura polos.

Ω

 _(Dua jam kemudian)_

Jungkook izin ke kamar mandi karena ia sudah menghabiskan gelas besar _lemon tea_ selama merevisi artikelnya.

Selain karena lelah berpikir, Jungkook juga lelah diacuhkan.

Selama dua jam ini, Seokjin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Namjoon daripada membantu Jungkook memperbaiki artikelnya. Dan parahnya lagi, Seokjin meminta pendapat Namjoon tentang konten artikel Jungkook. _Heol_. Bahkan Namjoon tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sastra!

Jungkook sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Ia sebal pada Seokjin, apalagi pada Namjoon yang sudah mengalihkan atensi Seokjin dari beasiswanya—artikelnya.

Setelah mengira-ngira sudah lima belas menit di kamar mandi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja mereka.

Tapi, baru berjalan lima langkah, Jungkook membatalkan niatnya dan berputar arah, kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

 _T-tadi itu.. Apa?_

 _Seokjin ssaem.. dan Namjoon-ssi..._

 _Saling bertatapan dengan intens._

 _Superego*_ Jungkook mengatakan tidak sopan jika ia mengintip dan penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi dosennya. Tapi, _id*_ -nya lebih kuat. _Ego*_ -nya pun mengikuti _id_ -nya kali ini. Sehingga, yang dilakukan Jungkook sekarang adalah memata-matai Seokjin dan Namjoon dari balik dinding kamar mandi. Ia komat-kamit dalam hati semoga dua sejoli itu tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang riuh.

Sekarang, Seokjin sedang merengut tidak suka.

Mata Jungkook beralih dari wajah Seokjin ke bawah dan ia disuguhkan pemandangan tangan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang saling bertaut mesra.

Arah pandangan Jungkook beralih ke tangan Namjoon yang semakin mendekati pipi Seokjin. _Boom_. Sekarang tangan Namjoon mendarat di pipi Seokjin.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan dua insan manusia itu tanpa berkedip seakan-akan ia bakal ketinggalan sesuatu jika berkedip barang sekali saja.

Senyuman perlahan-lahan merambat di bibir Seokjin. Jungkook mengamati Seokjin mengangguk sedikit ketika Namjoon mengatakan sesuatu—yang tentu saja tidak dapat terdengar oleh Jungkook.

Setelah itu Namjoon berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Seokjin sekilas.

Dan pergilah Namjoon dari tempat itu.

Jungkook kembali merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

 _Apakah aku bermimpi..?_

 _Tidak. Ini nyata._

 _Tapi, kenapa.. Seokjin ssaem dan Namjoon-ssi... Melakukan itu?_

Ω

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Jungkook berjalan kembali ke meja yang tadi ditempatinya dengan Seokjin.

" _Ssaem_ , Namjoon- _ssi_ kok tidak ada?", Jungkook berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Jungkook, menampilkan senyuman andalannya, menutup _flipcase_ ponselnya, menaruh ponselnya di meja, lalu membuka suaranya.

"Tadi Namjoon pamit pulang terlebih dulu karena ada urusan lain, Kookie."

 _Yeah_. Karena urusannya di sini sudah selesai.

"Oh, begitu, _ssaem_.", kata Jungkook tak ambil pusing.

Seokjin menyodorkan laptop Jungkook, "Artikelmu sudah _ssaem_ periksa. _Ssaem_ pikir analisismu masih kurang. Mungkin karena kau hanya memakai satu teori. Bagaimana kalau ditambah teori mengenai budaya dan sosial?"

Jungkook menghela napas dalam imajinasinya. Gila. Ini hanya artikel, kenapa harus memakai berbagai macam teori? Jungkook rasa sewaktu di kampusnya yang dulu tidak sesulit ini untuk membuat artikel. Entah karena standar BigHit Institute atau jangan-jangan karena standar Seokjin yang terlalu tinggi.

"Baiklah, _ssaem_. Akan saya tambahkan."

"Sekarang kau mau melakukan apa, Kookie?"

"Saya akan pulang sekarang dan melanjutkan artikel saya, _ssaem_. Apartemen saya agak jauh dari sini, jadi saya berencana pulang sekarang agar tidak kemalaman.."

"Oh, begitu.. Kamu tidak pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak, _ssaem_."— _Apa dia gila? Mana bisa aku bermain saat deadline artikel tinggal seminggu lagi dan dia menyuruhku menambah dua teori!_

"Ah.. Kalau begitu, temani _ssaem_ di sini, ya. _Ssaem_ malas pulang ke rumah."

Sepertinya Seokjin tidak menyimak ketika Jungkook berkata apartemennya jauh dari sana dan ingin segera pulang.

Entah tidak menyimak, entah tidak peduli.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa, _ssaem_?", Jungkook refleks bertanya. Detik berikut kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ia menyesal karena raut wajah Seokjin berubah mengerut. "Ah, maaf, _ssaem_. Saya tidak bermaksud ikut campur..."

Seokjin tersenyum lagi, " _Ani_ , Kookie, tidak apa. _Ssaem_ hanya sedang bosan saja di rumah. Temani _ssaem, ne_?"

" _Ne, seonsaengnim._."

"Apa Kookie punya pacar?"

Jungkook hampir tersedak _lemon tea_ -nya yang kedua karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Seokjin.

" _Ne_?! Ah, tidak, _ssaem_. Saya tidak sedang berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa. Saya sedang ingin fokus kuliah saja."

"Ah, begitu.. Tapi kudengar Kookie sedang dekat dengan Kim Taehyung."

 _Dia dengar dari mana?_ —"Oh.. Kalau itu, sih, kami memang dekat. Tapi sejauh ini kami berteman baik saja, _ssaem_ , bersama dengan Im Nayeon dan Park Jimin."

"Begitu? _Ssaem_ pikir kalian pacaran. Tapi kau pernah pacaran, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Lalu, menurut Kookie, Namjoon itu orangnya seperti apa?"

 _Mwoya?! Seokjin ssaem tidak sedang berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan Namjoon-ssi, kan?!_

Tenang saja, Jungkook. Tentu saja tidak. Mana mau Seokjin berbagi Namjoon dengan siapapun.

"Saya rasa Namjoon _-ssi_ orang yang baik, _ssaem_.", kata Jungkook.

'Baik' adalah kata yang sangat luas.

'Baik' dapat berarti elok, patut, teratur, apik, rapi, berguna, tidak jahat, selayaknya, atau sepatutnya.

Dan entah makna yang mana yang dimaksud Jungkook ketika ia mengatakan Namjoon adalah orang yang baik.

'Baik' juga bisa menjadi jawaban pelarian ketika ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu oleh seseorang. 'Baik' adalah jawaban yang paling aman.

'Baik' adalah jawaban yang paling aman.

Disaat Jungkook mulai merutuki dirinya karena menjawab dengan terlalu general, Seokjin malah mengiyakan pendapat Jungkook.

"Benar. Namjoon memang orang yang baik. Dia sangat perhatian dan enak diajak mengobrol. Tidak seperti suami _ssaem_. Dia tidak mengerti sastra, jadi _ssaem_ tidak punya bahan obrolan dengannya."

Obrolkan anakmu yang bermasalah itu, Seokjin.

"Oh, begitu, _ssaem_. Hehe.", Jungkook tertawa kikuk karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kookie, kalau seorang _namja_ menyukaimu, tandanya seperti apa, sih?"

Mata Jungkook membelalak. Sedikit.

Jungkook tidak mau ketahuan terkejut... karena ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan ke mana.

"Jika seorang _namja_ menyukai kita.. Dia akan lebih perhatian, lebih mementingkan kita di atas segalanya, sering mengajak bertemu, jika sedang bersama hanya fokus pada kita. Dan kalau mau lebih mudahnya, sih, kita bisa lihat dari sorot matanya. Karena mata bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang mulut tidak bisa."

"Wah.. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kookie sedewasa ini.", gumam Seokjin.

"Ah, saya masih jauh dari kata dewasa, _ssaem_. Masih harus banyak belajar.."

"Namjoon juga seperti kamu. Dia dewasa sekali, loh, Kookie.."

"Oh, ya, _ssaem_?", tanya Jungkook sok penasaran.

Jungkook hanya bertanya pertanyaan retorik. Yang disambut oleh celotehan panjang selama berjam-jam oleh Seokjin.

"Iya.. Namjoon itu...—"

Dan obrolan dengan topik utama Namjoon pun berlanjut hingga tiga jam kemudian.

Sebenarnya Jungkook lelah sekali karena ia baru tiba dari Daegu dan langsung meluncur ke Takeout Drawing ketika Seokjin mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin, dong, ia menolak permintaan Seokjin. Bisa membahayakan beasiswanya. Begitu pula dengan sekarang. Ia tidak berani menghentikan ocehan Seokjin tentang Namjoon walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah muak. Akhirnya, ketika dirasa sudah mendekati jam bis terakhir beroperasi, Jungkook punya alasan untuk kabur dari Seokjin. Ia pun pamit pulang.

Di dalam bis, sepulangnya dari Takeout Drawing, Jungkook yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak normal di antara Seokjin dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa tadi menggenggam tangan Jungkooknya lama sekali?"_

 _"Apa kau cemburu, ssaem?"_

 _Seokjin tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Namjoon dengan raut wajah kesalnya._

 _Namjoon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Seokjin dan mengelus pipi Seokjin dengan tangan yang satunya lagi._

 _"Kau cemburu. Dan kau manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu."_

 _Namjoon pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi Seokjin._

 _"Tolong jangan cemburu pada Jungkook. Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuidam-idamkan."_

 _Pipi Seokjin memerah._

 _"Aku harus pergi sekarang, akan ku chat saat aku sudah di mobil."_

 _Seokjin mengangguk dan pergilah Namjoon dari kafe Takeout Drawing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ω

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

*NOTE: _id, superego,_ dan _ego_ adalah teori _unconsciousness_ yang dibuat oleh Sigmund Freud. Silakan googling untuk lebih jelasnya.

* * *

Howaaa maafkan aku reader-nim. Updatenya kelamaan yaaa?

Awalnya aku agak mentok gitu sama cerita ini. Aku udah tau endingnya tp pengembangan konfliknya susaaah.. :(

Karakter seokjin terlalu ribet huhuhu /aku yang bikin aku yang kerepotan/

Terus sebenernya minggu kemarin udah beres aku ketik chapter yg ini. Tapi filenya crash. Jadi ilang. Dan aku bete. Hahaha

Untung saja moodku bisa kembali.

BTW. Masih pada nungguin ep ep ini ga? :')


	11. Chapter 10

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

* * *

OOC, OC, AU!College Life, Marriage Life

Rated: M **(full NC for this chap)**

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

.

 **Chapter 10:** ** _Stowed Desire_**

.

.

* * *

Satu hari sebelum _deadline_ pengumpulan artikel Jungkook, Namjoon jatuh sakit. Betul-betul _jatuh_ dan _sakit_ secara harfiah, karena Namjoon mengalami kecelakaan. Ia terjatuh dari motor yang menyebabkan lututnya robek, lengannya patah, dan memar-memar yang tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi sehingga ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ketika mendapatkan kabar itu dari Namjoon, Seokjin langsung bergegas pergi dari BigHit Institute, meninggalkan Jungkook yang kebingungan dengan artikel yang belum di- _acc_ olehnya. Besok adalah hari pengumpulan artikel, tapi Seokjin belum memberikan _finishing touch_ dan persetujuan bahwa artikel Jungkook layak terbit. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang lemah karena kekesalan yang menumpuk. Selalu saja Namjoon yang menjadi alasan dosennya berubah menjadi diluar kontrol. Tapi, Jungkook punya kuasa apa? Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membereskan _print out_ artikelnya lalu berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruang dosen.

Ω

Di sisi lain, Seokjin mengendarai seperti kesetanan. Jika mengintip pada _speedometer_ -nya, Seokjin pasti akan terkejut sendiri mengetahui dirinya memiliki kemampuan terpendam sebagai pembalap mobil. Tapi, sayangnya, Seokjin sedang tidak bersama akal sehatnya kali ini. 80 KM/jam merupakan hal yang berlebihan jika dilakukan di jalanan Seoul pada sore hari yang padat. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Min Seokjin, warga negara baik-baik yang selalu mematuhi aturan apapun seperti aturan sosial dan aturan berkendara. Akan tetapi, otak Seokjin tidak dapat mengakses segala peraturan yang sudah terpatri di dalam ingatannya, karena sang pemilik akal sedang kalut.

 _Bagaimana jika Namjoon tak sadarkan diri?_

 _Bagaimana jika Namjoon cacat?_

 _Bagaimana jika kepalanya terbentur lalu ia lupa padaku?_

Dan beberapa 'Bagaimana jika...' lainnya melintas di benak Seokjin selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Ω

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit Seokjin berkendara dari BHI ke rumah sakit tempat Namjoon diberikan pertolongan pertama. Padahal, jarak antara dua lokasi itu cukup jauh. Seokjin berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengontrol pernapasannya. Ia kesal—sekaligus lega—ketika melihat Namjoon sedang duduk dengan santai di atas kasur IGD rumah sakit dan menyengir lebar hingga _dimple_ manis terpatri di kedua pipinya.

"Tadi ditelepon kamu bilang terluka parah... Tapi, kok..?", tanya Seokjin terengah-engah karena tadi ia berlari dengan menggunakan _stiletto_ setinggi 5 cm-nya dari tempat parkir mobil hingga IGD.

" _Mian_.", sahut Namjoon dengan cengiran polosnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa peduli _ssaem_ padaku."

Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon dengan langkah penuh emosi. Setelah ia berada di hadapan Namjoon, ia langsung memukuli bahu _namja_ itu karena sebenarnya bagian yang luka pada tubuh Namjoon hanya kaki kanannya yang terkilir saja. Sisanya? Tetap dalam keadaan prima.

"Kau keterlaluan Kim Namjoon! Aku panik setengah mati! Dan.. Dan kau bisa-bisanya tertawa?! Astaga..."

Cengiran Namjoon menghilang ketika Seokjin mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kim _ssaem_? _Mianhe_ , bercandaku kelewatan, ya? Maafkan aku, ya..? Aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu lagi.. Kumohon jangan marah..."

Seokjin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak marah, Namjoon.. Aku cuma terlalu takut kau terluka parah... Sampai-sampai tadi aku terburu-buru kemari...", lirih Seokjin.

Ucapan dan perlakuan Seokjin meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa Seokjin sebenarnya tertarik padanya. Keyakinannya itu diakumulasi oleh perhatian dan _gesture_ Seokjin selama mereka sedang bersama.

Hati Namjoon menghangat. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya lalu menangkup wajah Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, Namjoon menyeka air mata di pipi Seokjin.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Berhentilah menangis, _ne_?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Sekarang, maukah kau mengantarku pulang? Jujur saja, kakiku agak sakit. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang dengan membawa motorku."

"Baiklah."

Ω

Udara pada sore itu begitu menyesakkan dada. Selain karena matahari musim panas yang belum tenggelam, Seokjin masih dalam mode diamnya karena ia, bagaimanapun juga, masih kesal pada Namjoon. Sesekali Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang hanya fokus menyetir dan tidak mengajaknya mengobrol sama sekali kecuali ketika menanyakan arah apartemennyanya.

Pukul 18.30 Seokjin dan Namjoon sampai di Embassy Apartment. Selama perjalanan satu jam tadi, Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengajak Namjoon berbicara. Namjoon jadi bingung harus berkata apa karena terhitung sudah puluhan kali ia meminta maaf pada Seokjin.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau marah sekali seperti ini..", kata Namjoon, akhirnya memecah keheningan diantaranya mereka.

Sudah lima menit mereka berdua tidak bergeming dari mobil. Mereka berdua bahkan masih menggunakan _seat belt_. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin meninggalkan area parkir apartemen. Atau setidaknya.. sampai mereka berbaikan.

"Bercandamu benar-benar tidak lucu, Namjoon. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang keadaanmu terus melintas di benakku tanpa bisa kucegah.. dan itu membuatku gila!", bentak Seokjin, akhirnya membuka suara.

Namjoon membuka _seat belt_ -nya lalu beralih menghadap Seokjin. Ia menyentuh pipi Seokjin lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang agar Seokjin mau menatapnya. "Kim _Ssaem_ , apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mata Seokjin membelalak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak Namjoon. "A-aku.. Aku..."

Namjoon tersenyum miris. " _Well_ , jujur, kalau aku sih, iya. Aku mencintaimu, _ssaem_. Sungguh. Siang malam aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi.. Apa daya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu. Kau sudah ada yang punya...", ucap Namjoon lirih.

Nada sedih pada suara Namjoon beserta pengakuan cintanya membuat Seokjin menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Di dalam hatinya ia ingin menyerukan bahwa ia juga menginginkan Namjoon untuk menjadi miliknya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga harus menjaga _image_ -nya. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang perempuan cerdas, taat pada norma dan adat ketimuran, pemilik institusi pendidikan, dan merupakan istri seseorang.. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa memilikiku?", kata Seokjin seraya membuka _seatbelt_ -nya, lalu dengan gerakan secepat cahaya ia membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk mengangkang di paha Namjoon.

Seokjin mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya dalam diam. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil melumat dan menggigit bibir gemuk Namjoon lalu ia juga mempertemukan lidah mereka berdua. Awalnya Namjoon terkejut dan hanya diam. Tapi, setelah kembali ke bumi, Namjoon membalas ciuman Seokjin dengan tak kalah semangat. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati momen pertautan bibir itu. Rasanya begitu hangat, dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi panas membara.

 _Seokjin tahu betul_ konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya, tapi ia tidak peduli, atau setidaknya untuk saat ini. _Yang Seokjin tidak tahu_ adalah, bahwa Namjoon bisa melakukan lebih dari yang ia lakukan.

Ciuman panas Seokjin dianggap sebagai perizinan oleh Namjoon. Jadi, setelah setengah menit pertautan bibir mereka, Namjoon menggendong tubuh Seokjin ke jok belakang mobil dan menidurkannya di sana. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Seokjin dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja yang berlebihan.

"Oh, Seokjin.. Apakah kau tahu? Aku sangat.. Sangat.. Menginginkan ini.", kata Namjoon dengan suara beratnya yang telah dipengaruhi oleh napsu birahi.

" _Do it_.", tantang Seokjin.

" _Do you_?"

" _Do me_."

Namjoon menyeringai lebar sebelum kembali menyerang bibir Seokjin.

Ω

Rasa sakit yang tadi sempat mendera Namjoon di kaki kanannya terlupa seketika. Karena saat ini Namjoon sedang menikmati alunan suara indah Seokjin yang lehernya sedang 'dikerjai' oleh lidah lihainya.

Ruangan sempit yang tersedia di dalam mobil Audi A4 Sedan putih Seokjin malah menambah gairah mereka berdua. Apalagi dengan rintihan-rintihan kenikmatan yang _uncontrollably_ tercipta dari pita suara mereka.

Setelah rintihan Seokjin yang ke lima, Namjoon tidak lagi dapat menahan dirinya, sehingga ia sedikit merobek kemeja Seokjin ketika ia mencoba membuka kancing teratas wanita yang sedang berada di bawah naungannya.

Seokjin dengan sigap menyentuh dan meremas tangan Namjoon lalu berkata, "Biar aku saja.", seraya membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sendiri. Tak lupa ia melepaskan ikatan branya sehingga seketika itu juga Namjoon dihadiahi dua pegunungan indah Seokjin yang masih saja kencang dan ranum. Sangat menggoda untuk Namjoon cicipi.

" _Hello, beauties_..", sapa Namjoon sebelum 'menyantap' kedua payudara Seokjin yang sudah menegang itu.

Namjoon mulai dengan yang sebelah kanan. Ia mengendusi kulit aset kebanggaan Seokjin dengan hidung bangirnya sambil menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual. Ia melirik wajah Seokjin untuk memastikan bahwa sang wanita menikmati perlakuannya. Dan kenikmatan itu terlihat jelas di wajah Seokjin yang semakin terlihat cantik saja jika sedang diliputi kabut napsu. Namjoon tersenyum menang lalu mulai mengemut payudara kanan Seokjin dan memelintir dengan cepat _nipple_ payudara yang di sebelah kiri.

Satu lagi erangan lolos dari bibir Seokjin. "Eungh.. Namjoonhh..."

Seokjin bergerak gelisah di bawah sana. Sentuhan Namjoon terasa begitu nikmat. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa gila hanya dengan diciumi dan dijilati seperti itu. _But she wants more._

Dengan tidak sabar, Seokjin mulai membuka kancing kemeja lengan pendek Namjoon dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan dan kiri Namjoon hingga akhirnya kemeja itu terlepas. Seokjin terkagum-kagum melihat otot bisep Namjoon yang begitu kekar walaupun Namjoon tidak mengerahkan tenaga di sana. Juga pada otot perut Namjoon yang membentuk enam kotak sempurna yang masih kencang, tidak seperti milik Yoongi yang sudah agak kendur. Jangan lewatkan kulit _tan_ Namjoon yang berkilat karena keringat yang malah menambah keseksian _namja_ itu.

Jemari lentik Seokjin menyentuh _sixpacks_ Namjoon dengan gerakan mengundang. "Oh, Namjoon.. Kau begitu... Sempurna."

"Begitupula denganmu, Seokjin.."

Namjoon menyingkap rok A-line selutut Seokjin lalu ia melucuti celana dalam yang hanya berupa renda-renda berwarna merah menantang dengan tali tipis sebagai penyangga di pinggang rampingnya.

"Astaga, kau indah sekali, Kim Seokjin..", puji Namjoon ketika ia melihat betapa rapinya bulu-bulu halus Seokjin membungkus lubang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia masuki.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa memedulikan wajah Seokjin yang merona hebat, Namjoon mengangkat kedua kaki Seokjin dan menyampirkannya di kedua bahunya lalu ia menunduk dan menciumi kemaluan Seokjin. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cepat ke dalam lubang hangat itu sambil sesekali menggoda klitoris di sana.

"Ahhh, _yes_ , Namjoonh.. _There_... Eshhh..."

Namjoon ingin mendengar Seokjin mengerang lebih keras, ia pun memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang senggama Seokjin tanpa menghentikan permainan lidahnya dari sang klitoris. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, begitu terus dengan gerakan konstan yang cepat. Hasilnya? Memuaskan. Tubuh Seokjin menggelinjang hebat dan ia mulai meracau tidak jelas.

" _Ugh, stop, please_ Namjoon.. I can't... Unghhh-AH!"

Seokjin mencapai kenikmatan hanya dengan _foreplay_ dari seorang bocah. Dan si bocah itu dengan kurang ajarnya menjilat dan menghisap cairan vagina Seokjin hingga tak bersisa.

"Segalanya tentangmu betul-betul nikmat, Seokjin..", ucap Namjoon sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang masih tertempeli cairan Seokjin dengan gerakan lambat yang seksi.

Seokjin benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Tapi, rasa malu itu tertutup oleh kabut _lust_ , sehingga, bukannya marah, Seokjin malah bangun terduduk lalu memegang ikat pinggang Namjoon.

" _Now, my turn_.", kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai, " _Be my guest_."

Seokjin dengan semangat membuka dan menarik ikat pinggang Namjoon lalu melemparnya ke jok depan. Sebelum membuka kancing juga resleting celana chinno Namjoon, Seokjin terpana melihat gundundukan diantara paha Namjoon.

 _Gudukannya saja sebesar itu..? Hm.. Mashita._

"Apa di sana sudah sesak?", goda Seokjin.

" _Damn, yes_!", erang Namjoon tak sabar. " _Shit_ , Jinnie..!", erangnya lagi ketika Seokjin mengelus-elus batang kemaluan Namjoon dari luar.

Namjoon merasakan kedutan di penisnya ketika diraba oleh jemari lentik Seokjin. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia membuka sendiri celana beserta boksernya dan melemparnya tak tentu arah, siapa peduli dengan celana-celana bodoh itu. Penisnya ingin segera bebas dan melanglang buana, menerobos vagina Seokjin. Setelah betul-betul telanjang, Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin dan membuat Seokjin mencengkeram penisnya dengan kencang lalu ia memaju-mundurkan tangan Seokjin dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang karena akhirnya merasakan sensasi yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan sambil bersolo di kamar mandi. " _Shit_ , Jinnie. _Just do me_!", erangnya frustasi.

Seokjin terkekeh sebentar sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan batang kemaluan Namjoon ke dalam mulutnya. " _Yumm.. So hard.. So big.. And sooo delicious_..!", seru Seokjin dengan suaranya yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

" _Yes, faster_ , Seokjinhh.. Emh..."

Seokjin mengulum dan mengemut penis Namjoon seperti ia mengemut permen loli sewaktu masih di taman kanak-kanak. Sesekali batang besar dan keras itu Seokjin gigit-gigit kecil dengan gigi depannya, membuat Namjoon menggeram tertahan. Tak lupa Seokjin mengurut _twinballs_ Namjoon dan meremas-remasnya. Ah! Namjoon bisa gila rasanya!

"Kim-Seokjin... _I-can't-hold-it-anymore._..!", erang Namjoon terbata-bata lalu ia mendorong Seokjin hingga terlengtang kembali di jok dan Namjoon dengan segera menindih tubuh Seokjin yang langsing tapi seksi bak model Victoria Secret itu.

Namjoon mengarahkan penisnya di depan lubang kenikmatan Seokjin dan langsung melesakkannya masuk tanpa repot-repot berkenalan terlebih dulu.

Refleks, Seokjin memeluk tubuh Namjoon dan mencakar-cakar punggung _namja_ yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu. "Argh, _shit_ , Kim Namjoon..! Uugh.. _Damn. Too big_..!"

Namjoon menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya maju dan mundur, begitu terus dengan kecepatan sedang. " _You're so tight_ , Seokjinnie... _Are you sure_ Min Yoongi _fuck you right all this time_?"

Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan desahan panjang yang terdengar sangat erotis, karena Namjoon berhasil menyentuh _sweet spot_ -nya.

"Di sana, rupanya..", Namjoon menyeringai sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghantam titik kenikmatan Seokjin.

"Ahh, Namjoonh-ah.. Kau sangat pintar, ummh..."

Selama bermain, tangan Namjoon tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyerang payudara Seokjin. Meremas-remasnya hingga Seokjin meringis karena merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Bibir dan lidahnya juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ia menciumi, melumat, mengigit bibir, leher, dan juga payudara Seokjin hingga tertinggal bekas berwarna kemerahan di banyak tempat.

Saat akhirnya dirasa cincin vagina Seokjin mulai mengencang, Namjoon mempercepat tempo sodokannya. " _Inside or outside_?", tanyanya.

" _Up to you.. I don't even-care_..."

Kalau dibebaskan seperti itu, tentu saja Namjoon memilih mengeluarkannya di dalam. Pasti rasanya lebih mantap. Apalagi tadi ia tidak menggunakan alat pengaman. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memenuhi vagina seseorang karena selama melakukan seks dengan Dawon atau dengan jalang-jalang yang ia temui di _club_ malam atau spa khusus, Namjoon selalu menggunakan pengaman.

Namjoon semakin mempercepat gerakannya, begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang mengimbangi gerakan Namjoon dengan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. " _Together_ , Jin.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan kenikmatan mereka tumpah dan saling beradu.

"Namjoonhh!" / "Seokjiiinh..!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon sampai bersamaan. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai bergerak melepaskan diri. Mereka masih ingin menikmati sensasi pertemuan antara cairan kenikmatan dengan letupan sperma di dalam sana.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sama-sama bersumpah di dalam hati bahwa itu adalah orgasme terhebat mereka sepanjang masa.

Namjoon bahkan merasakan beberapa kali kedutan di kepala penisnya saking banyaknya sperma yang meledak di dalam Seokjin.

Setelah _euforia_ selesai, Namjoon menatap iris mata Seokjin dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

" _I think I'm really in love with you_ , Kim Seokjin.."

Seokjin menyentuh wajah Namjoon dan menyeka lapisan keringat di dahi Namjoon.

" _Nado_ , Kim Namjoon.."

Ω

Namjoon memakaikan kembali pakaian Seokjin seadanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar membawa Seokjin ke dalam apartemennya. Sehingga, ketika keluar dari lift, ia langsung menggendong Seokjin ala bridal sambil berjalan cepat di koridor lantai apartemennya. Beruntung sedang tak ada siapapun di sana, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat buah dada Seokjin yang terekspos karena kemeja bagian atas yang terobek oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon menekan _password_ dengan susah payah karena ia juga sedang menekan birahinya agar tidak menerkam Seokjin hingga memasuki apartemennya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Namjoon membawa Seokjin masuk dan mendudukkannya di atas lemari sepatu. Pintu apartemen ia tutup menggunakan kakinya karena tangannya sibuk membuka kancing-kancing sialan di kemeja Seokjin. Saking gemasnya, akhirnya Namjoon menyerah dan membuat robekan di bagian atas kemeja Seokjin memanjang hingga ke bawah.

"Namjoon, nanti aku pakai apa?!", bentak Seokjin yang kemeja Mango-nya baru saja dirusak Namjoon.

"Besok akan kubelikan yang baru.. Dan, toh, kau tidak akan memakai apapun malam ini..."

Namjoon melumat bibir Seokjin yang sudah agak membengkak itu dengan kasar. Dan mereka melakukan persetubuhan lagi dengan berbagai gaya yang berbeda-beda di atas lemari sepatu, sofa ruang tamu, lalu yang terakhir adalah di kasur king size Namjoon.

Ω

Siraman air dingin dan sentuhan erotis Namjoon pada sekujur lekukan tubuhnya merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membuat Seokjin mengerang karena merasakan _bosom_ -nya menegang dan _nipple_ -nya mengeras, lagi. Jangan lupakan _labia_ -nya yang mulai dibanjiri oleh cairan kental yang menguarkan bau khas.

Katakanlah Seokjin _sex mania_ , tapi rasanya sudah cukup hari ini ia dan Namjoon melakukan _itu_ empat kali. Apa perlu sekarang mereka melakukan yang ke lima di bawah _shower_?

Namjoon memeluk tubuh Seokjin dari belakang lalu berbisik dengan nada seduktif di telinga Seokjin. "Kita sudah bermain dengan caramu. Sekarang, mari kita bermain dengan caraku."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ω

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

Weiiii sekalinya update langsung full nc dari atas sampe bawah buakakakaakak

Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas sensasi yang tercipta ketika kalian membaca ini yaa hahaha /evil laugh/

dan aku sangat tidak menyarankan pembaca under 20 di sini.. karena... you know lah

aku keingetan mixtapenya namjun yang do you, jadi chapter ini pun terinspirasi dari lirik itu

do you do you do you what the fuck you want? hahaha /i want you, namjoon!/

btw yang kemaren aku hapus soalnya salah nulis harusnya chap10, aku malah nulis chap11 -,-

dan ada bagian yang aku tambahkan supaya lebih greged hahahahahahahaahahahahahahah /dasar otak yadong/


	12. Chapter 11

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction will contain **BDSM** since this chapter and right after.

So, please, pretty, pretty, please. Bagi yang kurang nyaman dengan genre ini, atau masih dibawah umur, sebaiknya tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca. Sorry I'm not sorry :p

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 11:** _ **The Game Begin**_

.

.

* * *

 _You treat me like this every day._

 _You only care about yourself like you are just you, I am just I, that's your kind of formula._

 _You are a sweetie, but I'm just a poor boy._

 _I wish the miracle would happen that you love me more than I do._

 _You don't have me inside, but I'm full of you._

 _It drives me crazy._

 _Why are you doing this to me?_

 _Why are you making a fool of me?_

 _Now I'm warning you._

 _Don't get me twisted._

 _You're in danger tonight._

 _(Namjoon)_

* * *

 _Want you. Want you. Uh.. I want you_

 _You are trickster. You are a criminal who shook my heart._

 _I had already wasted my heart even before it started to burn._

 _If I was not a lover but just a 'friend' to you,_

 _maybe you would feel more comfortable._

 _I'm such a love loser._

 _(Seokjin)_

* * *

 _BTS – Danger_

* * *

.

.

.

"Dengan caramu?", tanya Seokjin.

"Ya, dengan caraku.". jawab Namjoon dengan wajah yang agak cemberut. "Kau harus mau, Seokjin. Aku.. aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Seokjin agak ragu dengan arah pembicaraan Namjoon, tapi ia penasaran. "Apakah caramu akan membuatku senang?"

"Apakah kalau aku senang, kau juga senang?", bukannya menjawab, Namjoon malah bertanya balik.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya adalah ya.", ucap Namjoon yang sudah tersenyum angkuh, merasa memenangkan Seokjin lebih banyak lagi. "Tapi, sebelum itu.. Aku ingin sekali lagi, di sini. Aku belum pernah melakukan seks dibawah guyuran air seperti ini."

Oh, Seokjin juga belum pernah, Namjoon.

Bohong jika Seokjin tidak merasakan sesuatu menusuk belahan bokongnya. Ia tahu Namjoon sudah hampir siap menerjangnya lagi.

"Terdengar romantis.", ucap Seokjin dengan nada menggoda.

Namjoon menyeringai, " _I concise it as a yes._ "

Ω

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin dengan cepat lalu meraup bibir yang sudah bengkak itu dengan rakus. Tangannya tak bisa diam di satu tempat, tangan-tangan lihai itu terus memberikan sentuhan yang mampu membuat Seokjin melenguh erotis. Lenguhan dan ekspresi Seokjin yang seakan meminta diperkosa berhasil membuat ereksi Namjoon menegak sempurna.

Akhirnya salah satu tangan Namjoon memiliki tujuan tetap, dan akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya, vagina Seokjin.

"Kau sudah hangat, _babe._ ", ucap Namjoon sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sangat lihai.", puji Seokjin. Dalam perjalanan seksnya selama sembilan tahun, baru sekali ini Seokjin memuji pasangannya. Dan ironisnya, bukan suaminya yang ia beri pujian, melainkan.. _Well,_ katakan lah 'selingkuhan'.

Namjoon memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sana. Menggali lubang itu dengan kasar. Membuat Seokjin tersentak ke belakang seiring pergerakan tangan Namjoon.

Seokjin tak mau kalah, ia menarik batang kebanggaan Namjoon dan mengurutnya dengan kencang.

"Uh.. Kau nakal, Seokjin. Dan gadis nakal harus dihukum."

Namjoon menunggingkan Seokjin dan menaruh kedua tangan Seokjin untuk menempel di dinding. Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon memasuki Seokjin dari belakang. Membuat kepala Seokjin menengadah karena merasakan sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk orgasme, sedangkan selang beberapa detik kemudian Namjoon baru bisa merasa puas, mungkin karena ia tak mau mengecewakan Seokjin karena orgasme sendirian.

Tapi Seokjin tidak peduli.

Yoongi tidak pernah membawa kenikmatan seperti yang Namjoon berikan padanya.

Dan Seokjin hanya peduli jika Namjoon akan membawanya menuju kenikmatan yang tak terhingga dengan 'caranya' yang tadi ia janjikan.

Ω

 _Shower sex_ hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Kalau bisa jujur, Seokjin sangat kelelahan. Namjoon dengan segala hormon dewasa muda-nya. Tapi Seokjin terlalu gengsi. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang bocah dengan sukarela. _Superego_ Seokjin meraung-raung emosi, tapi, jika _Id-_ nya lebih besar, _Ego-_ nya bisa apa?

Seokjin ingin menyangkal, tapi, dengan usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat, ia kewalahan mengimbangi Namjoon. Bocah itu terlalu bernapsu dan berapi-api, seakan-akan takut jika melepaskan Seokjin malam ini, ia akan kehilangan Seokjin selamanya.

Namjoon menggandeng tangan Seokjin dengan mesra dan menggiring Seokjin ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Saat ini Seokjin hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ yang diikat dengan sangat tidak kencang sehingga bahu dan payudaranya terekspos dan Namjoon hanya menggunakan handuk yang menggantung malas di pinggangnya.

"Di kasur lagi?", tanya Seokjin, diam-diam merasa lega. Setidaknya, jika di kasur, rasanya tidak akan terlalu pegal seperti saat di bawah pancuran _shower_ dan di atas rak sepatu.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya tidak, Seokjin. _This way._ "

Namjoon menuntun Seokjin, membawanya ke depan dinding yang jika diamati lebih cermat lagi, memiliki sebuah kenop kecil. Ada pintu tak kasat mata di kamar Namjoon. Pertanyaannya, untuk apa Namjoon memiliki ruangan di dalam ruangan, dan kenapa pintunya dibuat tak kasat mata.

Namjoon menghadap Seokjin lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin yang lentik itu. Oh, rasanya sangat pas dengan tangannya yang besar dan kekar.

"Seokjin.. Setelah kau mengetahui hal ini, kumohon untuk tidak jijik padaku."

Jijik katanya? Bagaimana bisa Seokjin jijik pada orang yang sudah diizinkan untuk memasukinya sebanyak lima kali. Apa Namjoon bercanda?

"Aku.. aku punya alasan. Dan aku dengan sukarela akan menjelaskannya, jika kau ingin tahu.", ucap Namjoon dengan tingkat keresahan yang lumayan tinggi. "Aku berharap, sangat, kau tidak menolakku setelah mengetahui semuanya."

"Tidak akan, Namjoon.", ucap Seokjin pasti. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin juga. Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam sana?

Namjoon mengangguk, lebih seperti memantapkan dirinya sendiri, lalu ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja dekat pintu tak kasat mata itu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Detak jantung Seokjin meriuh seiring detik bergulir. Gerakan Namjoon membuka kunci pintu seakan-akan melambat. Tak bisakah Namjoon segera membuka pintu sialan itu? Seokjin sudah penasaran setengah mati, dan kedinginan. Rambutnya masih basah efek acara ber- _shower_ bersama Namjoon tadi.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, dan Namjoon mempersilakan Seokjin masuk terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan rahasia Namjoon. Apapun yang ada di dalam sini adalah bagian terdalam dan tergelap Namjoon, Seokjin yakin itu. Terbersit sedikit rasa bangga karena Seokjin diajak berbagi rahasia oleh Namjoon. Padahal, Seokjin bukanlah orang pertama yang Namjoon ajak ke sana. Karena ruangan itu adalah _Play Room-_ nya. Dan hampir setiap minggu Namjoon selalu bermain.

Awalnya gelap gulita, Seokjin tak dapat melihat apapun, hingga Namjoon menyalakan saklar lampu dan seisi ruangan dipenuhi cahaya temaram yang mengundang. Mata Seokjin menyipit menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada. Namjoon hanya memberikan lampu tempel yang berbentuk lilin di dinding ruangan itu dengan jarak setiap satu meter. Seokjin sempat mengira itu adalah lilin asli saking minimnya cahaya yang diciptakan.

Setelah terbiasa, mata Seokjin langsung jelalatan.

Dinding ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah darah dan hitam ditambah ornamen-ornamen layaknya The London Dungeon—Seokjin pernah sekali ke sana bersama Yoongi saat ' _honeymoon_ ', dan efeknya sangat hebat, Seokjin tidak mau makan selama dua hari saking mualnya.

Di dalam ruangan rahasia Namjoon terdapat dua tiang balok kayu besar yang memiliki sebuah tali dari kulit sapi yang bergelayut di tengah-tengah, satu tumpukkan batu yang membentuk seperti kasur dan hanya dilapisi matras tipis berkulit domba berwarna hitam, jajaran alat pecut berbagai ukuran di dinding, satu alat pasung tanpa kampak besar di atasnya, lemari kaca penuh borgol berbagai motif dan bahan, satu kursi yang memiliki tali-temali alumunium dan kabel listrik di sekitarnya, satu rak kayu berlapis matras dengan tali di setiap keempat sudutnya dengan roller yang dapat menyebabkan ikatan tali semakin kencang, dan di lantai tergeletak beberapa borgol kaki dengan pemberat berbentuk bola yang cukup besar.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. " _So.._ Em.. _you're a… sadist?_ "

" _Yes_.", jawab Namjoon agak tercekat. Entah kenapa. Ia pun bingung, karena biasanya ia cuek-cuek saja memboyong seorang wanita atau lebih ke ruangan ini dan bermain hingga ia puas.

" _What category_?"

Namjoon terkesiap. " _3_ _rd_ _class_..", ia tidak menyangka Seokjin mengerti istilah-istilah seperti itu.

Seokjin berjengit. Sadis. Kelas tiga. Berarti Namjoon bertindak atas korban yang tidak bersedia, tetapi tidak akan melukai serius apalagi hingga menyebabkan kematian. Tapi, demi Tuhan, yang benar saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menanyakan apakah aku mau melakukannya atau tidak? Bukankah…."

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku seramah ini pada _partner sex-_ ku."

 _O, oh. Partner sex katanya?_

 _Dan.. pertama kalinya? Berarti Namjoon sudah_ …

Seokjin semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Sakit dan perih.

"Jika kau pikir aku hanya…"

Cicit Seokjin terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Namjoon yang panjang dan besar menempel di bibirnya. Seokjin jadi teringat ketika jari itu memasuki dirinya dan membawanya kepada kenikmatan sensual ketika seks ke limanya dengan Namjoon.

"Shhh.. Kumohon, Seokjin. Katakan 'ya'. Tidakkah kau mengerti, ini pertama kalinya aku bernegosiasi. Berarti kau lebih dari sekedar teman seks untukku.", ucap Namjoon, agak merasa bersalah.

Seokjin merona. Ia merasa dispesialkan. Dan ia suka diperlakukan dengan spesial.

"Apakah.. Apakah kau yakin aku akan menikmatinya?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar dan memejamkan matanya, nampaknya ia berpikir dengan keras. "Kau akan mencobanya masing-masing satu kali, lalu setelah itu kau bisa memilih untuk terus atau pergi. Tapi, aku tidak janji kalau aku tidak akan mengejarmu jika kau pergi."

Namjoon dengan segala dominasinya.

 _Tik._

Seokjin berpikir.

 _Tik._

Seokjin memutuskan.

" _Rape me, Kim Namjoon_."

Ω

TBC

* * *

/evil laugh since opening/

aku... dengan teganya... menambahkan tingkat genre ff ini.

awalnya aku ga niat ke sana, tapi karena judulnya rough, dan aku merasa blm ada rough nya dari awal ff ini muncul, jadi aku membuat karakter namjoon menjadi seorang sadis mwheheheheheheheheheehehehe

tapi maaf kalau ada istilah yang kurang atau malah salah. aku masih kurang pengetahuan. semuanya aku dapet hasil googling dan ngarang kekeke

seokjin nakal beud ya udah tante2 juga isss :p untung cantik :p


	13. Chapter 12

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty words.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Y**_ _ **oongi's Agony, Namjoon's Torment, Seokjin's Dishonesties**_

.

.

* * *

[Kediaman Min]

Sudah jutaan kali Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Seokjin, namun selalu terhubung dengan operator.

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam dan kau menghilang sejak sore… Sebenarnya ada di mana kau, _yeobo_..? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendengar ini. Aku sangat khawatir.."

PIP.

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi mematikan pesan suaranya yang ketiga. Terakhir kalinya Seokjin menghubungi Yoongi adalah tadi pagi, mengatakan kalau hari ini ia akan merevisi artikel Jungkook, lalu mereka tidak bertukar kabar lagi karena Yoongi juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor. Sorenya, Yoongi berencana mengunjungi Seokjin di institut untuk makan malam bersama di luar, karena Yoonjin sedang mengikuti acara _Summer Camp_ dari _playgroup-_ nya. Tapi, ketika sampai, Yoongi tidak menemukan Seokjin di manapun. Satpam institut mengatakan kalau Seokjin mengemudi dengan terburu-buru sekitar pukul empat sore, dan tidak bilang mau ke mana.

Yoongi bahkan sudah lapor polisi. Tapi, tentu saja laporan itu tidak dapat diproses jika Seokjin belum 2 x 24 jam menghilang. Jadi, Yoongi hanya bisa mondar-mandir di dalam rumah dan berdoa agar Seokjin dalam keadaanbaik-baik saja.

Oh, harapanmu tidak akan terkabul, Yoongi.

Seokjin tidak akan berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ω

[Apartemen Namjoon]

[ _Play Room_ ]

"Apakah kau serius, Seokjin? Maksudku, jika kau memilih ini, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi.. Kita tidak akan melakukan seks tradisional seperti lima kali terakhir, karena jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya… dilakukan dengan biasa."

Namjoon mencari keraguan di mata Seokjin, namun yang ditemukannya hanya keyakinan… dan napsu.

"Aku serius, Namjoon. Aku suka tantangan. Dan semua ini…", mata Seokjin mengarah ke alat-alat _punishment_ di ruangan itu, "…sangat memacu adrenalin."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Sekarang, jadilah jalangku, Seokjin."

'Jalang' bukanlah kata yang Seokjin sukai. Tapi, entah kenapa, jika Namjoon yang mengatakannya, kata itu malah terdengar erotis. Apalagi ditambah embel-embel –ku, begitu posesif. Seokjin menyukainya.

Seokjin mengelus wajah Namjoon dari dahi hingga dagu. Memuja kesempurnaan yang tersedia di hadapannya. " _I'm yours,_ Namjoon _._ "

"A-ah, peraturan kedua dalam Play Room: _call me 'Master'_ , Seokjin."

" _M-master_..?", tanya Seokjin tak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia meruntuhkan tembok dominasi dan manipulasinya—hanya untuk didominasi oleh Namjoon. Ia belum bisa 100% menerima segala perintah dari Namjoon.

"Ya, selama di ruangan ini, kau hanya boleh memanggilku _Master._ Atau, kalau aku menyuruhmu, kau boleh memanggilku _Oppa._ "

 _Oppa._ Yang benar saja.

Seokjin lebih tua tujuh belas tahun.

"Dan kau akan memanggilku..?"

"Jalang, _Bitch, Whore, Slut,… Slave._ "

 _Slave._

Kau akan menjadi budak Namjoon, Seokjin.

Budak seks. Terdominasi. Terjajah.

Kemungkinan besar terjadi luka fisik. Apakah Seokjin akan menerima semuanya?

"Peraturan pertamanya… apakah itu?"

" _Slave_ mematuhi _Master_ , tentu saja.", ucap Namjoon seraya menyeringai.

"Apakah masih ada peraturan ketiga dan seterusnya?"

"Tentu, akan kujelaskan sambil praktik. Untuk yang pertama, level terendah, kasur domba ini..", kata Namjoon seraya mengajak Seokjin menuju susunan batu berbentuk balok yang dilapisi matras tipis berbulu domba. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya… _The Lost Sheep._ "

Seokjin memperhatikan _The Lost Sheep_ dengan seksama. Terdapat tali-tali pendek berwarna hitam sebanyak empat buah disetiap sudutnya, mungkin terbuat dari kulit? Entahlah, Seokjin tidak bisa menebak dengan pencahayaan minim ini.

"Ini _double bungee cord with belt._ Karet yang biasa digunakan untuk _bungee jumping._ Sangat kuat, kencang, tapi juga elastis.", ucap Namjoon seakan dapat membaca pemikiran Seokjin. " _Belt-_ nya akan melingkar di pergelangan tangan dan kakimu yang jenjang itu… _Shit,_ bahkan hanya membayangkan kakimu saja, aku.."

Seokjin melirik handuk Namjoon, terdapat sesuatu yang mencuat dari sana. Seokjin terkekeh geli, Namjoon benar-benar mudah terangsang. Dan itu karena dirinya. Seokjin jadi merasa bangga.

Namjoon menggeram, "Cukup basa-basinya,…", ia menarik Seokjin mendekat hingga menubruk tubuhnya. Ereksinya mengedut ketika bertubrukan dengan perut bawah Seokjin. Sepertinya ereksinya mengenali liangnya. Lubang Seokjin yang selalu Namjoon dan ereksinya idam-idamkan.

Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin dengan kasar. Ia menarik kedua tangan Seokjin untuk bergelayut di lehernya. Seokjin menurut dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Namjoon walaupun ia agak keteteran. Namjoon mengangkat pantat Seokjin dan otomatis Seokjin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Namjoon.

Seokjin digendong Namjoon hanya untuk dibanting ke _The Lost Sheep._ Biarpun dilapisi matras berbulu domba, tetap saja dibawahnya adalah murni bebatuan. Seokjin mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Namjoon menyibak _bathrobe_ pengganggu dari tubuh Seokjinnya yang seksi. Untuk beberapa detik ia membiarkan matanya mengagumi postur tubuh itu. Kaki-kaki yang begitu jenjang dan mulus.. Ukuran betis dan paha yang pas.. Pinggul besar dengan perut ramping.. dan perbukitan itu, astaga! Namjoon merasa ereksinya mengeluarkan sedikit _precum_. Pertanda buruk. Ia harus segera memasuki _Slave-_ nya.

Namjoon mengambil _double bungee cord_ dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Seokjin dengan _belt-_ nya yang memiliki ikatan rumit _._ Namjoon memperlakukan hal yang sama pada kedua pergelangan kaki Seokjin.

Tangan Seokjin tertarik, telentang menggoda di atas kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Seokjin dapat merasakan hembusan dingin dari AC memasuki liang vaginanya. Membuat Seokjin bergidik karena kedinginan sekaligus karena posenya sendiri yang begitu terekspos. Ia tak pernah seterbuka ini dengan Yoongi.

"Apakah sakit, Seokjin, _my Slave_?"

"Sedikit,.. _Ma-masterh..._ "

"Sedikit? Kau harus sakit, _Slave._ "

Namjoon membuang handuknya ke lantai. Ia menduduki paha Seokjin dengan penekanan yang luar biasa, tidak seperti seks pertama mereka di mobil, ketika Namjoon menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menimpa Seokjin.

Namjoon menekan dan meremas payudara Seokjin serta memilin putingnya dengan kencang. "Sakitlah, Seokjin. Sakit untuk _Master-_ mu."

Seokjin mengerang kesakitan. Yoongi tidak pernah menghajar payudaranya sekeras Namjoon. Tapi entah kenapa, Seokjin merasakan sensasi berbeda, dan Seokjin menyukainya.

Selagi Namjoon mengerjakan payudara Seokjin, ereksinya ia arahkan ke klitoris Seokjin dan menusuk-nusuknya. Napas Seokjin memburu. Tubuh Namjoon tinggi dan kekar, tentu saja terlalu berat untuk tubuh Seokjin yang langsing. Ditambah serangan atas-bawah Namjoon, Seokjin meracau dan merintih, memohon untuk Namjoon.

" _Yes, beg, Slave. Beg for me.._!"

" _Please, Master.. Please put that thing inside me… Your Slave._ "

"Tidak semudah itu, _Slave._ "

Namjoon menghentikan aksinya di payudara dan klitoris Seokjin. Sekarang ia mengarahkan kepalanya di antara paha Seokjin.

"Ini sudah becek, sayang.. Akan kubuat kau banjir."

Namjoon melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang senggama Seokjin yang langsung membuat tubuh Seokjin tersentak dan _double bungee cord_ yang menempel di tangan dan kakinya merenggang seirama dengan tarikan Seokjin.

"Ah, _Master.. It's too much_ …!"

Namjoon menyeringai dan seketika berhenti menjilati vagina Seokjin.

Seokjin cemberut. "Kenapa berhenti, _Master.._?"

"Oh, Jalangku mau lagi, _ne_..?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Jawab, _Slut_!"

" _N-ne, Master. Slutty_ mau lagiii.."

"Bagus. Tunggu."

Namjoon bangkit lalu membuka satu lemari tinggi yang Seokjin tidak tahu berisi apa karena terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Namjoon membuka lemari itu lebar-lebar, seakan memang ingin Seokjin melihat semua yang ada di dalamnya.

Di dinding lemari mahogani itu terdapat beberapa, _well.._ banyak _sex toy_ yang mampu membuat Seokjin terperangah.

 _Butt plug,_ berbagai jenis _dildo.._ salah satu yang menggoda Seokjin adalah good _ol' fashioned dildo, ben wa balls, naughty bod,_ botol yang sepertinya berisi minyak.. mungkin zaitun, _Mr. P ring, vibrator.. egg, bullet, butterfly,_ dan _rabbit…_

 _Magic wand, mouth oral sex, anus dilator, vaginator, tongue joy, vibrating panty, cock ring, spike soft rubber glove for hand and finger, fleshlight ice masturbator, tenga eggs, pulse, lady lager, gates of hell, ball stretcher…_

 _Ya Tuhan… Apa selain menyakiti Slave-nya, Namjoon juga senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri?_ Benak Seokjin.

Namjoon mengambil _cockring_ dan menggunakannya sendiri pada ereksinya lalu melenguh keras. Seokjin menggeliat.

Setelah itu ia mengambil _dildo_ yang memiliki guratan otot seperti penis asli, Seokjin dapat menebak bahwa itu memiliki baterai di dalamnya.

Namjoon berbalik dan memberikan seringaian mengerikan pada Seokjin. "Mari kita coba yang ini, sayang.."

Namjoon menyalakan _dildo_ itu dan menunjukkannya di depan batang hidung Seokjin. "Kau akan menikmati dia dulu. Aku ingin melihat wajah _horny-_ mu secara keseluruhan, sayang.."

Namjoon langsung menancapkan _dildo_ itu dengan tanpa ampun. Langsung dilesakkan begitu saja. Kepala Seokjin menyentak ke atas begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang mengungkung.

" _Master_!", teriaknya.

"Ada apa, _bitch_? _Mashita_?"

Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan lenguhan keras. Tubuhnya tersentak seiring gerakan _dildo_ yang diset pada kecepatan maksimal.

"Namjoon, _please.._ "

Dahi Namjoon berkerut. "Kau panggil aku apa, Seokjin?"

"Ma-maksudku, _Master.._ Maafkan _Slave-_ mu ini.. _Please…._ Aku tidak.. Uhhh…"

Namjoon tidak mengindahkan Seokjin yang sudah menangis. Ia menikmati ekspresi, rintihan, dan pergerakan Seokjin yang sedang terikat. Begitu terdominasi. Namjoon merasa sangat bangga karena dapat mendominasi _goddess_ -nya BigHit School, di sini, di Play Roomnya.

Kicauan Seokjin semakin kencang dan parau. Ia memanggil-manggil _Master-_ nya, memohon pengampunan.

Saat dirasa Seokjin sebentar lagi akan sampai, Namjoon dengan teganya menambah siksaan Seokjin dengan menerjang kelentit Seokjin yang telah membengkak dan tegang itu dengan jarinya sendiri. Setelah lenguhan kencang Seokjin, Namjoon mencabut _dildo_ dan Seokjin menyembur. Sangat deras dan menyiprat ke mana-mana.

Seokjin malu sekali. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang melihat ia _cum._ Karena Yoongi tidak pernah melihat bagaimana cairan kental itu menyembur, Yoongi selalu merasakannya di dalam. Mana tega Yoongi mempermalukan Seokjin. Tapi, tidak dengan Namjoon.

"Kau bahkan sampai hanya dengan karet ini..? Dasar Jalang!", bentak Namjoon sambil menampar pelan pipi Seokjin.

Napas Seokjin terengah-engah. Payudaranya naik-turun dan keringat sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Slut_?"

Seokjin menjawab dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, "Aku lebih menyukai milik _Master.._ "

"Jawaban bagus.", lalu Namjoon menempatkan ereksinya ke depan labia Seokjin. Menggodanya di pintu depan hingga Seokjin mengerang dengan seksi.

"Setubuhi aku, _Master_.. Gagahi aku dengan penis besarmu itu..!"

"Kau berani memerintah _Master.._?", ucap Namjoon. "Tapi tak apa, kau Jalang spesial. _Master_ membiarkanmu memerintah, asal kau bisa memuaskan _Master_..."

Sekarang lubang Seokjin dipenuhi oleh ereksi Namjoon. Rasanya begitu besar, melengsak dan menghancurkan vagina Seokjin. Penis itu memang sudah sangat besar jika sedang tegang, mana ditambah _cockring_ yang memanjang dari _twinballs_ hingga kepala. Rasa dingin alumunium yang bergesek dengan dinding senggamanya begitu unik. Seokjin benar-benar terbuai.

Mereka melakukannya di _The Lost Sheep_ cukup lama karena Namjoon selalu menggoda Seokjin. Setiap kali Seokjin akan sampai, ia akan melepas penisnya menjauh atau menghentikan kegiatannya sehingga Seokjin batal mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Mereka berdua melakukannya hingga pukul sebelas malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin merasakan bagaimana perasaan didominasi oleh orang lain. Tidak buruk juga. Atau mungkin, karena orang itu adalah Namjoon.

Ω

Keesekoan paginya, Seokjin terbangun di kasur Namjoon dengan Namjoon yang memeluknya posesif. Mereka berdua masih telanjang. Seokjin tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai tidur di sini, karena ingatan terakhirnya adalah ia masih disetubuhi oleh Namjoon di atas _The Lost Sheep._ Mungkin ia pingsan karena kelelahan, atau karena terlalu klimaks, entahlah.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Seokjin menjauh dari Namjoon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Apa ia baru saja menaiki seluruh wahana ekstrim di Lotte World? Karena rasanya kurang lebih sama. Malah lebih sakit. Terutama di bagian selatannya, rasanya kebas dan pegal.

Seokjin mematai pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, terdapat bekas ikatan _belt_ di sana. Memangnya seberapa kencang ia menarik-narik karet itu? Seokjin tidak terlalu ingat. Yang ia ingat, malam itu begitu panas, begitu kasar, dan begitu menggairahkan.

Seokjin berjalan terseok-seok menuju tasnya di meja rias Namjoon. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mendapatinya tidak memiliki daya. Seokjin men- _charge-_ nya menggunakan _charger portable_ sambil dinyalakan.

25 _unread message._

 _3 voice mail._

 _88 missed call._

Semua dari kontak Yoongi.

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat untuk menghubungi Yoongi. Suaminya itu pasti kalang kabut mencari dirinya. Ia mengambil _bathrobe_ sutera Namjoon yang tergantung di pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar, agar Namjoon tidak terganggu dengan suaranya.

Seokjin menelepon Yoongi. Pada dering ketiga, Yoongi mengangkatnya.

"Astaga Seokjin! Ke mana saja, kamu?! Tahukah kamu aku sampai lapor polisi karena khawatir?!", suara bentakan Yoongi menyambut Seokjin.

"Hai, Yoon.. Maaf, ya.. Aku sampai kelupaan mengabarimu.", mata Seokjin liar, mencari-cari alasan. "Aku sejak sore kemarin menginap di rumah Jungkook di Busan.", ucap Seokjin berbohong. Rumah Jungkook di Daegu, bukan Busan. Lagipula, Jungkook kan punya apartemen di Seoul.

"Busan? Kenapa kau sampai ada di sana?!", bentak Yoongi tak percaya.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. "Sewaktu sedang merevisi artikel, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Aku tidak menemukan alamatnya di Seoul, jadi aku membawanya ke rumahnya sesuai yang kudapat dari KTP Jungkook."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"

Seokjin merutuki mulut bodohnya. "Maaf, Yoon.. _I was pani_ c…"

Yoongi menghela napas dengan kasar. "Ya sudah. Tapi, kau baik-baik saja, kan, _yeobo_?"

Yoongi melunak, karena ia memang tak pernah bisa marah lama-lama pada istrinya.

" _Ne,_ aku baik-baik saja, Yoon.. Dan sepertinya aku akan di sini sampai hari Rabu. Hari Senin adalah hari perlombaan Jungkook di Yongguk University, dan itu ada di Busan.. Jadi, aku akan menginap di rumah Jungkook. Perlombaannya dua hari, Senin dan Selasa. Rabu aku pulang."

Pintar sekali Seokjin mencari alasan. Jungkook kan hanya berlomba pada hari Senin saja. Dan sekarang baru hari Sabtu.

"Ya sudah, kau tinggallah di sana, _yeobo._ Daripada kau pulang-pergi ke Seoul. Lagipula, Jungkook sedang tidak _fit_ sepertinya."

"Iya, Yoon.. Terimakasih."

" _Cheonma._ Kau juga jaga kesehatan, makan yang benar. Oke, sayang?"

"Oke."

"Rabu malam Yoonjin pulang, pastikan kau sudah ada di rumah, _ne_?"

Astaga, Seokjin bahkan lupa ia punya seorang anak yang harus ia urus.

"Iya, Yoongi.. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir."

Ω

Seokjin menutup teleponnya lalu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Betapa beruntungnya ia, Yoongi tidak curiga sama sekali padanya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menelepon siapa?"

Nada suara itu begitu dingin. Seokjin sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Suamiku.."

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin hingga menghadapnya dengan kasar. "Jangan sebut dia suami. Anggaplah aku suamimu, Seokjin."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin, Namjoon.."

"Setidaknya selama kau bersamaku, anggaplah aku suamimu, Seokjin. Dan dia hanyalah seorang pria, anak bawahan ayahmu, yang tidak penting."

Mata Seokjin membola. "Bagaimana kau…"

"Aku melakukan _research,_ Kim _ssaem._ ", ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana tangan-tangan ini menyentuhku,", Namjoon meraih kedua tangan Seokjin untuk dikecupnya,

"bibir ini menciumku,", Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin dalam, tanpa lumatan,

"kaki-kaki ini mengangkang untukku..", Namjoon menyusuri lekuk pinggul dan paha Seokjin dengan gerakan perlahan, Seokjin memejamkan matanya,

"dan lubang ini... berisi penuh olehku. _I do fallen so hard, I'm totally into you,_ Kim Seokjin _..._ "

Seokjin bersemu. Ucapan Namjoon begitu vulgar. Dan kalimat selanjutnya.. begitu posesif.

"Kau tak kuizinkan bersetubuh dengan pria lain selain aku, bahkan Min Yoongi sekalipun."

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

otteyooo? rough kah? huahahahahah

jinnie unnie jadi slavenya master njun.. :p dan doski lupa udah punya anak duh gusti... ama suami aja hampir lupa

yungs oppa sama author aja cinih :")


	14. Chapter 13

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talk.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 13:** _ **ROUGH**_

.

.

* * *

 _I wanna be your oppa, I'm so hungry for your love._

 _I wanna be your oppa, I'll have you, just watch!_

 _._

 _What is this? I become like dust in front of you._

 _What is this? You make me so angry and mad for no reason._

 _I'm serious, but you make me into a loser. You're making a big boy act like a little kid._

 _Why are you shaking up my heart?_

 _But I'll turn things around, from just knowing each other to becoming lovers._

 _Who are you? Are you that great? Why do you keep teasing me? Just stop now._

 _Why do I care so much about you? But don't misunderstand, I'm not an easy guy._

 _._

 _I am a bad bad boy so I like bad bad girl._

 _A bad bad girl on the outside, an even more bad bad girl on the inside._

 _If you lose a guy like me, you'll regret it._

 _Genuine feelings? I got 'em. Endurance? I got 'em._

 _The only thing I don't have is your beauty, beauty, beauty._

 _How should I change for you? Playing mind games? Two-timing?_

 _I keep trying to appeal to you._

 _Quickly. Quickly. Quickly._

 _Trying. Trying. Trying._

 _If you ever sick, don't call 911 but call me._

 _._

 _Tell me to cry, I'll cry._

 _Tell me to smile, I'll smile._

 _Tell me to roll around, I'll roll around._

 _Why don't you know my heart is for you?_

 _._

 _Even if you ignore me, even if you act cold, I can't push you out of my mind._

 _I wanna be your oppa, so that my heart can touch yours._

 _Hold me tight before I kiss you, I'll run to you right now._

 _I wanna be your oppa, I'll be your man, just watch!_

 _(Namjoon)_

 _BTS – BOY IN LUV_

* * *

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, Namjoon.. Aku istrinya. Aku memiliki kewajiban…", ucap Seokjin lirih.

Namjoon menggeram tertahan. Pegangannya pada bahu Seokjin mengencang. " _Fine._ Tapi setiap _weekdays,_ kau istriku."

 _Weekdays?_ Empat hari? Dan Yoongi _weekends.._ tiga hari?

Dan tadi apa katanya? 'istriku'..? Namjoon meminta Seokjin menjadi istrinya? Bagaimana bisa.

"Aku tahu Min Yoongi selalu di rumah setiap _weekends._ Kenapa dia tidak sibuk selama tujuh hari saja, sih?", lanjut Namjoon sambil mendengus kesal.

"Lalu setiap _weekdays,_ aku akan ada di sini?"

"Ya, setelah kau selesai mengajar, aku akan langsung menculikmu kemari. Kalau kau ada jam kosong, aku akan selalu menghampirimu di institut dan membawamu ke tempat sepi.", kata Namjoon, begitu menjanjikan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus membawa mobilku yang berkaca gelap, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke institut setiap pukul sembilan, atau sepuluh.. Tergantung hormonku.", ucap Namjoon sambil melirik ereksinya yang sudah mencuat saja dibalik _bathrobe_ sutranya.

Pipi Seokjin memerah. Sebenarnya seberapa cepat Namjoon dapat terangsang? Seokjin tidak tahu.

"Aku bisa terangsang jika sedang emosi, Seokjin.", kata Namjoon, lagi-lagi seperti dapat mendengarkan pertanyaan di benak Seokjin. Apa semuanya terlihat begitu jelas di wajah Seokjin, hingga Namjoon dapat membacanya? "Segala yang memacu adrenalin.. membuat ereksiku menegang. _And the Play Room awaits for you.. my wife._ "

Seokjin mendengus pelan. "Aku bukan istrimu, Namjoon. Kita tidak menikah."

Mata Namjoon melebar. Ia menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat. "Ayolah, tak bisakah kau mengikuti fantasiku? Anggap kita sudah menikah, bahkan jauh sebelum kau menikahi karyawan ayahmu itu. Akulah suamimu, Seokjin."

Seokjin terpaku pada iris cokelat Namjoon. Begitu menghipnotis dan dapat membuat Seokjin bergidik ngeri secara bersamaan. Seokjin mengangguk pasrah.

Namjoon melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Seokjin yang meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. "Bagus. Sebagai istri yang baik, kau harus melayani suamimu ini..", ucap Namjoon seraya mencium bibir Seokjin dengan ganas.

Seokjin meronta-ronta, tak bisakah Namjoon membiarkannya beristirahat?

Dengan terpaksa, Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya. "Ada apa, istriku?"

"Apa kau tidak lapar, Namjoon? Kita bahkan tidak makan malam.."

Bibir Namjoon tertarik ke atas. "Oh, aku sudah makan malam.."

"Maksudku, memakan _makanan_ , bukan memakan.. aku."

Namjoon menyengir. "Oke, buatkan suamimu ini sarapan, istriku."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon. "Jangan macam-macam selama aku memasak."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak janji."

Seokjin menjulingkan matanya, berucap "Terserah.", lalu menyeret kakinya menuju dapur.

Namjoon terkekeh geli melihat Seokjin berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti itu. Ialah yang menyebabkannya. Hati Namjoon menghangat. Ia menyukai apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Seokjin. Ia memiliki Seokjin. Ia mendominasi Seokjin.

* * *

Seokjin menggeledah kulkas Namjoon, hanya ada berkaleng-kaleng bir dan selusin telur. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan selama ini, Namjoon? Sup alkohol dan telur?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku selalu memesan, Seokjin. Aku tak suka memasak, merepotkan. Aku lebih suka menggunakan alat-alat memasak.. sebagai _sex toy,_ atau _punishment._ "

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya. Alat memasak sebagai _punishment._ Wow. "Sebenarnya.. Aku juga tak bisa memasak. Yoongi yang selalu memasak di rumah."

"Ya, tugas yang pantas untuk seseorang seperti dia. Memasak.", cibir Namjoon. "Kita memesan _room service_ saja. Kau mau apa?", tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Seokjin agak kesal mendengar penuturan Namjoon yang merendahkan Yoongi. Tapi kenapa? Seokjin juga tidak tahu.

" _Bacon, bratwurst_ ,dan sup krim jamur. Telurnya biar kugoreng sendiri."

"Kau pemakan daging?"

"Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tak tahukah kau wanita pemakan daging itu seksi?", goda Namjoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seokjin merona. "Halo, saya kamar 303 memesan sepiring _bacon_ dan _bratwurst_ , satu mangkuk sup krim jamur, seporsi ayam _fillet_ panggang dengan kentang tumbuk, satu _lemon tea_ hangat, dan secangkir kopi hitam. Dan jika aku tidak membukakan pintu.. Taruh saja di meja makan."

Namjoon mematikan teleponnya tanpa embel-embel terimakasih. Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mana terimakasihmu?"

"Haruskah?"

" _Well.._ Sebagian kecil dari tatakrama adalah berterimakasih."

"Sudah kulakukan, padamu, saat kau menyetujui untuk menjadi _Slave-_ ku."

Pipi Seokjin bersemu lagi. "Maksudku, pada semua orang. Kau harus melakukan itu pada semua orang."

"Meminta mereka menjadi _Slave-_ ku?"

Sial. "Jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu, Namjoon!"

"Kenapa, Seokjin? Tak ada peraturan bahwa _Master_ hanya boleh memiliki satu _Slave._ Bahkan aku berpikir untuk menambah dua atau tiga.. Dan kita bermain di Play Room bersama-sama, pasti menyenangkan."

Seokjin melongo. "Jadi seperti itukah kau menganggapku, Namjoon? Aku sama saja dengan jalang-jalang di luar sana?! Kalau begitu, lupakan saja semua ini."

Namjoon menangkap lengan Seokjin ketika Seokjin baru sampai di ujung meja marmer dapur. "Aku bercanda, sayang.. Aku tidak tahu kalau istriku begitu pencemburu."

Seokjin memerah. Ia menepis tangan Namjoon hanya untuk mendapati tubuhnya langsung diterjang pelukan erat Namjoon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin..", lirih Namjoon di ceruk leher jenjang Seokjin. "Kau istriku sekarang, jadi kau bermarga Kim."

Seokjin misuh-misuh. "Margaku memang Kim sejak lahir."

Namjoon melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Seokjin. "Kan kalau _weekends_ kau jadi Min… Argh, aku benci mengatakannya."

Seokjin tersenyum nakal. Terbersit sebuah ide untuk menjahili Namjoon. "Hei, ini kan Sabtu. Berarti seharusnya jatah Yoongi."

Namjoon melotot. "Jangan memancingku, Seokjin."

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, setiap _weekends…_ Kyaaa!", Seokjin merasa tubuhnya terangkat lalu berdebum kepada sesuatu yang dingin. Ia dibanting ke meja marmer oleh Namjoon.

"Mulai minggu depan, Seokjin. _Weekends_ ini, kau milikku. Masih banyak _punishment_ menunggumu di Play Room, _Slave.._ "

"Tak bisakah kau membawa beberapa kemari? Rasanya melakukan _itu_ di dapur sangat menantang..", goda Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum mencemooh. "Dasar Jalang, berani-beraninya menggoda _Master, eoh_?", Namjoon membuka laci meja marmer dan mengambil beberapa alat makan sekenanya. "Mereka juga bisa menjadi _punishment,_ asal kau tahu saja.."

Namjoon menyibak _bathrobe-_ nya yang dipakai Seokjin, membuka paha Seokjin lebar-lebar, lalu memasukkan segenggam _sujeo_ ke labia Seokjin.

"ARGH! Sakit, Namjoon!"

Seokjin hendak bangkit untuk mencabut benda-benda itu dari dalam dirinya, tapi Namjoon mendorong dadanya hingga ia tertidur lagi di meja.

Namjoon semakin melesakkan _sujeo-sujeo_ itu dalam-dalam. "Rasakan itu, _Slut!_ Sebaiknya kau berhenti membicarakan pembantumu itu di sini, _or_ _Master will hurt you_... _really.. really.. bad_."

 _Image_ Joker terlintas di benak Seokjin. Karakter Namjoon kurang lebih memang seperti tokoh fiktif itu. Gila. Dominan. Menyukai kekerasan. Gila. Dan memiliki jalang seksi yang setia.. yang sama gilanya dengan ia.

"Namjoonh. _.._ Kau terdengar seperti Joker.."

Namjoon terkekeh geli, masih sambil menggerakkan _sujeo-sujeo_ itu keluar masuk di lubang Seokjin. "Aku jauh lebih tampan, sayang.. Dan, panggil aku _Master._ "

"Tentu saja kau lebih tampan _.. Ough…_ ", Seokjin merasakan sensasi aneh dan dingin itu lagi. Mirip ketika Namjoon menyutubuhinya dengan penis yang terpasang _cockring._ Namun, tetap saja lebih nikmat penis Namjoon daripada alat makan besi itu. "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _Master_? Ini kan bukan Play Room.."

Namjoon mencengkeram dagu Seokjin dengan kencang dan melesakkan _sujeo-sujeo_ itu hingga hampir tertanam seluruhnya. "Seluruh apartemen ini adalah Play Room-ku, _Whore._ "

Seokjin bergidik. Tatapan mata Namjoon sangat berbeda jika ia sedang menjadi _Master._ "Dingin, _Master.. Slave_ lebih suka milik _Master_ yang hangat.. dan besar… di dalam sini. Ukhhh.."

"Baiklah, karena kau memohon dengan sangat.. sangat murahan, mari kita lupakan sarapan dengan makanan. Kita akan memakan satu sama lain… di Play Room."

Seokjin tersenyum nakal. Ia juga sudah melupakan rasa laparnya. Ia ingin Namjoon mengisinya lagi. Memenuhinya lagi.

Namjoon mencabut _sujeo-sujeo_ dari lubang vagina Seokjin dan terlihat benang cairan kenikmatan Seokjin. "Kau sudah becek, Jalang. Mudah sekali, sih, terangsangnya.. Dasar murahan."

"Kata seseorang yang penisnya sudah mengacung tegak.", balas Seokjin sambil meraba kepala ereksi Namjoon.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan lembut _fabric_ sutera dan gelitikan jemari lentik Seokjin betul-betul perpaduan yang nikmat. "Kau, Jalang nakal…", Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin dan menyampirkan Seokjin di bahu kekarnya. Namjoon menarik _bathrobe_ Seokjin sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan sekarang Seokjin telanjang, lagi.

Selagi berjalan ke arah kamarnya, Namjoon menggoda lubang vagina Seokjin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aah.. _Master_ … Nikmat sekali..!"

"Teruskan desahanmu itu, _slutty._ _Master_ senang mendengarnya."

"Kau juara, _Master.._ yang terhebat di dunia.. Hhhh.."

* * *

Namjoon membuka pintu Play Room dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menyalakan lampu yang otomatis akan menyalakan AC juga. "Sekarang, kita akan bermain di… Hm…."

Namjoon membawa tubuh Seokjin ke arah dua tiang balok kayu besar yang memiliki sebuah tali di tengah-tengahnya dan menurunkannya di sana. "Kita coba _Pain Mast_."

Seokjin mematai tali yang terbuat dari kulit sapi itu. "Apakah.. sangat.. _pain-full_? Kau tahu, namanya saja _Pain Mast…_ ", ia tidak tahu apa yang dapat diperbuat dua tiang besar itu dengan satu tali ditengahnya.

"Tergantung.. _essential_ apa yang aku gunakan untuk menciptakan _pain._ ", Namjoon mengambil tali itu dan menarik kedua tangan Seokjin ke atas dan menalikan tali itu di pergelangan tangan Seokjin. Sekarang Seokjin tergantung dan agak berjinjit. Sepertinya _Pain Mast_ memang didesain agar para _slaves_ berada di posisi lemah dan tidak memiliki pijakan.

"Sakit?"

" _Ne, Master.._ ", ucap Seokjin lirih. " _Slutty_ pegal.."

"Lalu, _Slutty_ mau apa, hm..?"

" _Slutty_ mau bergelayut di pinggul _Master.._ "

" _Whatta bitch with a big lust_." _,_ ledek Namjoon. "Aku ambil _essential_ dulu."

Namjoon melangkah menuju deretan alat pecut. "Kau ingin yang mana? Yang lembut, apa yang kasar?"

"Lembut, _Master.._!"

Dan Namjoon mengambil yang kasar.

"Mau pelan-pelan, apa mau yang kencang-kencang?"

"Pelan-pelan, _Master_..!"

Dan Namjoon memecut pantat Seokjin dengan kencang.

"AHH!", tubuh Seokjin terhuyung ke depan.

"Ya, mendesah, _bitch._ Yang kencang!", Namjoon memecut lagi.

"AAHHH!"

"Panggil aku _oppa, whore_."

" _O-oppa.._?"

Namjoon memecut lagi.

"Yang benar, Jalang!"

" _OPPA_! Ahh.. Sakit, _oppa.._ Hik.."

"Kau menangis, sayang? Sakit?"

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh perih. Air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak matanya.

"Bagus.", kata Namjoon seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang, menungging, _Slut_."

Seokjin menunggingkan bokongnya, rasanya sulit sekali karena kakinya yang berjinjit dan bokongnya yang perih. Tangannya juga sudah mati rasa karena menggantung.

BLES!

Namjoon melesakkan ereksinya dari belakang dalam sekali hentakan. "Grr… kau masih saja sempit, sayang.."

"Ahh.. _Oppa.._ Enak sekali, _oppa…_ "

"Tentu saja enak, Jalang. Peniskulah yang paling enak. Min Yoongi tak ada apa-apanya."

Seokjin diam saja dan tidak menyahuti ucapan Namjoon. Kepalanya masih pusing karena ereksi Namjoon yang tiba-tiba saja melesak masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Namjoon kesal karena Seokjin tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia menekan pegangan pecut ke lubang anus Seokjin. "Tanggapi pernyataanku, Jalang!"

"AHHH!", teriak Seokjin. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu di lubang anusnya. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua, atau tiga? Pokoknya, rasa sakitnya teramat dalam. "Sakit sekali, _oppaaah.._ _Slutty_ kesakitan…"

"Katakan Min Yoongi tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Min.. Min Yoongi tidak ada apa-apanyah.."

"Dibandingkan _oppa_ Kim Namjoon.."

"Dibandingkan _oppa_ Kim Namjoonhh.. Uuhh.. hhhh…"

Namjoon tersenyum puas lalu mencabut pecut dari lubang anus Seokjin. "Aku penasaran, lubang jalangmu ini dapat menampung berapa banyak?"

Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Namjoon, mata Seokjin membelalak. "Jangan, _oppa.._ Aku—AHH!"

Namjoon melesakkan pegangan pecut itu ke dalam lubang senggama Seokjin, bersamaan dengan penisnya yang masih menancap di sana. Namjoon menggerakkan kedua batang itu dalam Seokjin bersamaan.

Seokjin menggelingjang kesakitan. Perih. Rasanya lubang Seokjin akan robek. Tapi Seokjin juga merasakan kenikmatan yang aneh.

" _Oppahh.._ Sakit.. Tapi enak… Uhhh.."

"Tentu saja, _Whore._ Aku tahu bagaimana memuaskan dirimu yang bernafsu besar ini.", Namjoon membiarkan pecut itu di dalam sana selagi ia menggerayangi payudara Seokjin yang tergantung di udara.

"Aang.. _oppa.._ kau begitu lihai…."

"Keluar untukku, Jalang."

"Sebentar lagi, _oppa.._ ", Seokjin mengimbangi gerakan Namjoon dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Seokjin _cum._ "AAAHHH!"

Seokjin sampai ketika Namjoon mencabut penis sekaligus gagang pecutnya. Cairan Seokjin muncrat lalu menetes ke lantai. Namjoon berjongkok sambil menjilati tetesan-tetesan itu.

"Kau begitu manis.. Segalanya dari dirimu begitu manis, istriku…"

Seokjin berusaha bernapas. Rasanya sakit sekaligus nikmat. Ia tidak pernah tahu diperkosa rasanya seenak ini. Atau karena yang melakukannya adalah Namjoon?

Namjoon berdiri di hadapan Seokjin lalu menarik dagu Seokjin agar menatapnya. "Capek?"

Seokjin menggeleng, karena ia masih mau lagi.

"Bagus. Sekarang, rasakan dirimu sendiri, Jalang."

Namjoon mencium Seokjin dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh oleh cairan senggama Seokjin.

Seokjin terkejut dan tersedak di dalam ciuman itu. Mau tidak mau ia menelan cairannya sendiri karena Namjoon memuntahkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Namjoon berbohong, manis apanya.. Rasanya amis, kok.

"Hhh.. bibirmu begitu gemuk, Seokjin… Apalagi bibir bawahmu,", Namjoon mengigit bibir bawah Seokjin hingga berdarah. Namjoon menjilat darah yang mengalir dari bibir Seokjin. "Begitu nikmat.."

Ereksi Namjoon sudah bangun lagi. Ia menarik pinggul Seokjin agar bertubrukkan dengannya. Ia menggesek-gesekkan ereksinya pada perut bawah Seokjin.

"Rasakan itu, _Whore._ Dia keras.. karenamu. Hanya untukmu…"

" _I want him, oppaaa_..", rengek Seokjin.

" _You wanna_?"

" _Uh-huh._ ", Seokjin mengangguk lemas.

"Mengangkang, sayang."

Dengan senang hati Seokjin mengangkang, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, menerima penis Namjoon yang sudah mengacung itu. Namjoon mengangkat bokong Seokjin yang sudah memerah karena bekas pecut lalu mengambleskan penisnya ke dalam labia Seokjin.

"AARGH.. _Oppaaa!_ ", Seokjin menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Siksaan ini begitu nikmat.

"Ahhh kau enak sekali, sayang.. Kau licin dan basah untukku.. Hanya untukku.", Namjoon menusukkan ereksinya lebih dalam lagi. Terus dan terus. Membawa tubuh Seokjin menggelinjang keenakan.

Kaki-kaki Seokjin memeluk pinggul Namjoon dengan erat. Dan tangannya yang terikat tali berada di belakang kepala Namjoon. Mengusak rambut sang _Master_ hingga berantakan.

"Hujam aku, _oppa.._ Tusuk terus jalangmu ini… Hhhh.."

"Tentu, sayang. Lubang ini milikku. Selamanya milikku.. Ah, _damn. I'm close, Bitch_.", Namjoon menyemburkan spermanya seiring dengan perkataan kotornya. " _Shit._ Aku keluar duluan. Kau begitu nakal, Jalang..!"

" _Oppa_ begitu hangat.. Jalang suka…", Seokjin menutup-buka kelopak matanya. Menikmati semburan sperma Namjoon yang selalu banyak itu. Seokjin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah penis Namjoon memiliki pabrik sperma.

"Tapi kau belum keluar. Berani-beraninya kau menghina _oppa,_ hm..?"

Seokjin menggeleng panik. "Jalang tidak bermaksud menghina _oppa.._ "

"Pembohong licik."

Namjoon melepas ikatan Seokjin dan seketika itu juga Seokjin roboh di pelukan Namjoon. Seokjin bernapas dengan cepat, ia megap-megap seperti ikan yang kehilangan airnya.

"Kau harus keluar, _Slutty._ Dan kalau ini tidak membuatmu keluar, mari kita pindah ke _punishment_ lain.."

O-oh. Alamat Seokjin tidak akan bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali.

Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke _The Lost Sheep_ tapi tanpa mengikatnya di sana. Ia beralan ke arah lemari mahoganinya dan mengambil _ben wa ball_ yang memiliki tiga bola dan _bullet vibrator._ Namanya, sih, _bullet._ Tapi ukurannya sama dengan botol minum Yoongi untuk dibawa ketika _jogging._ Panjang dan besar.

Kenapa Seokjin teringat Yoongi di tengah-tengah pergumulannya dengan Namjoon? Apakah Seokjin merasa bersalah? Entahlah. Yang Seokjin tahu, jika membahas tentang Yoongi di depan Namjoon, apalagi sekarang mereka sedang melakukan seks, ia akan dihukum lebih parah lagi dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Hei.. melamun tentang apa?"

"Ti-tidak, _oppa._ "

Namjoon menjenggut rambut Seokjin dan menariknya ke atas.

"Kyaaa! Sa-sakit.."

"Jangan bohong, _Bitch._ Melamun tentang apa?!"

"Kau, _oppa._ Aku membayangkan dirimu.. memasukiku dengan _ben wa ball_ itu.", ucap Seokjin dengan lidah manipulatornya.

Namjoon tersenyum puas. Nampaknya ia berhasil dibohongi Seokjin. "Dasar jalang murahan. Kau sudah tidak sabar aku setubuhi, hm..? Nikmat sekali, ya, milik _oppa_?"

" _Ne, oppa.._ Saaangaaat nikmat. Aku ketagihan, _oppa.._!"

" _Good girl._ ", Namjoon menyeringai seraya memasukkan _ben wa ball_ ke dalam labia Seokjin.

"Aaah.. Pelan-pelan, _oppa.._ ", Seokjin meringis.

" _Oppa_ tidak suka yang pelan-pelan, Seokjin..", Namjoon menyalakan _bullet vibrator_ dan menusuk vagina Seokjin dengan keras. Tubuh Seokjin terdorong ke belakang hingga ia terlentang pasrah di atas _The Lost Sheep._ " _Oppa_ sukanya yang keras.. dan kasar..", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Seokjin menggelinjang, Namjoon lagi-lagi memasang kecepatan maksimum pada _sex toy-_ nya. _Bullet vibrator_ itu merobek vagina Seokjin yang berisi _ben wa ball_ tanpa ampun _._ Dua sensasi yang mampu membuat Seokjin menangis saking nikmatnya.

"Menungging, Seokjin."

" _Ne, oppa.._ ", Seokjin meringis karena _vibrator_ dan _ben wa ball_ ikut bergerak ketika ia bangkit untuk menungging. "Ahhh.. _oppa…. Slutty_ lemas…"

"Satu kali sayang, satu kali lagi kau _cum_ dan semuanya selesai untuk pagi ini. Tapi kau harus _cum_ bersamaku, jangan mendahului atau meninggalkanku. _Arachi_?"

Namjoon menggunakan bahasa untuk yang lebih muda pada Seokjin. Betul-betul bocah kurang ajar.

" _Ne, oppa. Whore_ mengerti.."

"Aku masuk, sayang."

Seokjin bingung. Namjoon mau masuk ke mana? Kan di vaginanya masih bersemayam _vibrator_?

JLEB.

Namjoon melesakkan penisnya ke lubang anus Seokjin. Sang empunya lubang berteriak histeris. Demi segala dewa di dunia ini, Seokjin paling benci _anal sex._ Jijik. Kotor. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Yoongi melakukannya. Dan tentu saja Yoongi mematuhi Seokjin.

"Ah.. Namjoon! Aku tidak suka _anal sex._ Ahhh, sakit sekali, Namjoon!"

Namjoon menjambak rambut Seokjin hingga tubuh Seokjin yang asalnya menungging jadi berlutut. "Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak, Seokjin. Dan kau sudah melakukan dua kesalahan."

Namjoon semakin memasuki lubang anal Seokjin. "Satu, kau menolak kegiatanku _._ "

Namjoon menekan vibrator agar lebih melesak ke dalam lubang vagina Seokjin. "Dua, kau memanggilku Namjoon."

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin lalu menggendongnya menuju alat pasung. "Kau harus dihukum, istriku sayang.."

Seokjin terbelalak. Ia akan dipasung?

"Tidak, _oppa._ Maafkan Jalang, _please.._ Jalang tidak mau dipasung, _oppa_..!"

"Kau mau menolak lagi Jinnie..?"

Entah kenapa Seokjin mendadak teringat Yoongi yang sering memanggilnya Jinnie. Oh, apakah Seokjin merindukan Yoongi?

"Tidak, _oppa._ Jalang tidak berani menolak _oppa_.."

Namjoon mengelus-elus rambut Seokjin. "Istri yang baik.. Nah, sekarang, turun.", Namjoon melepaskan ereksinya dari lubang anal Seokjin, agak sulit karena rektum itu sangat ketat. Wajar saja karena selama ini tidak pernah ada apapun yang masuk ke sana.

" _Kneel._ Menungging.", Seokjin menurut. "Sekarang, masukkan kepalamu ke lubang itu."

Seokjin menoleh memandang Namjoon dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya. "Apa _oppa_ akan memasungku..?"

"Tentu, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan. Berarti kau harus dihukum."

Seokjin menuruti Namjoon sambil terisak. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali menjadi budak seks seperti ini. Tapi, kadang menyenangkan juga. Seokjin jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Saat kepala dan kedua tangan Seokjin menempati lubang yang ada, Namjoon mengikatnya agar Seokjin tidak bisa kabur.

Kepala Seokjin pening luar biasa. _Vibrator_ itu masih ada di sana, mengoyak labianya dengan ganas, ditambah _ben wa ball_ di dalamnya.. dan posisi Seokjin sekarang ini…

Tangisan Seokjin menderas karena memikirkan keselamatan dirinya.

"Buka pahamu lebar-lebar, Jalang.", ucap Namjoon dingin. "Selebar-lebarnya!"

Seokjin melebarkan pahanya hingga ia rasa sudah tidak bisa lagi. Lalu, ereksi Namjoon menggantikan _vibrator_ di lubang senggamanya. "Mendesah, Seokjin. Desahkan _oppa_!"

" _Oppa.._ Ahh… Ini dia yang kutunggu, _oppa._ Jalang suka penis _oppa_..!"

" _Oppa_ yang terbaik..!"

" _Oppa daebak_!"

Seokjin terus meracau. Ternyata dipasung sambil diperkosa tidak buruk juga. Awalnya Seokjin takut, tapi lama-lama, rasanya nikmat juga. Apa Seokjin sudah berubah menjadi masokis sekarang?

" _Oppa.. Slutty_ akan _cum-cum…._ "

"Bersama, sayang.."

Mereka meledak bersama-sama. Seokjin bersyukur dalam hati akhirnya ia akan terbebas dari Namjoon dan Play Roomnya. Setidaknya untuk sesaat.

Ω

* * *

 _I roll my shoulders that are stiff from nervousness. I prowl around you, uh.._

 _You gaze right into my soul.. over the whip that made me submit._

 _You're so kind, good boy. I hitch my breath when you caress me._

 _I'm hurting so much yet I can't turn my head._

.

 _My love jailer, you're my love jailer._

 _My owner and my prey._

 _My love and my controller._

 _I raise my hands. You said "Freeze! Armor Down!"_

 _It's ok even if you treat me coldly. I can't leave you. I chained up, chained up._

 _I kneel. You said "Freeze! Armor Down!"_

 _It's ok if I get hurt again. I don't even move one bit. I chained up, chained up._

 _._

 _I'm already caught up in your chains since the moment of my existence._

 _The first time I saw you, I see a monster. But I'm so attached to you, I can't leave you._

 _My itchy wound, you scratch it for me._

 _My pain and my cure._

 _My prison and my paradise._

 _You are my world. I can't help but come back._

.

 _Again, lock, lock, lock._

 _You put a leash on my heart, nail it in place._

 _No matter what I do, I'm unable to escape you._

 _In the past, I thought there was no power relation in love,_

 _But now I am trapped for life. I live chained up to you._

.

 _I'm carving you into my hands, because I'm not ready to go. No, I'm not ready to go._

 _I carve you like a scar, because I'm not ready to go, I probably never will._

 _I love you. I always sleep beside you in the bed._

 _I want you. I can't deny, I can't deny._

 _I know you're the one who owns me, and always will be. I chained up, chained up._

 _._

 _Like an idiot, I Freeze, Armor Down!_

 _I approach you countless times, but my legs are tied. I'm chained up, chained up._

 _I turn to ice, I Freeze, Armor down!_

 _You know you completely own me. To you I'm forever chained up, chained up._

 _._

 _Like an idiot, I freeze. I'm a slave. I let my sharp gaze fall._

 _My legs are tied, I'm chained up, chained up._

 _You dig in your sharp claws. To you I'm forever chained up, chained up._

 _._

 _(Seokjin)_

 _VIXX – Chained Up_

* * *

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

rouggghhh enggaaaak? rough yaaaah uuh banged sih kalo buat aku ma haha

tapi bener ga sih sadis ama masokis kayak gitu? kalau salah benerin aku yaaa hehe


	15. Chapter 14

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Erotic & Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Loverbirds**_

.

.

* * *

 _Loverbirds, come to the tunes._

 _Together, waiting for the love to arrive._

 _The sound of someone singing in a dream and desire.  
_

 _Don't ever say no to me._

 _ _.__

 _At the time, those little birds fall in love together.  
_

 _In the little time they have. Epic thousand times._

.

(Free translation of: Tamil - Loverbirds)

* * *

Pada akhirnya, sarapan yang dipesan Namjoon berubah menjadi makan siang. Saat keluar dari Play Room, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Seokjin bergidik ngeri menyadari ia diperkosa selama tiga jam tadi.

Seokjin digendong Namjoon ke meja makan karena ia betul-betul tidak bisa berjalan. Seokjin meringis ketika didudukkan ke kursi oleh Namjoon, membuat Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sayang.. Maafkan aku. Aku lepas kontrol… Aku…"

"Shhh, tak apa, sayang.", ucap Seokjin sambil meringis. Gerakan sedikit saja membuat tubuh bagian selatannya nyeri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja besok. Dokter pribadimu sudah memberiku obat."

Namjoon cemberut karena menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, Play Room akan istirahat sampai besok?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Oh, apakah kau tidak bosan memasukiku sejak kemarin?"

Namjoon menggeleng-geleng lucu. "Tidak. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan, Seokjin. Kau candu bagiku."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ada-ada saja Namjoonnya itu. "Makanlah ayammu. Atau mau kuhangatkan dulu?"

"Kau ini, seperti yang bisa bergerak saja. Biar aku yang menghangatkannya.", Namjoon membawa piring-piring dan mangkuk ke dapur, makanan-makanan itu akan ia hangatkan di _microwave_.

Seokjin mematai Namjoon yang sedang berada di dapur. Jadi begini rasanya jika menjadi istri Namjoon. Pemandangan di hadapan Seokjin begitu indah. Namjoon yang mengenakan _bathrobe_ sutera sedang memasukkan makanan-makanan ke dalam _microwave._ Pemadangan biasa, tapi sangat romantis di mata Seokjin. Padahal ia juga sering melihat Yoongi melakukannya, bahkan Yoongi bisa memasak. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin dan Namjoon terlihat seperti pasangan 'normal'. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mahasiswa kesayangannya itu.

Ω

[Hari Minggu]

Seokjin terbangun ketika sinar mentari mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menyentuh sisi lain kasur tapi tidak menemukan kehangatan di sana. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu matanya mencari-cari Namjoon, tapi _namja_ itu tidak ada di kamar. Lalu, di mana Namjoon?

Berkat obat-obatan mujarab dokter pribadi (untuk para _slave_ ) Namjoon dan _bed rest_ sejak kemarin siang, Seokjin sudah merasa lebih segar dan sudah bisa berjalan, walau beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih sedikit perih-perih. Ia jadi teringat ketika seharian kemarin Namjoon memperlakukannya bak putri. _Lunch_ di kasur, _massage_ , ciuman mesra, _cuddling,_ _dinner_ di kasur, _lullaby_ , dan pelukan selama tidur. Senyuman mengembang dengan sedirinya di wajah Seokjin. Mungkin semua itu merupakan bentuk permintaan maaf Namjoon karena sudah mengerjai tubuhnya sampai ringsek.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar dari kamar. Tapi, baru juga setengah jalan, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Namjoon dengan setelan olahraga, plus keringat di wajah, leher, lengan, dan kaus oblongnya. Seksi.

"Hai, sudah bangun, _princess_?"

"Belum, aku masih tidur.", jawab Seokjin sarkastik.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Lumayan, tapi masih sedikit sakit kalau berjalan."

Bibir Namjoon mengkerut, ia menghampiri Seokjin lalu memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku, sayang.. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menahan diri.. Tapi.. kau begitu menggoda."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon, "Jadi, kau ingin bilang kalau ini salahku?"

"Yah.. sebagian—", kekeh Namjoon, "—kecil. Kalau sebagian besarnya, sih, salahku."

Seokjin mengulum senyum. "Habis olahraga di mana?"

"Di taman. Lumayan lah, sekalian tebar pesona~ AW! Kau berani mencubit _Master,_ sayang?"

"Stop _Master-master-_ annya Namjoon. Aku masih kelelahan. Dan kelaparan."

Namjoon menyengir. "Aku sudah membeli sarapan untuk kita, yuk, sayang.", Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin lalu menggendongnya seperti koala.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Jungkook uring-uringan. Ia dengan terpaksa mengirimkan artikelnya yang 'seadanya', tanpa revisi akhir dari Seokjin. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengikuti lomba dan membuat artikel dengan sebaik-baiknya, tapi dapat Jungkook rasakan kalau Seokjin setengah hati membantunya. Huh. Jungkook kan butuh lampiran untuk mengajukan beasiswa.

TRING!

Suara notifikasi dari ponsel Jungkook. _Yeoja_ itu membuka _lockscreen-_ nya lalu ia tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang mengirimnya pesan adalah Taehyung.

(08:32) **TaeKim:** Hai, cewek~

(08:32) **Kkuk:** Hai juga, cowok ^^

(08:33) **TaeKim:** Aku ingin nanya kamu lagi apa, tapi kayaknya klasik banget ya pertanyaan gituan mah :(

Udah nonton Suicide Squad, Kook?

(08:40) **Kkuk:** Sori, tadi ada tukang susu datang. Haha, aku lagi tidur-tiduran aja (kalau kamu sebegitunya ingin tahu aku lagi ngapain) :p

Belum. Kamu udah?

(08:41) **TaeKim:** Tukang susu? Tidur-tiduran? Aw :3

Belum juga. Nonton, yuk?

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya. Ia membaca sekali lagi _chat_ terakhir dari Taehyung. "Nonton, yuk… Nonton, yuk…. Astaga! Kim Taehyung mengajakku kencan!"

 _Tenang, Jungkook.. tenang…._

(08:43) **Kkuk:** Omes -_-

Kapan, Tae?

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung membalas _chat-_ nya. Kalau sedang menunggu begini, satu detik juga rasanya seperti satu jam.

 _Ah, TaeKim is typing..!_

(08:47) **TaeKim:** Omes tampan :"

Sekarang. Yuk?

(08:47) **Kkuk:** Bebas, dah -_-

Sekarang mana ada yang buka bioskop, Taeeee

(08:47) **TaeKim:** Asyiiiik dibebasin :p siap-siap ya Kookie :p

Ya sekarang mah kita sarapan bareng dulu aja. Gimana?

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, tawaran kencan seharian dari Taehyung? Tentu saja tak bisa ditolak!

(08:48) **Kkuk:** Siap-siap apa, byunTae? :p

Kok tahu aku belum sarapan, stalker ya maz? :p

(08:50) **TaeKim:** Siap-siap, aja…. :p

Iya, kok tahu sih kalau aku stalker? :p sebenarnya akulah tukang susu yang tadi ke apartemenmu, Kook. JENGJENGJENGJENG

(08:51) **Kkuk:** Yaudah aku ga akan siap-siap kalau ga dikasih tahu :p

Serah maz aja dah, adek mah ngikut aja :p

(08:51) **TaeKim:** Siap-siap aku tembak. Ups. :D :D :D

Aih, adek jangan ngomong gitu.. mas jadi lemes~

(08:59) **TaeKim:** Aku otw ya Kookie

Jungkook tadi membuka bungkus karton susunya dulu, dan mencuci piring kotor. Untung Jungkook rajin, jadi mencucinya tidak lama karena yang kotor tidak menumpuk. Setelah urusannya dengan piring kotor selesai, ia menuangkan susu vanila kesukaannya itu ke dalam gelas. Ketika hendak minum, Jungkook teringat akan ponselnya, jadi ia melakukan _multitasking_ layaknya anak-anak zaman sekarang: melakukan apapun dengan ponsel di tangan. Jungkook juga bisa, kok, _multitasking_ kayak begitu doang, mah.

Jungkook membuka ikon LINE.

12 _unread chat_ **ELweare01**.

2 _unread chat_ **Nayeonna.**

3 _unread chat_ **TaeKim**.

Jungkook membuka _chat_ dari Taehyung terlebih dahulu.

BRUSH!

Seketika itu juga ia menyemburkan susu yang tengah ia tenggak.

 _Siap-siap aku tembak_

 _Siap-siap aku tembak_

 _Siap-siap aku tembak_

 _Aku otw ya Kookie_

 _Aku otw ya Kookie_

 _Aku otw ya Kookie_

Pipi Jungkook memerah.

 _Tembak. Tae bilang dia mau nembak? Uwaaa eottokhe..? Aku sudah lama tidak pacaran, sampai lupa gimana caranya nerima. Eh, sebentar. Siapa tahu dia cuma bercanda. Jangan geer dulu, kau, Kook!_

(09:03) **Kkuk:** Jangan ditembak dong nanti Kookie mati -_-

Eh, otw ke mana?

(09:05) **Kkuk:** DING!

TAE

Otw ke mana, Taeeee

(09:18) **TaeKim:** Apartemenmu, cantik.. Nih aku sudah di dekat taman, sepuluh menitan lagi sampai.

Gila! Jungkook kan belum mandi, dandan, siap-siap ditembak. Eh. Maksudnya siap-siap mau sarapan bareng.

Secepat kilat Jungkook langsung menyambar handuknya dari jemuran di balkon lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi. Seharusnya Jungkook dapat rekor mandi tercepat versi Jungkook, karena tadi ia hanya mandi selama dua menit. Untung saja kemarin malam ia sudah keramas, jadi hanya tinggal sabunan dan gosok gigi.

Jungkook berterimakasih pada dirinya sendiri karena memiliki kebiasaan menyetrika pakaian sebelum disimpan di lemari, jadi ia tinggal pilih tanpa perlu menyetrikanya lagi. Tapi, tetap saja ada kendala. Jungkook bingung harus pakai baju apa.

"Huaaa, _eottokhe_? Aku sudah lama tidak kencan.. Eh, tapi kan belum tentu juga ini kencan. Siapa tahu Tae cuma menggodaku saja, kan? Ah, sudahlah, pakai baju main biasa saja."

Jungkook memilih _flare skirt_ putih sepaha, kemeja panjang _peach_ berbahan katun, _snapback_ putih, kaus kaki putih berenda sematakaki, sepatu Vans putih, dan tas selempang mungil oleh-oleh dari Nayeon ketika sedang berlibur di LA, mengunjungi rumah orang tua pacarnya yang kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat bernama Mark Tuan.

Wah. Ternyata Jungkook anak Tumblr.

Ketika Jungkook selesai dengan riasan naturalnya, terdengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Pas sekali.

Jungkook melatih senyumnya sekali lagi di cermin di dinding dekat pintu sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hai.", sapa Taehyung yang entah kenapa hari ini tingkat ketampanannya bertambah 200x lipat dari biasanya.

"Hai.", sapa Jungkook grogi. "Masuk dulu?"

"Tentu. Sebenarnya aku sudah membeli sarapan untuk kita, aku memang ingin makan di apartemen saja bersamamu."

BLUSH.

 _Kontrol, Jungkook.. Jangan memerah di hadapan Tae. Tahan.._

Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemen Jungkook seakan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Taehyung memerhatikan setiap sudut apartemen Jungkook.

Dominan warna putih dan pastel. _Vintage_. Klasik. Minimalis. Taehyung suka.

"Waah.. manis sekali interiornya. Sama seperti yang punya apartemen."

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya kesal. Taehyung selalu saja berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Kau beli apa, Tae?"

"Bubur _seafood_ dan _coffee latte_ hangat _._ Semoga kau suka.", ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan kantung berisi dua mangkuk plastik yang pasti berisi bubur dan satu karton yang berisi dua _cup_ kopi. "Ah, kau pasti suka. Mengingat ekspresimu waktu kita makan _seafood_ tempo hari dan ini _coffee latte_ tanpa gula dengan tambahan satu blok krimmer, favoritmu."

"Trims.", ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil sarapan mereka dan membawanya ke meja makan kecil berwarna putih di tengah-tengah apartemen. Ia harus cepat-cepat kabur kalau tidak mau memerah seperti kepiting di hadapan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeluarkan bubur lalu membuka penutupnya. Bau harum bubur dan _seafood_ langsung mengepul ke udara. " _Mashitaaa_! Ayo makan, Tae."

Taehyung senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang berbinar-binar. " _Nee_!~"

Ω

"Jadi, mau nonton yang jam berapa?", tanya Taehyung ketika ia dan Jungkook menyelesaikan bubur mereka.

"Penayangan pertama saja, yuk? Aku kan besok lomba di Busan, jadi harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali supaya tidak terlambat."

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa, lombamu itu besok, ya?! Ah.. _Bad timing._ Sebaiknya kita tunda saja kencannya, Kookie. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

 _Ke-kencan..? Jadi ini memang kencan?!_

"Tidak apa, Tae. Asal pulangnya tidak sampai larut."

"Ah, aku tidak mau, Kook. Aku takut kau kecapekan besok. Sekarang harusnya kau jaga kondisi dan gladi resik. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu latihan saja?"

Jungkook kecewa sebenarnya karena Taehyung membatalkan kencan mereka, tapi, memang benar apa kata Taehyung. Seharusnya Jungkook di rumah dan latihan terakhir sebelum lomba besok.

"Boleh.", kata Jungkook.

"Eiiii, jangan cemberut begitu, dong.. Nanti kencannya kalau kau sudah selesai lomba saja. Selasa, sepulang kuliah, bagaimana? Kita kan cuma ada kelas pagi di hari Selasa."

 _Oh.. Jadi kencannya ditunda? Bukan dibatalkan? Mhehehe._

" _Call!_ ", kata Jungkook semangat.

" _Aigooo, kyeopta.._!", Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook dan menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Nah, sekarang, tunjukkan presentasimu padaku. Anggap aku juri pada perlombaan besok."

"Sebentar, aku ambil laptop dulu."

Jungkook menghilang ke kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan membawa laptop sekaligus _adaptor-_ nya.

Ω

"Ekhem, hem, hemm..", Jungkook berdehem grogi. Padahal sewaktu latihan kemarin ia tidak merasa grogi sama sekali. Pasti karena Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya, bukannya Nayeon atau cermin.

"Silakan dimulai, saudari Jeon.", ucap Taehyung dengan lagak profesional.

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan sebelum memulai gladi resiknya. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Jeon Jungkook.…"

Ω

Dua puluh menit yang begitu menguras tenaga. Jungkook bahkan sampai berkeringat padahal AC di apartemennya ia nyalakan. Tadi Taehyung tidak hanya menonton presentasi Jungkook, tapi juga bertanya dengan kritis. Latar belakang masalah, isu yang diangkat, analisis Jungkook bahkan dipertanyakan olehnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang beristirahat, duduk bersebelahan di sofa DIY kreasi Jungkook yang terbuat dari bantal-bantal besar yang disatukan di dalam sebuah rak kayu.

"Makasih, Tae. Aku jadi merasa sedang lomba sungguhan. Latihan yang bagus!"

"Sama-sama.. Tapi tadi kamu masih terlalu tegang, cantik.. Cobalah lebih rileks."

Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook rileks kalau diperhatikan olehmu, Taehyung.

"Iyaaaa, nanti aku rileks, kok, Tae. Kalau tadi kan beda, aku tidak akan bisa rileks."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

Uh. Jungkook keceplosan.

"Tegang karena diperhatikan olehku?", tanya Taehyung lembut sambil menyeka keringat di dahi Jungkook yang terekspos karena potongan belah tengahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan sendirinya, terlalu terpana oleh sorot mata dan sentuhan lembut Taehyung.

"Kenapa, Kook? Apa.. kau menyukaiku… juga?"

"Eh? Juga..?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kookie. Semenjak kita satu kelompok waktu kelas _public speaking_ , aku mulai tertarik padamu yang begitu lucu dan ceria. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan kita semakin dekat, perasaanku padamu jatuh semakin dalam."

Jungkook terpana. Jadi, selama ini perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Juga..", cicit Jungkook.

"Hm? Juga apa, Kookie?"

"Aku juga.. menyukaimu, Taehyung."

Mata Taehyung berbinar. " _Jinjjayo_?! Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku, Kook?!"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aaah, _gomawo_!"

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku saking terkejutnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Taehyung.

" _Saranghae_ , Jeon Jungkook..", lirih Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook bergidik geli. " _Nado saranghae,_ Kim Taehyung…"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan entah angin dari mana yang membawa wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat, dan mata mereka yang semakin lama semakin terpejam.

Dan ketika bibir mereka bertautan, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara saliva yang saling beradu.

* * *

Sana sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun. Ia diberi libur oleh JYP selama tiga hari. Seluruh member Twice lainnya memilih berlibur dengan keluarga atau teman lama mereka. Sedangkan Sana mau ke mana? Keluarga dan teman lamanya ada di Jepang semua. Ia men- _scroll_ daftar kontaknya di aplikasi LINE. Ia melihat satu kontak yang mampu membuat jarinya berhenti bergerak.

 **JimPark.**

"Apa kuhubungi saja, ya? Semenjak di Octagon tempo hari, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kalau dia datang ke konser dan ke stasiun tv sih.. Tidak bisa dihitung."

Sana memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah tidak bertukar kabar selama beberapa minggu karena kesibukan Sana.

(13.10) :Jiiim. Apa kabar?

( _sent)_

 _Duh.. Diread tidak, ya? Jangan-jangan sekarang dia yang sibuk? Ah.. Kenapa sih, disaat aku senggang, dianya yang tidak senggang. Apa kami tidak berjodoh?_

TWIT.

Baru saja Sana memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, ada notifikasi pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sana langsung sumringah ketika mendapati Jimin membalas pesannya.

(13.15) **JimPark:** SANAAAAA. Ya Tuhan, ke mana saja kau Sanaaaaa...

Tidak tahu apa kalau oppa rindu? T.T

Sana memerah. Jimin itu memang paling bisa membuat Sana malu-malu-mau.

(13.15) **M.** **Sana:** Aku baru menyelesaikan tur Asiaku, oppa.. Sekarang aku dapat jatah libur tiga hari~

(13.16) **JimPark:** Jinjja?! Oppa culik kamu ya? Boleh?

Pleajeuu ;;)

Sana terkekeh.

(13.16) **M.** **Sana:** Culik kok bilang-bilang, oppaaa:))

Sini culik aku, oppa

(13.17) **JimPark:** YEAY. OPPA OTW YA.

 _Mwoya?! Langsung otw? Aku belum siap-siap, astaga!_

Sana langsung membanting ponselnya ke kasur lalu beranjak ke lemarinya yang menyatu dengan member Twice lainnya. Ia memilah dan memilih baju mana yang sebaiknya ia pakai.

Baru saja Sana menarik beberapa pilihan baju, terdengar bel di apartemen yang merupakan _dorm_ Twice.

 _Siapa, sih? Orang lagi buru-buru juga!_

Sana membuka pintu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang. Ia langsung menyerocos, "Menejer _oppa,_ aku izin kencan ya... EEH?!"

Di hadapan Sana sekarang ada Jimin yang sedang menenteng bungkus makanan dan minuman.

"Hai.", kekeh Jimin. "Jadi Sana mau izin kencan? Oke, menejer _oppa_ izinkan.", goda Jimin.

Wajah Sana langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. "A- em.. Kok datangnya cepat sekali?"

"Tadi aku sedang membeli makan siang di restoran seberang apartemenmu. Keberuntungan dari langit, kau menghubungiku saat itu juga.", ucap Jimin sambil melirik Sana dengan tatapan _seducing-_ nya.

"Waah.. Kebetulan sekali, ya, _oppa._ "

"Hm. Kebetulan yang nenyenangkan.", kata Jimin sambil mengangguk. "Omong-omong, apa kita akan mengobrol seharian di ambang pintu?"

Sana mengerjab. "Aah, masuklah, _oppa._ "

Jimin memutar tubuhnya berkeliling. "Kok sepi, Sana? Yang lain ke mana?"

"Sibuk sama keluarga, teman, dan _namchin_ masing-masing, _oppa._ "

"Hoo begitu.. Terus kenapa Sana diam di apartemen? Tidak main?"

"Makanya aku menghubungi _oppa_ juga..."

Jimin terkekeh geli. "Iya, _oppa_ ajak Sana main kok hari ini. Makanya, nanti kalau _oppa_ tembak, jangan ditolak, ya. Biar sana punya pacar."

BLUSH.

"Ih, blak-blakan banget, sih, _oppa.._ "

"Untuk apa ditutup-tutupi, kan aku sudah bilang sejak lama kalau aku suka padamu. Aku tinggal menyatakan lagi perasaanku dan memintamu secara resmi untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan tarraah, kita pacaran."

"APA SIH _OPPA,_ GOMBAL!"

Sana kabur kembali ke lemari pakaian untuk memilih baju. Karena yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang hanyalah jins pendek sepangkal paha, kaos oblong berukuran jumbo, dan kemben. Masa ia mau kencan dengan penampilan begini. Memangnya mau ke pantai.

"Mau ngapain, Sana?", tanya Jimin yang sudah menyusul Sana.

"Pilih baju. Kan kita mau pergi."

"Kita kan belum memutuskan destinasinya, Sana.."

Oh, iya. Sana kelupaan.

"Hm.. Kau libur tiga hari. Dan melihat penampilanmu, juga mengingat kalau sekarang masih musim panas... Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

"EEH?"

"Sudah, cepat berkemas. Siapkan pakaian untuk dua hari dua malam. Kita pulang di pagi ke tiga.", kata Jimin seraya meninggalkan Sana yang masih terbengong di depan lemari pakaian.

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

Istirahat dulu ah yadongannya. /lelah adek bang/

Three loverbirds are flying in the sky:p semuanya lagi kasmaran

Btw pada ngeh ga nama grup kelasnya kuki apa? 12 we are one wkwkwwkwkwkwkwwk /baper sama exo/

Next chap aku mau memasukkan nc untuk... Pasangan selain namjin.

Kira2 siapa yah? :p:p :p

Ga akan rough kok, kan masih pada cimit cimit. /spoiler garis keras/


	16. Chapter 15

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 1** **5** **:** _ **Check You Out**_

.

.

* * *

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas. AC di ruangan pun sudah tidak terasa dingin lagi. Posisi Jungkook sekarang sudah berada di bawah Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung mulai mengelus-elus payudara Jungkook dari luar. Hal itu membuat Jungkook mengerang lemah ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Erangan Jungkook semakin membuat Taehyung gelap mata. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook. _Satu.._ kancing teratas kemeja terbuka. _Dua.._ kancing teratas kedua juga terbuka. _Tiga.._ Taehyung sudah bisa melihat payudara putih Jungkook yang menyembul malu-malu dari bra biru langit yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Kookie.. Bolehkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu, dan Taehyung tersenyum.

Taehyung mengecup belahan payudara Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, bersusah payah menahan hasratnya. Taehyung mulai menjilati kulit payudara Jungkook hingga basah oleh salivanya. "Kau manis, Kookie.."

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah karena pujian Taehyung dan juga kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Taehyung melanjutkan kembali acara membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook. Kini Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas dua gunungan Jungkook dan juga perut rata Jungkook, membuat bagian selatannya semakin terasa sesak.

"Kau sangat indah, Kookie...", Taehyung mengendusi perut Jungkook, terus naik hingga ke dada dan leher Jungkook. "Apa kau yakin, Kook?"

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau menggigit bibirmu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Atau adakah yang mengganggumu?", Taehyung mempelajari beberapa teori psikologi, dan ia tahu jika lawan bicara menggigit bibir berarti orang itu sedang sedang dalam tekanan dan canggung dan mencoba untuk menghibur atau menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Tidak ada.. Aku... Aku hanya gugup. Ini yang pertama untukku..."

"Benarkah?!", mata Taehyung melebar karena terkejut.

 _Ah.. Apa Taehyung kecewa karena aku masih perawan?_ Benak Jungkook.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya, kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sayang.. Kau masih _virgin_..? A-aku, aku tak tahu.."

"Apa kau kecewa padaku, Tae _-ah_?", tanya Jungkook sedih.

Taehyung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook dan mencengkeram bahu Jungkook pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang! Tapi.. tapi... ini juga yang pertama untukku."

Mata Jungkook melebar. Ia kira sebagai anak orang kaya, tampan, dan terkenal, Taehyung merupakan seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap yang mudah berganti teman wanita.

"Kau belum pernah, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku takut menyakitimu, sayang.. Kau kan harus berlomba besok... Apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja?"

Jungkook agak kecewa dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Oh, ayolah, Taehyung sudah membuka kemeja Jungkook dan sekarang mereka tidak akan melakukannya?

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku, Tae.. Hm... Pelan-pelan saja.."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa, Kook? A-aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini."

" _Ne,_ tidak apa, Tae _-ah_.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Kelemahan Taehyung.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau belum pernah melakukannya, Kookie? Kau tahu lah, 2016, anak SMP saja sudah banyak yang tidak perawan.", tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan orang yang kurasa tepat, Tae. Aku ingin.. pengalaman pertamaku adalah dengan orang yang aku ingin habiskan seumur hidupku bersamanya. Dan aku menemukanmu sekarang, Tae- _ah_.."

Taehyung tersenyum, senang mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ia mencium bibir Jungkook lagi lalu berkata, "Aku juga begitu, Kookie. Kita punya prinsip yang sama."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di kamarmu saja, Kookie?", lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk. _Rasanya mungkin tidak akan terlalu sakit kalau dilakukan di kasur_ , pikir Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook di depan dadanya. Tangannya menahan pantat Jungkook agar kekasihnya itu tidak terjatuh. "Terimakasih, sayang, untuk menungguku selama ini... _I love you._ "

" _Love you too,_ Tae _-ah_.."

Lalu, dua pasangan muda itu pun kembali berciuman. Ciuman itu tidak terputus hingga Taehyung sampai di kasur Jungkook. Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook ke kasur dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan takut Jungkook kesakitan. Ia menaiki kasur Jungkook lalu memenjarakan Jungkook di bawahnya lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang..", Taehyung mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Jungkook.

"Kau juga sangat pintar..", Taehyung mencium dahi Jungkook.

"Dan seksi...", Taehyung mengecup hidung bangir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tertawa karena geli.

" _You're my miss right,_ JeonJungkook.. _You make me wanna party on your body..._ ", Taehyung menyeringai lalu kembali meraup bibir Jungkook.

Bibir Jungkook yang tipis dan mungil dapat dengan mudah tertelan dalam bibir Taehyung yang tebal dan lebar. Taehyung menjuarai kompetisi ciuman itu. Mereka terus berganti posisi, kadang menghadap kanan, kadang menghadap kiri, sambil sesekali mengambil napas. Mata mereka terpejam karena sangat menikmati kegiatan itu.

Tangan Taehyung mulai mengelusi dada Jungkook lagi yang masih terbungkus oleh bra. Dada Jungkook terasa pas di telapak tangan lebarnya. Taehyung berpikir, _jadi begini rasanya_ _making out._ Selama ini, jika berpacaran, Taehyung hanya melakukan _kissing_ biasa, belum pernah sejauh seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Jungkook.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung mulai melesak ke balik punggung Jungkook, mencari-cari pengait bra. Ia agak kesulitan, mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Jungkook terkekeh lalu mengangkat punggungnya sedikit untuk membantu Taehyung.

"Ah, ketemu!", seru Taehyung ketika ia berhasil membuka pengait bra Jungkook. "Terimakasih, sayaaang.. Maafkan aku yang kurang pengalaman ini, ya..."

"Kau ini lucu sekali, sih, Tae..", Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi polos kekasihnya ketika berhasil membuka kaitan branya.

Taehyung menyengir kotak lalu mulai membuka kemeja Jungkook dan juga bra yang berhasil ia buka kaitannya. "WOW..!", Taehyung tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya ketika ia melihat payudara Jungkook. Ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini secara _live._ Biasanya ia hanya menontonnya dari film biru koleksi Jimin.

"Ini sangat cantik, Jungkook. Apa mereka kembar?"

Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Ih, Tae!", pekiknya sambil memukul kepala Taehyung pelan.

"Hehe, mereka sangat indah, sayang.. Kau merawatnya dengan baik. Apa aku boleh mencium mereka, sayang?"

"Tentu, Tae.."

Taehyung menciumi buah dada Jungkook bergantian. Yang kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, begitu terus hingga Jungkook menggeliat karena sensasi aneh yang membuat dadanya terasa penuh oleh kupu-kupu. Saat Taehyung mengulum pucuk payudara yang sebelah kiri dan memelintir yang sebelah kanan bersamaan, Jungkook melenguh keras. Membuat barang selatan Taehyung berkedut.

"Ah.. Suaramu membuat aku semakin bergairah, Kookie..", Taehyung membuka _T-shirt-_ nya lalu melemparnya ke sisi kasur yang lain. Ia juga mulai membuka sabuk dan juga celana jins hitamnya, menyisakan selembar bokser yang tidak bisa menutupi betapa sudah menegaknya ereksi Taehyung.

"Lihat, sayang. Aku sudah sangat keras. Siap untukmu, sayang..", Taehyung melepas kaitan rok Jungkook lalu melepasnya. Ketika hendak membuka celana dalam Jungkook, Taehyung berhenti sebentar lalu menggoda bibir vagina Jungkook dari luar. Ia ingat trik ini ketika dua minggu yang lalu Jimin menawarkan video porno terbaru kepadanya.

Jungkook menggeliat dan memejamkan matanya. "Enak, Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk, " _Ne._ Geli.. tapi enak."

"Ini pasti lebih enak, sayang. Rasakanlah..", Taehyung memasukan satu jarinya dari samping celana dalam Jungkook, menyentuh klentit Jungkook yang sudah bengkak.

"Ahhh.. Tae... _hajima..._ "

" _Hajima?_ Yakin, _hajima.._?"

Jungkook menggeleng pasrah. Sentuhan jari Taehyung membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Rasanya lubang vaginanya mengeluarkan sesuatu, tapi Jungkook tidak tahu itu apa.

"Kau basah, sayang.. Kau sudah siap.", Taehyung sekarang benar-benar melepas celana dalam Jungkook, lalu ia melepas boksernya sendiri.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, baru kali ini ia melihat barang pria. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya, apalagi jika sedang menegak seperti itu.

"Apa kau mau mengulumnya, sayang?"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Begini..", Taehyung membangungkan Jungkook dari posisi tidurnya. Sekarang wajah Jungkook berada di hadapan penis Taehyung yang sedang berlutut. "Buka mulutmu, sayang.."

Taehyung mengarahkan ereksinya ke mulut Jungkook yang terbuka. "Ough.. Kau hangat, sayang... Emh.. lebih lebar sayang.."

Jungkook menurut. Jadi begini rasanya penis seorang pria. Tidak ada rasa khusus, sih. Tapi entah kenapa Jungkoo menyukainya. Rasanya seperti sedang mengulum es krim, hanya saja lebih keras, dan lebih panjang.

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menahan kepala Jungkook agar tidak bergerak menjauh. "Kulum lebih kencang, sayang.. Ah, benar, begitu.. Kau cepat belajar, ya, sayang..."

Jungkook merasa batang Taehyung berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Ia takjub, ternyata batang liat itu bisa bergerak juga.

"Ah, sudah, Kookie, lepaskan.."

Jungkook menurut, lalu terdengar bunyi saat ia melepas ereksi Taehyung dari mulutnya. Ereksi itu agak memerah dan basah.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, sayang.. Bolehkah sekarang...?"

Jungkook mengerti maksud Taehyung, _namja_ itu ingin melakukan seks sekarang. Penis Taehyung akan melesak masuk ke dalam vaginanya, dan akan merobek bendungan keperawanannya.

"Aku siap, Tae- _ah_.. Aku milikmu."

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook lagi, mencium bibirnya dalam, berbisik, "Terimakasih, sayang..", lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Jungkook. Ia melebarkan paha Jungkook agar ia bisa menembus lubang itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Ah.. kau sempit sayang..."

Jungkook memekik ketika penis Taehyung mencoba merangsak masuk vaginanya. Ternyata rasanya sakit sekali, Jungkook tidak tahu kalau rasanya sesakit itu. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sakit, sayang? Maafkan aku, ya.. Kau boleh menggigitku, atau mencakarku. Apapun itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu, sayang...", ucap Taehyung, merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti pujaan hatinya.

"Cium aku, Tae.. Ahhh..."

Taehyung langsung mencium Jungkook saat itu juga. Dengan perlahan, ia semakin melesakkan ereksinya ke dalam Jungkook. Tangannya juga tidak diam, ia mengelus-elus rambut dan bahu Jungkook agar lebih rileks. Hingga akhirnya penis Taehyung tertanam sempurna di dalam Jungkook. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir, itu darah keperawanan Jungkook. Dalam hati ia mencelos karena telah membuat seseorang kehilangan keperawanannya. Tapi ia memang sudah bertekat untuk menjadikan Jungkook yang pertama dan terakhir, jadi ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan bahagia.

"Masih sakit, sayang?", tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Tidak terlalu, Tae.. Malah geli..."

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang, boleh?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, karena Jungkook masih sangat sensitif di bawah sana. Gesekkan sedikit saja membuat Jungkook meringis. Tapi, lama kelamaan ringisan itu berubah menjadi desahan.

"Taeee.. Ah..."

"Ya, sayang.. Desahkan namaku, Kookie. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Tae... Taehyung... Uhhh.. Taetae..."

"Oh, ini nikmat sekali sayang.. Kau sangat enak, Kookie..."

Jungkook sudah mulai bisa mengikuti permainan. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Taehyung lalu mulai bergerak beralawan arah dengan sodokan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mendesah.

"Ah.. Kau memang cepat belajar, Kookie... _Yes,_ begitu, sayang.. Uhhh.."

Jungkook merasa vaginanya semakin mengencang. Dan rasanya ia ingin pipis.

"Tae.. aku ingin pipis..."

"Itu bukan pipis, sayang. Itu namanya _cum._ Kau sudah hampir sampai di puncak kenimatanmu, cantik... Tunggu sebentar, tahan, oke?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa itu _cum_ dan kenapa Taehyung memintanya untuk menunggu. Apa yang harus ditunggu? Jungkook penasaran.

Taehyung menambah cepat tempo sodokannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus merapalkan nama Jungkook dengan suara beratnya. "Aku juga akan keluar, sayang.. Apa sebaiknya aku keluarkan di luar saja?"

Jungkook berpikir. Ia sudah dua minggu tidak haid, sudah lewat masa subur. Sepertinya ia tidak akan hamil begitu saja hanya dalam satu kali seks. "Di dalam saja, Tae.."

"Kau yakin?", tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, ayo sayang, kita keluar bersama.."

Dan mereka meneriakkan nama masing-masing ketika terjadi letupan di bawah sana. Rasanya sangat penuh, basah, dan panas. Baik Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama baru meraskan _euforia_ seperti itu dalam hidup mereka.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang keluar, Taehyung melepaskan ereksinya dari lubang Jungkook dengan perlahan. Jungkook masih terlalu ringkih saat ini. Taehyung harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasuki Jungkook lagi.

"Capek, sayang?", tanya Taehyung sambil menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lumayan..."

"Kita tidur, saja, yuk? Aku akan menginap dan menemanimu berangkat ke Busan besok. Kau harus banyak istirahat sehabis kegiatan kita ini.."

"Terimakasih, sayang.."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau memanggilku 'sayang'.."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu lalu mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas. " _I love you_..", ucapnya lirih.

Taehyung tersenyum bahagia. " _I love you too, baby._ Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Ω

Jimin dan Sana sudah berada di mobil selama dua jam, tapi Sana tetap belum diberitahu akan diculik ke mana.

" _Oppa,_ sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

Jalanan itu cukup sepi mengingat ini hari terakhir _weekends,_ biasanya orang malas keluar dan memilih beristirahat di rumah untuk menghadapi hari Senin. Tapi, mereka belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan yang hanya Jimin seorang yang mengetahuinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu, Sana.."

"UUH, ini sudah dua jam, _oppa_! Aku bosan dari tadi hanya melihat rumah-rumah penduduk dan pepohonan..!"

Jimin tersenyum. Sana yang sedang marah-marah sangat imut di matanya. "Menoleh ke jendelamu, Sana.."

"Hm? Kenapa memangny—WHUAAA..! Pantai! _Oppa_ benar menculikku ke pantai?! _Daebak_!"

Jimin mengusak rambut Sana. "Tentu, cantik. Kita harus ke pantai untuk menikmati _summer_."

Jimin membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam hotel yang cukup mewah. Sana keluar dari mobil dengan masker dan _hoodie_ milik Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang _idol._ Bisa berbahaya jika ada yang melihatnya masuk ke hotel bersama seorang _namja._ Bisa viral di internet, nanti.

Jimin membawakan seluruh tas Sana dan dirinya, bersikap sok keren adalah sifat alami Jimin.

"Apa ada kamar kosong? Untuk dua orang.", ucap Jimin ketika mereka sampai di resepsionis.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, tuan. Saat ini hanya tersisa satu _available room._ Dan itu juga paket bulan madu..", ucap pegawai hotel karena tidak yakin melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat masih muda dan perempuan di sampingnya yang terus menunduk, menggunakan masker, dan _hoodie._

" _Aigo.._ Apa kau meragukan kami? Kami ini pasangan baru. Kami memang tidak memakain cincin, soalnya kami tidak suka benda sebagai pengikat. Karena hati saja sudah cukup bagi kami.", ucap Jimin berpura-pura kesal.

"Ma-maksud saya bukan begitu, Tuan.. Maafkan saya jika menyinggung Anda..."

"Ada apa?", tanya seseorang yang Jimin yakini adalah _manager_ hotel.

"Saya mau memesan kamar, tapi hanya tersisa yang paket _honeymoon._ Dan lucunya, kami juga sebenarnya berniat memesan yang itu. Tadi kami bertanya apa ada dua kamar karena hanya ingin tahu apakah hotel ini bagus? Kalau penuh kan berarti bagus. Begitu.", ucap Jimin. Memang Jimin itu lihai bersilat lidah.

"Ah, begitu.. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang Anda alami, Tuan. Sekarang, mari saya antar Anda dan istri ke kamar. Saya juga akan memberikan diskon 15% juga beberapa bonus lainnya. Tuan katakan saja apa yang Tuan inginkan, _room service_ tersedia 24 jam untuk Anda."

"Bagus. Ini _black card-_ ku, kau saja yang urus, ya? Terimakasih.", ucap Jimin angkuh.

"Baik, Tuan. Atas nama siapa, Tuan?"

"Park Jimin dan Park Sa—AH."

Sana menginjak kaki Jimin dengan sangat keras. Tentu saja Sana tidak ingin nama aslinya disebut. Apalagi dengan embel-embel Park di depannya. _Heol_.

"Park Sami...", ucap Jimin sambil melotot kepada Sana.

"Baik, Tuan Park Jimin dan Nyonya Park Sami sudah bisa masuk sekarang. Ini kartu kredit Anda, Tuan. Selamat berbulan madu..", kata menejer hotel itu ramah.

'Park Sami' memutar matanya dengan malas. Demi apa, ia dan Jimin tidak sedang berbulan madu.

Ω

Jimin dan Sana memasuki kamar itu. Benar saja, sekali lihat langsung terasa aura bulan madunya. Kamar bernuansa _pink_ dan merah itu cukup luas. Satu kamar mandi di dekat pintu kamar, balkon yang langsung mengarah ke pantai, _mini pantry,_ televisi berlayar mega, dan ranjang yang besar. Tapi hanya ada satu ranjang di sana. Sana jadi bergidik memikirkan ia dan Jimin nanti malam, akan seperti apa tidur mereka berada di satu ranjang seperti itu?

"Mau istirahat dulu apa langsung ke pantai, Sana?"

"Istirahat dulu, yuk, _oppa._ Sekarang masih sore, aku takut orang akan mudah mengenaliku."

Ah, kadang Jimin lupa kalau gadis incarannya adalah seorang _idol.._

"Yasudah, tidurlah dulu. _Oppa_ mau beres-beres."

Sana memandang Jimin dengan sinis. " _Oppa_ jangan macam-macam, ya. Aku bisa karate walaupun sedang tertidur!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Sana.. _Oppa_ tidak akan macam-macam. Tidak seru kalau lawannya sedang tidur. _Oppa_ akan menunggumu bangun."

" _OPPAAA_!"

Ω

Sekitar pukul delapan malam Jimin membangunkan Sana, menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk mandi lalu bersiap-siap. Jimin sudah mengonfirmasi paket makan malam romantisnya akan digunakan pukul sembilan.

Jimin menggandeng tangan Sana ketika berjalan menuju tempat makan _outdoor_ hotel yang langsung mengahadap pantai Eurwangni. Mereka mendapatkan satu pondokan besar dengan meja di tengahnya. Meja itu sudah berisi penuh oleh makanan laut, pencuci mulut, buah-buahan, dan minuman.

Sana melepas maskernya ketika sampai di pondokan. "Ini sangat indah, _oppa_!", pekiknya riang. Sudah lama ia tidak liburan semenjak debut menjadi salah satu member Twice.

"Senang jika kau menyukainya. Aku menambahkan beberapa ornamen, selain paket yang mereka tawarkan. Semoga kau juga menyukainya."

"Ornamen apa, _oppa_?"

"Itu...", Jimin menunjuk ke arah samping lalu Sana melihat air mancur tiba-tiba saja menyala. Air mancur itu menari-nari dengan beberapa warna yang berbeda. Hanya ada mereka di sana, semua pondokan yang lain kosong. Sana jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Jimin menyewa seluruh pondokan ini agar tidak ada yang melihat Sana? Jimin memang selalu bisa membuat Sana semakin terpana.

"Indah sekali...", ucap Sana lirih.

Jimin menarik tubuh Sana untuk didekapnya. "Aku tahu kau lelah sehabis keliling Asia. Aku akan memanjakanmu. Dua hari ini kau milikku, Sana..."

Sana cemberut di balik punggung Jimin. _Hanya dua hari ini...? Hhh.._

" _Gomawo, oppa._ ", ucap Sana, berusaha agar kekecewaannya tidak nampak.

" _Ja,_ kita makan sekarang. Nanti lobsternya hidup lagi, loh, kalau dicuekin begitu.."

"Haha, oke, _oppa._ Mari makan..!"

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

namjinnya istirahat dulu yah, author lelah :(

itu kuki nc-an sama taeeee buakakakakak. vkook shipper mana euforianyaaaa?

ga rough kan mereka mah, soalnya baru sama2 yang pertama

ada yang pengen jimin sama sana nc ga...? :p


	17. Chapter 16

Casts:

Min (Kim) Seokjin!GS – 39yo | Min Yoongi – 35yo | Kim Namjoon – 22yo

Min Yoonjin!OC – 5yo | Jeon Jungkook!GS – 19yo | Im Nayeon – 21yo

Kim Taehyung – 21yo | Park Jimin – 21yo | Jung Hoseok – 21yo | Jung Dawon – 18yo

Slight!Junhoe iKon, Mina and Sana Twice

All in Korean age

Other casts menyusul (jika dibutuhkan)

* * *

©BTS, Twice, and iKON member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to me

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 1** **6** **:** _ **I Got U**_

.

.

* * *

Jimin dan Sana makan sampai kenyang. Tiga buah lobster, satu ikan pari bakar, semangkuk tiram segar, sup teripang, dua _pitcher_ besar _mojito,_ dan satu mangkuk besar _patbingsoo_ ludes ke dalam perut masing-masing. Tapi, ke dalam perut Sana lebih banyak. Sana makan seperti sudah tidak melihat makanan selama satu minggu.

"Kenyang?", tanya Jimin sambil terkekeh.

" _Ne_! Nikmat sekali, _oppa._ Aku sudah lama tidak makan enak seperti ini. _Gomawoyo.._ "

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya, Sana."

"Sekarang kita ke mana, _oppa_?"

"Hm, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Ya ampun _oppa_ , aku sudah besar. Jam sepuluh mah masih pagi.. EH, tunggu dulu. Kita kan cuma beda setahun?! Jangan sok tua begitu deh, _oppa_..!"

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Haha, iya, iya. Yasudah, kita ambil perlengkapan kita di kamar, yuk."

"Perlengkapan apa, _oppa_?"

"Menginap. Aku mengambil paket menginap di pinggir pantai malam ini."

" _MWO_?!"

Ω

"Hei.. Jangan cemberut begitu, dong..."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemberut, _oppa_?! Kita meninggalkan kenikmatan kasur empuk ini dan malah tidur di atas pasir? Bagaimana kalau terjadi air laut naik? Gempa bumi? Tsunami?"

"Hahaha. Tidak akan, Sana. Pihak hotel sudah mengecek cuaca dan lokasi. Semuanya aman. Kita tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan bibir pantai, tapi masih bisa menikmati suara ombak dan pemandangan laut yang luas dari tenda."

"..."

"Ayolah, Sana. Aku jamin tidak akan mengecewakan. Tidak setiap hari kita bisa tidur di atas pasir pantai, Sana. Apalagi berdua."

Sana menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau tidak seru, _oppa_ saja yang tidur di tenda. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Siap, _princess.._ Kita lihat saja nanti.", ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ω

"Jauh sekali, _oppa_.. sebenarnya tendanya ada di mana..?"

"Di sana, dekat tebing. Ayo, sedikit lagi kita sampai."

"Tapi, kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali, _oppa_? Kalau ini memang dari paket _honeymoon,_ seharusnya ada beberapa pasangan lain di sini.."

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk di kamar masing-masing.", kata Jimin pura-pura acuh. Tidak mungkin kan Jimin mengaku kalau ia mengada-ada. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesan yang baru pada Sana dengan berkemah di pinggir pantai.

"Dan kenapa tidak ada pihak hotel yang membantu kita menyiapkan kemah? Berat, tahu...", Sana membawa tas gendong berisi pakaian dan kosmetik pribadinya. Sedangkan Jimin membawa panci, teko, mangkuk, sumpit, gelas, dan sendok di tas gendongnya. Lalu di tangan Jimin ada tiga botol air minum berukuran besar. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya membawa bawaan berat?

"Berhenti mengeluh, Sana. Atau _oppa_ cium."

GLEK. Sana langsung berhenti berbicara. Eh, tapi, memangnya Jimin berani asal cium-cium begitu? Sana jadi ingin usil.

"Huh, mana berani _oppa._ "

"Ooh, jadi Sana menantang _oppa_?"

"Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja..—"

CHUP.

Jimin menarik rahang Sana lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sana.

" _Gotcha_.", kata Jimin seraya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya menuju tenda. Meninggalkan Sana yang terpaku ke pasir pantai dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ω

"Itu dia tendanya..", kata Jimin sambil menunjuk satu-satunya tenda di sana.

Sana terpana melihat tenda itu. Ukurannya sangat besar, mungkin bisa menampung sepuluh orang. Jadi ia dan Jimin tidak akan tidur sempit-sempitan nanti. Di depan mulut tenda, sudah ada api unggun yang menyala, sebungkus _marshmallow_ dan tusukannya, beberapa bungkus kopi dan cokelat instan, juga beberapa bungkus _ramyeon._ Di dekat api unggun ada dua kursi santai yang pasti ditujukan untuk Jimin dan Sana berduaan sambil menikmati api unggun.

Di sisi kanan dan kiri terdapat semacam jendela yang bisa dibuka dan ditutup. Lalu atap tenda itu terbuat dari bahan transparans, jadi mereka bisa memandangi bintang-bintang sebelum terlelap. Di dalam tenda sudah ada dua buah _sleeping bag_ , dua buah bantal, dan dua lembar selimut ekstra.

"Ini.. menakjubkan, _oppa._ Aku suka. _Gomawo_..", ucap Sana lirih.

"Loh, kau menangis, Sana?"

"Ah? _Ani.._ Aku hanya lelah, mungkin..? Hehe. Ini indah sekali, sungguh. Aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar. Aku akan tidur di sini malam ini, bersamamu."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukai ini..", Jimin menyeka air mata yang sudah menggunung di sudut mata Sana. "Yuk, kita siap-siap menikmati ombak, api unggun, dan bintang-bintang."

Ω

Sana dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan setengah bungkus _marshmallow_ dan secangkir cokelat untuk Sana dan segelas kopi untuk Jimin. Sekarang mereka sedang terdiam, menikmati suara ombak dan langit malam. Tak lama, Sana yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin tiba-tiba menunjuk langit.

"Itu bintang apa, _oppa_?"

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Sana, lalu tersenyum. " _Summer Triangle_. Yang bawah, Altair, bintang _alpha_ rasi Aquila. Kanan atas, Vega, bintang _alpha_ rasi Lyra. Terakhir, Deneb, bintang _alpha_ rasi Cygnus."

"Wah.. Kau tahu banyak, ya, _oppa._.!"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa. Ah, ada satu bintang lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Dia sangat cantik."

"Mana, _oppa_?", Sana menengadahkan kepalanya, mencari-cari bintang yang Jimin maksud.

"Ada di _handphone-_ ku, ini."

Pandangan Sana beralih ke ponsel Jimin. Di sana tidak ada bintang yang Sana sedari tadi ia bayangkan di pikirannya, melainkan foto seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandang pantai dari balkon hotel. Itu fotonya. _Yeoja_ itu dirinya.

Tadi saat baru sampai di hotel, Sana memang langsung ke balkon dan memandangi pantai. Sudah beberapa tahun Sana tidak merasakan bersantai di pantai saat siang hari, karena ia takut _fans_ -nya akan membludak lalu akan mengganggu orang lain atau bahkan melukai mereka sendiri.

" _Oppa..._ "

"Kau bintangku, Sana. Kau bintang tercantik di dunia. Bintang-bintang di langit sana pasti iri padamu.."

" _Oppa,_ kau berlebihan..", ucap Sana lirih. Wajahnya memerah semerah lobster rebus yang ia santap beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku serius, Sana."

Sana menatap mata Jimin. Ya, keseriusan terpancar dari kedua hazel itu. Dan entah kenapa, mungkin semilir angin atau suara deburan ombak yang membawa wajah mereka semakin dekat... terus... hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling menempel.

Hanya menempel. Lalu, lama kelamaan Jimin semakin menuntut, dan Sana membalasnya. Jimin melepas kain pantai yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu meraih kedua sisi wajah Sana untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sana balas melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin. Setelah beberapa lama, Jimin melepas ciuman mereka.

"Sana. Minatozaki Sana.. Maukah kau, suatu saat nanti menikah denganku, dan menjadi Park Sana?", Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah tempat kecil berbentuk tiram.

Jimin membuka tiram itu dan di dalamnya ada dua buah gelang silver yang serupa, bedanya, ada sebuah mutiara kecil berwarna hitam di salah satunya.

"Tadi, saat kau tidur siang, aku pergi ke toko perhiasan di dekat hotel. Aku meminta pelayanan ekspress. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan.."

"Tidak, _oppa._ Ini sangat cantik..!", suara Sana tercekat. Ia sudah akan menangis.

Jimin meraih tangan kiri Sana untuk menyematkan gelangnya di sana. Ia juga memasang gelang di tangan kirinya. "Maaf, aku tidak membelikanmu cincin. Aku tidak mau _fans-_ mu curiga. Kukira gelang _couple_ tidak akan terlalu mencolok, kan?"

Sana mengangguk, air mata pun mengalir begitu saja. " _Gomawo, oppa. Saranghae.._ "

" _Nado, saranghae,_ Sana- _ah_..."

Saat mereka akan berciuman lagi, Jimin menghentikan Sana. "Tunggu."

" _Wae, oppa_?"

"Jadi jawabannya apa...?"

"Memangnya tadi kau bertanya apa?", tanya Sana iseng.

"Yaish. Aku melamarmu, Sana. Aku akan menunggu tujuh tahun lagi hingga agensimu memperbolehkan kau menikah. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita pacaran... _backstreet,_ tentunya. Aku tidak mau merusak karirmu."

Sana terharu. Jimin betul-betul memikirkan segalanya.

"Mmm.. Tentu saja aku mau, _oppa._ Ayo pacaran."

" _Gomawo,_ pacarku..", Jimin mencubit hidung Sana dengan gemas.

" _Nado gomawo,_ pacarku..", ucap Sana sambil balas mencubit hidung Jimin.

"Masuk ke tenda, yuk? Sudah mulai dingin.", ajak Jimin.

"Gendooong~"

" _Aigooo_ , manja sekali pacarku ini. Ayo sini.."

Sana mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu Jimin menyampirkan tangan Sana ke lehernya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sana untuk digendongnya ala pengantin baru. Untung saja Jimin berotot. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan tiga jam di _gym_ setiap lima kali seminggu.

"Waaa, _oppa_ kuat sekali.. Aku kan baru saja menghabiskan dua ekor lobster dan satu ekor pari. Hahaha."

Jimin menurunkan Sana di atas _sleeping bed-_ nya. "Tentu saja. Kalau cuma gendong Sana, sih, _oppa_ kuat berjam-jam juga."

"Kalau lebih dari gendong kuat, tidak, _oppa_?", goda Sana.

"Sana.. Jangan menggoda _oppa_."

"Kenapa? _Oppa_ tidak kuat iman? Hahaha."

" _Well.._ Selama ini imanku hanya percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada, Dewa itu ada, kehidupan setelah mati itu ada,... Sudah. Untuk urusan wanita, aku tidak punya iman, Sana."

"Woah, terdengar seperti _playboy_ level _badass._ "

"Mantan _, I think._ Aku sudah tidak akan jadi _player_ lagi. Aku kan sudah punya calon istri.."

"Hm..? Siapa memangnya _oppa_?", tanya Sana sambil memicingkan matanya. Senang sekali Sana menggoda Jimin.

"Sana, sekali lagi kau menggodaku, kau akan aku terjang."

"Terjang? Diterjang seperti apa, _oppa_?"

"Seperti ini...", Jimin mengabaikan _sleeping bag-_ nya yang tadi sedang ia buka lalu beralih menghadap Sana dan langsung merubuhkan Sana hingga terlentang di atas _sleeping bag._ "Kau gadis nakal, terus-terusan menggoda _oppa..._ "

"A-aku hanya bercanda, _oppa_..."

"Tapi _oppa_ tidak menangkap godaanmu sebagai candaan, Sana. _Oppa_ jadi ingin menciummu.. menyentuhmu... memilikimu."

Sana mengerti arah obrolan mereka. Oh, Tuhan.. apakah Sana siap?

"Bolehkah, sayang? Suasananya mendukung sekali, astaga. Di pantai seluas 7.500 KM ini hanya ada aku dan kau. Suara deburan ombak. Bintang-bintang itu... dan kau. Bukankah malam ini indah, Sana?"

"Em.. tapi _oppa..._ Aku belum pernah..."

"Aku tahu. Dan maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Ini bukan yang pertama untukku. Aku harap kau tidak kecewa."

Hati Sana mencelos. Tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka baru mengenal beberapa bulan. Sana tidak bisa marah karena dulu Jimin masih bebas, begitu pula dengannya. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa memutar waktu.

"Maafkan aku, Sana...", ucap Jimin, nada sedih terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Aku mengerti jika kau marah, benci, atau jijik padaku. Tapi aku sudah berubah, Sana. Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke klub dewasa. Aku sudah kalah, Sana. Aku bertekuk lutut padamu. Aku ingin bersamamu hingga akhir hayatku, Sana. Dan aku tidak sedang membual. Aku serius dengan ucapanku."

Sana menatap mata Jimin yang begitu yakin dengan ucapan-ucapannya. Perlahan-lahan, Sana mengusap pipi Jimin. "Aku percaya padamu, _oppa_."

"Jadi, bolehkah? Kau sangat menggodaku Sana. Bahkan aku tidak bisa diam di kamar ketika kau tidur. Aku takut lupa diri dan menyerangmu saat kau lengah. Aku hanya akan melakukannya jika kau juga mau, Sana."

"A-aku.. aku mau, _oppa_. Tapi... Aku takut hamil. Nanti, bagaimana dengan karirku, karirmu juga.."

"Aku bawa kondom, Sana."

"Haa?!"

"Aku tadi meminta pihak hotel menyiapkannya. _You know,_ jaga-jaga. Dan ternyata memang dibutuhkan, kan?"

"Aish. Jadi _oppa_ memang berniat menyerangku di sini?!", Sana mendorong dada Jimin lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur.

"Hehe. 'Jaga-jaga', Sana. Siapa tahu kau terbawa suasana. Dan ternyata, memang iya, kan?"

Uh. Jimin memang selalu dapat membaca hati Sana.

"Entahlah, _oppa._ Rasanya aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi."

"Aku bisa membuatmu bernafsu lagi."

"Hm? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan menantangku, Sana.."

Lagi-lagi Jimin membuat Sana tertidur terlentang. Jimin memegang kedua tangan Sana yang ada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mengunci pergerakan Sana.

Dengan segera Jimin langsung melayangkan ciuman kupu-kupu di seluruh wajah Sana, berlanjut ke leher, terus turun ke dada, perut, lalu vagina, paha, betis, hingga kaki. Membuat tubuh Sana menggeliat geli.

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm.. suka, _oppa._ "

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggodaku, _eoh_? Aku ini ahli, Sana. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Jimin mengendusi kulit Sana dari kaki hingga paha, terus naik hingga dahi Sana.

"Emh.. _Oppa..._ "

"Ya, sayang?"

Sana menggeleng. "Ti-tidak jadi, _oppa_."

"Apa yang tidak jadi? Seksnya?"

"Ihhh, bukan.. Aku tidak jadi. Aku lupa mau bilang apa... Ah, bahkan aku tidak tahu aku sedang membicarakan apa.."

"Kau jadi lupa diri, Sana. Itu wajar. Sekarang aku akan melepas bajumu, Sana."

Sana mengangguk malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya seorang _namja_ melihat tubuhnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Jimin mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblang. Membuat Sana _on_ saja.

Jimin meraih dua sisi kaus pendek yang Sana kenakan, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Jimin berucap syukur pada Tuhan di dalam hatinya karena Sana tidak menggunakan _tanktop_ atau apapun itu selain kausnya. Hingga ia dengan mudah dapat melihat payudara Sana yang imut dan sepertinya kenyal itu.

Gesekan kaus dan penekanan _fabric_ kain dengan kulitnya sendiri membuat Sana mengigit bibir untuk menahan lenguhannya.

"Jangan ditahan, Sana. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Mmm.. _oppa..._ "

"Iya, sayang.. seperti itu.", Jimin menyimpan kaus Sana dengan rapi di _sleeping bed-_ nya. Ia mulai meraba perut Sana lalu menggelitiknya dengan tidak sengaja.

" _Op-oppa..._ Geli..."

Jimin tersenyum lalu ia melesakkan jari-jarinya ke garis celana kain Sana. Dasar, Jimin memang beruntung. Sana hanya menggunakan celana pantai, jadi Jimin tidak kan kerepotan. Untung saja Sana tidak menggunakan celana jins seperti saat mereka berangkat.

Jimin menarik celana itu kebawah, mengangkat kedua kaki Sana, lalu celana kain itu pun terlepas. Sana cemberut.

" _Oppa_ tidak adil. Kenapa hanya aku yang ditelanjangi?"

"Oh, Sana sudah tidak sabar melihat tubuh _oppa, ne_? Jangan mimisan, ya..", Jimin menarik ujung kausnya lalu mengangkatnya perlahan, agar Sana semakin terpana. Dan tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terpana melihat kulit agak _tan_ itu, dan perut kotak-kotak itu.. Astaga. Sana sampai kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri.

Sekarang Jimin mulai melepas celana _cargo_ selututnya dengan perlahan. Ia berdiri lalu menjatuhkan celana itu. Seketika Sana melotot melihat ereksi Jimin yang 'menongol' dari balik celana.

 _Eomma! Itu.. itu... Besar!_ Pekik Sana dalam hati.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Otomatis Sana memalingkan wajahnya. Uh. Sana kan malu ketahuan memelototi alat vital Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku tahu aku tampan... Dan pria tampan ini sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu, Sana. Aku bertekuk lutut padamu.", Jimin mulai merangkak lalu ia memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Sana lagi.

"Aku akan menggodamu sedikit...", Jimin menggelitik kulit leher Sana, lalu setelah puas, ia pindahkan tangannya ke kulit payudara Sana yang tidak tertutup bra.

"Eungh.. Jim..."

Jimin menyeringai. Ia menyelipkan telunjuknya ke dalam bra Sana. Menggoda pucuk payudara Sana. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dengan cepat, membuat Sana memekik karena merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat otot perutnya mengencang.

"Jimin _oppa..._ Ahhh.."

"Ya, Sana. Panggil namaku, Sana..."

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke celana dalam Sana, mengigitnya, lalu menariknya turun dengan giginya. Sana sungguh dibuat bergidik karena kegelian. Jimin memang pandai menggoda wanita.

"Tadi aku sempat mencium aroma vaginamu. Harum, sayang.."

Sana jadi malu. Ia _blushing_ hebat sekarang.

Jimin sekarang membuka kaitan bra Sana. Tidak makan waktu tiga detik, Jimin sudah bisa melucuti bra itu. Beda sekali dengan Taehyung yang membutuhkan waktu satu menit, itu juga setelah Jungkook membantunya.

"Indah. Kau sangat, indah, kekasihku.."

Sana memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat dagunya ketika Jimin membuka paha Sana lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kemaluan Sana. Jimin menggesek bulu-bulu halus Sana dengan hidungnya. "Harum, sayang. Kau pandai merawat tubuhmu.."

Setelah pujian yang entah keberapa kali, Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan Sana. Merasakan Sana-nya.

"Ahhh.. Jim _oppa_..!", Sana menggelinjang hebat. Ini sensasi aneh terdahsyat yang pernah ia rasakans seumur hidupnya. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan ada sensasi aneh di alat vitalnya. Rasanya kebas, tapi nikmat.

Jimin sekarang dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sana. Kadang sedikit menabrakkan jarinya pada klitoris Sana dengan sengaja.

"Awh.. _Oppa..._ Itu apa? Enak sekali, _oppa_..."

"Itu klitorismu, sayang.. Itu bagian tersensitif dari dirimu. Lihat, kau sudah basah sekarang, Sana."

Ah, jadi rasa aneh di vaginanya itu karena ada cairan yang mengalir..

Jimin menarik keluar jarinya lalu menjilatnya di hadapan Sana. "Ini manis."

Sana jadi _blushing_ lagi. Kenapa Jimin betul-betul pandai menyentuh hati wanita? Oh, ya, Jimin kan mantan _playboy._

Jimin melepas celana dalamnya sambil berdiri. Membiarkan Sana menontonnya dari bawah. Penis itu langsung mencuat lurus ketika Jimin melepas celananya. Sana terpana melihat ereksinya yang sebesar roti _hotdog_ itu.

"Apa itu akan muat di dalamku, _oppa_? Entahlah.. sepertinya itu besar sekali.."

"Muat sayang. Tidakkah kau tahu vagina itu sangat ajaib? Dia bahkan bisa melebar hingga berkali-kali lipat ketika kau melahirkan anak-anak kita nanti.."

Jimin mengodok kantung kecil di dalam tenda, mengambil satu bungkus foil dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia menarik wajah Sana agar menatapnya lekat. "Perhatikan Sana. Begini caranya memakai kondom. Nanti mungkin aku akan memintamu yang memasangkannya, jadi pelajari baik-baik."

Jimin membuka karet itu lalu memasangkannya di penisnya pelan-pelan, agar Sana dapat mengingatnya. Setelah terpasang sempurna, ia kembali mengungkung Sana di bawah naungannya.

"Uh.. Aku sudah sangat sesak, sayang. Bolehkah aku memasukimu sekarang?"

"Bo-boleh, _oppa.._ "

"Akan sedikit sakit, tapi, nikmati saja, Sana.. Sakitnya tidak akan lama. Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya..."

Jimin mendaratkan tangan Sana di punggungnya. "Rileks, sayang..", ucap Jimin seraya mengarahkan ereksinya ke liang senggama Sana.

Sana memekik terkejut. Rasanya aneh, sakit, tapi nikmat. Sana jadi bingung apa yang harus diteriakkannya. Sakit, atau enak.

" _Oppaaahh.._ Ahh...!"

"Shhh.. Santai, sayang. Rileks. Percaya padaku, sayang. Jangan tegang...", Jimin mengecupi seluruh wajah Sana dengan sayang. Sebenarnya ia sudah bersusah payah menahan hasratnya untuk langsung menumbuk Sana. Tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk Sana, Jimin harus membuat Sana nyaman.

Jimin memasukkan ereksinya lebih dalam dengan hati-hati. Gigitan Sana di bahu Jimin mengeras. Sana mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya.

" _Oppaaa.._ Sakiiit...", rengek Sana.

"Aku tahu, sayang.. Maafkan _oppa, ne_? _Oppa_ mencintaimu."

Jimin menggeram ketika penisnya sudah mentok. Rasanya ingin sekali Jimin langsung bergerak, tapi Sana masih meringis dan beberapa bulir air mata mengalir ke telinga Sana.

"Shh.. Jangan menangis, sayang... Maaf, _oppa_ jahat, ya?"

"Ti-tidak, _oppa. Oppa_ tidak jahat.. Bergeraklah, _oppa._ "

Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sudah siap?", Sana mengangguk. "Baiklah. _Oppa_ bergerak, ya?"

Dan Jimin pun menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga ereksinya sedikit keluar, lalu masuk lagi seutuhnya. Begitu terus untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, hingga Sana rileks dan mulai menikmati permainan.

" _Oppaah.._ Uh... Jim _oppa..._ ", erang Sana.

"Sanaaa.. Kau begitu nikmat, uhhh.."

"Lebih dalam, _oppa.._ "

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Sana-ku sudah mulai nakal, _eoh_?", Jimin menyeringai lalu melesakkan batangnya lebih dalam lagi hingga menyentuh ujung vagina Sana. Hal itu membuat ereksinya berkedut. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Sana, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi.."

"Se-sepertinya aku juga, _oppa.._ "

"Baiklah, bersama-sama, sayang. Di hitungan ke tiga. Satu.."

Tempo gerakan pinggul Jimin semakin cepat, begitu pula dengan goyangan pinggul Sana.

"Dua.."

"Dua seperempat.."

"Oh, _oppa.._ cepatlah..!"

Jimin menyeringai, "Dua setengah.. Ti... _Shit,_ ayo sayang. Tiga..!"

Dan tepat di hitungan ke tiga, mereka melepaskan kenikmatan mereka untuk saling menyapa di bawah sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin bertanya, "Boleh _oppa_ cabut sekarang? Jika menunggu lebih lama, sepertinya _oppa_ akan bangun lagi."

"Sepertinya menunggu lebih lama tidak apa-apa, _oppa_.", goda Sana.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kau yakin Sana? Kau tidak melihat genangan darah di pahamu? Kukira ini menyakitimu.."

"Sakit.. tapi jenis sakit yang membuat ketagihan, _oppa._ Aku harap pihak hotel tidak hanya menyediakan satu buah kondom."

Jimin menyeringai. Ia mengodok lagi tempat kondom itu lalu mengeluarkan empat buah foil. "Mereka menyediakan lima. Dan aku bawa lima lagi dari kamar kita. Jadi, ronde dua?"

Sana mengangguk antusias.

"Kau memang gadisku..", ucap Jimin.

Lalu desahan-desahan itu melebur menjadi satu dengan deburan ombak. Betul-betul malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka.

Ω

Jungkook bangun pukul tiga pagi. Ia harus siap-siap berangkat ke Busan. Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada bidang Taehyung yang memiliki sedikit bulu halus di tengah-tengahnya. Jungkook jadi malu mengingat kegiatan mereka kemarin sore. Loh, kemarin sore? Jadi mereka tidak bangun-bangun sejak sore?! Berapa jam mereka tertidur?!

Jungkook menghitung... Delapan jam. Mereka tertidur selama delapan jam. Sebuah rekor, karena biasanya Jungkook hanya tidur selama lima jam setiap harinya. Mungkin ia kelelahan, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Dengan berhati-hati, Jungkook melangkah turun dari kasurnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan _shower_ dengan intensitas rendah, agar Taehyung tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Namun, ternyata Taehyung sudah berdiri saja di ambang pintu kamar mandi yang lupa Jungkook kunci, karena memang biasanya tidak pernah ia kunci. Ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen, apa yang ia takuti? Ia lupa kalau ada Taehyung di apartemennya.

"Hai..", sapaan Taehyung membuat _shower puff_ meloncat dari tangan Jungkook.

"Astaga, Tae! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehe, maaf. Tapi aku mendengar suara air. Dan kupikir kau sedang mandi. Dan dia jadi bangun..", ucap Taehyung seraya menunjuk ereksinya yang sudah menegak.

Jungkook menelan salivanya susah payah. Godaan yang berat.

"A-aku ada lomba jam sepuluh, Tae.."

"Ya, dan sekarang jam tiga, sayang.. Sebentar saja, aku janji tak akan berjam-jam seperti yang pertama. _Otte_?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Sesungguhnya ia juga sudah _horny_ karena melihat Taehyung junior yang sudah bangun. "Baiklah, Tae. Jangan lama, ya.."

" _Gomawo,_ Kookie.."

Taehyung ikut masuk ke bawah siraman air hangat, lalu mulai memagut Jungkook. Mereka pun melakukannya selama kurang lebih setengah jam, itu pun dipercepat karena mereka harus berangkat ke Busan pukul lima nanti.

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

AKU LAGI RAJIN UPDATE NC YEOROBUN

WKWKWK

MAAPKEUN KEYADONGANKU

oh ya, dan adegan nc di chapter ini ada yang aku parafrase dari chapter 1-nya "Hold Me" by kak Reborntorise

udah pada baca belum? kalau belum, ini linknya s/12027565/1/Hold-Me

silakan temukan adegan mana yang aku parafrase hehehe

yuah capcus kabur cyiiin /takut digebukin jimin stan/ /jimin nakal menghilangkan keperawanan sana/ /oke bhay/


	18. Chapter 17

Casts:

Min (Kim) **Seokjin**!GS 39 | Min **Yoongi** 35 | Kim **Namjoon** 22

Min **Yoonjin**!OC 5 | Jung Dawon ( **Jiwoo** ) 18 | Jung **Hoseok** 21

Jeon **Jungkook**!GS 19 | Kim **Taehyung** 21

Park **Jimin** 21 | Minatozaki **Sana** 20

Im **Nayeon** 21 | **Mark** Tuan 23 (slight)

[All in Korean age]

* * *

©BTS, Twice, GOT7 member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to ORUL2

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU.

* * *

 **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter 1** **7** **:** _ **Competition**_

.

.

* * *

Pada awalnya, rencana Jungkook untuk hari ini adalah:

04:00 AM – bangun, mandi, siap-siap

04:45 AM – pesan taksi

05:00 AM – naik taksi sampai stasiun

05:20 AM – sampai di stasiun, beli tiket pemberangkatan paling pertama menuju Busan

05:30 AM – beli sarapan

06:00 AM – naik kereta, _on the way_ Busan

08:00 AM – _arrived._

Tapi, karena kedatangan Taehyung dan juga pernyataan perasaan yang tiba-tiba kemarin, dan... Ah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi sepertinya, nanti wajah Jungkook semakin memerah. Sekarang, sekitar pukul enam pagi, alih-alih sedang berada di dalam kereta, Jungkook malah sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobil Taehyung. Mereka berdua sedang di perjalanan menuju Busan.

Setelah _shower sex_ pada pagi hari—seks kedua mereka—Jungkook dan Taehyung mandi bersama lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Busan. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak rela melepas Jungkook pergi hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh mereka masih bisa berkencan setelah Jungkook selesai dengan perlombaannya.

Jungkook awalnya menolak diantar Taehyung, karena, jika Taehyung mengantarnya ke Busan, berarti _namja chinggu-_ nyaitu akan bolos kelas hari ini.

"Tidak apa lah sekali-kali bolos demi mengantarkan pujaan hati.."

Taehyung mengatakannya tanpa nada gombal sama sekali, yang justru membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah dan tungkainya menjadi lemas. Untung saja sekarang Jungkook sedang duduk, bukan sedang berdiri, jadi tubuhnya tidak akan merosot ke lantai.

"Lalu, Seokjin _ssaem_ bagaimana? Apa dia akan mendampingimu, sayang?", tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, Tae. Tadi baru saja Seokjin _ssaem_ mengirimiku sms. Katanya, ia sedang diperjalanan ke Busan juga. Kami akan bertemu di Yongguk."

"Wah.. Berarti aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai dalam, dong? Nanti Seokjin _ssaem_ tahu aku membolos... Dan dia akan menyeramahiku macam-macam... Ah, menyebalkan!", ucap Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya beberapa kali.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Kamu mengantarkanku saja, aku sudah senang.."

"Tapi aku kan ingin menonton presentasimu..."

"Aih, jangan! Nanti kau malah membuatku gugup lagi!"

Taehyung melirik jahil, "Oh.. Seperti kemarin, ya? Kau gugup dan nanti malah berakhir di kasur lagi, ya?"

"KIM BYUN-TAE!"

Ω

[Yongguk University]

[ _Car Parking Lot_ ]

"Semangat! _Himnae_! Aku akan menunggumu di mobil, ya, sayang.."

"Kenapa tidak di hotel saja, Tae? Atau di asrama kampus ini? Sepertinya akan ada yang mau menyewakan kamarnya untuk satu atau setengah hari ini."

"Hm.. Kenapa harus kamar? Ah.. Nanti biar bisa 'itu', ya?", goda Taehyung.

"Kim byun-Tae, sekali lagi kau...—"

" _Arra, arraseo.._ Aku akan mencari hotel dekat sini saja. Kalau sudah hampir selesai, telepon aku, dan aku akan langsung meluncur kemari. Oke, cantikku?"

"Oke, Taetae...ku."

"Apa, apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Taetae apa?"

Wajah Jungkook sudah matang sekarang. Taehyung memang senang sekali menggoda dirinya. "TAETAE-KU!", teriak Jungkook kesal sambil membuka pintu mobil, keluar, lalu membanting pintu itu.

Taehyung tertawa keras sambil menyusul Jungkook keluar dari mobil. "Hei, _yeoja chinggu-_ nya Kim Taehyung! Jangan ngambek, dong..."

Jungkook memunggungi Taehyung, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, dan memajukan bibirnya. "Habisnya..."

"Iya, maaf, sayang.. Aku tahu kamu pemalu berat. Tapi aku kan senang kamu menyebut aku sebagai Taetae-mu. Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya satu kali lagi.", ucap Taehyung.

"Lihat aku dong..", Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook lalu melepas lipatan lengan _yeoja chinggu-_ nya itu dan menyampirkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum tipis, " _Lucky hug_?"

Jungkook mengalah. Ia tersenyum lalu menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung.

" _Break a leg, my lovely_.. Aku yakin kamu pasti menang!", kata Taehyung sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Tae.. Aku... mencintaimu."

Senyuman jahil Taehyung muncul lagi, "Hm? Kamu apa?"

Jungkook melongo, "IHH, TAEEE!"

Ω

Taehyung tidak langsung pergi dari Yongguk University walaupun Jungkook sudah sedari tadi pergi ke dalam untuk registrasi ulang dan mempersiapkan presentasinya. Taehyung masih bersantai di sekitar Yongguk karena ini pertama kalinya juga untuknya datang kemari, dan jujur saja, mengendarai selama dua setengah jam pada pagi hari cukup melelahkan untuk Taehyung yang bukan seorang _morning person_.

Taehyung berjalan menanjak ke arah taman yang berada di atas area parkir Yongguk University. Di sana ada beberapa bangku dari kayu dan pepohonan rindang. Cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai sambil membaca buku, andai saja Taehyung membawanya.

Setelah duduk-duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon selama beberapa menit, Taehyung berpikir untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan Yongguk saja untuk membaca buku. Mungkin ia akan menemukan beberapa buku yang menarik, mengingat jurusan sastra inggris Yongguk sama terkenalnya dengan BigHit Institute.

Baru saja Taehyung hendak berjalan ke arah gedung utama, tiba-tiba saja ada satu mobil mewah datang. Taehyung terperangah karena itu adalah mobil impiannya.

 _Wah, keren..! Anak Yongguk kaya-kaya, ya._ Benak Taehyung sambil mengamati Ferrari 458 hitam yang baru saja memasuki area parkir.

Taehyung sepertinya lupa kalau mobilnya juga tergolong kategori mobil mahal.

Taehyung masih mematai Ferrari berkaca gelap itu hingga sang pengendara turun dan membuka pintu penumpang. Sontak Taehyung membelalak karena orang yang muncul dari sana adalah Seokjin, dosen walinya.

 _Seokjin ssaem?! Bersama siapa dia? Itu kan bukan suaminya.._

Taehyung tahu suami Seokjin karena kelas EL-01 sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah Seokjin untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau menjenguk sewaktu Seokjin sakit. Seingat Taehyung, suami Seokjin—Min Yoongi—adalah seorang pria berparas tampan, memancarkan aura kebapakan, dan sangat ramah. Sedangkan pria yang sedang bersama dengan Seokjin sekarang adalah seorang remaja yang Taehyung kira-kira seusia dengannya, tampan juga, tapi auranya aneh... mendekati mengerikan. Taehyung merasa _namja_ itu bisa menyedot segala kekuatan yang orang lain punya hingga tak berdaya. _A true dominant._

Taehyung bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil terus mematai Seokjin dan _namja_ itu. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Taehyung tidak akan terlihat dari area parkiran, tapi ia dapat melihat tempat itu dengan jelas. Tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan misi rahasia ala FBI, atau lebih sempitnya, misi memata-matai Seokjin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang _namja_ asing.

Dengan sudut matanya, Taehyung melihat Seokjin tersenyum pada _namja_ itu—jenis senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman Seokjin yang biasanya. Mungkin senyuman yang kali ini tulus? Entahlah, Taehyung juga bingung. Si _namja_ itu memeluk pinggang Seokjin lalu mencium bibir Seokjin. Sekali lagi. _Namja_ itu mencium bibir Seokjin! Taehyung hampir saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang melakukan kegiatan yang Seokjin dan _namja_ itu tidak ketahui. Pikiran Taehyung berkecamuk. Apa, kenapa, bagaimana, kenapa lagi, bagaimana lagi.. pertanyaan semacam itu terus menerus berkelebat di benaknya. Setelah terdengar suara halus mesin mobil, Taehyung kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia melihat mobil _namja_ itu pergi menjauhi area parkir Yongguk, begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Yongguk.

Taehyung menampar pipinya sendiri beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari Yongguk. Mungkin benar kata Jungkook, seharusnya ia beristirahat di hotel saja daripada diam di sana.

Ω

[Mobil]

[Di perjalanan menuju hotel terdekat]

Taehyung menelepon sahabatnya, Jimin, melalui _speaker phone_ mobilnya. Ia pikir mungkin Jimin mengetahui identitas _namja_ yang tadi mengantarkan Seokjin, karena teman Jimin banyak sekali, menyebar di mana-mana, seperti epidemi.

Jimin mengangkat teleponnya di dering ke delapan. Sungguh, apa yang sedang ia lakukan hingga lama sekali untuk mengangkat telepon saja?!

" _Ya,_ Chim! Lama sekali, sih?!", sapaan Taehyung ketika Jimin mengatakan halo.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu, tuan Kim...", ucap Jimin lirih, seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi belekmu? Ini hampir jam sembilan, _pabo_! Bangunlah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

" _I've woke up, demon..._ _So, what's up_?"

"Begini.. Apa di BHI ada mahasiswa yang tingginya kira-kira 180cm, berkulit tan, ganteng, rambutnya dicat biru, dan mobilnya Ferrari 458 warna hitam."

"Yang memakai Ferrari ke institut hanya ada dua orang. Kau, dan Kim Namjoon.", jawab Jimin malas. Ia menguap beberapa kali dalam panggilan telepon itu.

"Kim.. siapa?"

"Kim Namjoon. Anak teknik komputer. Satu angkatan dengan kita. Ada apa, sih, memangnya?"

" _A-ani.._ Mobilnya keren, ya.", kata Taehyung, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaelah, Kim. Ngaca, dong. Mobilmu sendiri apa? Mobilku apa? Kita juga keren, tidak hanya Namjoon."

" _Well.._ Aku hanya berpikir. Darimana dia dapat mobil itu? Kalau kita kan memang diberi fasilitas oleh orang tua kita, walaupun perawatan dan sebagainya kita harus urusi sendiri. Nah, kalau dia?"

Jimin tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Hm.. Setahuku dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar informasi mengenai keluarganya. Dia terlalu pelit membagi informasi seperti itu, Tae. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau menabrak mobilnya, ya, makanya kau tanya-tanya begini?!"

"Hih. Seenaknya saja kau menuduhku macam-macam! Aku ini pecinta mobil balap yang tidak pernah balapan. Memangnya dirimu?!", ucap Taehyung kesal. "Yasudah, kututu—", belum Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara erangan lemah. Suara wanita.

" _Ya,_ siapa lagi sekarang? Bukannya kau sudah taubat, ya?", tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Iya, aku sudah taubat, Tae."

"Terus, itu?"

"Tidak apa, dong, tidur bersama dengan calon istri?"

" _MWO_?! Sejak kapan kau memiliki calon istri?!"

"Kututup. _Bye._ "

" _Ya_! Park sialan!"

TUT. TUT. TUT.

Sambungan telepon akhirnya ditutup oleh Jimin. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo karena dua informasi yang baru ia dapatkan pagi ini. Pertama, _namja_ yang tadi mengantar Seokjin adalah Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa super kaya yang misterius. Kedua, Park Jimin, sahabat brengseknya itu, memiliki calon istri? _What the hell_!

Ω

[Ruang Perlombaan]

"Kookie!", panggil Seokjin ketika ia melihat sosok Jungkook yang sedang menunduk dan bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu, mungkin bagian dari presentasinya.

Jungkook berhenti komat-kamit lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan Seokjin lah yang memanggilnya. "Seokjin _ssaem_."

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jungkook lalu duduk di kursi tepat di samping Jungkook. "Sudah lama, Kookie? Naik apa kemari?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan kasar sebelum menjawab, "Ah, tidak, _ssaem.._ Saya juga baru sampai. Saya.. tadi diantar."

"Diantar? Oleh siapa?", tanya Seokjin. "Aah, pasti _namja chinggu-_ mu, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Seokjin tidak menanyakan siapakah sang _namja chinggu_ itu. Tapi, Seokjin salah menangkap kekikukkan Jungkook.

"Kenapa tegang begitu, Kookie? Santai saja.. Artikelmu sudah bagus. Dan walaupun _ssaem_ belum pernah melihatmu latihan presentasi, _ssaem_ yakin kau pasti bagus, mengingat presentasimu di kelas _speaking_ dan _literary criticism_ selalu bagus.", ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap bahu Jungkook agar mahasiswinya itu lebih rileks.

Jungkook tersenyum palsu. Untung saja Seokjin mengira ia gugup karena perlombaan, bukan karena topik siapa-yang-mengantarkannya-dari-Seoul-ke-Busan. " _Gamsahamnida, ssaem._ Saya sudah gladi resik kemarin, jadi saya sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu.", ucap Seokjin. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau Jungkook seharusnya melakukan latihan presentasi dan gladi resik bersamanya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan _master-_ nya.

Seokjin menarik kembali tangannya lalu menyimpannya di pahanya sendiri. Mau tidak mau, mata Jungkook mengikuti pergerakan Seokjin, dan ia kebingungan ketika menangkap rona kemerahan di kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang walaupun sudah berusaha ditutupi oleh kemeja berlengan panjang, tetap saja terlihat jika diperhatikan dengan baik.

" _Ssaem,_ tangan.. kenapa?", tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Seokjin terkesiap lalu menarik kedua tangannya dengan kikuk. "Aah, anu.. _Ssaem_ kemarin menggunakan kemeja berlengan karet yang sudah kecil. Jadi berbekas, deh.."

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak percaya. Karet di kemeja mana yang ukurannya selebar itu? Tapi ia tidak mau ikut campur urusan Seokjin terlalu jauh. "Ah, begitu, _ssaem.._ Sebaiknya tidak usah dipakai lagi kalau sudah kekecilan.."

"Iya, Kookie..", Seokjin tertawa gugup. Baru kali ini ia gugup, apalagi di depan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Memalukan.

Ω

Perlombaan berlangsung lambat. Jungkook baru mendapat giliran sekitar pukul sebelas. Ia menyelesaikan presentasinya selama sepuluh menit dan menghabiskan sepuluh menit sisanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari juri. Setelah itu, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan, menuju tempat Seokjin menunggunya.

Seokjin menyimpan ponselnya ketika ia melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa yang Seokjin hubungi, bukan?

"Kookie, _otte_?", tanya Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" _I've tried my best, ssaem._ Keputusan ada di tangan para juri."

"Ya. Semoga kau menjadi juara, ya, Kookie.. Sekarang kau mau ke mana? Langsung pulang?"

" _Ne, ssaem._ Saya akan dijemput seseorang."

"Oh, pasti oleh si _namja chinggu, eoh_?", goda Seokjin. " _Ssaem_ juga akan dijemput seseorang."

"Oh, ya? Apa Min _ajussi_ tidak bekerja hari ini, _ssaem_?", tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tidak, bukan Yoong—"

"Seokjin.", suara _baritone_ itu memotong ucapan Seokjin. Nada suaranya dingin, terkesan tidak suka. Tapi, tidak suka pada apa?

Seokjin dan Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Namjoon yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Keringat mengalir di dahi Seokjin. Apa Namjoon mendengarnya hampir mengucapkan nama Yoongi? Ini gawat. Alamat Seokjin akan dihukum lagi.

Ketika Seokjin sedang sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan Namjoon akan menghukumnya, Jungkook memikirkan hal lain.

' _Seokjin'? Namjoon memanggil Seokjin ssaem dengan namanya saja?!_

 _Apa yang kulewatkan selama ini..?_

"Jungkook.", Namjoon sedikit membungkuk ketika menyalami Jungkook. Yang disalami balas membungkuk dan tersenyum kaku. "Jadi, sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Jungkook baru saja selesai.", jawab Seokjin. "Kookie mau menunggu jemputan di sini?"

"Tidak, _ssaem._ Saya akan ke area parkir, karena yang menjemput saya sebentar lagi sampai.", jawab Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke area parkir bersama saja, yuk.", ajak Seokjin.

Jungkook tentu saja tidak kuasa menolak ajakan dosen walinya. Dan lagi, ia agak khawatir pada Seokjin, dan juga penasaran dengan hubungan yang terjadi di antara Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Ω

Seokjin memang mengajak Jungkook untuk berjalan ke area parkir bersama. Tapi, nampaknya ia malah terdampar di dunia-hanya-milik-berdua dengan Namjoon. _Namja_ itu berjalan di sampingnya, walaupun tanpa menyentuhnya, sangat terasa bahwa Namjoon mengawasinya dengan seksama, aura posesif begitu terasa di sana. Dan bukan hanya Seokjin yang menyadarinya, Jungkook juga.

 _Ada apa dengan Namjoon?_

 _Ada apa dengan Seokjin ssaem?_

 _Ada apa dengan mereka?_

Jungkook cemberut melihat keakraban Seokjin dan Namjoon, karena tidak wajar. Mereka terlalu akrab. Dan terlalu intim. Ini salah. Bagaimana dengan Yoongi dan Yoonjin?

Jungkook terkesiap ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba saja berbalik menghadapnya.

"Mana jemputanmu, Kookie?", tanya Seokjin lembut.

"Sebentar lagi.. Ah, itu dia!", wajah Jungkook berseri ketika melihat mobil Taehyung memasuki area parkir.

Mobil itu semakin mendekati Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sang pengemudi mobil keluar lalu menghampiri Jungkook.

"Bagaimana, sayang?", tanyanya sambil mencoba memeluk Jungkook, yang langsung saja ditangkis oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung cemberut. Jungkook baru saja menolak pelukannya. Ada apa? Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, dan langsung saja ia bergeser menjauh dari Jungkook.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo,_ Seokjin _ssaem_..", sapa Taehyung sambil menyengir grogi.

"Jadi, ini _namja chinggu-_ nya?", goda Seokjin. "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

Uh. Kenapa Seokjin jadi usil sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Baru kemarin, _ssaem_..", jawab Taehyung polos.

"Ah.. Pantas saja waktu itu saat _ssaem_ tanya, Jungkook bilang kalian hanya berteman. Baru resmi kemarin, toh? Kekeke. Yasudah, _ssaem_ pulang duluan, ya. Kalian hati-hati di jalan.", Seokjin melambai ke arah dua mahasiswa walinya lalu berjalan mendekati mobil Namjoon.

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terdiam membatu di sana tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Jungkook masih bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kenapa Seokjin bersama dengan _namja_ lain, kenapa _namja_ itu terlalu muda, kenapa mereka berdua terlihat begitu intim... Sedangkan Taehyung, pikirannya kosong. Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Setelah mobil Namjoon meninggalkan area parkir, barulah kesadaran kembali ke dalam diri Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Tae.." / "Kookie.."

Mereka mengucapkan itu bersamaan.

"Ya? Kau duluan, _baby_..", ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Anu.. Itu... Seokjin _ssaem_...", Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, bingung mau memulai dari mana.

"Aku sudah menarik garis besarnya, sayang. Aku tidak buta, aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu di antara mereka.", kata Taehyung, membaca kesulitan Jungkook.

Jungkook terperangah. "Kau mengetahui hubungan mereka?"

"Ya, hanya dugaan sementara. Siapapun bisa melihat aura berbunga-bunga di antara Seokjin _ssaem_ dan Kim Namjoon."

"Kau kenal Namjoon?", oke, sekarang Jungkook semakin bingung.

"Tidak. Jimin yang kenal, itu juga hanya sebatas _kenal,_ tidak akrab."

Oh, pantas saja tadi Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Taehyung, dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung pada Namjoon.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang mereka, sayang?", tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya lagi. " _Well.._ Aku juga hanya punya dugaan sementara. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin Nayeon dan Jimin tahu. Aku hanya akan menceritakannya padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Aku juga tidak berniat menyebarkan gosip, kok. Yasudah, kita masuk ke mobil. Kasihan pacarku kepanasan.."

Ω

Di dalam mobil, Jungkook menceritakan spekulasinya mengenai hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon, beserta beberapa _evidence_ yang kebetulan ia alami dan lihat sendiri. Taehyung manggut-manggut mendengar cerita kekasihnya. Ia juga tadi melihat bukti itu, kok. Bahkan lebih parah. Jungkook hanya melihat Namjoon mencium pipi Seokjin, ini, Taehyung melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Di tempat umum. Taehyung heran, bukannya Seokjin itu selalu menjaga _image_ dewinya?

"Tadi.. aku juga melihat Seokjin _ssaem_ dan Namjoon di area parkir."

"Oh, ya? Kapan, Tae?"

"Saat kau masuk ke dalam. Aku berjalan-jalan dulu di sekitar area parkir, lalu aku menemukan taman yang di atas itu, kau lihat, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Sepertinya tamannya nyaman."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk dulu di sana. Lalu saat itulah mobil Namjoon datang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memerhatikan mobil itu karena mobilnya sangat keren. Aku sangat kaget ketika yang keluar dari kursi penumpang adalah Seokjin _ssaem._ Dan... adegan yang selanjutnya membuatku lebih kaget lagi, Kookie.."

Jungkook kesulitan menelan ludah. "A-apa?"

"Mereka berdua.. berciuman. Di bibir. Sayang, mereka berciuman. Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi di sini?", Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan nanar. Ia seperti habis memergoki ibunya sendiri yang berselingkuh.

Jungkook merasa lambungnya telah loncat hingga tenggorokkannya. Perutnya mual dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja.

"Entahlah, Tae.. Aku.. Aku juga bingung.", Jungkook berucap lirih. "Dan.. tadi aku melihat di pergelangan tangan Seokjin _ssaem_ ada semacam bekas ikatan. Dia bilang itu bekas karet kemeja yang sudah sempit, tapi, aku tidak bodoh, Tae.."

"Bekas ikatan..?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Seokjin _ssaem_. Menurutmu, apa Seokjin _ssaem_ diculik Namjoon? Diikat, dipasung, disiksa? Entahlah, Tae. Aku bahkan menangkap beberapa memar yang berusaha disamarkan dengan _make up._ Tapi, mataku terlalu jeli untuk ditipu. Bahkan cara berjalan Seokjin _ssaem_ aneh."

Keringat mengalir di tengkuk Taehyung. "Sayang, apa.. jangan-jangan..."

"Apa, Tae?"

"Hm.. Apa kau tahu BDSM?", tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Aku pernah membaca teorinya dan beberapa novel fiksi yang bertema itu.", jawab Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika..."

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung dengan cepat. "Masa, sih, Tae?"

"Entahlah, sayang.. mendengar penjelasanmu, dan juga aura dominan Namjoon.. aku rasa ada kemungkinan ke arah sana."

"Kalau benar begitu, aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Yoongi _ajussi_ dan si kecil Yoonjin.", ucap Jungkook lirih. "Dan juga pada Seokjin _ssaem_."

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Seokjin _ssaem_ diberi pencerahan dan kembali ke jalan yang benar, ke keluarganya _.", uca_ p Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, untung saja tadi Seokjin _ssaem_ tidak menanyakan kenapa aku bisa mengantar-jemputmu hari ini. Berarti dia tidak _ngeh_ aku membolos, hahaha.", Taehyung mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Jungkook ikut tertawa geli, "Benar! Dia tidak sadar, sepertinya. Baguslah, jadi kau tidak dimarahi olehnya."

"Ya, aku senang. Hahaha.", Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat sok tampan. "Sekarang kita kembali ke hotel yang kutempati, ya. Aku belum _check out._ "

"Kenapa?"

"Sayang sekali kalau aku hanya menempati hotel itu selama empat jam, sayang.. mereka punya kolam renang yang keren di _rooftop._ Aku sudah memesan makan malam juga."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti, dan baju renang."

"Sudah kusiapkan, sayang.. Di lantai dasar hotel itu ada butik. Aku sudah membelikanmu _dress_ dan _bikini._ "

 _Bikini_? Yang benar saja. Jungkook belum pernah pakai _bikini_.

"Lalu? Pakaian dalamku bagaimana, Tae?"

"Sudah kubelikan juga, dong.", jawab Taehyung santai, seolah-olah itu memang kewajibannya.

" _Ya_! Memangnya kau tahu ukuran... AH! Yang benar saja, Tae?!"

Taehyung terkikik. "Sayang, aku kan sudah menyentuhmu berkali-kali sejak semalam. Aku sudah tahu ukuran tubuhmu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki."

 _BLUSH._

"KIM TAEHYUUUUNG!"

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

malam! maaf aku baru update. keteteran banget nih sama sekolah hikseu

ini juga nyolong2 waktu untuk update /sibuk banget nih aku ceritanya/ /cieee/

semoga kalian masih pada inget ya alurnya /ahaha/

dan untuk ffku yang lain, aku usahakan diupdate juga.. tapi ngga janji bisa fast update

hikseu mianheeee


	19. Chapter 18

Casts:

Min (Kim) **Seokjin**!GS 39 | Min **Yoongi** 35 | Kim **Namjoon** 22

Min **Yoonjin**!OC 5 | Jung Dawon ( **Jiwoo** ) 18 | Jung **Hoseok** 21

Jeon **Jungkook**!GS 19 | Kim **Taehyung** 21

Park **Jimin** 21 | Minatozaki **Sana** 20

Im **Nayeon** 21 | **Mark** Tuan 23 (slight)

[All in Korean age]

* * *

©BTS, Twice, GOT7 member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to ORUL2

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU. **Rated:** **M (21+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

.

.

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

.

 **Chapter** **18:** _ **Mad**_

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin dengan kasar lalu membantingnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Seokjin meringis kesakitan, tapi ia pasrah dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Namjoon beranjak ke kursi pengemudi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Bibir Namjoon mengatup rapat, jelas ia emosi.

"Namj—"

"Kenapa, Seokjin? Kenapa kau merasa perlu membahas pria itu, hah?!", Namjoon membentak Seokjin sambil memukul-mukul setir mobil.

Seokjin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu, ia ketakutan. "Bukan begitu, Namjoon.. Tadi Jungkook bertanya apakah Yoongi yang mengantarkanku kemari, dan aku bilang bukan..."

Nafas Namjon mulai melemah, tidak cepat-cepat seperti tadi. "Begitu kah?"

Seokjin mengangguk takut-takut.

Namjoon meraih bahu Seokjin untuk merengkuhnya erat. " _Mian,_ sayang. Aku.. aku tidak suka mendengar kau menyebut namanya. Aku cemburu.."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, lega karena Namjoon tidak marah dan senang karena Namjoon cemburu. "Tak apa, Namjoon. Maaf telah membuatmu cemburu."

Namjoon melepas pelukan mereka, mencium kening Seokjin lama, lalu memandang tepat ke mata Seokjin. "Sekarang kita mau ke mana? Langsung pulang, atau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Jalan-jalan!"

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar Seokjin memekik girang layaknya anak kecil. "Baiklah, pasang sabuk pengaman, istriku."

Ω

Seokjin dan Namjoon berakhir di hotel Crysanta. _Well,_ apa yang Seokjin bisa harapkan, memangnya? Pasti Namjoon akan membawanya ke hotel, cepat atau lambat. Ingat, kan, libido Namjoon sangat tinggi?

Namjoon menggandeng tangan Seokjin mesra, layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Sayangnya, mereka bukan pasangan suami istri. Namjoon memesan kamar President Suit edisi bulan madu. Harganya 4 juta Won satu malam. Seokjin bisa membeli satu kalung dengan bandul berlian sebesar kacang polong dengan uang itu. Seokjin kadang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa Namjoon begitu banyak uang, bagaimana bisa.. Tapi ia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung pada Namjoon. Biar nanti Namjoon saja yang bercerita sendiri.

Kamar itu begitu luas, kira-kira besarnya dua kali lipat kamar Seokjin dan Yoongi di rumah. Seokjin jadi memikirkan Yoongi. Apa Yoongi sudah makan? Pakaiannya bekerja bagaimana? Tidurnya bagaimana? Bagaimana pun juga, kediaman Min hanya akan didatangi asisten rumah tangga di jam-jam tertentu dan biasanya yang menyiapkan pakaian Yoongi adalah Seokjin sendiri. Atau.. sebenarnya, Seokjin merindukan Yoongi?

"Bagaimana, sayang? Suka?", tanya Namjoon sambil menarik tubuh Seokjin untuk dipeluknya dari belakang.

Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Namjoon. "Suka. Terimakasih, sayang.."

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin, menatapnya dalam, lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan, rasanya sangat nyaman, hanya ada sedikit nafsu di sana.

"Sudah, ah, ciumannya.", ucap Namjoon saat melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kalau dilanjutkan, kita tidak akan jalan-jalan."

Seokjin tersenyum menahan tawa, selera humor Namjoon sudah kembali. "Memangnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Hm.. makan _pork cutlet_? Aku _browsing,_ katanya di sini ada restoran yang enak."

"Oke, berangkat! Ah, tapi, jangan kaget, ya."

"Kaget akan apa, sayang?"

"Aku bisa menghabiskan tiga porsi untukku sendiri."

Namjoon tertawa. "Pesan sebanyak yang kau mau, sayang. Bahkan aku tidak akan kaget jika kau menghabiskan 10 porsi."

" _Yaa_! Aku tidak semaruk itu..!"

"Maksudku, aku tidak peduli kau makan sebanyak apa, atau jika nanti kau menggemuk.. Aku tidak peduli, sayang. Aku tetap cinta padamu."

Pipi Seokjin bersemu layaknya gadis remaja yang baru merasakan pacaran. "Kau ini.."

Namjoon mengecup pipi Seokjin satu kali sebelum menarik lengan Seokjin menuju pintu. "Ayo, sayang, kita makan siang~!"

Ω

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang bermain. Mereka basah dan kepanasan. Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam lamanya, Taehyung menyudahi permainan mereka dan mengajak Jungkook menepi ke kursi santai yang memang disediakan pihak hotel untuk bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan kolam renang dan daerah sekitar. Keindahan kota Busan bertambah berkali-kali lipat jika dilihat dari ketinggian hotel berlantai dua puluh ini.

Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook dengan handuk. "Kamu sudah lapar belum, sayang?"

" _Ne._ Lapar, Taeee.."

"Yasudah, aku pesan makanan dulu, ya.", ucap Taehyung seraya meninggalkan Jungkook dan pergi menuju _rooftop bar._

Asalnya Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak akan makan apa-apa hingga makan malam mereka nanti, tapi, perut mereka keburu keroncongan. Jelas saja, mereka sudah berenang selama dua jam dan mereka tadi tidak makan siang, sedangkan makan malam mereka dimulai jam delapan nanti. Bisa pingsan mereka jika disuruh menunggu.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi santai sambil mengamati orang-orang di sana. Banyak sekali pasangan tua dan muda, ada juga kelompok beberapa anak muda. Lalu, mata Jungkook menangkap dua sosok itu. Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sontak, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk.

 _Kenapa Seokjin ssaem dan Namjoon ada di sini?!_

Seokjin dan Namjoon memilih kursi di ujung yang jauh dari orang-orang. Untung saja mereka tidak memilih kursi yang ada di tengah, karena Jungkook ada di sana.

Jungkook mengintip dari celah handuknya. Seokjin membuka pakaiannya, ternyata Seokjin sudah menggunakan bikini. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang melepas pakaiannya, ia juga sudah menggunakan celana santai untuk berenang.

 _Jadi, Seokjin ssaem dan Namjoon menginap di sini? Wah.. wah.. apakah Seokjin ssaem benar-benar berselingkuh?_

Saat Seokjin turun ke kolam renang bersama Namjoon, Jungkook segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan Taehyung lalu menyusul ke _bar._

"Tae..", panggil Jungkook ketika ia menemukan pria tampan berambut blonde itu.

"Loh, kok barang-barang kita dibawa ke sini, yang?"

"Anu.. itu..."

"Kenapa, sayang? Kok kamu gugup begitu?"

"Ada.. Ada Seokjin _ssaem_ di sini.."

" _Mwo_?! Seokjin _ssaem_ menginap di sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Wah.. bisa gawat kalau dia lihat kita berdua di sini. Nanti dia berpikir yang iya-iya, lagi."

"Kok yang iya-iya, sih, Tae?"

"Ya.. pasti nanti dia berpikir kalau kita akan macam-macam, karena kita ada di hotel. Dan kita memang akan macam-macam, jadi—AUCH!"

"Tae!"

"Ampun sayang, jangan injak kakiku lagi, _please._ Tidak kasihan sama kakiku yang sedari pagi menginjak pedal gas? Huhuhu.."

"Habisnya, kamu itu bercanda terus.. Ini lagi serius, tahu."

"Ya kan tidak apa-apa dari bercanda jadi serius, sayang.. Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kamar, yuk? Makanannya biar diantar saja."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu Taehyung menggandengnya pergi dari _rooftop,_ kembali ke kamar mereka.

Ω

"Sayang, pelan-pelan berenangnya..", kekeh Namjoon. "Semangat sekali."

Seokjin berhenti berenang lalu menapakkan kakinya di kolam yang hanya setinggi 1,5 meter itu. "Namjoon, aku sudah lama sekali tidak berenang."

"O, ya? Memangnya terakhir kapan?"

"Waktu aku ke Hawaii dengan Yoonjin dan Yoon...gi.", Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan ragu, karena raut wajah Namjoon berubah masam. "Maaf."

"Kenapa, sih, kau selalu saja membahas _namja_ itu?"

"Kan tadi kau bertanya.."

"Shhh, sudah, jangan diperpanjang. Kita ke kolam yang lebih dalam, yuk?"

Namjoon menggiring Seokjin ke kolam sedalam 2,5 meter. "Kau kuat menyelam berapa lama?", tanyanya.

"Dua puluh detik, mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Kita menyelam, yuk? Tarik nafas. Dalam hitungan ketiga. _Hana.. Dul.. Set_!"

Seokjin ditarik Namjoon menyelam hingga hampir sampai dasar kolam. Namjoon menyentuh pipi Seokjin agar _yeoja_ itu membuka matanya. Namjoon semakin menarik wajah mereka mendekat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

Seokjin dan Namjoon berciuman hingga merasakan paru-paru mereka menyempit. Setelah itu mereka berenang ke atas, mengambil udara, lalu tertawa bahagia.

Ω

"Tae.. kita jadi makan malam?", tanya Jungkook yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jadi, dong... Waw.", Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersandar di kasur terpana melihat Jungkook yang hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan handuk yang melilit kepalanya.

"Ih, Tae! Mulai, deh, omesnya..", ucap Jungkook seraya menjewer sebelah telinga Taehyung.

"A-ampun, _baby._ Tidak lagi, kok.. kan tadi pagi sudah..."

"Huh, kamu itu.. Memangnya pacaran sama aku cuma mau begituan doang?", tanya Jungkook dengan nada kecewa.

Taehyung langsung panik. Ia menarik Jungkook hingga terduduk di sampingnya lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Jungkook. "Bukan begitu, sayang..! Aku tulus dan serius padamu. Aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta, sayang, bukan nafsu.. Kumohon, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi."

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf.."

"Tidak, sayang, jangan minta maaf. Aku yang maaf, karena telah merenggut harta berhargamu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

" _Gomawo,_ Tae.."

" _Nado gomawo, saranghae,_ Jeon Jungkook.."

Dan sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya, Jungkook lah yang mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Baru sebentar, Jungkook langsung menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

"Eh, lalu bagaimana kalau kita berpapasan dengan Seokjin _ssaem_ dan Namjoon saat makan malam?"

"Hah, Seokjin _ssaem_ kemari dengan Kim Namjoon?!"

Ups. Jungkook keceplosan.

"Iya.. tadi aku melihat ada Namjoon di samping Seokjin _ssaem_.."

"Waw.. aku tidak menyangka dia senekat itu.."

"Aku juga, Tae.. Tapi, aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah dewasa. Aku rasa, dia sudah menghitung segala resiko yang akan didapatnya. Aku rasa sebaiknya kita hanya memonitor mereka saja."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sayang.."

Ω

Seokjin sedang mandi di dalam _bathtub,_ bersama Namjoon. Sekarang Namjoon sedang memijat punggung Seokjin. Membuat yang dipijat mengerang keenakan.

"Kau pintar sekali, Namjoon."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku memiliki segudang keahlian."

Seokjin tersenyum jahil ketika merasakan sesuatu menabrak bokongnya. "Namjoon.."

"Ya, istriku?"

"Kenapa si Junior bangun?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Karena tanganku sedang meraba punggung mulusmu? Atau karena suara eranganmu yang seksi? Hm.. atau mungkin karena kita sedang telanjang, di dalam _bathtub_ yang berisi sabun yang begitu harum juga dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar merah, dipadu dengan dirimu yang begitu cantik dan seksi, juga suara eranganmu yang selalu sukses membuat ereksiku berkedut. Silakan pilih sendiri jawabannya."

"Aku lebih suka jawaban yang ketiga. Terdengar romantis."

"Mau tahu apa yang lebih romantis?"

"Boleh."

Namjoon memutar tubuh Seokjin agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin. " _Bath tub sex_ itu sangat romantis, loh.."

Suara berat Namjoon sukses membuat Seokjin bergidik. "Di sini, Namjoon..?"

" _Uh-huh_. Aku berjanji akan lembut kali ini, kau sudah kukerjai habis-habisan dua hari kemarin."

Seokjin terpana. Ia merasa Namjoon benar-benar menyayanginya, tidak serta merta menjadikannya budak seks saja. Ia yakin Namjoon benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

" _Well.._ tapi, tentu saja kadar lembutku tidak akan sama dengan orang kebanyakan."

Ya.. Sepertinya Seokjin terlalu banyak berharap.

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin lalu menurunkannya lagi, tepat di depan ereksinya yang menegang. Tanpa ancang-ancang, ia langsung mengambleskan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Seokjin. Sukses membuat Seokjin memekik kencang. Vaginanya sama sekali kering, untung saja air sabun dapat membantu penyatuan mereka jadi tidak terlalu sulit.

Namjoon mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Seokjin hingga tercipta suara kecipak air yang bercampur dengan desahan mereka. Seokjin mulai bisa rileks dan akhirnya dia lah yang menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Good girl.._ ", erang Namjoon. "Terus begitu, sayang.. _Ride me_."

Setelah tangan Namjoon bebas tugas dari menaik-turunkan tubuh _partner_ seksnya, pegunungan di depan matanya lah yang menjadi sasaran. Ah.. Kenapa semakin hari payudara itu terlihat semakin menggoda saja? Namjoon memberikan pijatan lembut pada si kembar milik Seokjin yang membuat si empunya meracau tidak jelas.

"Nikmat, ya, sayang?"

" _Ne.._ nikmat sekali, Namjoon.."

" _Rule_ nomor dua, Seokjin."

"Tapi kita—"

Namjoon menjambak kuat rambut Seokjin, membuat Seokjin semakin membusungkan dadanya karena kepalanya tertarik ke belakang. "Di manapun, kapanpun, aku tetap _master-_ mu, dan kau tetap _slave-_ ku. Panggil aku _master,_ Seokjin."

" _Ma-master_.."

" _Yes, slave_?"

"M-maafkan _slave_ yang sudah lancang memanggil nama _master_.."

Namjoon melepas jambakannya lalu tersenyum senang. "Ya, _master_ maafkan... asal kau menungging sekarang."

Seokjin menahan isakannya lalu melepas penis Namjoon dari liangnya dengan perlahan, karena rasanya ngilu sekali. Sekarang ia memunggungi Namjoon, lalu menungging. " _I'm ready, master_.."

"Anak pintar.", Namjoon mengarahkan kejantanannya ke liang senggama Seokjin lalu mulai melakukan ritual seks seperti biasanya. Ditambah dengan tamparan pada pantat, cubitan pada pinggang dan paha, gelitikan pada telapak kaki, dan tusukan pada klitoris Seokjin. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka mencapai kenimatan. Tentu saja dengan Namjoon yang memerintahkan Seokjin menunggu untuk keluar di saat yang bersamaan.

Ω

Seperti tidak puas dengan _bath tub sex,_ Namjoon mengeringkan tubuh Seokjin seadanya lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin hingga ranjang. Ia langsung membating Seokjin ke tengah ranjang lalu menerjang _yeoja_ itu kembali.

"Cintaku, puaskan _master-_ mu malam ini, _okay_?"

" _N-ne, master.._ "

Tok-tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu hotel mereka. Namjoon menggeram kesal.

"Siapa, sih, mengganggu saja.", ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Dari _intercom,_ ia melihat ada seorang pegawai hotel membawa gerobak makanan. Ia jadi ingat kalau tadi ia memesan _room service._

" _Wine_ dan makan malam Anda, tuan dan nyonya Kim."

Namjoon meraih _bath robe_ sutera yang disediakan hotel lalu memakainya seadanya. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu menyuruh si pegawai hotel untuk pergi, membiarkan dirinya yang membawa gerobak itu ke dalam. Si pegawai hotel mengerti lalu membungkuk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan _suit room_ itu.

"Apa kau mau _wine, slave_?", tanya Namjoon sambil menarik gerobak itu ke dekat ranjang.

"Jika _master_ mengizinkan _slave_ minum _wine, slave_ akan minum.."

"Oh, tentu akan _master_ izinkan, nanti. Sekarang, kau akan menikmati ini dulu."

Namjoon mengambil satu es batu lalu ia melempar _bath robe-_ nya, menampakkan tubuh polosnya dan ereksi yang mengacung tegak. Seokjin kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu Namjoon akan menghukumnya seperti apa dengan sebuah es batu.

Es batu itu pindah ke mulut Namjoon. _Namja_ itu menggigit es batu, lalu ia berjalan ke lemari, mencari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, Namjoon menyeringai lalu menarik benda yang dicarinya, dasi. Dua dasi.

Namjoon meminta pihak hotel menyediakan satu lusin dasi di kamarnya. Pihak hotel berpikir mungkin Namjoon adalah _bussiness man_ yang akan melaksanakan rapat selama dua hari ia menginap di sini sehingga membutuhkan dasi begitu banyak. Padahal, dasi itu ditujukan untuk menghukum Seokjin.

"Afu afan menfifatmu, Fokfin.." (Aku akan mengikatmu, Seokjin..)

Glek. Jadi, diikat lagi?

Seokjin pasrah ketika Namjoon menarik kasar kedua tangannya ke tiang ranjang lalu mengikatnya dengan dasi.

"Afu fufa afan menhutuf mafamu." (Aku juga akan menutup matamu.)

Namjoon menutup mata Seokjin dengan dasi kedua. Sekarang Seokjin benar-benar pasrah. Ia telanjang, diikat, dan tidak bisa melihat. Namjoon bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka pada Seokjin.

Namjoon meludahkan es batu dari bibirnya lalu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. "Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu merinding, _slave._ "

Oh, bahkan suaramu saja sudah membuat Seokjin merinding, Namjoon.

Namjoon menempelkan es batu yang kembali digigitnya itu ke ujung kaki Seokjin. Es batu itu terus bergerak ke atas, menelusuri kulit mulus Seokjin.

"Ah.. _Masterh_.."

"Shhh, diam, _slave._ Nikmati saja. Kalau kau berisik, terpaksa aku ikatkan juga dasi di mulutmu."

Seokjin langsung merapatkan mulutnya. Sudah diikat, ditutup matanya, apa perlu ia disumpal juga?

"Walaupun aku suka suara desahanmu, sekarang aku sedang ingin kau menikmati ini saja,", ucap Namjoon. "...dengan tanpa suara."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus. Ah, ini sudah mencair. Tunggu sebentar, sayang.."

Ranjang berderit turun dan naik ketika Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin. Tak perlu waktu lama, Seokjin dapat merasakan kembali sensasi dingin dari es batu di perutnya.

"Emh..", Seokjin mati-matian menahan erangannya karena ia tidak mau disumpal. Tapi sungguh, siksaan ini terlalu berat. Terlalu nikmat.

Namjoon mengarahkan es batu itu menuju pusar Seokjin, mengelilingi pusar itu, lalu berjalan naik lagi ke atas hingga sampai di pucuk payudara Seokjin. Pentil payudaranya semakin mengeras dan menegang. Sesekali Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya juga sehingga sensasi merinding yang dirasakan Seokjin menjadi _double_ merinding.

Es batu itu masih bergerak menjalari bahu indah Seokjin, terus menuju leher jenjangnya... dan sekarang es itu berjalan turun melewati dua pegunungan ranum Seokjin, perut, lalu sampai lah si biang merinding itu di pintu vaginanya.

Seokjin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang sesungguhnya sudah akan keluar dengan kencang jika ia tidak takut disumpal oleh _master-_ nya nanti.

"Fasakan ini, Feokjin.." (Rasakan ini, Seokjin..)

Namjoon mendorong es batu itu dengan lidahnya hingga masuk ke dalam vagina Seokjin secara perlahan.

"AKH!", satu teriakan lolos dari mulut Seokjin.

"Kau berisik, _slave._ Sudah kubilang untuk diam, apakah sebegitu sulitnya tidak bersuara, hm..?"

"M-maafkan _slave, master.._ Ini terlalu.. Uhh..."

"Karena kau berisik, aku akan menambahnya, Seokjin."

Namjoon bergerak turun dari ranjang lagi, setelah beberapa detik, Seokjin merasakan vaginanya dimasukkan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras lagi. Es batu lagi. Dua buah.

"AHH.. _M-master.. please..._ "

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis nakal.", entah sudah berapa kali Namjoon naik-turun dari ranjang, dan barang-barang yang ia bawa ketika kembali menaiki ranjang selalu berhasil membuat Seokjin mengerang.

Namjoon menarik dagu Seokjin lalu memasukkan sebuah es batu ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Seokjin mau tidak mau menurut. Setelah es batu itu dikulumnya, Namjoon menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah dasi lagi. Sekarang lidah Seokjin kelu dan kebas, seperti vaginanya.

"Nah, kalau begini, kau tidak akan bisa bersuara, bukan?", seringai Namjoon.

Namjoon menyodok vagina Seokjin dengan dua jarinya. "Hmm.. sudah mencair. Apa di sini panas sekali, ya, sampai tiga es batu menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya? Aku penasaran.."

Namjoon mengarahkan ereksinya ke lubang Seokjin lalu melesakkannya perlahan-lahan, sengaja, agar Seokjin menggelinjang.

"Oh, ternyata dingin. Sensasinya nikmat, bukan, kalau dingin seperti ini?", Namjoon melanjutkan, "Ah, aku lupa.. Kau kan sedang tidak kuperbolehkan bicara. Baiklah, nikmati saja penisku ini, sayang."

Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga ereksinya keluar-masuk vagina favoritnya yang sekarang sudah agak menghangat lagi. "Kau becek, sayang.. Kau sudah sangat becek, dan itu karena aku.. _Master -_ mu."

Tubuh Seokjin menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Sungguh, siksaan ini terlalu klimaks. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh Namjoon atau mencium bibir Namjoon untuk mengurangi rangsangan ini, atau mungkin jika Namjoon membuka sumpalan di mulutnya, ia sudah cukup bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya kenikmatan ini tidak tertahan di ujung tenggorokkannya.

"Ah.. Seokjin.. Ayo keluar untukku..."

Seokjin menurut. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah ingin klimaks, tapi terlalu takut jika mendahului _master-_ nya. Mereka berdua keluar bersama. Namjoon menggeram keras, memanggil nama Seokjin dengan suara _raspy-_ nya. Setelah puas merasakan letupan cairan di dalam sana, Namjoon menarik kejantanannya lalu belutut dan bergerak maju. Ia melepas ikatan dasi di mulut Seokjin.

Seokjin bernafas lewat mulut ketika dasi itu terlepas. Suara nafasnya membuat Namjoon bangkit lagi.

" _Shit._ Suaramu memang dosa besar, Seokjin..", Namjoon mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah mulai menegak ke bibir Seokjin. "Hisap, _slave._ "

Sebagai _slave_ yang baik, Seokjin menurut. Ia menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap penis itu kuat-kuat. Tentu saja kegiatan ini membuat sang penis menegak sempurna. Namjoon menumpahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Seokjin dan memerintahkan sang _slave_ untuk menenggak seluruhnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Kau semakin pintar, sayang.. Anak baik harus diberi hadiah."

Namjoon melepas ikatan dasi di mata Seokjin. Mata itu berkedip cepat menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, mata itu begitu sayu dan berkabut.

"Kau masih kuat, kan, sayang?"

" _Ne, master.._ "

"Bagus, karena hadiahmu adalah.. Akan kuizinkan kau melihat selagi aku menyetubuhimu lagi."

Ω

Layaknya pasangan _idol,_ Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan mengendap-endap di area makan malam _outdoor._ Ini malam hari dan mereka berdua menggunakan kacamata hitam. Sangat mencurigakan. Orang-orang di sana banyak yang berbisik sambil melirik-lirik mereka.

"Tae.. sepertinya kita malah jadi mencolok."

"Iya.. Kita lepas saja kacamatanya."

Mereka berdua melepas kacamata mereka lalu lanjut berjalan hingga meja mereka.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan juga minuman, Jungkook dan Taehyung memandang sekeliling mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, ya, sayang?", tanya Taehyung.

"Iya. Apa Seokjin _ssaem_ tidak menginap dan sudah pulang?"

"Atau mungkin.. dia dan Namjoon sedang bersenang-senang di dalam kamar?"

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum ke bawah. "Entahlah, Tae.."

"Ya sudah. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, yang penting kita berdua jadi bebas makan malam romantis tanpa perlu takut ketahuan mereka. _Enjoy the night, honey.._ ", ucap Taehyung seraya mengecup buku-buku tangan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merona.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menghabiskan malam mereka dengan _romantic dinner._ Mereka pulang kembali ke Seoul sekitar pukul sepuluh.

Sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon? Masih melakukan kegiatan panas mereka hingga akhirnya Seokjin pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Orul2 says

Siapa yg kangeun namjin? Nih mulai beraksi lg si njun. Slight vkook jugaa khehehe

Njun mah beringas molo. Sokjin pingsan tuh :p

Btw ada yg mikir kalau vkook melakukan yg iya-iya pas basah-basahan di atas? ;p


	20. Chapter 19

Casts:

Min (Kim) **Seokjin**!GS 39 | Min **Yoongi** 35 | Kim **Namjoon** 22

Min **Yoonjin**!OC 5 | Jung Dawon ( **Jiwoo** ) 18 | Jung **Hoseok** 21

Jeon **Jungkook**!GS 19 | Kim **Taehyung** 21

Park **Jimin** 21 | Minatozaki **Sana** 20

Im **Nayeon** 21 | **Mark** Tuan 23 (slight)

[All in Korean age]

* * *

©BTS, Twice, GOT7 member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to ORUL2

* * *

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **19:** _ **Carousal**_

* * *

Minggu selanjutnya dilalui dengan sewajarnya oleh Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Jungkook.

Seokjin mengajar seperti biasa, Yoongi bekerja, Namjoon kuliah, Jungkook juga kuliah. Omong-omong Jungkook sedang dalam mode senang, karea ia memenangkan perlombaan _paper presentation_ tempo hari.

"Hari ini semuanya gratis, ditanggung olehku!", seru Jungkook semangat saat sedang makan siang di kafe dekat BigHit Institute. Ia memenangkan juara pertama, uang sebesar 500.000 Won, dan tentu saja beasiswa dari BHI. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk menraktir sahabat-sahabatnya dalam rangka 'syukuran'.

" _Yeay, God bless_ Kookie!", pekik Nayeon.

"Wua, rasanya _salmon steak_ ini menjadi lebih enak kalau gratis!", seru Jimin tak kalah semangat.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, sayang.. Aku senang dan bangga sekali padamu.", Taehyung mengusap belakang Jungkook dengan sayang, lalu menduselkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merona.

" _Aigo,_ harus kah kita menjadi nyamuk terbang di sini, Park Jimin?"

"Nyamuk nguing.. nguing.. nguing..", ucap Jimin malas sambil memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium Taehyung seperti nyamuk yang sedang menghisap darah.

" _Ya,_ kau sangat menggelikan, Park!", seru Taehyung sambil menahan dada Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. "Makanya bawa saja calon istrimu itu kemari."

"Haa? Calon istri?", tanya Nayeon dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Waktu aku telepon minggu kemarin, tuan Park yang terhormat ini baru saja 'tidur' dengan 'calon istri'nya.", jelas Taehyung meledek Jimin.

"Pfft, kau iri ya karena banyak wanita yang rela menyerahkan tubuh mereka untukku? Aku memang memesona, sih..", ucap Jimin sembari memasang gaya parlente.

TOK.

Nayeon memukul kepala Jimin dengan iPadnya. "Kau tidak memesona, merekanya saja yang bodoh. Mau-maunya terkena tipu muslihat Park Musang Jimin."

Jimin meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi aku serius dengan yang ini."

" _Jinjja_? Jadi kau tidak bercanda saat mengatakannya sebagai calon istrimu?", mata Taehyung membelalak.

"Hn.", Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah capek bermain-main terus, Tae."

"Hwoaa, akhirnya, _uri_ Park Jimin taubat juga!", seru Naeyong seraya memeluk Jimin dan mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

Jimin memberontak. " _Ya_! Jauhkan tangan Amerikamu dari kulitku!"

"Ish. Jangan sebut-sebut Amerika. Aku jadi kangen, kan.."

"Mark _oppa_ masih di LA?", tanya Jungkook.

Nayeon menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Iya, Kookie.. Haaa, _I miss him so bad..._ "

"Sabarlah, bulan depan kan sudah libur UTS, kau bisa menyusul Mark _hyeong_ ke LA lagi.", ucap Taehyung.

"Aku lagi? Kenapa harus selalu aku, sih, yang menyusulnya?"

"Kenapa? Harga dirimu tercoreng?"

" _Well,_ sebagai pacar, tidak. Tapi sebagai wanita, _yes_! Aku juga ingin dong sekali-kali dia yang datang kemari. Cowok yang menghampiri cewek. Bukankah harus begitu?"

Selagi Nayeon menggerutu, Jungkook dan Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. Ada seseorang di belakang Nayeon dan sedang mendengarkan keluh kesah Nayeon dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ingin aku yang kemari?", tanya orang itu.

Sontak Nayeon berbalik menghadap belakang, disusul oleh Jimin yang duduk di samping Nayeong.

"Woah, Mark _hyeong_! Lama tidak jumpa!", seru Jimin seraya menyerbu untuk merangkul Mark.

" _Yo,_ Chim. Apa kabar Korea?"

"Ya begitu saja, yang kaya semakin kaya, yang miskin semakin miskin. Hahaha. Cukup bercandanya, ayo duduk _hyeong_!"

Jimin merelakan bangkunya untuk Mark sedangkan ia menarik satu bangku lagi dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

Nayeon masih membatu memerhatikan wajah pacarnya.

" _No kiss? Or... hug_?", tanya Mark yang sudah pegal merentangkan lengannya tapi Nayeon tidak juga menghambur memeluknya.

Nayeon langsung memeluk Mark sekuat tenaga dan langsung menangis saat itu juga. "Huwa.. _Oppa_..!"

"Iya, sayang.. _I'm here._ Maaf ya kita baru bisa bertemu setelah enam bulan."

"Iya, Nayeon maafkan, kok.."

Taehyung dan Jimin saling bertatapan malas. Nayeon si ratu judes dapat berubah menjadi bayi kelinci yang lugu dan manis kalau sudah ada Mark.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Nayeon mencium Mark dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Mereka bertiga sampai kaget.

" _Get a room, you two.._ ", potong Taehyung sambil menjauhkan Mark dari Nayeon.

" _Please,_ Nay. Ini Seoul, bukan LA."

Nayeon mengigit bibirnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mark. Sedangkan Mark hanya terkekeh malu.

" _Oppa_ tahu dari mana aku di sini?", tanya Nayeon.

"Ingat _GPS_ _tracker_ yang kau pasang di ponselku dan ponselmu? Aku menggunakan itu juga, akhirnya."

"Gila, kau yang memasangnya, Nay? Dasar _stalker_!", semprot Jimin.

"Biarin! Aku dan dia jauh sekali.. Aku harus tahu dia ke mana saja."

"Haha, tak apa. Aku tidak keberatan, kok.", kekeh Mark. " _So,_ ini pacarmu yang katanya mirip kelinci itu, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum bangga seraya merangkul Jungkook erat. " _Eoh,_ namanya Jeon Jungkook."

" _Annyeong,_ Jungkookie. Ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi aku sudah sering mendengar tentangmu dari kelinciku ini.", kata Mark sambil menoel hidung Nayeon.

"Salam kenal, _oppa._ Nayeon juga sering bercerita tentangmu. Ah, mengeluh, lebih tepat sepertinya.", kekeh Jungkook.

"Bagaimana tidak mengeluh? Semuanya punya pacar di sini, sedangkan pacarku jauh di benua lain.. Ah, kecuali si tangan bantet Park ini. Dia tidak punya pacar, tapi punyanya teman kencan!"

" _Ya,_ sudah kubilang kalau aku punya calon istri, oke?"

"Dan siapakah wanita yang tidak beruntung itu..?", tanya Nayeon malas.

"Sana."

Taehyung tersedak. "Sana yang mana?"

"Mi-na-to-za-ki Sa-na. Member Twice.", jawab Jimin bangga.

" _In your dream,_ Jim. Sebegitu _desperate_ kah dirimu sampai mengaku _idol_ sebagai calon istrimu?", cerca Nayeon.

"Aku serius, _jinjja_! Kalian semua menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu, mana buktinya?", tantang Taehyung.

" _Geure,_ kalau sudah melihat ini, kalian pasti akan langsung percaya.", Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka galeri. Lalu ia menunjukkan satu folder penuh berisi foto dirinya dengan Sana saat liburan ke pantai minggu lalu.

Jungkook begitu semangat melihat foto Jimin dan Sana satu persatu. "Wuaaa, ternyata sungguhan! Kok bisa, Chim?"

"Pfft, kau meragukanku, Jungkook? Pesonaku ini sangat dahsyat. Bahkan aku bisa merebutmu dari Taehyung."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Park!", seru Taehyung sambil melotot.

" _Chill, bruh. I'm kidding._ Ingat waktu kau kencan pertama dengan Jungkook? Saat itu aku _clubbing_ sendirian. Di sana aku bertemu Junhoe dengan Mina, pacarnya. Lalu Mina mengenalkan Sana padaku."

Mata Jungkook semakin membola. "Junhoe iKON? Mina Twice?"

"Iya, Kookie. Aku punya banyak kenalan artis papan atas Korea. Bahkan ada yang pernah jadi 'teman'ku. Kau tahu Red Velvet Seulgi? Afterschool Lizzy? Gfriend Eunbi? 4minute Hyuna?"

"SEMUANYA?!", seru Jungkook tak percaya.

Saat Jimin hendak menjawab, Taehyung memotongnya. "Pertama, Park, _in your damn wet dream._ Hyuna _noona_ mana mau denganmu. Kedua, 4minute sudah bubar, kalau kau belum tahu."

Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. "Tentu tidak, Kookie. Hyuna _noona_ hanya ada di dalam anganku saja. Dia sulit disentuh. Levelnya tinggi sekali. Kalau yang lain, aku sudah pernah. Bahkan dua kali dengan Eunbi."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup. "Se-sebanyak itukah?"

"Sebetulnya masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi mereka tidak terlalu terkenal. Dan ada beberapa yang masih _trainee,_ jadi tidak perlu kusebutkan."

" _Daebak.._ ", lirih Jungkook, masih tidak menyangka.

"Dia ini pria jahat se-Seoul, sayang. Beruntunglah kau berjodoh denganku, bukan dengannya.", kata Taehyung.

"Wuah, kau juga sebelas dua belas dengan Jimin! Jangan sok suci!", seru Nayeon.

" _Hyeong,_ makanan kalian sudah habis, kan? Tolong bawa gadismu pergi dari sini. Dia merecoki saja. Nanti malam kumpul di tempat biasa, oke?"

"Haha, oke, _bro. See ya_!"

Mark meninggalkan Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin bersama dengan Nayeon yang sedang menggerutu pada Taehyung.

Jimin juga misuh-misuh karena kembali menjadi nyamuk. Sedangkan Jungkook berada di alam lain. Ia memikirkan ledekan Nayeon pada Taehyung tadi sebelum pergi.

 _Be.. benarkah Tae sama saja dengan Jimin?_

 _Lalu.. aku ini hanya 'teman kencan'nya saja, begitu?_

Ω

Di sisi lain, Seokjin sedang berada di ruangan khususnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar bahasa inggris di kelas Desain 01. Saat sedang membereskan mejanya, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok seorang pria yang masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Hi, babe._ "

"Loh, kok kamu ada di sini?"

Pria itu menghampiri Seokjin lalu memeluk erat dirinya dan tak lupa mengecup bibir _plump-_ nya. "Aku mau mengajakmu _lunch_ bersama dengan Yoonjin. _Otte_? Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama, bukan?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita jemput Yoonjin di _playgroup._ "

" _Kajja,_ sayang.."

Yoongi menggandeng Seokjin mesra. Pasangan Min mengangguk singkat pada karyawan BHI yang menyalami mereka.

Baik Seokjin dan Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

Sorot mata itu begitu gelap, penuh nafsu dan amarah sekaligus. Seseorang akan merasakan ganjarannya nanti.

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says: sebulan gak diupdate nih~ dan pendek banget cuma 1k words ehe maafkan aku ya ehe ehe ehe

anyway aku tambahin rate ff ini menjadi **25+** soalnya kata temen aku kalau yang bdsm dan dijelaskan secara terperinci begini mah udah bukan 21+ lagi. hahahahahaha

bahkan aku pun belum mencapai usia itu hahahahahah

mari balas review::::::

* * *

 **guest:** ini siapa? log in atau pakai uname dong biar kita kenalan :3 namjinnya di chapter selanjutnya okeeee. semoga mau nunggu hehe

* * *

 **nacoco:** yoonjin atau namjin? nanti bakal ketahuan kok di chapter2 akhir. aku sudah menyiapkan endingnya. entah itu bahagia ataupun sedih, semoga uka ya :D

* * *

 **Min Yoo:** halo kak, orul2 masih kecil kak hehehehe. orul2 tahu bdsm begini dari baca novel el james sama shanty agatha, nonton film kayak fifty shades of grey sama the boy next door. jadi kurang lebih scene dalam ff ini terinspirasi dari sana :D jimin di sini 'agak' nakal yah kak maap aku menistakan jimin :3 dan aku rasa jimin kiyowo banget kalo dipaduin sama sana hehehehe.

* * *

 **Nam0SuPD** : mungkin maksudnya setuju jin sama yoongi yah ka? :p aku juga setujunya begitu, tapi gmn dong, namjoon serem banget kalo marah. orul2 takut namjoon ngedatengin orul2 terus berbuat yang iya2/? haha. jin memang gak sadar (Atau belum) kalau sebenarnya dia itu ... sama yoongi. (rahasia ah nanti malah spoiler) :D

* * *

 **kim joungwook:** happy end tidak yaaaa :D makasih kak, semoga masih mau baca yah walau aku updatenya sangat teramat lama.

* * *

 **she3nn0:** namjun nggak psikopat kok, atau belum/? ahahahahaha. dia hanya terlalu bersemangat bercinta sma jin/?

taekooknya udah banyak yaaa momentnya. seneng ga? khehehe

* * *

 **ayuya24:** merinding disko yah? sama kok orul2 juga merinding ngetiknya :'(

hmmm yoonjin tidak yaaa yoonjin tidak yaaaa~ baca terus aja ya kelanjutan roughest desire kheheheh/? tawa evil

* * *

dan untuk yang lainnya terimakasih sebanyak2nya yaaaa :* maaf tak kubalas satu persatu karena sepertinya sudah terlalu lama untuk dibalas :( udah kejauhan :(

anyway lagi, kalau ada yang mau ngobrol2 sama aku bisa difollow **instagram: orul2.** aku gak gigit kok :3


	21. Chapter 20

Casts:

Min (Kim) **Seokjin**!GS 39 | Kim **Namjoon** 22

Min **Yoongi** 35 | Min **Yoonjin**!OC 5

Jeon **Jungkook**!GS 19 | Kim **Taehyung** 21

Park **Jimin** 21 | Minatozaki **Sana** 20

Jung Dawon ( **Jiwoo** ) 18 | Jung **Hoseok** 21

Im **Nayeon** 21 | **Mark** Tuan 23

[All in Korean age]

* * *

©BTS, Twice, GOT7 member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to **ORUL2**

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **20:** _ **Persecution**_

* * *

( _Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire..._ )

Di sisi lain, Seokjin sedang berada di ruangan khususnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar bahasa inggris di kelas Desain 01. Saat sedang membereskan mejanya, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok seorang pria yang masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Hi, babe._ "

"Loh, kok kamu ada di sini?"

Pria itu menghampiri Seokjin lalu memeluk erat dirinya dan tak lupa mengecup bibir _plump-_ nya. "Aku mau mengajakmu _lunch_ bersama dengan Yoonjin. _Otte_? Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama, bukan?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita jemput Yoonjin di _playgroup._ "

" _Kajja,_ sayang.."

Yoongi menggandeng Seokjin mesra. Pasangan Min mengangguk singkat pada karyawan BHI yang menyalami mereka.

Baik Seokjin dan Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

Sorot mata itu begitu gelap, penuh nafsu dan amarah sekaligus. Seseorang akan merasakan ganjarannya nanti.

Ω

Keluarga Min sedang menyantap makan siang mereka di restoran Cina, karena Yoonjin sangat memfavoritkan _jajangmyeon._ Yoonjin sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu, banyak mengoceh. Dan lebih baiknya lagi, Yoonjin sudah tidak cadel. Ternyata terapi anak waktu itu membuahkan hasil. Hal ini membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi sangat bahagia. Perlahan-lahan, keluarga kecil mereka kembali hangat seperti dulu.

Di saat Seokjin sedang bercanda dengan Yoonjin, Yoongi berdehem untuk mendapatkan atensi dua malaikatnya, lalu berkata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, "Sudah lama kita tidak liburan, ya?"

"Iya, Yoon. Kapan, ya, terakhir kita liburan?"

"Oh, oh, tahun lalu, _eomma_! Waktu kita ke pantai dan _appa_ membuatkan Yoonjin istana pasir!", sahut Yoonjin antusias.

"Yoonjin ingin ke pantai lagi?", tanya Yoongi sambil mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Mau, _appa_! Yoonjin suka bermain pasir dan berenang!"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maldives?", tanya Yoongi seraya menatap istri dan anaknya bergantian.

Seokjin dan Yoonjin saling bertukar pandangan.

"Yoonjin mau ke Maldives?", tanya Jin.

"Maldives... itu di mana, _eomma_?"

"Di dekat India sayang. Tahu kan film _Bollywood_ yang suka ada tariannya? Yoonjin kan pernah menonton, ingat tidak?"

"Ah, iya, Yoonjin ingat, _eomma_. Yoonjin mau ke sana, dong, _appa_..!"

"Mau aja apa mau banget?", goda Yoongi.

"Ih, _appa_ nggak _swag._ ", celetuk Yoonjin sambil melipat lengannya di dada. Membuat Jin dan Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Appa_ sudah izin sama sekolah Yoonjin, kita akan liburan di Maldives selama satu minggu."

"Asyik, bolos! Liburan! Pantai!", seru Yoonjin heboh.

"Aku juga sudah minta tolong Minho- _ssi_ untuk menggantikan jadwalmu selama kita liburan, _yeobo._ "

"Selalu cekatan, seperti biasa.", ucap Jin sambil terkekeh. " _Okay, you got us,_ Yoon."

" _Yes_! Kita berangkat Jumat sore, jadi masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi untuk _packing._ Siapkan semua keperluan kami, ya, ibu ketua!"

"Ya, ibu ketua!", kata Yoonjin, ikut-ikutan ayahnya.

"Kalian ini, kompak sekali dalam urusan mengerjai _eomma,_ hmm? Baiklah, asal bantu _eomma_ merapikan rumah, _ne_?"

" _Ne_!", seru duet maut ayah dan anak Min.

Ω

Setelah makan siang yang menyenangkan itu selesai, Yoongi mengantar Yoonjin pulang, lalu Seokjin kembali ke Big Hit Institute karena masih ada jadwal mengajar kelas karyawan. Ruangan dosen sudah sepi, atau lebih tepatnya, kosong melompong. Karena memang hanya Seokjin yang memiliki jadwal mengajar kelas karyawan, sehingga dosen lain sudah pulang semua.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Seokjin, pemilik BHI sekaligus dekan jurusan Sastra Inggris malah mengambil banyak _job_ mengajar. Jawabannya adalah karena ia tidak betah di rumah, dulu, saat ia belum menyadari bahwa keluarganya sangat berarti, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Seokjin merasa sangat menyesal. Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi dan Yoonjin sangat penting untuknya, melebihi institut dan... _master-_ nya.

Saat _Seokjin_ sedang membereskan bahan ajaran untuk nanti malam, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Setiap langkah yang diambil si pemilik kaki itu sangat pelan, namun mencekam.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu ruangannya, dan benar saja, di sana ada _master-_ nya yang sedang melangkah semakin dekat kepadanya. Entah kenapa, Seokjin merasa sangat takut bertemu dengan _master-_ nya kali ini. Apa itu karena aura mengerikan yang terkuar dari sang _master,_ atau karena ia merasa bersalah pada Yoongi? Seokjin belum tahu pasti.

"Hai, istriku..", ucap Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya.

"Nam-joon.. Sedang apa di sini?", tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Tentu saja menemui istriku yang cantik ini.", katanya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, memenjarakan Seokjin di kungkungannya.

"Ini di institut, Namjoon. Jangan macam-macam."

"Ya, tapi di sini kosong."

"T-tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada orang masuk kemari?"

"Tidak akan. Pintu jurusan sudah kukunci.", ucap Namjoon sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci di depan wajah Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kau—?"

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau, Seokjin. Berurusan dengan kunci kecil ini sangat tidak sulit untukku..", ucap Namjoon di perpotongan leher Seokjin.

Sang _slave_ mencoba menghindar dengan berkelit, "Aku rasa anak-anak kelasku akan menyusul kemari jika aku tidak segera datang.."

"Shhh, berhenti menghindariku, sayang. Aku sudah menaruh catatan di pintu jurusan, bahwa Kim, ah, Min _seonsaengnim_ sedang berhalangan mengajar. Aku sudah memberikan mereka tugas. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi untuk pekerjaanmu hari ini. Sekarang, kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting... Naik ke meja, Seokjin."

Sorot mata Namjoon sangat dingin, seperti monster yang siap memporak-porandakan seisi kota. Dan jika kita membicarakan monster Kim Namjoon, tentu saja yang akan diporak-porandakannya adalah Seokjin.

Dengan enggan Seokjin menuruti perintah sang _master._ Ia berjinjit lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Anak baik.. Sekarang, singkirkan barang-barang yang ada di mejamu."

Lagi, Seokjin menurut dan menggeserkan segala macam benda yang ada di meja kerja berbahan dasar kayu mahogani itu.

"Berbaring, Seokjin."

Seokjin menurut lagi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Namjoon langsung saja menaiki meja itu dan memenjarakan Seokjin di bawahnya.

"Apakah kau tahu kesalahanmu, _slave_?"

"Ti-tidak, _master.._ ", ucap Seokjin takut-takut. Lalu ia menambahkan "..Maaf." saat melihat kilat mengerikan di mata Namjoon.

"Pertama, kau memakai baju tembus pandang hari ini. Kau kan tahu, aku tidak suka berbagi."

"Ini kain sifon, Namjoon. Tidak terlalu tembus pandang.."

"Tetap saja terlalu menerawang di mataku, Seokjin. Kau bisa membangkitkan libido banyak pria di luar sana. Lihat saja efeknya pada _junior-_ ku."

Seokjin melirik, dan benar saja, memang ereksi Namjoon sudah tercetak jelas di celana _chinno-_ nya. Ah, tapi memangnya kapan sih Namjoon tidak tegang saat bersama Seokjin.

"Kedua, kau menebar kemesraan dengan Min Yoongi hari ini."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku melihat mobil Min Yoongi di parkiran depan, lalu aku mengintip kemari, dan ternyata aku melihat istriku sedang bergandengan tangan dengan _namja_ lain."

"Yoongi bukan _namja_ lain, dia suamiku!"

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang sudah berani membentak _master-_ nya?", ucap Namjoon geram. Ia mencengkeram kedua pipi Seokjin hingga sang _slave_ tidak dapat berbicara lagi. "Kau ini lancang sekali, _slave_?!"

PLAK!

Namjoon menampar pipi Seokjin cukup keras.

"Sadar diri, pada siapa kau sedang berbicara, _slave_!", Namjoon berteriak. " _Slave_ tidak pantas berteriak pada _master-_ nya, kecuali meneriakkan nama sang _master_!"

PLAK!

Lagi, Namjoon menampar pipi Seokjin.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seokjin lalu berdesis, " _Arachi_?"

Seokjin yang sudah menangis hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Namjoon kembali mencengkeram kedua pipi Seokjin kasar. "Jawab aku, Seokjin!"

"Ugh..", Seokjin menahan pekikan tangisannya, dan juga ia kesulitan berbicara dengan tangan Namjoon yang mencengkeramnya seperti itu. " _S-slave_ mengerti.."

" _Good girl._ Sekarang, kau akan kuhukum, Jinseok.."

Perlahan-lahan, Namjoon membuka kancing kemeja Seokjin, karena ia tidak menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk _slave-_ nya kali ini. Ketika payudara Seokjin sudah terlihat, Namjoon tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk mengendus kulit mulus Seokjin yang masih terlindungi bra.

" _You have no idea how much I miss them.._ ", ucap Namjoon. Membuat Seokjin mati-matian menahan erangannya.

Namjoon mulai menjilati kulit payudara yang terekspos dan menghisapnya hingga tercipta ruam-ruam berwarna merah pudar. Setelah melepas kemeja Seokjin, Namjoon mulai melepas rok _bodycon_ yang dengan sialnya dikenakan Seokjin hari ini.

"Pilihan rok yang buruk, Seokjin. Karena semua orang dapat memelototi pantat sintalmu ini.", kata Namjoon sambil menampar kedua pantat Seokjin. Yang ditampar hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Tadi kau pergi ke mana dengan Min Yoongi?", tanya Namjoon sambil menggoda _nipple_ Seokjin yang tadi dikeluarkan Namjoon dari bra.

"Ahh.. kami... hanya.. makan siang... Hhh.."

"Hanya itu?", tanya Namjoon lagi sambil menarik kedua _nipple_ Seokjin tinggi-tinggi. Tubuh Seokjin sampai terbawa ke atas. Seokjin mengerang keras sekali, tentu saja karena itu sakit.

"Y-ya, _master..._ ", jawab Seokjin ketika Namjoon melepas kedua _nipple-_ nya.

"Bagus.", kata Namjoon tegas. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Min Yoongi, sayang.. Kau adalah milikku. Kepunyaanku.", Namjoon menciumi Seokjin dari kepala sampai kaki, "Ini semua milikku..."

"Ahh.. Iya, _master..._ A-aku milikmu.."

Namjoon menyeringai senang. Ia membuka sabuk celananya dan melepaskan celananya sebatas paha. Tanpa pemanasan, Namjoon melipat kedua kaki Seokjin hingga membentur payudaranya, lalu menarik lepas celana dalam Seokjin.

Namjoon menggoda klitoris Seokjin sebentar, karena wanita mana yang tidak menggila jika klitorisnya disentuh?

"Aaang.. _masterhh..._ "

"Ya, Seokjin, mendesah seperti itu.."

Satu tangan Namjoon mulai menusuk lubang Seokjin dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya yang sebenarnya sudah tegang sempurna. Ia hanya butuh sedikit _precum_ agar nanti memudahkannya untuk memasuki Seokjin.

Setelah mendapatkan si _precum,_ Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin hingga mentok di ujung meja, dan Namjoon langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang senggama Seokjin. Satu hentakan. Dan Seokjin mengerang sangat keras.

"Lubangmu selalu bisa melahap habis penisku ini, sayang.. Oh... Aku sangat rindu memasukimu.", ucap Namjoon sambil menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang.

Tubuh Seokjin otomatis terbawa ritme permainan seks Namjoon. Batinnya ingin memberontak, tapi bagaimanapun juga Seokjin memiliki kebutuhan. Walaupun yang sekarang ini—entah kenapa—Seokjin tidak terlalu menikmatinya.

Baru tiga menit, Namjoon sudah bosan dengan posisi itu. Ia mendorong Seokjin hingga ke tengah meja dan ia ikut menaiki meja itu. Ia menghampiri wajah Seokjin dan mulai melumat bibir _plump_ kecintaannya itu dengan ganas.

Setelah puas memakan bibir Seokjin, Namjoon memvokalkan keinginannya, " _I wanna choke you.._ "

Seokjin terbelalak. Namjoon belum pernah sekalipun mencekiknya. Dan sekarang Seokjin akan merasakannya.

Namjoon meraih leher Seokjin tiba-tiba, membuat napas Seokjin tersengal-sengal karena panik.

" _You make me do this,_ Seokjin. _Don't blame me._ "

Namjoon mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke vena di leher sebelah kiri Seokjin dan menekannya dengan keras. Seokjin megap-megap seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Seokjin kesulitan mendapatkan pasokan oksigen, ditambah Namjoon yang mulai menumbuknya lagi dibawah sana.

Karena kekurangan oksigen, kesadaran Seokjin mulai menghilang, lalu Namjoon melepas cekikannya dan menampar pipi Seokjin pelan.

"Bangun! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur, _slave_!"

Sontak Seokjin kembali sadar. Oksigen mulai terbawa kembali menuju otaknya, sehingga ia tidak jadi kehilangan kesadaran.

"Itu namanya _choking,_ sayang..", ucap Namjoon sambil mendesah karena lubang ketat Seokjin selalu bisa memanjakannya. "Itu tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan akal, lalu aku akan membuatmu kembali sadar.", ucap Namjoon sambil menampar payudara Seokjin.

"Itulah gunanya _choking._ Untuk membuat _slave_ sadar, bahwa.. bahkan setiap napas yang _slave_ hirup, berada dalam kontrol _master._ ", Namjoon menatap Seokjin nyalang, " _Arrachi_?"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil mendesah, entah apa yang dikerjakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang, jangan bersuara karena aku yakin para mahasiswa itu akan berdatangan kemari sebentar lagi untuk mencarimu. Jika kau bersuara, aku akan berbuat lebih parah dari mencekikmu. Paham?"

" _N-ne, master..._ Ahhh.. _shit_!", Seokjin tidak kuasa menahan umpatannya saat Namjoon menghentakkan miliknya hingga menembus uterus Seokjin dan menyemprotkan cairan semennya di sana.

Ω

Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di ruangan pribadi Seokjin setelah ia merasa puas. Sekarang pukul 10 malam dan BHI sudah kosong. Namjoon tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan orang ketika ia keluar dari ruangan Seokjin, dan lagi ia sudah mengantisipasi untuk memarkir mobilnya di luar kawasan BHI. Sehingga satpam tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya karena ia akan menyelinap keluar dari gerbang tanpa sepengetahuan satpam.

Setelah ditinggal Namjoon, Seokjin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _This master-slave things make me sick. I don't wanna do these anymore!_

Seokjin meneriakkan keinginannya di dalam hati sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Dengan berat hati ia mengirim pesan pada Yoongi kalau ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini untuk lembur. Padahal tentu saja ia tidak akan lembur. Ia tidak bisa pulang dengan tubuh babak belur seperti ini. Setidaknya ia akan mengompres pipinya dulu agar tidak membengkak. Maka dari itu Seokjin memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel malam ini.

Ω

Sesampainya di hotel, Seokjin merenungkan segalanya. Segalanya.

Mulai dari sikap Namjoon yang semakin ke sini, semakin posesif tidak jelas. Lalu benaknya melaju ke keluarga kecilnya yang mulai kembali harmonis. Dan lagi perasaan hangatnya ketika bersama Yoongi.

Segala perlakuan Yoongi padanya sangat manis. Yoongi jelas mencintai Seokjin, Yoongi sangat menjaga dan memperlakukan Seokjin layaknya ratu.

Namjoon juga begitu, dulu _._

Namjoon tidak memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik. Bahkan _after sex_ pun Namjoon meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti jalang. Namjoon saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Namjoon saat awal mereka melakukan hubungan ini.

Satu pemikiran memasuki relung hati Seokjin. Disaat melakukan seks dengan Namjoon belakangan ini, Seokjin selalu membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang berada di atasnya, tangan Yoongi yang menyentuhnya, dan penis Yoongi yang memasukinya. Sehingga penderitaan saat Namjoon menyetubuhinya tidak lagi terlalu menyakitkan.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Seokjin saat membayangkan Yoongi.

 _Apakah.. Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Yoongi..?_

Ω

TBC

Ω

* * *

ORUL2 speaks up:

salahkan meme yang menjelaskan bahwa teknik choking yoongi di koreo bs&t itu teknik yang benar. jadi aku membuat namjoon mencekik jin di sini.

aku sedih banget, di saat momen namjin bertebaran di mana2 kayak debu, aku malah harus menulis namjin seperti ini di sini...

namjin itu top otp aku, dan aku membuat mereka begini...

aku yang nulis dan aku yang sedih sendiri huwaaaaa /nangis alay/

yaudah aku berdoa aja semoga namjin bahagia di dunia nyata yah. ga kayak di ff aku, jin nya kasian banget :')

* * *

 **Guest:** ini udah dilanjut ya beib :* hope u gerah karena baca ini wkwk

.

 **she3nn0:** iya nih si jin remek :( cian ya :(

.

 **laxyovrds** : bayangin aja ih yoongi tinggi, banyak kok fan artnya :')

.

 **gneiss02** : aw, you spill the tea XD

.

 **nacoco** : maaf karena membuatmu membenci namjoon di cerita ini :" jadi ga enak sama momon nih.. gpp benci namjoon di ff ini, asal di rl jangan yak :D

* * *

oh ya, aku perhatikan ff ini banyak banget yang ngebaca loh. tapi tidak sebanding dengan jumlah reviewnya. aku tidak memaksa reader nim buat review kok, aku bukan tipe penulis yang haus review hehe. cuma aku jadi mikir, apa pada malu gitu ya ngereview ff rated 25+, makanya pada jadi sider. wkwkwkwkwk

bener ga pikiran aku? jangan kesinggung ah ini mah becanda aja XD

sekali lagi aku ga maksa kalian buat review. aku nulis murni karena ingin mengekspresikan fantasi aku akan namjin dan yoonjin, juga otp lainnya. review itu semacam bonus untuk aku.

karena sebentar lagi ulang tahun mommy jin, chap depan aku mau bikin jin seneng2. di maldives.


	22. Chapter 21

Casts:

Min (Kim) **Seokjin**!GS 39 | Kim **Namjoon** 22

Min **Yoongi** 35 | Min **Yoonjin**!OC 5

Jeon **Jungkook**!GS 19 | Kim **Taehyung** 21

Park **Jimin** 21 | Minatozaki **Sana** 20

Jung Dawon ( **Jiwoo** ) 18 | Jung **Hoseok** 21

Im **Nayeon** 21 | **Mark** Tuan 23

[All in Korean age]

* * *

©BTS, Twice, GOT7 member belong to their parents and their agency

©character, plot, story belong to **ORUL2**

OOC, OC, Rough Romance, College & Marriage Life AU. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

 **WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks.

* * *

( _Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire..._ )

" _Appa_ sudah izin sama sekolah Yoonjin, kita akan liburan di Maldives selama satu minggu. Aku juga sudah minta tolong Minho- _ssi_ untuk menggantikan jadwalmu selama kita liburan, _yeobo._ ", kata Yoongi.

"Selalu cekatan, seperti biasa.", ucap Jin sambil terkekeh. " _Okay, you got us,_ Yoon."

" _Yes_! Kita berangkat Jumat sore, jadi masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi untuk _packing._ Siapkan semua keperluan kami, ya, ibu ketua!"

"Ya, ibu ketua!", kata Yoonjin, ikut-ikutan ayahnya.

.

.

Namjoon memvokalkan keinginannya, " _I wanna choke you.._ tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan akal, lalu aku akan membuatmu kembali sadar. Itulah gunanya _choking._ Untuk membuat _slave_ sadar, bahwa.. bahkan setiap napas yang _slave_ hirup, berada dalam kontrol _master._ "

.

.

Satu pemikiran memasuki relung hati Seokjin. Disaat melakukan seks dengan Namjoon belakangan ini, Seokjin selalu membayangkan wajah Yoongi, sehingga penderitaan saat Namjoon menyetubuhinya tidak lagi terlalu menyakitkan. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Seokjin saat kembali membayangkan Yoongi.

 _Apakah.. Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Yoongi..?_

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **21:** _ **Happiness**_

* * *

Satu lagi pelajaran untuk Seokjin, mengompres pipi dengan es batu saja ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan memar di kedua pipinya. Walaupun berhasil menghilangkan bengkak, tapi tetap saja pipinya terlihat memerah dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna hijau dan biru. Tamparan Namjoon kemarin memang tidak main-main. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Seokjin sudah menangis lagi, padahal ia baru saja bangun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan masker seharian ini selama di kampus, karena rona memar di pipinya masih terlalu kentara, padahal ia sudah menyamarkannya menggunakan _foundation_. Sebelum sampai di Big Hit Institute, Seokjin mampir ke apotik untuk membeli salep penghilang memar dan menggunakannya, berharap nanti sore memarnya sudah mulai hilang.

Sesampainya di kampus, Seokjin berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Selamat pagi, Seokjin _ssaem.._!", Jungkook mengucapkan salam dengan ceria.

Seokjin membalasnya ramah, "Pagi juga, Kookie.."

" _Ssaem_ sakit? Kenapa menggunakan masker, _ssaem_?", tanya Jungkook.

"Ah, tidak.. _Ssaem_ hanya habis dari dokter kulit, baru mulai perawatan, jadi kulit wajah _ssaem_ mulai mengelupas.", dalih Seokjin.

"Oh, begitu..", sebenarnya Jungkook tidak terlalu percaya, karena kemarin ia tidak sengaja melihat Kim Namjoon yang sedang mengintip ruang dosen saat Yoongi mengunjungi Seokjin. Jungkook yakin Kim Namjoon melakukan sesuatu pada dosen walinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba melakukan perawatan, _ssaem_? Saya rasa wajah _ssaem_ baik-baik saja, _ssaem_ kan cantik sekali."

"Ah, kamu ini, pandai sekali memuji orang, hm?", kata Seokjin sambil terkekeh. "Ini.. besok lusa _ssaem_ sekeluarga akan berlibur ke pantai, makanya _ssaem_ melakukan perawatan agar tidak terlalu terbakar matahari nanti."

Jungkook semakin yakin kalau Seokjin berbohong. Di mana-mana orang melakukan perawatan setelah kulitnya gosong sehabis terpapar matahari, mana ada yang perawatan dulu baru pergi ke pantai. Aneh sekali. Jungkook ingin menanyakan soal hubungan dosennya itu dengan Kim Namjoon, tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya sebagai _hook_?

Ah, Jungkook punya ide.

"Oh, ya, _ssaem._ Saya belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membantu saya dalam lomba _paper presentation_ Yongguk Univerisity, sampai akhirnya saya mendapatkan beasiswa. Terimakasih banyak, _ssaem.._ "

" _Aniya,_ Kookie.. Tidak perlu berterima kasih.", kata Seokjin tulus. "Itu semua berkat dirimu sendiri, aku hanya memberi dukungan."

 _Seorang Seokjin, tidak mau orang mengkreditkannya? Wow. Mungkin perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa bersikap dewasa?_ Benak Jungkook.

Akhirnya Jungkook dapat masuk ke topik utama, "Lalu bagaimana kabar skripsi Kim Namjoon, _ssaem_? Saya saja sudah selesai lomba dan sebagainya, apa dia juga sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya?"

Jungkook tidak berbohong ketika mata Seokjin membelalak lebar sekali. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Seokjin lepas kontrol. Kenapa bisa seseorang yang selalu bisa menggunakan topengnya sekarang tidak pandai menggunakannya lagi. Ditambah ucapan Seokjin yang terbata dan seolah ragu. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan, dugaannya dan Taehyung tentang perselingkuhan Seokjin dengan Namjoon itu benar-benar hebat sampai mengguncang jiwa Seokjin.

"N-namjoon.. dia.. baik-baik saja. Ma-maksud _ssaem,_ skripsinya sudah selesai. Ya, dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk sidang saja.", bahkan Seokjin ragu Namjoon masih meneruskan skripsinya, karena, selama mereka bersama Namjoon tidak pernah membahas skripsi lagi. Yang mereka lakukan hanya seks, seks, dan seks. Seokjin jadi berpikir, apa skripsi itu hanya akal-akalan Namjoon saja..

"Wah, hebat sekali, Kim Namjoon. Saya juga jadi tidak sabar untuk segera membuat skripsi.", ucap Jungkook ceria.

"Ah, ya, semangat terus kuliahnya ya Kookie. Sebentar lagi kamu akan diminta judul oleh koordinator skripsi, setelah disetujui, kau akan diberi dosen pembimbing dan bisa langsung membuat skripsi."

 _Seokjin ssaem tidak mengiyakan ucapanku yang memuji Kim Namjoon? Ada apa sebenarnya.. Apa mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi?_ Benak Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, _ssaem._ Kalau begitu, saya pamit ke perpustakaan, _ssaem._ Semoga liburannya menyenangkan, dan salam kangen saya pada Yoonjin."

" _Ne,_ nanti _ssaem_ sampaikan. Semangat belajarnya, Kookie.."

Jungkook membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin yang juga langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang dosen. Jungkook hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, semoga Seokjin segera sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Namjoon, hubungan jenis apapun itu yang mereka miliki, sangatlah tidak sehat.

Ω

Seokjin menghela nafasnya sejenak ketika ia sampai di ruangannya. Membuka maskernya dan meraba memar di pipinya yang sudah mulai memudar, obat yang tadi ia beli benar-benar manjur. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang nanti siang, karena jadwal sorenya sudah mulai digantikan oleh dosen yang lain, sesuai permintaan Yoongi. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera _packing_ dan pergi ke Maldives bersama dua orang tersayangnya.

Jika sudah sampai di Maldives, Seokjin bersumpah ia akan benar-benar memikirkan semuanya. Hubungan kotornya dengan Namjoon.. dan perasaanya pada Yoongi.

Ω

Siang itu Seokjin melepas maskernya, dan ia bersyukur karena memarnya sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi. Tinggal dipoles _make up_ sedikit dan seakan-akan memar itu memang tidak pernah ada. Seokjin benar-benar takjub dengan kecanggihan teknologi obat dan kosmetik zaman sekarang.

Sebelum pulang, Seokjin menjemput Yoonjin terlebih dahulu di _playgroup._ Yoonjin sangat senang karena dijemput ibunya, bukan dijemput supir keluarga Kim. Ibu dan anak itu makan siang bersama dan setelah itu pergi ke kafe untuk membeli es krim. Seokjin bersyukur ia bisa kembali akrab dengan darah dagingnya sendiri, begitu pula Yoonjin yang bahagia karena telah mendapatkan sosok ibu yang sebenarnya.

Ω

Sesampainya di rumah, Seokjin langsung mengajak Yoonjin untuk tidur siang. Yoonjin menurut karena ia pikir ia butuh banyak stamina sebelum bermain di pantai selama seminggu nanti. Setelah menyanyikan _lullaby,_ akhirnya Yoonjin tertidur dan Seokjin beranjak dari kamar anaknya untuk memulai _packing._

Ternyata _packing_ untuk berlibur selama 7 hari cukup membuang waktu. Karena saat Seokjin melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seokjin langsung buru-buru ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam, namun ternyata sudah ada orang lain di sana yang sedang melakukannya.

"Yoon, kapan pulang?", tanya Seokjin sambil menghampiri suaminya.

"Hai, sayang..", Yoongi berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya memotong tomat lalu mencium bibir Seokjin sebentar. "Belum lama, kok. Tadi aku mengintip ke kamar, kamu kelihatan sibuk sekali, jadi aku saja yang memasak makan malam."

"Em.. baiklah.", Seokjin mengiyakan, toh biasanya juga Yoongi yang memasak, kalau bukan asisten rumah tangga. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? _Packing-_ nya sudah selesai, kok."

"Bagaimana kalau menumis saus untuk pasta? Ini bahannya semua sudah lengkap, aku tinggal memblender tomatnya saja."

Seokjin langsung mengambil blender dan menaruhnya di dekat Yoongi. "Ini dia blendernya, tuan _chef._ "

Yoongi terkekeh, " _Gomawo._ "

"Hm.", Seokjin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke samping kanan Yoongi. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa jago sekali masak, sih, Yoon? Aku saja yang perempuan tidak jago.."

" _Aigoo.._ Kamu tidak ingat, dulu waktu kamu SD, aku pernah membuatkanmu _ramyeon_. Dan semenjak saat itu kamu tidak mau makan masakan _nanny-_ mu lagi. Kamu selalu merengek dibuatkan makanan olehku. Padahal dulu aku hanya membuatkan _ramyeon_ instan. Aku kelimpungan sendiri karena aku juga belum bisa memasak waktu itu. Akhirnya aku kursus privat dengan _nanny-_ mu."

"Oh, ya? Hm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga ya. Semenjak _ramyeon_ itu, aku jadi ketagihan makan masakan buatanmu, ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga wajah Seokjin jadi menempel di dadanya. Yoongi mengusap pelan pipi Seokjin, yang entah kenapa agak bengkak, lalu Seokjin meringis kecil.

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu?", tanya Yoongi kaget.

Seokjin mendongak menatap wajah suaminya. "Ah, tidak, Yoon. Aku sedang sakit gigi saja.", bohong lagi. Memangnya apa yang bisa Seokjin katakan selain berbohong. Ia merasa hatinya mencelos karena tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yoongi.

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter? Bagaimana kalau saat liburan sakit gigimu semakin parah?"

"Tenang saja, aku tadi sudah ke dokter dan ternyata ada makanan yang tersangkut di geraham belakangku. Setelah diambil, aku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Jadi tidak akan mengganggu acara liburan kita."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kalau cuma masalah kecil saja."

 _Tidak, Yoongi. Pipiku bengkak bukan karena masalah kecil saja.._ Benak Seokjin.

"Mau sampai kapan memelukku, sayang? Nanti makan malamnya tidak jadi-jadi, loh..", goda Yoongi.

Seokjin jadi gelagapan. Padahal wajar saja kalau suami istri bermesraan, bukan? Mungkin karena mereka memang jarang melakukannya, Seokjin jadi merasa baru mulai pacaran, banyak groginya.

Seokjin melepas pelukannya lalu langsung menyambar blender dan membawanya ke meja saji di dekat kompor. Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya yang gugup karena digoda sedikit. Ah, apakah Seokjin dapat digoda juga malam ini di kamar?

 _Yaish.. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Min Yoongi?! Seokjin bisa kelelahan nanti.. biar aku serang Seokjin saat di Maldives saja. Kami bisa melakukannya seminggu penuh, khehehehe._

Yoongi memikirkan apa saja yang ia dan Seokjin lakukan nanti saat liburan di Maldives sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Seokjin yang sedang memasak saus pasta tidak tahu apa-apa karena ia memunggungi Yoongi.

Ah, kau bebas melakukan apa saja pada istrimu nanti, Yoongi..

Ω

Hari keberangkatan keluarga Min menuju Maldives pun tiba. Butuh waktu delapan jam lebih penerbangan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Ibrahim Nasir International Airport. Yoonjin yang sudah tidur selama lebih dari setengah waktu perjalanan begitu _hype_ ketika ia melihat lautan berwarna biru terang membentang sejauh mata memandang. Seperti Seokjin, Yoonjin sangat menyukai laut.

" _Eomma, appa,_ lihat airnya! Seperti tembus pandang!", pekik Yoonjin antusias. Seokjin dan Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa bahagia melihat anak mereka begitu senang bisa melihat laut seindah Maldives.

"Ayo, sayang.. kita harus naik perahu lagi untuk sampai ke penginapan.", ajak Yoongi yang ikut berjongkok seperti Yoonjin yang sedang berusaha meraih air laut dari jembatan di pantai.

"Sebentar, _appa._ Yoonjin mau pegang air lautnya duluuu!", rengek Yoonjin.

"Baiklah, sini.", Yoongi mengangkat Yoonjin lalu menurunkan anaknya hingga kakinya terkena air laut. Yoongi tertawa geli lalu memekik girang.

"Sudah, ya? Nanti kita main di pantai yang lebih bagus dari ini, sayang..", bujuk Seokjin.

" _Ne, eomma.._!"

Akhirnya Yoongi menggendong Yoonjin dengan satu tangan hingga perahu karena kaki Yoonjin basah. Yoongi tidak mau kaki anaknya penuh pasir yang menggumpal nanti. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mengangkat koper super besar dan di punggungnya juga ada _bag pack_ yang tidak kalah besar.

Seokjin begitu terpana melihat keperkasaan suaminya. Ia yakin dengan kopor dan _bag pack_ saja sudah sangat berat, apalagi ditambah Yoonjin. Otot lengan Yoongi sampai menonjol karena membawa terlalu banyak beban. Oh, Seokjin jadi memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti malam Seokjin meraba otot-otot itu...

 _Stop it, Seokjin! Ini liburan, bukan bulan madu!_

Seokjin jadi malu sendiri dengan imajinasi liar sesaatnya, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan melakukan kegiatan panas jika ada Yoonjin. Seokjin agak kecewa karena sepertinya ia dan Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama seminggu di tempat yang dikenal orang sebagai destinasi _honeymoon_ paling romantis di dunia.

Ω

Seokjin dan Yoonjin tercengang saat melihat 'penginapan' yang ditunjukkan Yoongi. Seokjin pernah melihatnya di televisi, hotel mengapung, itu yang dikatakan reporternya. Gili Lankanfushi, salah satu hotel terbaik di Maldives, yang biaya per malamnya mencapai USD 1000, dan Yoongi telah memesannya untuk tujuh hari ke depan.

" _Appa, jinjjayo.._?", tanya Yoonjin yang masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yoon, serius kita menginap di sini?"

"Hm.", Yoongi hanya berdehem sambil mengangkat dagunya angkuh. " _Appa_ hebat, kan, Yoonjinnie?"

" _Appa jjang, daebak, jinjjayo_!", pekik Yoonjin sambil berlari lalu memeluk kaki ayahnya. Yoongi langsung menggendong dan memeluk Yoonjin. Seokjin juga tidak mau ketinggalan, dan terbentuklah _group hug_ keluarga Min.

"Terimakasih, Yoon.. Kamu memang yang terbaik!", seru Seokjin yang masih berada di pelukan suaminya.

"Sama-sama.. _anything for my two angels.._ "

Ω

Seokjin masih tidak percaya dengan hotel yang mereka tempati. Pasalnya, Yoongi memesan hotel yang paling besar, yang berada di ujung jembatan menuju hotel. Di dalamnya terdapat dua dua kamar dengan kamar mandi di dalam, ruang tamu yang sangat luas, teras yang memiliki tangga untuk langsung menceburkan diri ke pantai plus dengan perahu kano yang bertengger, dapur yang luas, dan entah kenapa Seokjin melihat dinding kamarnya terdapat karpet tebal padahal bangunan hotel ini dibuat dari kayu jati beratapkan jerami.

"Sepertinya karpet ini tidak cocok dengan konsep hotel ini, Yoon?", tanya Seokjin sambil meraba permukaan karpet di kamar mereka.

"Itu.. aku memesannya, khusus untuk kamar kita.", ucap Yoongi malu-malu, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum nakal. "Supaya Yoonjin tidak mendengar teriakanmu setiap malam, sayang.."

Wajah Seokjin memerah. Bagaimana tidak, jadi Yoongi berniat melakukan.. _honeymoon_?

"Kukira kita ke Maldives dalam rangka 'liburan keluarga'..", kata Seokjin sambil mengerling nakal.

"Tempat seindah ini terlalu sayang dilewatkan tanpa _honeymoon, my queen.._ ", ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan mendekati Seokjin, lalu setelah sampai ia langsung meraup bibir Seokjin dan menciumnya dalam.

Pagutan itu terus berlangsung, karena dua-duanya tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan. Hingga akhirnya terdengar ketukan, ah bukan, gedoran di pintu kamar mereka.

" _Eomma, appa.._! Sedang apa, sih?! Katanya mau jalan-jalan?!"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gemas, dan Yoongi tertawa pelan. _Honeymoon_ dapat menunggu, tapi anak mereka harus dibuat senang dulu seharian ini, bukan?

Ω

TBC

* * *

orul2 speaks:

iya tau telat update tapi gpp masih birhtday euforia. #HAPPYJINDAY!

selamat ulang taun mamih, semoga sehat selalu, makin banyak yang sayang, akur terus sama suaminya yg pengen banget aku embat tapi gpp buat kamu aja aku ikhlas! ;)

nanti spesial 'seneng seneng'nya chapter depan yah~~~

* * *

 **Phcxxi** : aku jugaaaa, aku pejuang namjin garis keras. tapi tapi di sini aku malah bikin mereka begitu/? habis komuk namjoon gitu sih kayaknya cocok banget main kasar sama jin hmmm. aku juga kasian sama yoongi, rasanya kuingin membahagiakan yoongi, tapi yoongi bahagianya sma jin bukan sama author/? jadi chap depan author mau buat yoongi sama jin 'seneng seneng'.

.

 **Nam0SuPD** : para sider malu karena udah ga polos? terus apa kabar aku yang bikin ff ini kak, kyaaa XD

aigoooo ditagih XD maap telat yah kak. acara selametan ulang taun jinnya chap depan yah kak /kedip kedip manja/

.

 **ayuya24** : hai sider yang akhirnya meruak ke permukaan XD salam kenal juga yhaa

.

 **she3nn0** : taekooknya nanti yah kak :D kan spesial ultah jin dulu~ khehehe

.

 **dewiaisyah** : hai jugaaa. makasihya udah lanjut baca dan udah ngasih semangat /peluk/

.

 **nacoco** : iya yah kok tiap namjoon muncul begituan mulu sama jin /keringetan/ mungkin karena namjoon gak kuad liat keseksian jin kak /goyang goyang kaki/ sebenernya author juga gak mau bikin namjoon jadi menyebalkan kayak gini kak tapi mau gimana lagi tuntutan peran, iya kan joon? /lalu dijitak namjoon/

.

 **KatYasha** : tolong tampar namjoon kak, wakilin aku kak, aku gak sanggup nampar namjoon kak..

.

 **nabits0613** : ahaha iya ya kak, aku baru ngeh loh setelah baca review kakak /sweatdrop/ kayaknya aku kebanyakan baca novel romansa sama kebanyakan nonton ftv dan drakor, jadi aja kebawa2 sampe sekarang kak stereotype kayak begini /sweatdrop lagi/ aigo kakak jangan tersinggung kan aku cuma ngegodain para sider kak XD soalnya aku liat rating, ff ini banyak yang baca, tapi reviewnya jauh banget dari jumlah yang baca.. makanya aku jadi bertanya2, apa pada segan ngereview ff rated m XD

kita sehati banget kak, yoonjin ultimate biasku dan namjin ultimate otp. kita temenan gmn kak, kayaknya kita cocok :))

emmm goodbye sex... nanti ada kok kak buakakakakkak /spoiler alert/ tapi seokjin sama siapa ya hmmm rahasia :p ini udah dilanjut ya kak makasih semangatnya /cium/

.

 **laxyovrds** : bayangin aja kak ih yoongi tinggi. soalnya yoongi emg lebih tinggi dari author jadi author mah bisa ngebayangin XD engga tepat di india sih kak hehe ini udah aku koreksi ya kak maldives ada di mana :D mungkin ada maldives lain yang di aussie kak, author gak tau juga soalnya bukan pengamat tempat wisata :D

.

 **ADL96** : halo ADL96 salam kenal jugaaa :) bunda seokjin cantik2 mahal yah? khihihi. makasih ya udah bacaaa! /kasih tatapan seksi juga/

.

 **gneiss02** : iya dong min yoongi mah manis kayak nama panggungnya :3 jin mah buta sih jadi baru sadar /nangis/ jangan ditampung kak yoonginya, mending buat author aja gmn? author juga mau :( episode 'seneng seneng' yoonjin special in maldives nya chap depan ya kak, aku mau menjernihkan pikiran dulu supaya adegannya manis, soalnya udah berapa chapter aku bikin adegan keras melulu wkwkwkkw.

.

 **zielavienaz96** : samaaa aku juga pendukung namjin garis keras! tapi yoongi menderita sekali di sini hhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu maafkan aku yoongi oppa sayang. kalo namjoon mati udahan dong kak ffnya? :( namjoon gila.. bisa bisa.. sekarang juga udah gila kan ya? tergila2 sama seokjin XD iya nanti namjoon diculik kak sama author jadi jangan kaget kalo namjoon tiba2 ilang, soalnya namjoonnya ada di kamar aku /kerling manja/

.

 **sweety** : begini ya, mba/mas sweety. author juga tahu kalau maldives itu bukan bagian dari india. di dialog seokjin author sengaja nulis maldives di india karena seokjin kan lagi ngobrol sama anaknya yang umurnya baru 5 tahun. gak mungkin kan seokjin bilang:

 _"Republik Maladewa adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang terdiri dari kumpulan atol (suatu pulau koral yang mengelilingi sebuah laguna) di Samudra Hindia. Maladewa terletak di sebelah selatan-barat daya India, sekitar 700 km sebelah barat daya Sri Lanka. Lebih lengkapnya baca di wiki/Maladewa."_

memangnya lagi pelajaran IPS? anak kecil pusing lah kalau diomongin kayak begitu.

dulu author pernah nonton acara jalan2 yang ngomong kalau maldives itu di India. mungkin authornya aja yang salah denger atau gimana, author sadar banget sama kelemahan author yang jarang merhatiin orang ngomong plus lumayan pelupa. tapi, author gak terima dikatain stupid sama mba/mas.

mungkin mba/mas pernah ke maldives jadi tahu letak tepatnya maldives ada di mana, kalau author sih belum pernah jadi maaf aja kalau author salah ngomong. dialog seokjin kemarin udah author koreksi jadi " **dekat** India".

makasih udah bikin author sadar akan kesalahan author, tapi, sekali lagi author gak terima dikatain **keterlaluan** dan **bodoh**. memangnya mba/mas tahu apa tentang author? dan kenapa juga dari ribuan kata di ff ini mba/mas mencak2 author karena author mengatakan maldives itu di india. kalau memang gak punya kata2 yang bagus untuk diomongin, mending gausah ngomong sama sekali. author juga orang loh, sama kayak mba/mas, author punya hati dan akan sakit kalau dikatai bodoh.

author mau ngingetin aja kalau mba/mas tahu satu ilmu, bukan berarti mba/mas lebih pintar dari orang lain. dan kalau orang lain tidak tahu ilmu yang mba/mas tahu, belum tentu orang itu bodoh. jangan asal ngatain orang bodoh dan sebagainya, karena mba/mas tidak tahu apa yang telah dikerjakan orang itu selama hidupnya.

lagian ini kan ff, kok serius amat sih? author kan bukan bikin tesis. ini cuma cerita karangan author. sebenernya sah2 aja kalau author mau bilang maldives ada di indonesia juga. ini kan cerita author. jadi, mba/mas sweety, yang sangat tidak sweet seperti usernamenya, CHILL, lah :))

ps: dan kalau mau ngehina, pakai akun sendiri, jangan cemen gitu jadi guest. pm aja sekalian, bikin cercaan sepanjang apapun juga sampai mba/mas sweety puas =))


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

* * *

( _Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire..._ )

Seokjin kebingungan melihat dinding kamarnya terdapat karpet tebal, padahal bangunan hotel ini dibuat dari kayu jati beratapkan jerami.

"Sepertinya karpet ini tidak cocok dengan konsep hotel ini, Yoon?", tanya Seokjin sambil meraba permukaan karpet di kamar mereka.

"Itu.. aku memesannya, khusus untuk kamar kita.", ucap Yoongi malu-malu, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum nakal. "Supaya Yoonjin tidak mendengar teriakanmu setiap malam, sayang.."

Wajah Seokjin memerah. Bagaimana tidak, jadi Yoongi berniat melakukan.. _honeymoon_?

"Kukira kita ke Maldives dalam rangka 'liburan keluarga'..", kata Seokjin sambil mengerling nakal.

"Tempat seindah ini terlalu sayang dilewatkan tanpa _honeymoon, my queen.._ ", ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan mendekati Seokjin, lalu setelah sampai ia langsung meraup bibir Seokjin dan menciumnya dalam.

Pagutan itu terus berlangsung, karena dua-duanya tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan. Hingga akhirnya terdengar ketukan, ah bukan, gedoran di pintu kamar mereka.

" _Eomma, appa.._! Sedang apa, sih?! Katanya mau jalan-jalan?!"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gemas, dan Yoongi tertawa pelan. _Honeymoon_ dapat menunggu, tapi anak mereka harus dibuat senang dulu seharian ini, bukan?

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **22: _I Think It's Too Late, But I Love You_**

* * *

Hari pertama di Maldives keluarga Min habiskan untuk bermain di pinggir pantai, menemani Yoonjin berenang, mencari kerang dan kepiting, dan diakhiri dengan pesta _seafood_ di restoran pinggir pantai. Yoonjin sudah terlelap di dalam dekapan Seokjin selama perjalanan kembali ke hotel, mungkin karena ia terlalu senang, terlalu capek, dan terlalu kekenyangan.

"Kemarikan Yoonjin, biar aku yang gendong.", kata Yoongi pelan, takut membangunkan buah hatinya.

Seokjin menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa, Yoon. _I'm fine._ Biar kerempeng aku ini kuat, loh..!", ucap Seokjiin sambil membuat gestur untuk menegaskan otot lengannya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Seokjin semakin menyenangkan. _Well,_ sejak kecil pun Seokjin selalu menyenangkan. Hanya saja, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Yoongi merasa 'dianggap'.. seperti ketika mereka masih kecil, masih menjadi sahabat yang tidak mengerti apa pun tentang cinta. Yang mereka ketahui waktu itu hanyalah rasa nyaman dan aman ketika mereka bersama. Dan memang mereka tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Ya, Seokjin dan Yoongi pernah mengalami perasaan seperti itu, sebelum Seokjin jatuh ke lubang neraka saat SMA dulu bersama pria bernama Hyosang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu.. aku gendong ini saja!", kata Yoongi sambil menggandeng tangan Seokjin yang tidak dipakai untuk menahan Yoonjin, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Melihat reaksi Seokjin yang malu-malu, Yoongi semakin merasa bahagia.

Pasangan Min tidak melakukan perbincangan apa pun lagi selama perjalanan menuju hotel.

 _Because sometimes, you don't have to speak to make someone's know that you love them._

 _Because sometimes, you just have to make them feel it._

Ω

Setelah mendurkan Yoonjin, Seokjin dan Yoongi kembali ke kamar mereka. Apakah kalian berharap mereka langsung 'melakukannya'?

Sayangnya tidak. Mereka berjalan menuju balkon.

Seokjin dan Yoongi berdiri bersisian sambil menatap air laut yang tetap indah walaupun pada malam hari seperti ini.

Selama beberapa menit hanya riak ombak yang tenang, suara angin malam, dan suara derit kayu yang menemani mereka. Yang pertama membuyarkan keheningan adalah Yoongi.

"Kau ingat, pertama kali kita ke pantai, dulu?"

Seokjin menoleh pada Yoongi, "Maksudmu ketika aku berumur 7 tahun dan kau 3 tahun?"

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Seokjin seraya tersenyum manis, "Um. Waktu itu kau menenggelamkanku."

Sontak Seokjin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang, Yoongi yang sekarang ini sangat atletis dan bisa olahraga apa saja. Tapi, Yoongi yang dulu, yang masih sangat kecil, pemalu, dan penakut? Ia belum bisa berenang.

"Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.", kata Seokjin masih sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Seokjin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sekarang Seokjin benar-benar bisa berhenti tertawa, karena mungkin tadi jantungnya pun sempat berhenti berdetak selama satu detik.

Yoongi menempelkan dagunya di bahu Seokjin lalu berucap lirih, "Tentu saja aku tahu.."

Jeda sesaat sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan, "Kau yang seorang putri tuan Kim tentu harus menguasai banyak hal walaupun kau masih kecil waktu itu. Kau sudah pandai berenang ketika aku bahkan masih takut untuk menyelupkan kakiku ke kolam renang yang tingginya hanya semata kaki."

Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yoongi, menikmati cerita dan suara yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Seokjin semakin menyamankan posisinya dengan memeluk lengan kekar suaminya yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Pada hari ke-2, kita kabur dari vila saat semuanya sedang lengah. Mereka pikir, kita sedang tidur siang di loteng. Padahal kita sedang berada di bagian lain pantai yang terdapat 'gua'. Kau bilang itu adalah 'Gua Seokjin', karena kau adalah orang yang menemukannya, dan kau berjanji akulah orang pertama yang akan kau ajak mengunjungi gua itu. Padahal, kalau aku pikir-pikir sekarang, gua itu hanya terumbu karang yang memiliki rongga cukup besar. Hanya saja waktu itu kitanya yang terlalu kecil."

"Hmm.. kau benar.", ucap Seokjin sambil sesekali mengelus rambut atau pipi Yoongi.

"Kita bermain seharian di gua itu, hingga tidak menyadari jalan datang kita sudah tersapu oleh air laut yang mulai pasang. Ketika kita menyadarinya, semua hampir terlambat. Waktu itu kau bersusah payah berenang sambil menarikku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara berenang. Sampai akhirnya kakimu tiba-tiba kram dan kita berdua terseret arus. Dan, layaknya mendapatkan mukzizat dari Tuhan, aku langsung menarikmu dan mengambil alih untuk membawa kita ke tepian."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Ya, dengan gaya berenangmu yang aneh."

"Aku belajar autodidak.", dalih Yoongi. "Sesampainya di pantai, kita langsung dikerumuni semua orang yang panik luar biasa. Terlebih lagi kau hampir pingsan dengan kaki memar luar biasa. Ternyata kakimu terkena batu karang."

Seokjin berbalik menghadap Yoongi, lalu mengelus rahang dan berlanjut ke pipi Yoongi. "Ya, dan kau ditampar ayahku.."

Yoongi tersenyum miris, " _Yeah.. It's hurt._ _I mean, not the hit that hurts me.._ "

" _Yeah, I know.._ ", Seokjin menjinjitkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Yoongi. " _I'm sorry_."

" _It's okay._ Kalau aku jadi tuan Kim, tentunya aku juga akan menyalahkan anak muda yang berani-beraninya membawa kabur sekaligus membuat anak gadisnya hampir mati tenggelam."

"Seharusnya aku langsung membelamu, tapi waktu itu aku kehilangan suaraku. _Temporary shock._ "

" _But you saved me._ Kamu langsung bangun, berlari, dan berdiri di depanku, menyelamatkan aku yang hampir terkena pukulan ayahmu lagi. Kau bilang kalau itu bukan salahku, tapi kau yang mengajakku ke sana, dan kau teledor tidak memerhatikan waktu air pasang. Semenjak itu, semenjak aku melihat kau hampir mati tenggelam, aku bertekad bahwa aku harus belajar berenang dan segala jenis olahraga lainnya. Agar aku selalu bisa melindungimu."

" _You've made it, i think_?"

Yoongi tersenyum hambar, lalu bergumam " _Not really.._ Aku pernah kecolongan satu kali."

"Kecolongan apa, Yoon?", tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Tidak.", kata Yoongi sambil merapikan surai Seokjin yang berantakan karena terkena angin malam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti lagi. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di tempat yang aman. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia.."

" _I am. I am happy, here, with you and with her._ ", ucap Seokjin pasti.

Yoongi terkejut mendengar penuturan Seokjin yang begitu menekankan bahwa wanita itu bahagia bersama dirinya. Yoongi mencari setitik kebohongan dari wajah Seokjin, dan tersenyum bahagia ketika ia tidak menemukannya.

 _Sepertinya, aku telah mendapatkan Seokjin-ku yang dulu.._ Benak Yoongi.

Jadi, ketika Yoongi memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Seokjin, bukannya kabur atau berdalih, Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan menerima pertemuan bibir mereka dengan sangat tenang dan penuh penghayatan.

 _Min Yoongi._

 _I know its too late.._

 _But, now I know._

 _That I've fallen for you from the start._

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says

iya tau pendek banget. udah hiatus berbulan2 dan update cuma segini doang gatau malu banget ya hahhahaha

maaf banget beribu maaf untuk yang ngikutin cerita hawt ini

seperti yang pernah orul2 ceritakan, orul2 udah kerja dan baru mulai gitu kan, jadi masih butuh penyesuaian

ditambah lagi orul2 sedang menyiapkan.. pernikahan hehehehehehehehe doain lancar ya readerdeul, orul2 mau merit kyaaa XD

so di rl tuh sibuk bgt

dan sempet ilang feel untuk nulis ff karena beberapa komen yang sangat menohok

butuh berbulan-bulan untuk dapetin feel ini lagi hehe. so.. aku sih cuma ingin ngomong gini:

 **aku ga pernah maksa siapapun untuk baca ff ini**

 **aku ga pernah maksa siapapun untuk review ff ini**

 **aku cuma suka nulis, suka berkhayal, suka namjin, yoonjin, bangtan**

 **jadi, kalau ada dari kalian yang ga suka ff ini**

 **ga suka beberapa words yang mungkin menurut kalian 'bodoh'**

 **just simply dont continue to read. the close button exists for a reason**

 **jangan tulis sesuatu yang bisa bikin penulis sakit hati**

 **karena tidak semua org cuek dng komen negatif, salah satunya aku**

 **i have a very weak heart for somth like that**

intinya sih kalau benci jangan dikasih tau ke orang yang kamu benci.

spread love not hate hehe

yuah bye dulu aku masih lelah karena mv spring day

semoga aku bisa cepet update ya


	24. Chapter 23

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

 _Min Yoongi._

 _I know its too late.._

 _But, now I know._

 _That I've fallen for you from the start._

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **23: First Love**

(Spesial Jin POV)

* * *

 _The corner of my memory_

 _A little boy settled on one side_

 _In the corner of my childhood house_

 _That little boy always smiling on my side_

Perlahan, aku mulai mengingat.. Sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Yoongi. Saat pertama kali aku ingin melindunginya, yaitu ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. Terdengar lucu memang, di mana biasanya pria lah yang seharusnya menjadi sosok yang melindungi. Tapi, tidak berlaku untukku dan Yoongi. Waktu itu ia hanya lah seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun yang bahkan ketika berjalan masih sering tersandung.

Waktu itu air laut pasang. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika ombak dengan kasar menghempaskan dirinya padaku dan Yoongi kecil. Apa mereka tidak kasihan melihat tubuh kami yang mungil dan ringkih? Aku panik, jalan untuk kembali ke pantai sudah hampir menghilang seluruhnya. Yoongi yang memang kulitnya sudah pucat, menjadi semakin pucat saja. Ia bahkan hampir menangis. Tapi, entah bagaimana waktu itu ia tidak menangis. Memang, ia selalu bilang ingin menjadi sosok yang kuat agar bisa melindungiku di masa depan. Dasar, pria kebanyakan gengsi. Baru 3 tahun saja sudah sok _cool._ Tapi menggemaskan, sih.

Diriku yang berusia 7 tahun mengutuk ombak besar itu dalam hati. Akan tetapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, ombak itulah yang membuatku tersadar.. bahwa aku masih ingin terus bersama dengan Yoongi untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Hal itu pula lah yang membuatku semakin menyukai laut dan pantai, karena berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

Ω

Akulah yang pertama menjauhkan wajahku, melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku masih memegang kedua pipinya, begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang memegang seraya mengusap kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Hening, tidak ada di antara kami yang bersuara. Hanya sentuhan lembut di kulit, angin malam, dan suara tenang yang berasal dari riak air laut yang beradu dengan kayu penopang hotel ini.

Biasanya, aku paling benci saat aku dan Yoongi tidak bercakap-cakap. Aku selalu menganggap Yoongi membosankan dan terlalu penurut, seperti anjing yang dipelihara dan dilatih untuk melindungiku seumur hidup. Tapi, siapa sangka, ternyata aku bisa salah juga.

Yoongi merupakan _partner_ berbicara yang menyenangkan. Ya.. walaupun aku baru menyadarinya sekarang-sekarang. Yang membuat percakapan kami menyenangkan sebenarnya bukan topiknya, tapi suaranya. Aku suka mendengar suara serak Yoongi, sangat _manly._ Makanya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengajak Yoongi berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Dan ternyata Yoongi pintar juga. Ia tahu cukup banyak tentang sastra—yang dulu kukira ia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Ternyata Yoongi merupakan pasangan bertukar pikiran yang sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak menikmati saat-saat hening seperti ini. Saat aku dan Yoongi hanya berdua, tidak berbicara, tapi kami sama-sama tahu.. Dari sorot mata kami, dari sentuhan lembut kami, bahwa rasa itu ada.. dan tidak akan pernah menghilang.

Ω

Sebenarnya, aku pernah kehilangan memoriku. Hal inilah yang membuatku membenci Yoongi. Ingatan terakhirku adalah, aku sudah jarang bertemu dan bermain dengan Yoongi karena aku telah memiliki pacar. Ya, pacar pertamaku bukanlah Yoongi, melainkan seniorku di SMA. Namanya Jin Hyosang.

Entah mengapa, aku sangat mencintai Hyosang. Setiap perkataannya kuturuti. Lambat laun aku pun berubah menjadi gadis yang urakan. Aku bolos sekolah bersamanya, aku merokok, minum minuman beralkohol, _clubbing_ (kabur secara diam-diam tentunya). Itu semua kulakukan karena bujuk rayu Hyosang.

Bahkan ciuman pertamaku pun.. bersama Hyosang. Setelah pertama kali Hyosang menciumku di taman belakang sekolah, aku jadi ketagihan. Aku selalu memberi ciuman ketika Hyosang memintanya. Tidak jarang aku yang menciumnya duluan tanpa diminta.

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja aku dijodohkan dengan Yoongi. Kata ayah dan ibu, Hyosang pergi ke luar negeri karena orang tuanya harus bekerja di sana. Entahlah di mana "di sana" itu. Mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku walaupun aku menangis histeris. Aku akhirnya mengaku kalau Hyosang adalah pacarku. Dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa Hyosang telah memutuskanku karena tidak bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

Aku frustasi. Ketika aku sedang cinta-cintanya, sedang sayang-sayangnya, aku diputuskan secara sepihak. Padahal ingatan terakhirku dengan Hyosang sangat indah. Hyosang membawaku ke Lotte World dari siang hingga larut malam. Kami memainkan seluruh permainan yang ada hingga rasanya aku sangat mual dan pusing. Tapi aku yakin kami berdua sama-sama merasa bahagia.

Kenapa.. kenapa Hyosang membuangku? Hal itu selalu aku tanyakan di dalam hatiku. Apakah karena aku dilarang pacaran oleh ayah dan ibu, lalu mereka 'mendeportasi' orang tua Hyosang, sehingga aku pun menjadi jauh dengan pria yang kucintai itu?

Aku yakin hal itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat ayah dan ibuku sangat berkuasa di negara ini. Mereka selalu memaksaku melakukan banyak hal sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Dan saat itu aku dilarang berpacaran, mereka ingin aku fokus sekolah.

Mungkin diam-diam mereka membuntutiku dan mengetahui kalau aku sering kabur ke _club_ dan melakukan hal tidak baik lainnya. Makanya aku cepat-cepat akan dinikahkan dengan Yoongi. Yang benar saja, masa aku menikahi adikku sendiri? Itu pikiranku pada saat aku berusia 16 tahun.

Karena sudah bersama dengan Yoongi sejak lahir, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Wajar, bukan, jika aku merasa tidak bisa menikah dengannya?

Akhirnya aku membuat perjanjian dengan orang tuaku. Aku ingin kuliah dulu hingga S3, baru aku mau dinikahkan dengan Yoongi. Setelah perdebatan panjang, orang tuaku setuju. Tapi, mereka marah karena aku tidak bisa diatur. Jadi, mereka tidak memberikan aku biaya untuk kuliah. Maka dari itu, aku mati-matian mencari beasiswa di kampus milik orang tuaku sendiri.

Sesuai perjanjian, setelah aku lulus S3, aku pun menikah dengan Yoongi. Dan membenci Yoongi sejak saat itu.

Ω

 _I remember that moment_

 _Way taller than my height_

 _The upgrew little boy that guided me_

 _I looked up to you_

 _I yearned for you_

Kasihan sekali Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku membencinya selama 9 tahun pernikahan kami. Sungguh, aku menyesali semuanya. Kenapa aku baru sadar, kalau dengan Hyosang itu hanyalah nafsu dan obsesi semata.

Sedangkan yang kumiliki dengan Yoongi, sangat berbeda. Aku benar-benar menyangi Yoongi, dan aku yakin, Yoongi pun begitu.

Andai aku bisa memutar waktu.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hatiku jatuh pada Hyosang.

Andai detik-detik berhargaku sudah bekerja saat aku masih SMA.. aku pasti bisa memasang tameng untuk hatiku, agar tidak jatuh ke pelukan pria yang tidak terlahir untukku.

Andai saja dulu aku tidak keras kepala, seharusnya aku sudah menikah dengan Yoongi sejak ia lulus SMA, dan kami akan memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang untuk bersama.

Menyadari waktu tidak mungkin diulang dan kebodohanku tidak mungkin dapat diperbaiki, aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dari pipi Yoongi. Perlahan.. menyentuh bahu hingga dada bidang Yoongi.

"Yoongi..", lirihku.

" _Yes, honey.._?"

" _I love you._ "

Mata Yoongi sedikit melebar. Wajar, mengingat ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya selama 9 tahun pernikahan kami. Menyadari bahwa aku wanita paling jahat di dunia ini karena telah menyia-nyiakan suami sesempurna Yoongi, aku mencoba membuat pembelaan diri.

" _I know it's a bit_ late,..", Yoongi masih diam membatu. " _Well,_ _actually not 'a bit'.. But I—_ umph!"

Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu membuat tameng lagi, karena Yoongi mengerti. Ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang paling mengerti aku. Apakah ini saatnya aku membuang topeng yang selama ini selalu kupakai?

Yoongi kembali menciumku, namun lebih agresif daripada yang tadi. Ia memelukku erat dan mengelus punggungku dengan sentuhan selembut beledunya yang berhasil membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

" _I love you too, my world.._ ", ucap Yoongi ketika ia melepas tautan bibir kami untuk mengambil nafas, lalu setelah itu ia kembali menciumku dengan kasar. Aku dengan senang hati membalasnya. Oh.. Apakah aku sudah menjadi masokis sejati sekarang?

Yoongi mulai meraba leherku dan menyapa dadaku yang masih terlapisi baju. Tangannya beberapa kali memijat payudaraku hingga aku melenguh keenakan. Aku merasa Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciuman kami, setelah itu ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _dress-_ ku, menyapa sebelah payudaraku dan memainkan putingnya.

Aku melepas ciumanku, memeluknya erat, dan melenguh keras. Sungguh, sentuhan Yoongi betul-betul dahsyat. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Yoongi menarik turun _tube dress-_ ku lalu ia mulai 'memakan' payudaraku. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuka _bra-_ ku karena aku memang tidak menggunakannya. _Tube dress_ ini ada _bra pad-_ nya. Ah, sudahlah. Apakah aku perlu menjelaskannya pada kalian? Sungguh, otakku sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah Yoongi menyentuhku lebih banyak lagi, memberikan ciuman disetiap sudut kulitku, dan menyetubuhiku berkali-kali.

Aku menarik kepala Yoongi mendekat ketika ia masih mengemut payudaraku. Memberitahunya bahwa aku menyukai perlakuannya. Bahwa aku menyetujui yang ia lakukan pada payudaraku.

Terdengar bunyi 'plop' pelan ketika ia melepaskan emutannya pada puting payudaraku. Setelahnya ia tersenyum senang, menampilkan _gummy smile-_ nya yang selalu membuatku terpana sejak dulu.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam?", tanya Yoongi sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Aku mengangguk seraya mengalungkan tanganku di leher Yoongi. Ia pun mengangkat kedua pahaku dan menggendongku ala koala hingga ke kamar.

Ω

Kami masih berciuman hingga Yoongi menidurkanku secara perlahan di ranjang. Ia membuka kaos oblongnya, membuat mataku terberkahi oleh pemandangan tubuh Yoongi yang sangat _fit._ Ia masih saja sangat tampan walaupun usianya sudah melewati angka 35. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku sering mendengar selentingan orang yang berbisik-bisik kalau Yoongi adalah seorang _hot daddy._

Mataku menyipit lalu menggigit bibirku. Entah mengapa rasanya libidoku naik 100% daripada biasanya. Bahkan melebihi ketika aku bersama Namjoon. Melihat raut wajahku dan tatapanku, Yoongi menyeringai dan langsung merangkak di ranjang, menindihku.

Aku dihujani ciuman di seluruh permukaan wajahku. Sangat manis, jika kalian tidak melihat di mana tangannya berada sekarang. Tangan yang satu berada di antara pahaku, dan yang satunya lagi memelintir putingku.

Aku mendesah ketika Yoongi menyelipkan satu jarinya menyapa _miss V-_ ku yang sudah agak basah. Yoongi mulai menggesekkan jarinya di _clit-_ ku, sehingga vaginakupun banjir cairan yang akan memudahkan penyatuan kami nanti.

" _You're wet.._ ", seringai Yoongi.

Aku balas menyeringai. " _Yeah, and where's your D_? _Afraid to show 'em to me_?", tantangku.

" _I'm afraid you'll be the one who afraid, honey.. Because this D will destroy your pussy in no time._ "

Aku semakin terangsang karena obrolan panas ini. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan menarik celana Yoongi turun. Untungnya tadi ia menggunakan celana pantai yang terbuat dari kain tipis dan pinggang karet. Sehingga aku hanya perlu melepas celana dalamnya saja dan penisnya akan menjadi milikku segera.

Tidak mau kalah, Yoongi pun menelanjangiku dengan cepat. Masih dalam posisi duduk, aku sedikit mengangkat bokongku, dan kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya, bukan? Aku mengarahkan penis Yoongi tepat di depan liang senggamaku, dan kami berdua mendesah keras saat seluruh batang keras itu masuk hingga menembus rahimku.

Butuh beberapa detik penyesuaian, lalu aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku. Yoongi mendesahkan namaku dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat, aku rasa aku akan mendapatkan _ear-gasm._

Yoongi selalu baik, ia tidak pernah mau merasa enak sendiri. Jadi, setelah ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan sensasi unik yang menjepit juniornya, ia pun mulai menyesap payudaraku seperti ia sedang menyantap _soft puding_ kesukaannya. Ah, aku rasa ia lebih menyukai dadaku daripada puding itu.

"Ahh.. Ya, Yoongi... Hisap terus...", desahku sambil terus bekerja menurun-naikkan pinggulku. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa batang Yoongi menyentak di dalam sana, dan aku tahu kalau Yoongi akan sampai. Jadi, kupercepat tempo gerakan pinggulku, dan ia pun menggerakkan bokongnya. Yoongi menembakkan spermanya tepat di mulut rahimku. Sensasinya sungguh dahsyat! Rasanya seperti saat kau makan sesendok penuh Boba dan mereka meledak di mulutmu. Aku merasa penuh dan hangat di bawah sana, hingga akhirnya aku pun ikut melepaskan kenikmatanku.

Yoongi menidurkan dirinya hingga aku pun ikut terbawa dan menindihnya. Wajahku tepat berada di dada Yoongi. Bisa kudengar detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, begitu pula dengan dadanya yang naik-turun tidak karuan.

"Seokjin..", lirih Yoongi.

" _Yes, baby_?", tanyaku tapi tidak merubah posisiku. Dada Yoongi terlalu nyaman untuk aku tinggalkan.

" _That was amazing_!", puji Yoongi penuh semangat.

Aku terkekeh, nada bicara Yoongi seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mobil-mobilan baru.

" _You know what's more amazing_?", tanyaku sambil mengelus dada Yoongi dengan telunjukku, membentuk pola abstrak, tapi mendengar nafas Yoongi yang tersendat.. sepertinya ia menyukainya.

"Apa, sayang?"

" _I-still-want-more_!", bisikku di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai lalu merubah posisiku menjadi menungging.

"Yakin, sayang? Tidak akan menyesal, kalau besok kamu jadi susah berjalan?"

"Hm!", jawabku pasti sambil mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Baiklah Nyonya Min, siap-siap saja karena tanki amunisi Min Yoongi sedang penuh-penuhnya."

Dan kami melanjutkan penyatuan kami hingga dini hari. Mengingat kami butuh tidur karena harus membawa Yoonjin jalan-jalan besok.

Ω

 _When I touched you with my small finger_

 _I feel so nice, mom. I feel so nice_

 _I played with you wherever your hands took me_

 _I didn't know your significance back then_

 _Back then I was content with just looking at you_

 _I remember back during my high school days_

 _When your height became taller than mine_

 _I neglected you and went with another guy_

 _Then dust is piling on us_

 _Your image that has been neglected_

 _Even then I didn't know your significance_

 _No matter where I am_

 _You always defended that spot_

 _But I didn't know that would be the last_

 _You say don't leave like this_

 _Don't worry_

 _Even if I leave, "You'll do well on your own", I said_

 _I remember when I first met you_

 _Before I knew it you grew up beautifully_

 _Though I am putting an end to our relationship_

 _Don't ever feel sorry to me_

 _I will get to meet you again_

 _No matter what form_

 _Greet me happily then_

 _The upgrew little boy that guided me_

 _I looked up to you_

 _I yearned for you_

 _I love you, Min Yoongi_

(BTS Suga – First Love, with improvisation)

 **TBC**

* * *

orul2's spot:

waaa terimakasih doanya untuk pernikahanku.. aku aminkan hehehehehehe

sekarang aku minta doa lagi dong untuk readerku yang soleh dan solehah. aku pengen nonton bts tour di jakarta

tapi berhubung aku mau merit, jadinya aku 'dipingit' dan terancam tidak bisa menonton ayang2 bangtan hikssssss sedih

doakan aku bisa nonton bangtan ya :')

oya ini udah update lagi, mumpung aku masih in the mood hehe.

buat yang nungguin namjin, nanti ya.. mungkin 2 chapter lagi baru ada namjinnya

kan ini ceritanya yoonjin (yoongi jin) lagi reconcile dulu :D

walaupun rada susah nyari feel yoonjin soalnya namjin melambung tinggi banget sekarang-sekarang/?

dimana mana tebar kemesraan. pake civok civok pipi segala ugh kan orul2 gemes pengen mereka cepet2 nikah kayak orul2 hahahaha

oh iya nanti sekitar 3 chapteran lagi akan bermunculan chara yang kemaren sempet eksis sebentar

siapa aja ya kira2 :p rahasia ah biar pada terus baca hehe

makasih ya semua semangat dan doanya. semoga suka sama kelanjutan cerita ini. i wuff you all :3


	25. Chapter 24

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

* * *

Menyadari waktu tidak mungkin diulang dan kebodohanku tidak mungkin dapat diperbaiki, aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dari pipi Yoongi. Perlahan.. menyentuh bahu hingga dada bidang Yoongi.

"Yoongi..", lirihku.

" _Yes, honey.._?"

" _I love you._ "

" _I love you too, my world.._ ", ucap Yoongi

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **24: Monster**

* * *

Namjoon bukanlah seorang pria yang diam saja ketika 'miliknya' diambil orang lain.

Ia bukanlah seorang pria yang cuek saja ketika 'miliknya' pergi bersama orang lain.

Namjoon mengetahui Seokjin mengambil cuti untuk liburan bersama keluarganya ketika ia berkunjung ke ruang dosen, berpura-pura mencari Seokjin untuk mendiskusikan skripsinya yang sebenarnya sudah terbengkalai sejak kapan hari.

Ketika para dosen di sana memberitahu dirinya tentang keberadaan Seokjin yang sekarang ada di belahan benua lain, Namjoon naik pitam. Ia masih sempat berterimakasih dan menundukkan kepalanya kepada para dosen, lalu keluar ruangan dosen dengan tenang.

Namun setelah keluar dari sana, emosinya semakin memuncak seiringan dengan semakin mendekatnya ia ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Namjoon langsung menancap gas sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari areal BigHit Institute. Petugas gerbang institut sampai geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak muda zaman sekarang, katanya.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya menuju _club_ langganannya, tempat ia biasa mencari jalang-jalang sebelum ia menetap dengan satu jalang kesayangannya, Seokjin. Namjoon memesan satu meja yang dilapisi tenda dengan tirai tipis yang tampak seperti surai benang panjang. Namjoon duduk di sana lengkap dengan satu _pitcher_ alkohol dan dua wanita panggilan di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

Biasanya Namjoon bisa-bisa saja 'menghabisi' para wanita yang menemaninya itu. _Four some?_ Iya, Namjoon kuat, kok. Bahkan jika belum puas, ia suka mengorder beberapa jalang lagi hingga nafsunya mereda. Tapi, kali ini bahkan Namjoon merasa jijik dan risih dengan para jalang itu. Akhirnya ia pun pergi dari mejanya, pergi ke area bar, dan memesan bergelas-gelas alkohol dalam waktu dua jam ia duduk di sana.

Barista yang sedari tadi melayani Namjoon sudah biasa melihat pemandangan pelanggannya yang tertidur atau pingsan setelah menelan bergelas-gelas alkohol. Seperti yang terjadi pada Namjoon sekarang. Sang barista memutuskan untuk menelepon 'bantuan' untuk membawa Namjoon pulang, karena nampaknya Namjoon tidak akan mampu bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri saja.

Si barista berkali-kali mendengar Namjoon bergumam 'Seokjin.. Jin... Jinseok... aku minta maaf.. aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik...' dalam tidur tidak tenangnya. Si barista merogoh saku Namjoon untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon si Seokjin itu. Beruntung sekali ponsel Namjoon tidak diberi _password._

Si barista melihat _call logs,_ dan ternyata nama kontak 'Seokjin Baby' berada di paling atas dan paling sering dipanggil. Si barista pun mencoba menelepon kontak Seokjin, namun ternyata nomor Seokjin tidak aktif. Saat akan mencoba nomor lainnya, ada telepon masuk dari nama kontak 'Jung Dawon'.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

[ _Neo nuguya_?], tanya suara di seberang sana, mungkin Jung Dawon ini teman pria yang tertidur itu, pikir si barista.

"Saya barista di Octagon Club. Apakah Anda teman pria berambut biru, berkulit tan, dan bertubuh tinggi ini?"

[ _Ne,_ saya _yeoja chingu-_ nya.]

 _Yeoja chingu? Bukankah kontak 'Seokjin' yang diberi tambahan 'baby'?_ Pikir si barista dalam hati, namun ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dalam hubungan pelanggan _club_ ini. Jadi, ia memilih bungkam.

"Kekasih Anda jatuh tertidur setelah meminum hampir satu _pitcher_ alkohol, _agassi._ Kalau bisa, tolong segera dijemput, karena Octagon sebentar lagi tutup."

[ _Arraseoyo,_ tolong tunggu sampai saya tiba di sana.]

Ω

Di sisi lain, Jung Dawon, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Jiwoo, memutuskan hubungan telepon dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus kabur diam-diam lagi supaya tidak dimarahi kakaknya, Hoseok.

Tapi, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, dan tadi Hoseok pamit pergi tidur jam 9 malam, kemungkinan besar Hoseok sudah tidur lelap sekarang. Jiwoo pun nekat pergi ke Octagon untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Namjoon pulang. Iya, Jiwoo sebegitu _whipped-_ nya pada Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'mainan'.

Sesampainya Jiwoo di Octagon, ia langsung berlari mencari-cari Namjoon, dan tersenyum senang walau pun hatinya tercampur rasa sedih dan kecewa. Kenapa Namjoon bisa sampai semabuk ini, apa ia memiliki masalah berat.. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berkelibat di benak Jiwoo. Namun ia bisa menanyakannya nanti ketika ia sudah membawa Namjoon kembali ke apartemennya.

" _Oppa.._ ", panggil Jiwoo, berbisik di telinga Namjoon.

" _Oppa,_ bangunlah.. Kita pulang.", kata Jiwoo lagi seraya mengusap lengan Namjoon lembut.

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum dan berhambur memeluk Jiwoo.

"Jinnie..", lirih Namjoon.

DEG!

Rasanya jantung Jiwoo baru saja melewatkan tempo aliran darahnya selama beberapa detik. Tadi Namjoon memanggil siapa? Jinnie?

" _A-aniya, oppa.._ Ini Jiwoo. Bukan... Jinnie..", ucap Jiwoo dengan suara bergetar sambil menarik Namjoon berdiri.

"Hihihi.. Kamu ini ngo—hik, ngomong apa s-sih? Hm..? _My baby_ Jinseok..", Namjoon berusaha mencium Jiwoo, tentu saja Jiwoo merasa senang, jika saja nama yang disebutkan Namjoon adalah namanya.

Jiwoo menahan Namjoon, dan ciuman pun batal terjadi. Namjoon menggeram kesal, ingin marah, namun kepalanya yang berputar memang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk saat ini. Ia ambruk dipelukan Jiwoo.

Susah payah Jiwoo menuntun—dan menyeret—Namjoon menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan mobil Namjoon ia biarkan di Octagon, biar Namjoon saja yang mengambilnya nanti. Jiwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan santai karena ia tidak mau Namjoon semakin pusing jika dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebegitu sayangnya Jiwoo pada Namjoon, biarpun Namjoon menyakitinya 100 kali.. Jiwo akan 1000 kali lebih sayang lagi kepadanya.

Ω

"Jinseok.. Hik.. Kau sudah pulang? Hik. Kau khawatir, ya.. lalu menjemputku? Hik."

Jiwoo mendudukkan Namjoon di sofa ruang tengah, lalu berkata dengan jengah. " _Oppa,_ sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku bukan Jinseok! Aku Jiwoo!"

Namjoon menarik Jiwoo hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan mendarat dipelukannya. "Shhh.. Jangan marah-marah terus.. Hik.. _baby.._."

Namjoon mencium bibir Jiwoo dengan kasar. Awalnya Jiwoo menolak, karena Namjoon sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan lagi Namjoon menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita lain sedari tadi. Hati Jiwoo betul-betul terkoyak.

Namun, mau ditolak sebagai mana pun juga, ciuman Namjoon memang akan selalu menjadi favorit sekaligus kelemahan seorang Jung Dawon. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba melawan dan menolak, akhirnya Jiwoo luluh juga dan membalas ciuman Namjoon tidak kalah beringasnya.

" _I missed you so much,_ Jinseok..", ucap Namjoon sambil menelanjangi Jiwoo.

Namjoon menciumi seluruh permukaan kulit Jiwoo, mulai dari leher, dada, perut, hingga rambut pubik Jiwoo. Membuat Jiwoo merinding dan melenguh. Siapa pun 'Jinseok' yang dimaksud Namjoon, bisa ia cari tahu nanti. Sekarang ini ia hanya ingin menikmati Namjoon yang sedang dalam mode lembut. Berbeda dari permainan seks mereka yang biasa, sekarang ini Namjoon memperlakukan Jiwoo layaknya seorang puteri, tanpa _sex toy_ mau pun _punishment._

Merasa cukup menggoda dengan menciumi daerah _miss V,_ Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati dan menghisap lubang hangat yang sebentar lagi akan siap menampung penisnya yang sudah membengkak di balik balutan celana jeans-nya.

Kaki Jiwoo menangkup kepala Namjoon, tangannya mendorong kepala Namjoon agar menghisapnya lebih jauh lagi. Lebih dalam lagi. Karena sungguh, rasanya seperti di surga.

Namjoon mengganti lidahnya dengan dua jarinya, lalu ia melepas celana jeans-nya dengan susah payah. Mengingat kepalanya masih terserang _hang over_ yang hebat. Namun wanita yang sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya ini tentu tidak bisa dilewatkan. Apalagi Namjoon mengira bahwa wanita ini adalah Seokjin.

"Aku masuk, ya, sayang..", ucap Namjoon lirih sambil memeluk kepala Jiwoo lembut dan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di seluruh permukaan wajah Jiwoo.

Jiwoo sendiri sedang mengalami dilema yang parah. Ia senang diperlakukan secara 'selayaknya' oleh Namjoon. Tapi ia juga sedih dan depresi luar biasa, karena Namjoon mengira dirinya adalah wanita lain.

Namjoon menyentuhkan penisnya di pintu labia Jiwoo, menggodanya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menanamkan keseluruhan daging keras dan besar itu ke dalamnya. Keduanya melenguh puas, merasa nyaman dengan perasaan menjepit di bagian selatan mereka.

Namjoon mulai memompa lubang senggama Jiwoo dengan tempo pelan, seakan takut merusak lubang itu. Namjoon juga menciumi seluruh tubuh Jiwoo seakan-akan ia sedang bersenggama dengan sebuah maha karya yang patut dilestarikan.

Hingga akhirnya kedua insan muda itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka, dan merasa saling puas dengan pasangan seksnya. Namun, mereka masih ingin melanjutkan perasaan itu, sehingga akhirnya mereka melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, di ranjang Namjoon.

Ω

Esok paginya, Namjoon bangun dengan perasaan paling tidak enak di dunia. _Hang over._ Ia menyibak selimutnya, bingung kenapa ia bisa sampai di apartemennya sendiri, tidur di ranjangnya sendiri, namun tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelai benang pun. Tapi, ia bisa memikirkannya nanti, karena sekarang ini rasanya ia ingin muntah.

Namjoon berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan hampir seluruh makanan dan minuman yang ia santap kemarin, kebanyakan memang hanya alkohol saja, sehingga menimbulkan efek mual luar biasa di perutnya dan perasaan tidak enak di hidung dan tenggorokkannya. Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, Namjoon merasa sedikit lebih baik daripada tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi agar mabuknya jadi lebih cepat hilang.

Selesai mandi, ia berjalan tanpa menggunakan handuk menuju lemarinya, karena ia memang biasanya bertelanjang seperti itu setelah mandi. Toh ia tinggal sendirian, sehingga ia tidak perlu menutupi apa pun dari siapa pun.

Namun, ia bingung ketika melihat gundukan selimut di ranjangnya, dan juga rambut panjang berwarna _burgundy_ yang menutupi wajah si empunya. Namjoon memang sering tidur dengan banyak wanita saat ia mengunjungi _club,_ namun ia tidak pernah membiarkan mereka datang ke apartemennya, apalagi tidur di ranjangnya. Kecuali jika ia sudah membuat 'kontrak' dengan jalang tersebut untuk 'rutin' datang ke apartemen Namjoon. Tapi itu pun hanya untuk bermain di Play Room saja.

Jadi, siapa gerangan wanita berambut _burgundy_ itu?

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu, dan terkejut dan lega ketika ia mengenali bahwa wanita itu adalah Jiwoo. Setidaknya ia tidak membawa sembarang wanita untuk datang ke apartemennya. Dan Jiwoo memang salah satu dari koleksi jalang yang paling setia dan penurut, yang bertahan dari awal Namjoon merasakan penyimpangan seks hingga kini.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jiwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut melihat Namjoon berdiri di samping ranjang—dan tidak mengenakan apa pun—bukannya masih tertidur di sampingnya.

" _Oppa_? Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Jiwoo sambil mencoba meraih tangan Namjoon. Tapi, sayangnya Namjoon menepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", tanya Namjoon dingin.

Jiwoo mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusak wajahnya sebelum menjawab. "Kemarin kau mabuk parah, _oppa_.. Kau tidak sadarkan diri di Octa... Pihak Octa memberitahuku, jadi aku datang menjemput _oppa._ "

Namjoon menyentuh dahinya, frustasi. "Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

"Tentu saja seks, _oppa._ Memangnya apa lagi? Ah! Semalam kau benar-benar _gentle,_ Jiwoo suka, deh! Coba setiap hari _oppa_ seperti itu.."

Ingatan mulai memasuki otak Namjoon. Ia tertidur di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Lalu seseorang datang menjemputnya, dan ia pikir itu adalah Jin, padahal ternyata.. Jiwoo? Lalu, ia mencium Jiwoo dengan penuh penghayatan karena ia memang sangat merindukan Jin dan ingin memperlakukan Jin sebaik mungkin ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Dan ternyata, semalam ia melakukannya dengan Jiwoo? Dan tanpa pengaman?!

"Apakah—apa kau ingat, aku menggunakan kondom?", tanya Namjoon geram.

"Tentu saja tidak. _Oppa_ mana sempat mengambil kondom, _oppa_ kan tidak melepasku pergi sama sekali..!"

"..kan."

" _Ne_? _Oppa_ bilang apa?"

"Gugurkan. Kalau kau hamil, gugurkan."

Sontak, Jiwoo membelalakkan matanya. " _Oppa_ ini bicara apa, sih?!"

Namjoon menyentak dan menyengkeram kedua bahu Jiwoo dengan kasar. "Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman. Kau tidak pernah minum pil kontrasepsi atau pun menggunakan metode lainnya seperti yang kusuruh. Dan kita melakukannya berkali-kali, _god dammit_! Kau pikir kau tidak akan hamil?!"

Jiwoo menghentakkan cengkeraman tangan Namjoon yang menyakitinya. Namun, tetap tidak sesakit ucapan Namjoon. " _Oppa,_ apa kau gila?! Tentu saja aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini kalau nanti ternyata aku hamil! Itu berarti kita akan menjadi pembunuh!"

Namjoon kesetanan. Ia mencekik leher Jiwoo, tidak dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia tidak mau membunuh Jiwoo. Ia hanya mencekik Jiwoo agar gadis itu diam. " _Listen._ Aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa aku ayah dari anak itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau gugurkan ketika kau mengetahui bahwa kau hamil, sebelum perutmu membesar. Camkan itu."

Namjoon melepas cekikannya, meninggalkan Jiwoo yang megap-megap mencari udara sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Dengan itu, Namjoon bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambilnya dengan asal, menggunakannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Jiwoo seorang diri yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di belakangnya.

Sebelum Namjoon menyentuh pintu kamarnya, Jiwoo berteriak, " _Oppa, you monster_!"

Namjoon membalasnya tanpa menghadap Jiwoo. " _Yes, you can call me monster._ "

BRAK!

Namjoon pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jiwoo yang menangis sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri. Memikirkan nasib anaknya jika memang, benar, ia hamil nanti.

TBC

Ω

* * *

Orul2 speaks up:

Chapter ini terisnpirasi dari beberapa lirik lagu exo monster hehehehe.

Di sini namjoon lagi galau berat. Terus mabuk. Karena dia ngebayangin jin terus, makanya dia ngeliat jiwoo juga jadi kayak jin hahaha

Yaudah gitu aja dulu untuk chapter ini. Kasian yah jiwoo. Maafkan aku unnie bikin kamu sedih2 di sini huhu


	26. Chapter 25

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (2** **5** **+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

"Gugurkan. Kalau kau hamil, gugurkan."

" _Oppa,_ apa kau gila?! Tentu saja aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayiku kalau nanti ternyata aku hamil! Itu berarti kita akan menjadi pembunuh!"

" _Listen._ Aku tidak akan mengakui bahwa aku ayah dari anak itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau gugurkan ketika kau mengetahui bahwa kau hamil, sebelum perutmu membesar. Camkan itu."

Jiwoo berteriak, " _Oppa, you monster_!"

Namjoon membalasnya tanpa menghadap Jiwoo. " _Yes, you can call me monster._ "

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter** **25: Master and Servant**

* * *

Seumur hidupnya, Seokjin belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Berlibur selama satu minggu di Maldives ternyata berdampak positif pada banyak aspek di kehidupannya. Pertama, Yoonjin—anak semata wayangnya—sudah kembali menjadi Yoonjin yang aktif dan ceria. Kedua, keluarga kecilnya kembali harmonis. Ketiga, akhirnya ia memahami kekalutan yang selama ini berkecamuk di otaknya.

Bahwa sebenarnya ia tertarik pada Namjoon karena satu hal.

Namjoon mengingatkannya pada Hyosang, entah kenapa.

Sedangkan Hyosang hanyalah seseorang di masa lalu Seokjin yang seharusnya tidak perlu ikut berputar lagi di poros kehidupannya.

Keempat, akhirnyaSeokjin menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sudah jatuh lama sekali terhadap Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya semua hal sudah kembali di dalam kontrol. Di jalur yang seharusnya. Seokjin menyukai ini. Hidupnya seharusnya seperti ini sejak dulu. Bahagia bersama Yoongi dan Yoonjin, tanpa perlu ada Namjoon.

Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Seperti pepatah bilang, _penyesalan selalu datang terakhir._

Ω

Hari ini Seokjin menjemput Yoonjin lagi di _playgroup-_ nya. Hampir setiap hari Seokjin menyempatkan untuk menjemput anak semata wayangnya itu, karena ia sadar sekarang, bahwa hartanya yang paling berharga adalah keluarga. Ibu dan anak itu akan menghabiskan siang bersama, seperti _lunch_ atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Setelah itu Seokjin akan mengantar Yoonjin ke rumah, lalu ia kembali ke BHI untuk lanjut bekerja.

Untuk makan siang kali ini, Seokjin memilih restoran _jjajangmyeon_ favorit Yoonjin karena ia merengek ingin makan itu sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Sayang, celemotan, tuh..!", kekeh Seokjin sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Yoonjin dengan tisu.

"Hehe..! Habisnya, enak banget, sih, _eomma_!", seru Yoonjin sambil menyengir polos. Cengiran _gummy smile_ yang mengingatkan Seokjin pada ayahnya Yoonjin. Ah, rasanya Seokjin ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Yoongi..

"Iya.. Tapi makannya pelan-pelan, dong.", kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

" _Neeeng_!", kata Yoonjin seraya kembali menyeruput mie favoritnya.

Ngomong-ngomong ayahnya Yoonjin, Seokjin jadi teringat sesuatu, "Eh, iya. Yoonjin ingat tidak minggu depan ada apa?"

"Um? Ada apa, _eomma_?"

"Itu, loh.. _Appa_."

" _Appa.._? Oh, iya! Ulang tahun _appa_!", seru Yoonjin semangat. "Kok Yoonjin bisa sampai lupa, sih!"

"Yoonjin main sama Cookie— _boneka Kumamon Yoonjin_ —melulu, sih, jadi lupa sama _appa.._ "

"Nggak, kok, _eomma._ Yoonjin nggak lupa minggu depan ulang tahun _appa_!"

"Hihihi, iya.. iya.. Nah, Yoonjin mau ngasih _surprise_ nggak, buat _appa_?"

Mata Yoonjin berbinar. "MAU!", seru Yoonjin dengan sangat keras sekali, hingga semua orang di restoran itu melihat ke arah mereka. Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menunduk meminta maaf pada para pelanggan di sana. Anaknya itu memang ajaib. Padahal Seokjin dan Yoongi termasuk tipe pendiam yang sangat kalem (apalagi Yoongi), sedangkan anaknya itu selalu meledak-ledak kelebihan energi.

Ah, Seokjin lupa kalau semasa kecilnya ia juga seperti Yoonjin. Seokjin mulai menjadi pendiam sejak ia ditinggalkan Hyosang. _Sudahlah, pria itu sudah tidak penting lagi_ , benak Seokjin.

" _Eomma_ punya rencana.. Bagaimana kalau kita kejutkan _appa_ dengan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah?"

"Pesta..?"

"Um. Kita siapkan sendiri hiasan, kue, dan segala perlengkapan lainnya. Besok kita ke _mall_ untuk membeli kado _appa._ Setuju?"

"Asyik! _Call_! Sekalian beli boneka Kumamon yang baru, ya, _eomma_! Soalnya Cookie kasihan kesepian sendirian terus.."

Seokjin tersenyum geli sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yoonjin. "Iya, sayang, iya.."

Ω

[Besoknya..]

Seokjin berjanji akan menjemput Yoonjin sepulang sekolah nanti. Mereka akan langsung pergi ke _mall_ mencari kado untuk pria favorit mereka berdua, Yoongi. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 siang, Seokjin bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia melintasi kafetaria BigHit Institute, dan di sana ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin. Nayeon sedang tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit.

"Selamat siang, Seokjin _ssaem._ ", sapa Jungkook ramah.

"Siang, _ssaem.._ ", kata dua laki-laki di samping Jungkook.

"Siang, semuanya. Mau makan siang, ya?", balas Seokjin ramah.

" _Ne._ Kalau _ssaem_ mau ke mana? Tidak makan siang?", tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling melirik satu sama lain, heran Jungkook bisa mengobrol sesantai itu dengan Seokjin.

"Ini _ssaem_ baru mau menjemput Yoonjin dan makan siang bersama. Oh, iya, Yoonjin suka menanyakan Kookie _eonni,_ loh. Kapan Kookie mau main ke rumah lagi?"

"Hehe, siap, nanti kalau sudah selesai sidang saya akan main ke rumah _ssaem._ "

"Oh, iya, sebentar lagi sidang, ya? _Ssaem_ sampai lupa.. Semangat terus, _ne,_ Kookie. Dan kalian berdua, kalian juga sidang tahun ini, kan?"

"Haha, iya, _ssaem_!", seru Taehyung kikuk. "Kalau Jimin, sih, tidak tahu, tuh.."

" _Ya_!", Jimin memukul belakang kepala Taehyung dengan map yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Ini memangnya apaan? Bungkus permen? Ini tuh skripsi, tahu!", seru Jimin sambil menunjukkan mapnya yang penuh dengan kertas.

Seokjin tertawa geli. "Baiklah, semangat terus, ya anak-anak. _Ssaem_ pamit dulu."

Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin menunduk memberi salam lalu Seokjin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ω

Selepas kepergian Seokjin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin duduk di bangku favorit mereka lalu mulai bergosip.

" _Ya,_ aku baru ingat, dua hari yang lalu aku melihat kejadian seru, loh!", seru Taehyung.

"Kejadian apa?", tanya Jimin.

"Waktu kita ke Octa, kau sedang sibuk di lantai dansa, sedangkan aku sedang duduk-duduk di bar. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang marah-marah pada bartender. Mungkin karena pria itu sudah minum terlalu banyak. Tapi akhirnya bartender itu menyerah dan memberikan orang itu alkohol lagi. Setelahnya, orang itu mengoceh sangat keras, ' _Jinseok.. Jinseok.._ ' katanya. Aku penasaran sehingga aku dekati orang itu. Dan ternyata orang itu Kim Namjoon!"

"Whoa _.. daebak_! Yang dia panggil itu maksudnya Seokjin _ssaem,_ kah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?"

DEG!

Taehyung lupa kalau yang tahu soal _affair_ Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya dirinya dan Jungkook saja. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Taehyung sampai lupa dan akhirnya keceplosan. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang ternyata sudah melempar tatapan tidak suka padanya.

"A-ah, itu.. aku curiga saja, sih. Soalnya waktu itu aku pernah melihat Seokjin _ssaem_ dan Kim Namjoon mengobrol."

"Ya ampun, Tae, kita juga pernah kali kalau mengobrol doang, mah.", kata Jimin malas. "Kau kenapa, Kook?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung sinis pun terhenyak. "Jadi, kalian habis dari Octa?"

GLEK!

 _Double jackpot_ untuk Taehyung. Tadi ia hampir kelepasan tentang masalah Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sekarang ia juga ketahuan sudah pergi ke _club_ tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook.

"Ah.. itu, _babe.._ Jimin meminta ditemani ke Octa karena beberapa minggu ini Sana tidak bisa dihubungi. Jimin uring-uringan, jadi aku menemani dia, begitu.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?", kata Jungkook tidak suka.

"Karena aku tahu kamu tidak suka aku keseringan pergi ke _club.._ Maafkan aku, _baby.._ "

"Ups, aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya, masalah rumah tangga ini. Aku cabut dulu mau pesan makanan, kalian mau apa? Pasta dan pizza? Aku yang traktir kok. Yasudah, _adios_!". Dengan itu Jimin pun melesat pergi ke arah _counter_ makanan sambil membawa dompetnya.

"Sayang.. _I'm so sorry, okay_? Aku tidak macam-macam, kok.. Aku cuma minum _long island ice tea_ saja, sumpah!", seru Taehyung heboh sambil membentuk V _sign._

Jungkook yang tadinya malas menghadap Taehyung pun akhirnya menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata. "Tae.."

" _Yes, honey_?"

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk pergi ke _club._ Aku seorang wanita yang terbuka dan aku tidak suka mengekang siapapun, karena aku juga tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku meminta kamu untuk tidak terlalu sering _clubbing_ agar skripsimu cepat selesai. Kedua, aku tidak masalah kalau kamu ke _club_ kemarin lusa, apalagi dengan alasan menemani Jimin yang sedang sedih. Tapi, aku marah karena kamu tidak mengabariku. Ketiga, kamu hampir keceplosan soal Seokjin _ssaem."_

 _"_ Ya, ya, _baby.._ Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku, _please?_ "

Jungkook membuang nafas berat. "Entahlah, Tae.. Aku capek. Kelas kita sudah selesai, kan? Aku mau pulang duluan."

"Kook! Jungkook!", Taehyung hendak memegang tangan Jungkook, tapi Jungkook bergerak dengan sangat cepat (mungkin saking emosinya), sehingga Taehyung tidak sempat menahan gadis itu. Taehyung bisa saja sebenarnya mengejar Jungkook, tapi ia tahu kalau pacarnya selalu membutuhkan waktu sendiri dulu kalau sedang bertengkar.

Jimin kembali dengan seloyang pizza dan tiga _cola cider_ jadi kebingungan karena hanya melihat Taehyung di meja mereka. "Kookie ke mana?"

"Pulang.", jawab Taehyung seadanya.

"Whoa, dia semarah itu kepadamu?"

"Hhh.. Entahlah, _mate._ Padahal aku sudah jelaskan kalau aku tidak macam-macam. Tapi dia tetap marah padaku. Mungkin dia sedang lelah dengan deadline skripsi. Ah, dia juga cerita banyak sekali yang harus dia revisi. Mungkin karena itu.."

"Hm.. Ya sudahlah, Tae. Sekarang makan dulu. Nanti juga Jungkook pasti baik sendiri kalau _mood-_ nya sudah bagus."

"Mm.. Kau benar. Semoga saja."

Ω

Pukul 11.40, masuk mobil.

Pukul 12.00, sampai di _playgroup_ Yoonjin.

Pukul 12.40, sampai di Migliore, makan siang.

Pukul 14.00, mulai belanja pakaian (kado untuk Yoongi), boneka Kumamon, dan peralatan pesta.

Pukul 16.00, pulang, menidurkan Yoonjin, beres-beres rumah.

Pukul 17.30, menyiapkan makan malam.

Pukul 22.00, xxx bersama Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat jadwal yang sudah ia tulis di _notebook-_ nya. Ya, semuanya sempurna. Seokjin sudah mengincar setelan Burberry terbaru untuk Yoongi dan toko penjual boneka yang ada boneka Kumamonnya. Ia juga sudah melihat-lihat toko peralatan kue yang ada di _mall_ Migliore. Ia sudah mencatat harus membeli apa saja untuk membuat _blueberry cheesecake_ kesukaan Yoongi. Jadwal hari ini sangat sempurna.. Namun, rencana tinggal rencana, karena saat hendak masuk ke mobilnya, seseorang datang menarik tangan Seokjin dan membawanya menjauh dari mobilnya.

Seokjin mencoba berontak tapi orang itu mencengkeram tangannya kuat sekali. Ia ingin berteriak tapi percuma, di sini tidak ada penjaga. Bahkan CCTV pun tidak ada, karena ini parkiran khusus keluarga dan pejabat BigHit Institute. Mereka menginginkan privasi sehingga tidak ada pemasangan kamera pengawas sama sekali.

"Ah! Lepaskan! Siap— Namjoon..?"

Seokjin tertegun ketika orang itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Itu Namjoon. Dan wajahnya nampak sangat tidak senang.

Namjoon menarik paksa Seokjin ke dalam mobilnya. Secepat kilat ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengendarainya seperti kesetanan.

"Namjoon, kau mau membawaku ke mana?! Cepat berhenti!"

"Pasang sabuk pengaman kalau kau masih mau hidup dan bertemu anakmu.", geram Namjoon.

Seokjin sadar. Namjoon murka. Namjoon pasti emosi karena ia tidak memberi tahu perihal liburannya ke Maldives.

Itu saja sudah membuat Namjoon sebegitu marahnya, bagaimana kalau Seokjin mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Namjoon?

Ω

Mobil Namjoon terparkir sembarangan di area parkir apartemen mewahnya. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah menebak bahwa Namjoon akan membawanya ke apartemen pria itu. Namjoon itu seperti sebuah _open book,_ sangat mudah terbaca. Seokjin tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Play Room lagi. Siksaan lagi. Hanya saja, Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk bisa kabur dari jeratan Namjoon kali ini dan seterusnya.

Tadi di BigHit Institute, Namjoon menarik paksa dirinya hingga tasnya terjatuh di dekat mobil. Niat untuk menghubungi Yoongi atau polisi pun tidak bisa terlaksana karena ponselnya ada di dalam tas. Semua rontaan, makian, dan pukulannya tidak digubris Namjoon. Seokjin hendak kabur dari mobil, namun, baru saja Seokjin menyentuh kunci _seatbelt-_ nya, Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan dunia Seokjin menjadi gelap. Dan ia pun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ω

Ingatan terakhir Seokjin adalah area parkir apartemen Namjoon. Lalu Namjoon menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan..

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin terbangun dan ia langsung megap-megap mencari udara. _Unconscious mind-_ nya berpikir bahwa Namjoon masih mencekiknya, padahal itu sudah terjadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Jadi, sekarang Seokjin ada di mana?

Ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman, tapi tangan dan kakinya terhalang sesuatu. Betapa terkejutnya Seokjin mendapati dirinya tidak lagi berbusana, melainkan menggunakan _leather_ _strap lingerie_ yang melilit setiap lekuk tubuhnya, menonjolkan payudaranya dan menjepit vaginanya. Bagian lehernya pun terasa kaku dan berat, Seokjin tebak ia juga sedang menggunakan _lead bondage choker_ karena ia melihat tali yang menuntai dari leher sampai perutnya.

Rasanya Seokjin seperti sedang berada di dalam mimpi buruk. Ia berpakaian seperti seorang jalang untuk orang yang sangat tidak ingin untuk memiliki urusan apapun lagi. Dan sedang ada di mana ia sekarang ini? Oh, tidak, bukankah ini kursi spesial yang pernah Namjoon tunjukkan dulu padanya?

Ya, kursi yang sedang memenjara Seokjin bukanlah sebuah kursi biasa. Seokjin ingat betul sewaktu Namjoon pertama kali memperkenalkan Play Room padanya. Ada satu buah kursi yang berisi tali temali yang rumit. Kursi itu berlistrik. Dan ia sedang duduk di atas kursi itu sekarang.

Lalu, kemana perginya semua pakaiannya tadi? Bagaimana bisa Namjoon memasangkan sebuah _lingerie_ super ketat yang terbuat dari kulit _glossy_ ini? Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, bagaimana _lingerie_ itu membuat payudaranya semakin padat dan mencuat. Begitu pula vagina dan analnya yang merasa terjepit karena _strap lingerie_ yang melewati garis vaginanya, tepat di bagian klitoris.

Dan lagi, perasaan aneh apa ini yang sedang Seokjin rasakan? Tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat. Kenapa.. rasanya.. Seokjin sangat bergairah?

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

DEG!

Namjoon berada di pintu Play Room, berdiri dengan gaya yang sangat congkak. Ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin sambil melepas tali jubahnya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Seharusnya Seokjin takut—ia memang takut—tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa lapar saat melihat dada Namjoon yang mengintip dari jubah sutera itu.

Bukan lapar karena ia belum makan. Tapi lapar karena hal lain. Dan Seokjin tahu bahwa ini tidak akan menjadi hal yang bagus.

"Kau tidak rindu tempat ini?", tanya Namjoon tepat di depan wajah Seokjin. "Terakhir kau kemari adalah satu bulan yang lalu."

"Ungh..", Seokjin dengan susah payah mengatur dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan suara Namjoon yang entah kenapa terdengar 50 kali lebih seksi daripada biasanya.

Namjoon mencengkeram dagu Seokjin dengan kasar. "Buka matamu, jalang! Lihat mastermu! Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan pergi berlibur dengan pria itu?!", Namjoon menampar wajah Seokjin, "Jawab, jalang murahan!"

"U-untuk ap-pah aku harusss mem-beritahu mu.. Ahh..", tidak bisa. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya lagi. Ia ingin disentuh Namjoon. Bahkan ia ingin ditampar lagi oleh Namjoon. Gila, ini gila. "Apa y-yang kau lakukanh padaku?"

Namjoon melepas dagu Seokjin lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Kau lihat meja di sana?"

Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon. Walaupun saat ini matanya buram dan otaknya tidak bisa memproses hal dengan cepat, Seokjin yakin bahwa ia melihat beberapa buah jarum suntik dan beberapa botol yang berisi cairan. Pertanyaannya adalah, cairan apakah itu?

"Aku menyuntikkanmu sesuatu..", ucap Namjoon seraya melepas jubahnya, menyisakan tubuhnya dan ereksinya yang sudah dalam kondisi siap tempur. "Sesuatu.. yang akan kau sukai."

Ia menunduk lalu mencium bibir Seokjin yang sudah terbuka. Oh, tidak. Apakah Namjoon menyuntikkan obat perangsang? Jika obat perangsang yang diminum butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk bereaksi, obat perangsang yang disuntikkan punya efek lebih cepat dan lebih dahsyat. Dan Seokjin yakin sekali ia melihat beberapa botol mecurigakan itu sudah kosong. Namjoon pasti tidak hanya menggunakan satu botol saja, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini yang luar biasa _horny._

Seokjin ingin sekali melawan, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Persetan obat perangsang yang Namjoon berikan padanya. Ia menangis karena hatinya sudah tidak berada dengan Namjoon lagi, dan lagi ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan. Tapi ia juga sangat membutuhkan sentuhan Namjoon. Ia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga merasa tidak enak karena masih saja mengkhianati Yoongi. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Selagi bibirnya masih aktif mencium Seokjin, Namjoon memilin pucuk payudara Seokjin sambil memijat sisanya dengan kasar. Gerakan kecil saja sudah membuat Seokjin limbung, apalagi dengan godaan dahsyat seperti itu. Membuat bagian selatan Seokjin langsung dibanjiri cairan pelumas hingga pahanya.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya lalu menampar Seokjin. "Itu untuk menghindariku selama dua minggu."

Namjoon menamparnya lagi. "Itu untuk tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pergi liburan."

Namjoon berjalan ke arah meja, mengambil sebuah benda kotak yang diyakini Seokjin adalah remot kontrol kursi listrik yang sedang ia duduki. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah Namjoon menekan salah satu tombol, Seokjin merasa bagian bawahnya seperti tersengat sesuatu. Rasanya sakit namun geli. Akhirnya Seokjin hanya bisa mengerang nikmat saja seperti jalang yang haus belaian.

"Arrgh.. Ahm... _No, sthaap..._ "

" _Stop_?!", Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dengan penuh emosi. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku, hah?!"

Namjoon menampar Seokjin lagi. Kali ini hingga sudut bibir Seokjin berdarah. "Setelah beberapa minggu tidak kusentuh, kau jadi lupa diri, hm..? Baiklah, mari kita buat permainan baru, Seokjin."

Seokjin menengadah menatap Namjoon yang dengan cekatan melepas tali temali yang tadi membuat dirinya menempel dengan kursi listrik itu. Setelah semua ikatan terlepas, tubuh Seokjin langsung terkulai jatuh di pelukan Namjoon. Ia tidak bisa berdiri, apalagi berjalan. Apapun yang disuntikkan Namjoon pasti membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya lemas.

Namjoon mendongakkan wajah Seokjin hingga mereka berdua bertatapan mata. " _You treat me like a dog.. Now, get down on my knees. Let's play the game. Its called master and servant._."

Ω

 _it's a lot_

 _it's a lot like life_

 _There's a new game_

 _we like to play you see_

 _a game with added reality_

 _you treat me like a dog_

 _get me down on my knees_

 _we call it master and servant_

 _._

 _domination's the name of the game_

 _in bed or in life_

 _they're both just the same_

 _except in one you're fulfilled_

 _at the end of the day_

 _let's play master and servant_

[Depeche Mode - Master and Servant]

Ω

TBC

* * *

finally aku punya keberanian bales review lagi (traumaku sudah hilang) haha. here's reply for reviews:

 **sopeeee** : thank you so much for saying this is a very well-written story (sobs sobs) aku masih banyak kekurangan di sana dan di sini.. aku harap para reader mau ngasih tau dan membetulkan aku kalau aku salah dan kurang :D ini lanjutanya semoga suka :D

.

 **she3nn0** : hihi namjoonnya ngeganggu banget yah? aku ilangin aja deh, ntar namjunnya sama aku aja/? hihi

.

 **sungkyurry** : iyaa yoongi menderita banget yah :( sedih aku juga :(

.

 **laxyovrds** : gemesnya kenapa? XD kick namjoon ke rumah aku ya? aku siap nampung kok :))

.

 **puppyyeol614** : halooo orang sunda yah? sama dong XD jadinya kamu dukung yoonjin apa namjin nih? amin.. hayu atuh nonton bangtan XD iya nih aku mau merit, jadinya aku menghianati yoongi oppa (ga bisa ngejaga jari manis tetap kosong) bahahahahaha. pas ngetik chapter kemarin tetiba keputer lagu exo monstahhh jadi ya gitu deh terinspirasi haha. duh kamu merangkum ceritanya dengan begitu baik :))) ini udah lanjut ya :3

.

 **10113K** : neol mangchyeo noeul kkeoya. ni mamsoge gagindoen chae, jugeodo yeongwonhi sallae. (Come here girl). You call me monster. ni mameuro deureogalkke! =))))

.

 **sriwahyunengsih59** : umm siapa ya? aku suka bgt namjin, tapi aku suka yoonjin juga, gimana dong? :)

.

 **Clausy** : iya jiwoo unnie aku bikin menderita di sini :( ini kelanjutannya semoga suka yaa

.

 **Nam0SuPD** : semoga yoongi kuat selalu ya :) makasih udah suka cerita yang updatenya setaun sekali ini TT. karma sedang berjalan perlahan2 menuju namjoon kok, doamu terkabul :)

.

 **nacoco** : rumah tangga yoonjin lagi baik2 aja nih, tapi gatau deh di chapter depan..? khihihihihihihihihihi

.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : halooo. alhamdulillah calonkuh mengizinkan tapi bayar sendiri katanya haha. kalau sisi monster namjoon keluar jadi hawt gitu yak? hihihi

.

 **ayuya24** : um.. gimana yaa hihi. kalau namjoon sama jiwoo nama shipnya apa ya? namwoo? XD

.

 **suryamahmimin** : yoonjin sweet ya? :D sekarang dunia namjoon mulai jungkir balik hahahahaha :) -senyum jahat.

.

 **KatYasha** : huwaaa makasih udah bilang tiap chapter makin seru TT terharu akuuu. makasih juga ucapan selamatnya untuk pernikahanku :D kayaknya aku ga bisa nonton wings tour jkt deh hiks. semoga kamu bisa yaa :) titip salam untuk bangtan

.

 **Phcxxi** : namjoon kabarnya sedang stres sekarang! hahahhaa

.

 **Kookiee92** : kalau di real life aku juga dukung namjin 100%. tapi kalau di ff ini... gimana ya hm...

.

 **bxjkv** : namjin akan tetap ada karena mereka tokoh utamanya :') haaa iya semoga kita semua bisa ketemu bangtan yaah amin

.

 **Guest** : "im so happy that you're getting married soon!semoga lancar yaaaa! cepet update yaaa aku gasabar liat part namjinnyaa" - whuaa makasih banyak doanya amin amin.. ini siapa dong jgn pakai guest aja ayo kenalan! :) ini namjinnya udah muncul lagi ya hihi

.

 **xxdopegirl** : amin makasih doanya for my wedding *tium basah* makasih banget udah mau nunggu ff yang apdetnya lama banget ini huhuhuhu

.

 **ChintyaRosita** : thank u for reading and enjoying this story! :)

.

 **delkookie** : makasih doanya yaa unchhh :* hehe iya nih.. tapi agak malu juga udah nikah masih ngestan bts. nanti pas aku dateng ke konser isinya kan kebanyakan anak smp dan sma :")

.

 **bxjkv** : hebohnya jadi salah fokus ya ka? XD makasih banget doa-doanya loh.. aku terharu berat :') aku aminkan :') makasih juga udah ngefavoritin cerita ini TT seneng banget baca komen yang kayak begini jadi bikin makin semangat nulis :D

.

 **zielavienaz96** : huwaaa semoga doa setiap harinya terkabul ya! :D

.

 **10113K** : nyesek kenapa? XD umur dirahasiakan ah demi kepentingan popularitas/? (kutipan dari salah satu ff aku yang judulnya Yoongi's Complexities) hahahah (Sekalian promosi)

.

 **dewiaisyah** : seneng ya yoonjin makin mesra? aku juga bahagia nulisnya :') makasih semangatnyaa *tium*

.

 **Min Yoo** : kemarin udah yoonjin yang sweet2, sekarang namjin lagi yang rough hihihihihihihihiahahahaahhahahaha

.

 **UnknownBanget** : halo hai! aku mau terimakasih banget sama kamu. karena komenmu menyadarkanku untuk tidak nulis asal-asalan. jujur aja beberapa chap kemarin tuh aku ngetiknya rusuh banget. karena aku ingin nyelesaiin semua ff aku barengan, aku jadi mikirnya "ah yang penting update" tanpa di revisi lebih lanjut lagi. karena kamu aku sadar banget kalau pemikiran seperti itu tuh salah banget untuk penulis, walaupun aku cuma penulis amatiran, tapi tetep aja itu itu ga boleh. dan sekarang aku mulai lebih pelan2 dan lebih teliti lagi untuk setiap scene yang aku ceritakan. aku juga pelan2 mulai rombak cerita ini dari chap 1! hihi. pokonya makasih banget ya kritik membangunnya. aku harap banyak reader lain juga yang komentar membangun kayak kamu :D

.

yaaaap selesai sudah sesi balas reviewnya. kayaknya panjangan balesan review daripada ceritanya ya? iya ngga sih? ngga ah ceritanya lumayan panjang juga kok. aku ngerjainnya 3 hari loh (bangga). semoga pada suka ya sama chapter ini..

makasih untuk semua dukungannya untuk cerita ini, untuk rl aku juga. maaf kalau orul2 jadwal updatenya ga jelas. sesungguhnya aku adalah makhluk yang kadar moodynya banyak banget. stay tune terus ya sama ff ini karena sebentar lagi akan tamat huahahahahahahahahaahha.

xoxo, **orul2**.


	27. Chapter 26

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

 **Full NC** in this chapter.

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

Namjoon menampar Seokjin lagi. Kali ini hingga sudut bibir Seokjin berdarah. "Setelah beberapa minggu tidak kusentuh, kau jadi lupa diri, hm..? Baiklah, mari kita buat permainan baru, Seokjin."

Seokjin menengadah menatap Namjoon yang dengan cekatan melepas tali temali yang tadi membuat dirinya menempel dengan kursi listrik itu. Setelah semua ikatan terlepas, tubuh Seokjin langsung terkulai jatuh di pelukan Namjoon. Ia tidak bisa berdiri, apalagi berjalan. Apapun yang disuntikkan Namjoon pasti membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya lemas.

Namjoon mendongakkan wajah Seokjin hingga mereka berdua bertatapan mata. " _You treat me like a dog.. Now, get down on my knees. Let's play the game. Its called master and servant._."

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 26: New Game**

* * *

Namjoon, yang beberapa hari lalu baru berjanji akan memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik, pada akhirnya tidak menepati janjinya. Ia kepalang kalut karena insiden Jiwoo. Ia begitu ketakutan Jiwoo akan hamil. Bagaimana kalau _benar,_ Jiwoo hamil?

Namjoon tidak mencintai Jiwoo. Oke, dulu sekali, waktu Hoseok pertama kali memperkenalkan adiknya itu kepada Namjoon, memang Namjoon mengakui bahwa Jiwoo merupakan seorang gadis yang menarik. Setelah semakin mengenal Jiwoo, ada perasaan sayang yang tumbuh di hati Namjoon, namun hanya sebatas kakak-adik saja. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Jiwoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon.

Saat itu Namjoon baru semester 2 di BigHit Institute, dan Jiwoo baru kelas 1 SMA. Gadis lugu itu mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya menembak Namjoon. " _Aku suka oppa semenjak pandangan pertama. Oppa, mau kan jadi pacar Jiwoo_?", kurang lebih seperti itu yang Namjoon katakan. Dan jawaban Namjoon tentu bisa kalian tebak, Namjoon menolak Jiwoo.

Saat itu Namjoon sudah mulai _in to_ pada permainan seks kasar. Ia tidak bisa melakukan yang namanya _pacaran._ Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya puas. Bukan _making love,_ tapi _having sex. A very rough sex._ Dan ia tidak mau Jiwoo terseret ke neraka yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Jiwoo adalah adik sahabatnya.

Namjoon akhirnya mengatakan agar mereka berdua tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Karena sudah kepalang cinta, Jiwoo memohon sambil berlutut dan menangis agar Namjoon menerima dirinya. Sebagai _partner, teman_ _bermain,_ apapun itu, asalkan Jiwoo bisa memiliki Namjoon. Pada akhirnya, Namjoon memberi persyaratan pada Jiwoo. Setiap kali Namjoon _inginkan_ , Jiwoo harus selalu siap 24/7, kecuali jika Jiwoo sedang sakit, Namjoon tidak mau tertular, _yuck_. Bagaimana jika Jiwoo sedang datang bulan? Tentu saja Namjoon tidak peduli, biarpun katanya melakukan seks ketika sang wanita sedang haid itu dapat membahayakan sang wanita, _but who cares._ Namjoon malah senang jadi ia tidak perlu menggunakan pengaman. Terakhir, Jiwoo harus menerima apapun yang dilakukan Namjoon kepada dirinya.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak, Jiwoo pun dikenalkan pada Play Room. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia sering datang dan main di apartemen Namjoon, tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ada ruangan tersembunyi yang cukup besar ini di dalam kamar Namjoon. Pada awalnya ia takut. Tapi, rasa cintanya yang menggebu mengalahkan segalanya. Hari itu juga Jiwoo kehilangan keperawanannya, tapi tidak masalah, karena Jiwoo mencintai Namjoon.

Hanya saja, Jiwoo menangis pedih ketika esoknya ia membaca ulang kontrak yang telah ia tandatangani. Pada kolom terakhir, terdapat tulisan yang mengoyak hatinya hingga hancur:

" _Slave_ tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya memiliki _master,_ selamanya."

Ω

Permainan baru, Namjoon bilang? Hah. Ini sih lebih seperti _reuni_ untuk Seokjin. Hanya saja, mungkin lebih di- _upgrade_? Dan lebih menyiksa? Mengingat hati dan batin Seokjin sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. _Ia sudah tidak ingin bersama Namjoon lagi._ Tapi, kenapa saat Seokjin sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan tindakan gila ini, Tuhan malah tidak memudahkan jalannya?

Namjoon membanting Seokjin ke ranjang berukuran medium dengan seprai satin berwarna merah menyala. Ranjang itu memiliki pinggiran yang terbuat dari besi yang diukir dengan cantik. Walaupun ranjang itu cukup empuk, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan jika kau dibanting dengan penuh emosi seperti itu. Tapi, bukannya berteriak kesakitan, Seokjin malah mengerang dan mendesah. Memang, otaknya menolak, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Salahkan cairan yang Namjoon suntikkan padanya. Salahkan Namjoon yang sudah tidak waras.

Dengan tergesa Namjoon mengambil _hand cuff_ berwarna emas dari lemari penyimpanan. Ia langsung menarik tangan Seokjin ke atas kepala, memborgol tangan Seokjin ke jeruji ranjang. Seokjin mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi tangannya malah sakit dan terasa perih. Pasti tangannya berdarah.

Tidak memedulikan Seokjin yang meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari _hand cuff,_ Namjoon bangkit dari ranjang untuk mengambil sesuatu lagi. _Apa lagi kali ini,_ benak Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan ke bar mini dan mengambil satu botol _champange_ dingin. Apakah Namjoon ingin melakukan _toast_ dengan Seokjin sebelum melakukan seks? Kalau begitu, kenapa botolnya tidak ia buka terlebih dahulu?

Namjoon meletakkan botol _champange_ itu di ranjang, di samping Seokjin, dan ia memegang kedua kaki Seokjin agar diam lalu melebarkannya.

"Shhh.. _Honey,_ percuma kau meronta, bahkan rontaanmu sangat lemah, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meloloskan dirimu dari hukuman ini. Jadi, daripada menghabiskan tenagamu untuk meronta, kenapa tidak nikmati saja perlakuan mastermu ini?", Namjoon menampilkan _smirk_ kejamnya di akhir kalimat. Walau pun mata Seokjin buram, ia masih bisa melihatnya, wajah _devil_ Namjoon.

"Kau suka _champange_? Ini Moët  & Chandon Impérial Rosé. Kau suka buah-buahan, bukan? Ini mengandung _strawberry, raspberry,_ dan _cherry._ Hm.. _Cherry._ Kalau membicarakan buah itu, aku jadi teringat bibirmu.", ucap Namjoon sambil meraup bibir Seokjin yang sudah bengkak itu. "Ah, ini juga beraroma mawar. Bunga favoritmu, sayang. _Champange_ ini sangat sempurna, bukan? Bagaimana kalau.. kau merasakannya?"

Dan Namjoon memasukkannya pada Seokjin. Ya, Namjoon tidak membawa _champange_ untuk diminum, melainkan untuk menyiksa lubang Seokjin.

"Arhhh!", Seokjin memekik ketika ujung botol _champange_ itu merangsak masuk ke dalam lubang senggamanya. Namjoon bahkan tidak melakukan penetrasi atau _foreplay,_ ia langsung melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan kasar menggunakan botol itu.

"Rasakan itu, servant! Sakit? Tidak enak? Tentu saja. Itu hukumanmu karena telah melakukan _honeymoon_ sialan dengan Min Yoongi. Aku yakin kau seks dengannya berkali-kali, bukan? Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri!", dengan makian itu, Namjoon mendorong botol _champange_ dalam sekali, hingga tersisa sedikit saja untuk Namjoon bisa tarik kembali.

Seokjin menangis meraung-raung. Vaginanya pasti terluka, tidak mungkin tidak terluka. "Tentu saja.. dia suamiku, kalau kau.. lupa..!", ucap Seokjin sambil terengah-engah.

"A-a, _bad answer, servant_.", Namjoon mencabut botol itu dalam sekali hentakan. Membuat Seokjin merasa kosong untuk sesaat. Namun tidak lagi ketika Namjoon mengangkat bokongnya dan mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang prostatnya dengan jari-jari panjang Namjoon.

"Hei, aku ingin tahu apa lubang sialanmu ini bisa menampung _champange_ juga?"

Seokjin membelalak. "Tidak! Tung-AHH..!"

Terlambat, Namjoon sudah memasukkan ujung botol itu ke lubang analnya. Seokjin tidak pernah suka _anal sex,_ baik dengan mainan atau pun dengan penis. Entah kenapa pokoknya ia tidak suka. Tapi, karena efek obat yang disuntikkan Namjoon, ia justru mendesah walau pun sambil menangis.

"Ufh.. Agak sulit, tapi ternyata muat juga, ya? Kau ini sudah berapa kali dimasuki, sih? Kok lubangnya lebar sekali? Dasar wanita murahan."

Semua hinaan Namjoon malah membuat Seokjin banjir. Ia menggeram tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia terangsang karena dihina Namjoon.

"Kenapa menggeram begitu, sayang? Enak, ya?", ucap Namjoon seraya menarik rambut Seokjin. Kau mau penetrasi ganda? Oke, baiklah, _here I come.._ "

Kepala Seokjin tersentak ke belakang ketika penis Namjoon merangsak masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Namjoon bergerak selagi botol sampanye itu masih berada di dalam prostat Seokjin. Rasanya sangat penuh dan pegal di bawah sana. Seokjin sampai berharap bahwa kakinya putus saja dari tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. Bagaimana, sayang? Kau menyukainya, bukan? Bagaimana penisku terasa lebih menempel pada dinding vaginamu karena adanya botol itu? Hm..?"

"Ah.. Hhh.. Kau gila, Namjoon... Shhh.."

"Ya, aku gila. Semua ini karenamu Seokjin. Aku gila karenamu. Dan panggil aku master, damn you!", kembali ia menjenggut rambut Seokjin, mengungkung Seokjin di bawah tubuhnya yang besar. Bergerak naik dan turun. Menggenjot hingga ranjang ikut bergoyang. Rasanya seumur hidup Namjoon ingin seperti ini saja, mengunci Seokjin agar wanita itu tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, dan melakukan seks selamanya.

Namjoon mengeluarkan cairan semennya di dalam sana. Setelah dirasa sudah keluar seluruhnya, Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin dan memosisikan wanita itu menjadi menungging. Ia mencabut botol _champange_ yang ada di lubang anal Seokjin, lalu terdengarlah erangan lega dari mulut wanita di bawah kungkungannya itu.

" _Feel empty, baby servant_? Tenang saja, akan master isi lagi dengan penis master.."

BLES. Dan Namjoon tidak perlu melakukan ekstra perjuangan untuk memasukkan ereksinya ke anal Seokjin, karena lubang itu sudah melebar berkat botol sampanye yang bersemayam selama 15 menit lamanya di sana.

Namjoon melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan kasar, hingga Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Untung saja di sana ada bantal, sehingga ia bisa meredam desahannya. Sangat tercoreng harga diri Seokjin jika Namjoon mendengar ia mendesah.

Namjoon sepertinya punya _mood swing_ yang sangat parah. Baru lima menit mengobrak-abrik prostat Seokjin, ia sekarang mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang vagina Seokjin yang sudah sangat basah dan bengkak itu.

Terdengar erangan nikmat dari kedua belah pihak. Walaupun Seokjin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menikmatinya, tapi, sial, permainan ini memang membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak waras.

Masih dengan _doggy style,_ Namjon mengeluar masukkan ereksinya. Sekali-sekali ia menggoda klitoris Seokjin dengna menekannya sangat keras, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. Seokjin pun mengerang sangat keras, hingga Namjoon merasakan letupan cairan yang mengerubungi penisnya.

"Nikmat, ya, sayang?", ledek Namjoon. "Bagaimana dengan seksmu bersama Min Yoongi? Apakah sedahsyat ini? Hm.. kurasa tidak mungkin."

Namjoon menarik bahu Seokjin, membuat wanita itu terbangun dari posisi _doggy style-_ nya, sehingga ia berlutut sekarang. "Merapat pada jeruji, Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya bisa menurut. Ia menggerakkan lututnya maju, menempelkan tubuhnya pada teralis panjang ranjang itu. Dan Namjoon menghantamnya lagi, dan lagi, hingga akhirnya Namjoon melepaskan hajatnya untuk yang ke dua.

Namjoon memosisikan Seokjin untuk berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Sekarang, aku akan memberikanmu sedikit kelonggaran. Jika kau mengulangi kata-kataku."

"B-baiklah.."

Namjoon menyeringai. "Min Yoongi.."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Air matanya mengalir selagi ia merapalkan nama orang yang paling ia sayang di dunia setelah Yoonjin. "M-min Yoo-Yoon-gi..."

"Tidak ada apa-apanya.."

"Ti-dak a-ada.. Apa-apanya.."

"Daripada Kim Namjoon."

"Hiks. D-dari..pada... Kim.. Nam-joon.."

Namjoon menyeringai senang. "Satu lagi. Servant akan menjadi anak baik."

"S-s-servant.. Akan menj-ja-jadi anak b-baik. Hiks.."

"Shh, jangan menangis, cantik.", Namjoon menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Seokjin, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Detik yang lalu ia kasar bagai monster, detik setelahnya ia selembut malaikat. "Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, aku akan memberikan pilihan padamu. _What do you want? I'll give it to you. I'll sho you my sincerity._ "

Melihat senyuman tulus Namjoon, Seokjin jadi kebali teringat masa itu, ketika Namjoon pertama kalinya mencium pipinya di parkiran BigHit Institute. Andai Seokjin bisa kembali ke detik itu, di mana seharusnya ia meninggikan tamengnya, bukannya meluruhkannya. Jika saja dulu ia menjaga dirinya, kalau saja..

"A-aku.."

"Ya, sayang? Katakan saja. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi, aku sarankan kita mencoba pompa payudara yang baru kubeli. Warna favoritmu, biru langit."

"Aku.. tidak..."

Namjoon mencium kening Seokjin agar wanita itu tidak menangis lagi. "Tidak apa, sayang?"

"Aku tidak mau.. melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku.. tidak bisa..."

Jika tadi Seokjin melihat sisi _angelic_ Namjoon, sekarang ia kembali dihadapkan dengan sisi monster Namjoon. Rahang Namjoon mengetat seketika.

"Tidak, Seokjin. Apa pun asal bukan yang satu itu."

Namjoon mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga menabrak jeruji ranjang, meninggalkan Seokjin yang mengaduh dan merintih kesakitan.

Ia berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan, mengambil beberapa lilin dan _lighter._ "Ku rasa kau harus merasakan hukuman lagi, istriku. Oh, _don't misunderstand, you'll love it. We'll love it._ "

Namjoon menarik kaki Seokjin agar kembali terlentang di atas ranjang. Ia menyalakan lilin pertama, membuatnya menjadi horizontal, dan membiarkan lilin-lilin itu menetes ke permukaan kulit kaki Seokjin.

"ARRGH! _No, stop_!"

"Shh.. _no words,_ sayang. Jangan salah paham. Kulitmu sangat halus, sayang."

CESSS. Lilin itu menetes lagi, kali ini naik ke betis.

" _Like a tiger, I'll violate you tonight. Oops,_ maksudku adalah.. kali ini, aku yang menentukan konsepnya. Aku adalah gurunya, dan kau adalah muridnya. Sekarang, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. _Our word today is.. slave._ "

Ω

TBC

* * *

orul2 bales review:

 **Phcxxi** : duh maap di sini jin masih disiksa hiks x(

 **SyubieNam** : waaah, gimana rasanya maraton 26 chap? blenger ngga? XD hehe makasih pujiannya heheheheheheh jadi malu kyaaa. makasih juga doanya xoxo

 **Pacar Kookie** : kemarin ada vkook tuh nyempil :p undangan nanti dikirim dari hati ke hati ya uncch :)

 **puppyyeol614** : kan kamu ngomong sundaaa, ihhhh lupa ya :p hayo pilih namjin apa yoonjin? aku saranin milih namrul atau yoonrul aja lah (sama orul2 aja gitu merekanya hahahahah). duh aku juga ga bisa nonton bangtan soalnya dipingit shaaay hiks hahahah

 **guest** : jin putus sama namjoon? bisa ga yah hmmm :)))

 **park rinhyun-uchiha** : pegel shaaay, pijitin dong *kedip manjah* yoongi ini ada dipelukanku kok tenang aja hihihihihihihihi

 **pinkeualmond** : hai new reviewer tapi old reader! :D gpp ko baru review skrg jg hehe. welcome!

 **ayuya24** : iya namjoon memang bangsad :( tapi tamvan :(

 **kimeul** : duh yoonginya mana yaa belum muncul nyelametin seokjin gmn dong :(

 **bxjkv** : wah harusnya balesannya disatuin aja yaa. maklum ngetiknya malem pas mau bobo jadi matanya seliwer XD aaa aku belom jadi author handal koo TT duh amin ya sistku, kok jadi curhat ya kita wkkw. yaudah deh aku ga manggil kaka, karena aku sudah tua :( ahaha

* * *

chapter ini bagaimanaaa saudara saudaraaaa? sudah hot? apa terlalu hot? kalo kata aku sih belom yaa haha. chap depan masih berlanjut namjin bondej-bondejan. asalnya mau aku satuin di sini tapi nanti panjang bangetttttt. jadi aku pisah deh. see u in the next chap bhay~! Oya chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu san e yang body language XD

oya yang mau ngobrol2 bisa difollow igku di **orul2** _okaaay_ hehe. lav u all! smooch!


	28. Chapter 27

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

"Karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, aku akan memberikan pilihan padamu. _What do you want? I'll give it to you. I'll show you my sincerity._ "

"Aku tidak mau.. melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku.. tidak bisa..."

"Tidak, Seokjin. Apa pun asal bukan yang satu itu. Ku rasa kau harus merasakan hukuman lagi, istriku. Oh, _don't misunderstand, you'll love it. We'll love it._ "

Ia menyalakan lilin, membuatnya menjadi horizontal, dan membiarkan lilin-lilin itu menetes ke permukaan kulit kaki Seokjin.

"ARRGH! _No, stop_!"

"Shh.. _no words,_ sayang. Jangan salah paham. Kulitmu sangat halus, sayang."

CESSS. Lilin itu menetes lagi, kali ini naik ke betis.

" _Like a tiger, I'll violate you tonight. Oops,_ maksudku adalah.. kali ini, aku yang menentukan konsepnya. Aku adalah gurunya, dan kau adalah muridnya. Sekarang, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. _Our word today is.. slave._ "

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 27: Fly**

* * *

" _Eomma_ lama sekali, sih?", gerutu Yoonjin. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu ibunya di taman di dekat _playgroup-_ nya. Yoonjin yang bosan akhirnya memilih jalan-jalan di sekitar taman, mungkin ibunya terjebak macet, pikirnya. Yoonjin mendengar suara miaw-miaw lemah, Yoonjin mencari sumber suara itu, dan ia melihat seekor kucing yang terluka cukup parah.

"Aduh.. kamu kenapa, kucing manis?", sapa Yoonjin seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada kucing itu. Tapi, kucing itu masih _shock_ paska berkelahi dengan kucing lainnya. Kucing itu pun berlari kabur dari Yoonjin.

"Hey.. tunggu, kucing manis! Yoonjin bukan anak nakal, kok!"

Yoonjin mengejar kucing itu, saking fokusnya, ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah keluar dari area taman. "Kuciiiing, tunggu Yoonjin..!"

Beberapa langkah lagi, Yoonjin pikir beberapa langkah lagi saja, dan kucing itu akan berhasil ia tangkap. Jika sudah tertangkap nanti, ia akan mengobati kucing itu dan memeliharanya. Namun, bukannya berhasil menangkap kucing itu, Yoonjin malah semakin dekat dengan mobil yang berpacu sangat kencang.

Dan yang terakhir kali Yoonjin lihat sebelum terlempar ke jalanan adalah cahaya lampu mobil yang sangat menyilaukan matanya.

Ω

Tuuut.. Tuuut..

Jungkook menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang sakit, kemungkinan besar ia telah mengganggu waktu istirahat sahabatnya. Tapi, ia sedang banyak pikiran dan memerlukan teman berbagi secepatnya.

[.. _Yeoboseyo_?]

Pada dering ke sepuluh, akhirnya telepon Jungkook diangkat juga.

" _Eoh,_ Nayeon-ah."

[Um.. _wae_? Dosen menanyaiku?]

" _Ani,_ aku sudah bilang kau sakit.. sudah baikan sekarang?"

[Hm, lumayan. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan karena skripsi sialanku ini.]

"Siapa suruh begadang di perpustakaan selama dua hari, _pabo._ ", kekeh Jungkook.

[Ya, ya, ya. Habis, si nenek Jung sulit dipuaskan. Teoriku masih kurang dalam katanya? Cih, biar kugali sampai tembus neraka ke tujuh pun dia akan selalu berkata bahwa teoriku masih kurang.]

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Kalau Nayeon sudah bisa marah-marah berarti benar, gadis itu sudah kembali sehat.

[Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya?]

"Eh?"

[Tujuanmu meneleponku ada apa? Aku tahu dari nada suaramu kau terdengar gusar.]

"Ah, memang, ya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari orang yang meneliti bahasa tubuh dan intonasi sebagai skripsinya."

[Ya, ya. _So, what's up_? Taehyung?]

Jungkook menghela napas sebelum menjawab, " _Eoh_.. Tae."

[Kenapa dia? Ngapain kamu? Awas saja kalau dia membuat sahabatku menangis akan ku hajar wajahnya sampai babak belur!]

"Haha.. Jangan begitu, Nay. Nanti aku tidak bisa mencium wajahnya yang tampan itu, dong..?"

[Idih, sebal. Terus dia kenapa?]

"Itu.. Tae ketahuan berbohong padaku. Sabtu kemarin waktu kutanya dia akan beristirahat saja di rumah, mengerjakan skripsi. Tapi tadi dia kelepasan bicara. Ternyata Sabtu kemarin dia pergi ke Octagon dengan Jimin."

[Ah.. bocah-bocah itu..]

"Aku.. paling tidak suka dibohongi, Nay. Tae bilang dia hanya menemani Jimin karena Jimin sedang galau, tapi, siapa yang tahu, kan, Nay? Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung."

[Kookieku sayang.. Kunci dari sebuah hubungan yang sukses itu adalah komunikasi. Apakah kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung sampai selesai?]

"Hehe.. belum. Aku terlanjur kesal, jadi aku tinggalkan dia."

[Kebiasaan. Kamu tuh kalau ngambek mainannya kabur, tahu? Padahal kabur kan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, aku sudah sering memberi tahumu.]

" _Mian._ Aku hanya.. takut?"

[Apa yang kau takutkan?]

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi belajarnya, "Kau kan pernah bilang, Jimin dan Tae itu 11-12. Kita semua tahu kelakuan Jimin seperti apa. Bahkan yang membuat Sana tidak mau berhubungan dengan Jimin selama berminggu-minggu ini juga karena Jimin yang ketahuan _clubbing_ dengan cewek lain. Sampai cium-cium bibir segala, lagi. Walaupun Jimin bilang cewek itu yang _nyosor_ duluan, dan setelah itu Jimin melepas ciumannya dan pergi, tapi tetap saja.. _who knows the truth_?"

[ _So, you think Tae might be doing the same just like that jerk_?]

"Haha.. _Maybe._ Bahkan hubunganku dengan Tae belum berjalan lama. Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentangnya, begitu pula dia tidak banyak mengetahui tentangku."

[ _Honey,_ kunci sebuah hubungan selain komunikasi adalah kepercayaan. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai pasanganmu sendiri, bagaimana hubungan bisa berjalan lancar? Contohnya saja, nih, ya.. bukannya aku mau sombong, tapi aku sudah LDR dengan Mark selama tiga tahun. Menurutmu, apakah kami akan bertahan selama ini jika kami tidak saling percaya satu sama lain?]

"Tidak?"

[Ya, tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kalau aku mau mengikuti egoku terus yang sedikit-sedikit cemburu kalau Mark _hangout_ dengan cewek lain, mungkin aku sudah jadi kurus karena stres. Kita tahu pergaulan di LA seperti apa, kan, sayang?]

 _Ah.. benar. Rasanya Mark oppa lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada Tae.._ Benak Jungkook.

[Makanya, ketika aku tahu Mark harus kembali tinggal di LA untuk melanjutkan S2-nya, kami berkomitmen untuk selalu menjaga komunikasi dan kepercayaan. Karena, tanpa dua hal itu, kami tidak akan pernah berhasil, Kookie..]

"Hm.. kau benar."

[Jadi, sudah tahu kau harus ngapain sekarang?]

"Ikut ke _club_ bareng Tae?"

[ _YA!_ ]

"Hahaha, _arraseo, arraseo._ Aku akan minta maaf pada Tae dan mendengarkan penjelasannya."

[Nah, gitu, dong. Hih, sebenarnya aku ogah banget berada di pihak dia. Tapi kali ini memang kau yang salah, jadi, _best friend rule_ kita tidak berlaku untuk kasus ini.]

 _Best friend rule,_ di mana kau akan selalu ada dan berada di pihak sahabatmu, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih. Tapi, jika sahabatmu salah, kau sebagai teman terdekatnya harus mengingatkan.

" _Thanks,_ Nayeonnaaa.. Besok kau sudah mulai masuk, kan? Kangen...", ucap Jungkook dengan nada manja.

[Iya. Aku juga kangen kamu. Cuih, hahahhaha!]

"Cuih, juga! Hahaha. Ya sudah, mandi, gih. Pasti dari kemarin sakit kamu belum mandi, kan?"

[Heee, ketahuan. Yasudah, _ciao_! Jangan sedih lagi, anak kelinciku!]

" _Neee, eomma_!"

PIP.

"Hhh..", Jungkook kembali melepaskan helaan napas panjang, namun kali ini karena lega. Mendengar dirinya _dimarahi_ Nayeon membuatnya sadar, kalau sikapnya ini kekanak-kanakkan. Ia membuka aplikasi Kakao Talk dan membuka _chat_ dari Taehyung yang sudah menumpuk sampai 30 lebih. Jungkook membaca _chat-_ nya dari atas, perlahan-lahan senyuman berkembang di bibirnya.

 _Jungkookie.. cantik.. Mianhae TT_

 _Kookie, kau sudah sampai rumah?_

 _Baby! *sad emoticon*_

 _Honey.. Im so sorry..._

 _Aku sudah makan snack soreku. Iya, aku tahu kamu tidak nanya. Aku cuma mau ngasih tahu saja, heu_

 _Sayang! Bagaimana kalau kita dinner bersama?_

Jungkook terkejut membaca _chat_ terakhir dari Taehyung.

 _Kookie, kutunggu di taman dekat McD waktu kita pertama kali dinner bareng. Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu datang, titik!_ [delivered 07:20 PM]

Jungkook melihat jam di layar teratas ponselnya, " _Damn,_ dia sudah menunggu satu jam lebih!"

Jungkook segera mengambil mantelnya dan dengan tergesa berlari ke arah taman yang dimaksud Taehyung. Setelah berlari sekitar sepuluh menit, ia melihat siluet Taehyung yang sedang mengigil kedinginan di salah satu kursi di bawah lampu jalan. Udara bulan Agustus memang sudah mulai dingin di Seoul. Dan Taehyung hanya pakai selembar jaket tipis saja, _Dasar bego,_ maki Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung terus menunduk menatap tanah di bawah sepatunya. Ia kedinginan parah, tapi ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menunggu Jungkook. Hingga ia melihat ada sepatu perempuan yang datang mendekat padanya. Ketika sepatu itu berhenti tepat di depan sepatunya, ia tersenyum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sepatu Jungkook.

Taehyung mendongak, tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai Jungkook. "Hai, sayang.. AW!", tangan Taehyung ditepis Jungkook, "Kok aku digalakin, sih?", kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih.

"Kamu tuh gimana, sih?! Sedang nyusun skripsi bukannya jaga kesehatan malah duduk-duduk di sini satu setengah jam! Pakai jaket jins doang, lagi!", Jungkook melepas mantelnya lalu mengerubuni Taehyung dengan itu.

"Ah, tidak mau!", Taehyung melepas kembali mantel itu, berdiri, lalu berusaha menyampirkannya ke bahu Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook mengelak.

"Kau kedinginan, _pabo_!"

"Tidak lagi, kan sudah ada kamu..", kata Taehyung dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Hish.. Memangnya aku matahari apa, aku datang terus kamu langsung gak dingin lagi."

"Memang. Kamu kan matahariku, sayaaang..", Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sebelum gadis itu sempat kabur.

"Ih, lepas!", desis Jungkook. "Malu dilihat orang.."

"Biarin.", Taehyung malah semakin erat memeluk Jungkook. Ia bahkan menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan gemas. "Sudah tidak marah, kan?"

Jungkook memerah. Ia sebal diledek tadi sempat marah. "Gak tau, y."

"Idih.. Aku tahu, kamu sudah tidak ngambek lagi, makanya kamu menyusulku kemari dengan berlari kencang."

"K-kata siapa aku lari?!"

Taehyung mengusap dahi Jungkook dan di sana terdapat keringat yang cukup banyak. "Ini apa?"

"Hu-hujan! Tadi di apartemenku gerimis!"

"Jadi, hujan apa gerimis?"

"Yaish! Terserah!", Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung lalu berjalan menjauh. Tapi, baru berapa langkah, ia berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Katanya mau makan McD? Ayo, cepat, kau yang traktir!", lalu Jungkook kembali berjalan duluan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak.

"Ya ampun, menggemaskan sekali, pacarku, ya Tuhan.. Pokoknya habis makan aku mau pura-pura sakit biar dibolehin nginep di rumahnya, terus _dirawat_ , deh, semaleman.", ucap Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa dengan senyuman miringnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Tae..

Taehyung berlari menyusul Jungkook sebelum gadis itu terlalu jauh. "Hey, Kookie! Tunggu aku!"

Ω

"Kau seorang dosen bahasa Inggris. Kau pasti tahu perbedaan kata _slave_ dan _servant,_ bukan?", Namjoon tidak benar-benar bertanya, karena ia memasangkan _gang ball_ pada Seokjin. Kali ini Namjoon mengambil kacamata dan tongkat kayu panjang yang biasa digunakan guru untuk mengajar.

"Jadi, Seokjin _haksaeng,_ apa itu _slave_?", Namjoon menusuk vagina Seokjin dengan tongkat itu. Membuat Seokjin memekik kaget dan mengerang nikmat. " _Slave.._ adalah budak.", Namjoon menusuk tongkat itu semakin dalam, dan erangan Seokjin pun semakin keras terdengar. "Budak, adalah pesuruh majikannya.. dan budak tidak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti kemauan majikannya."

Namjoon mencabut tongkat itu dalam sekali tarikan. Membuat Seokjin terengah dan napasnya tersendat. Namjoon kembali menyalakan lilin yang sempat padam, lalu ia meneteskan lilin yang telah cair pada paha Seokjin, terus maju hingga pinggul, perut, dan payudara. "Ya, seorang budak tidak memiliki hak untuk bicara. Budak hanya bisa mengerang, dan mendesah, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh _master_ -nya.. _Slave,_ merupakan properti _master_ se-la-ma-nya, dan harus mengikuti apapun yang diminta oleh yang memilikinya."

Namjoon membawa lilin itu ke depan wajah Seokjin, membuat Seokjin sempat berpikir apakah Namjoon akan merusak wajahnya dengan lilin itu, dan ternyata tidak. Namjoon hanya mematikan api lilin itu tepat di depan wajah Seokjin.

" _Word two, servant._ Aku menawarimu itu tadi. Kau tahu bukan, keuntungan yang dimiliki oleh _servant_? Seorang _servant_ adalah properti yang dimiliki dalam waktu terbatas. Namun, aku mengartikannya menjadi properti yang dimiliki selamanya, namun memiliki pilihan. Ya, aku memberimu pilihan, apa yang kau ingin mainkan, dan apa yang tidak ingin kau mainkan. Aku memberimu keringanan, Seokjin. Tapi, kau justru ingin.. berhenti?"

Namjoon mencekik leher Seokjin, membuat Seokjin sangat kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Apakah kau tidak mengerti, Seokjin? Kau ini propertiku! Milikku! Aku memiliki dirimu, mulai dari helai rambutmu..", Namjoon melepas cekikannya, berubah menjadi mengelus rambut Seokjin dengan halus, terus menurun ke wajah, leher, bahu, dada, perut, vagina, paha, betis, terus ke bawah hingga habis. "Sampai sini, seluruh tubuhmu, dari atas hingga kuku kakimu. Semuanya milikku.", desis Namjoon di telinga Seokjin.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, Seokjin. Kita tidak akan pernah _berhenti dengan hubungan ini._ Tidak akan pernah.", Namjoon mengambil tali rotan lalu mengikat kedua kaki Seokjin dengannnya. Kaki Seokjin dibuka selebar-lebarnya, lalu kakinya diikat ke jeruji di ranjang.

" _Now, let's learn math._ Aku cukup baik dalam matematika. Kau tahu.. cara mengurangi? Ah, tidak. Mari kita belajar.. cara menambah."

Dengan sangat perlahan tapi pasti, Namjoon merangkak dan menindih tubuh Seokjin. Ia mengarahkan ereksinya ke lubang hangat kesayangannya. Menusuk-nusuk liang vagina itu sebentar, membuat Seokjin menjadi semakin bergairah.

"Kau bilang apa, sayang? Ah, aku lupa, kau menggunakan _gang ball._ Baiklah, akan kulepas."

Seokjin menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah bola itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak karuan, yang membuat Namjoon semakin gila. "Jadi, tadi kau bilang apa, _slave_?"

"Le-lepaskan.. aku..!"

" _Wrong keyword, honey._ Sekarang kita sedang belajar matematika. Dalam matematika tidak ada rumus 'lepas'. Yang ada adalah bagi, kali, kurang, dan.. tambah. Dan tadi sudah kubilang, bukan, bahwa kita akan belajar penambahan sekarang."

Namjoon melesakkan tangannya ke dalam lubang senggama Seokjin. Betul-betul utuh tangan, bukan hanya satu atau dua jari, melainkan tangan. Namjoon tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan Seokjin dan tubuh Seokjin yang meronta-ronta, ia terus memasukkan tangannya hingga tenggelam sebatas sikut. "Wah.. ternyata lenganku bisa muat di dalammu, sayang. Kau memang hebat."

Tanpa berperasaan, Namjoon mengeluarkan tangannya dari sana. Seokjin mendesah lega. Tadi itu rasanya seperti terjebak di dalam mobil setelah mobil itu kecelakaan dan terguling-guling juga remuk pada bagian depannya.

"Kau suka tanganku, _slave.._?", tanya Namjoon sambil mengelap keringat dan air mata Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng keras sambil terus menangis. "Sa-sakit, Namjoon.."

"Jadi, lebih baik penisku, bukan? Jawab!"

"Ya! I-iya, Nam—ugh!"

Belum sempat Seokjin selesai menyebut nama Namjoon, pria itu sudah memungkam mulut Seokjin dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ciuman panas dan liar diterima Seokjin. Ia ingin pasif, tapi Namjoon meremas payudaranya hingga sekecil buah apel. Rasanya sakit sekali. Akhirnya ia pun membalas ciuman Namjoon dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _master,_ dasar kau wanita tidak tahu diri.", desis Namjoon ketika ia melepas ciuman mereka.

 _Yoongi.. tolong aku Yoongi.._

"Aku penasaran, kita sering melakukan seks tanpa pengaman, tapi kau tidak pernah hamil. Apa kau meminum pil KB?", tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku menggunakan alat yang dipasang, _m-mas-master.._ "

"Ah.. Baiklah, besok kita lepas alat itu."

Seokjin membelalak. "Apa kau gila?! U-untuk apa?!"

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu hamil, sayang.. Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku, supaya Min Yoongi menjadi jijik padamu, dan akhirnya dia akan membuangmu.. lalu kau tidak bisa lari ke manapun lagi selain padaku, karena kau mengandung anakku."

"Tidak! Kau gila!", Seokjin meronta-ronta tanpa arti karena kedua kaki dan tangannya sudah dipasung.

"Shh.. _easy, honey._ Kau hanya akan merusak jaringan kulit tangan dan kakimu jika meronta terus. Sebaiknya kita segera beralih ke pelajaran terakhir. Sekarang, pelajaran olahraga. Dalam olahraga, kau harus bergerak. Gerakkan pinggulmu selagi aku memasuki lubangmu, sayang."

Namjoon memasukkan ereksinya ke vagina Seokjin, membuat mereka berdua melenguh dan menggeram. Memang ini dosa, tapi ini nikmat. Namjoon masuk sepenuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Ia mengangkat pinggul Seokjin, isyarat bahwa sudah saatnya Seokjin bergerak. Tapi Seokjin tetap _steady,_ diam bagaikan balok kayu.

"Tak mau bergerak, hm..? Mari kita lihat, sekarang ini aku adalah dokter. Tanganku ini adalah stetoskop.", Namjoon menyentuh dada Seokjin dengan tangan lebarnya, lalu ia mendekatkan telinganya. "Hey, dadamu berkata _yes, yes, yes, fuck me master.._ Tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, Seokjin. Biarpun mulutmu berkata kau tidak mau, _your body language says it all._ Sekarang, bergeraklah, jalang."

Mau tidak mau Seokjin pun menuruti permintaan Namjoon.

"Ya, begitu.. _harder, better, faster,_ Jinseok..", puji Namjoon. " _Ah.. From head to toe, I want to lick you. You get me up and you get deeper in me._ ", Namjoon menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Seokjin dengan lidah lihainya. Sedikit lebih lama pada bagian payudara Seokjin yang terlihat semakin montok karena bantuan _lingerie_ super ketat yang dipasangkan Namjoon padanya.

"Mendesahlah, Seokjin.", dan Seokjin mendesah, ia lelah menahan segala kenikmatan ini. Biarlah besok ia menyesalinya, namun kali ini rasanya Seokjin bisa benar-benar mati jika tidak mendesahkan kenikmatannya.

"Ya, sayang.. mendesahlah sekencang yang kau mau. _Your beautiful melody sounds like an orchestra._ "

Dan dengan pujian itu, Seokjin mencapai orgasmenya, ia terkulai lemas di atas ranjang, tak mampu bergerak. Ganti Namjoon yang bergerak sekarang, ia menghajar vagina Seokjin dengan lembut, lalu kasar, lembut, lalu kasar lagi, hingga ia pun menumpahkan spermanya di dalam sana.

Tanpa melepas penisnya dari vagina Seokjin, ia merangkak naik dan mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Seokjin yang berpeluh. " _This is how we make love. We do it again, and again, and again, but we never get tired. You are mine forever,_ Kim Seokjin.."

Ω

Beruntunglah Seokjin terbangun ketika Namjoon masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, kepalanya pening, perutnya mual. Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa menjadi masalah untuk Seokjin sekarang, karena ia harus kabur sebelum Namjoon menyadarinya. Seokjin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara. Padahal rasanya kulitnya seperti sobek ketika ia bergerak sedikit saja.

Seokjin menuruni ranjang Namjoon dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka berdua tidur di ranjang di kamar Namjoon, bukan di Play Room. Ia mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di dekat ranjang, lalu menggunakannya dengan susah payah. Kulit di sekitar pergelangan kaki dan tangannya terkelupas hebat. Jika tidak segera diobati, mungkin akan bernanah.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon, mengambil _note_ yang ada di dekat pintu keluar, lalu menuliskan surat perpisahannya dengan Namjoon.

" _I really can't do this anymore. Last night, you have frightened me with your behaviour. I'm done with you. I'm done with us._ _What we did is wrong, Namjoon.._

 _Let's pretend we never know each other. Don't ever think to look for me, because I'll be flying so high. A tiger can't fly, right? Just live our life normally from now._

 _Good bye, Namjoon._

 _~S"_

TBC

* * *

orul2 spot:

aku ingin menyelesaikan ff ini segera supaya aku bisa ngelanjutin ff-ff aku yang lain (yang terbengkalai). so, here it is. kalau ada yang kurang gereget bisa dikasih tau ke aku supaya bisa aku tambahkan XD

* * *

 **kookvv** : owww bdsm untuk vkook atau kookv? XD boleh boleh, noted. emang namjun ingin jin cerai koo, tapi kan jinnya ga akan mau hahahaa cian yah namjun. padahal aku udah siap menampung yoongi/? kalau chap yg ini udah hot belom? apa hotter yg kemarin? XD

 **ayuya24** : yoongi baru muncul besok XD endingnya diperpanjang jadi beberapa chap lagi.. sabar yah nunggu final otpnya. hahahah

 **park rinhyun-uchiha** : kalau yg kemarin di skip, yg sekarang gimana? ga dibaca dong? :)) ih kamu anak seokjin? jadi, jadi, kamu anak aku dong? aku kan istrinya jin :(

 **pharrel1510wu** : waaa hebat baca maraton 27 chapter! butuh berapa jam bacanya? :O hehe makasih pujiannya, sini aku cun dulu uuuuu. makasih juga doanya untuk rl aku smooch!

 **lmnwind** : iya.. namjun mah kerjaannya nyiksa jin terus. salahin authornya yadong begitu. iya aku lg on fire nih jadi cepet update. seneng kan ya kalau updatenya cepet? :D

 **kimeul** : yoongi mah baik ga akan nyiksa jin :))

 **phcxxi** : maapin author yang jahat ini :(

 **bxjkv** : hai aku udah update lagi nih. sesuai tebakan kamu, jin disiksa abis2an di chap ini hehe *ketawa sok polos*

* * *

karena chap ini lebih fokus pada jin side, besok kayaknya bakal aku blend dari sisi yoongi.

yoongi jarang muncul ya, padahal dia jg tokoh utama. haha

oh iya, itu yoonjin ketabrak loh. aku jahat ya :)

salam sayang untuk semua readerku. spesial makasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorit, dan ngikutin terus cerita ini. kalau aku ada salah2 dan kurang2 tolong diperbaiki ya :D

eh iya aku mau nanya cara ngitung reader gimana sih? soalnya kalau lihat dari view, udah hampir 20rb orang yang baca cerita ini. kayaknya ga mungkin gitu kan sampe 20 ribu orang masa. kalau view itu akumulasi dari semua pembaca sejak chap 1 apa gmn sih readernim? help this lost sheep pleaseuuuu


	29. Chapter 28

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

 _Good bye, Namjoon._

 _~S_

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 28: Departure**

* * *

Seokjin berjalan dengan tergesa menuju lobi apartemen Namjoon. Sebisa mungkin ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan normal, walaupun sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam. Ia menutupi wajah dan rambutnya dengan syal Namjoon—dengan sangat terpaksa, ia berjanji akan langsung membuangnya ketika ia sudah menemukan taksi nanti. Senyuman dan sapaan pegawai apartemen hanya dibalas anggukan seadanya oleh Seokjin, untung saja para pegawai itu nampaknya tidak ambil pusing. Namun, saat melewati meja resepsionis, Seokjin ditahan oleh salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?"

"Ah, _ne.._ Saya tidak apa-apa."

Sebenarnya pegawai itu agak aneh melihat gerak-gerik Seokjin yang terlihat seperti pencuri yang mau kabur. Matanya gelisah dan ia juga menutupi seluruh wajah dan kepalanya. Tapi tadi pegawai itu melihat Seokjin turun dari lantai 15, dan di lantai itu hanya berisi sepasang suami-istri muda, seorang mahasiswi tingkat satu, dan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Dan ia ingat kalau mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sering membawa wanita ke apartemennya. Mungkin wanita ini kekasih Tuan di ruangan 153, benak pegawai itu.

"Apakah Anda membawa kendaraan? Jika Anda membawanya, akan kami antarkan ke pintu lobi, Anda tunggu saja di sofa sebelah sana, nona."

" _A-ani,_ tidak perlu. Saya tidak membawa kendaraan. Saya akan pulang naik taksi."

"Ah, kalau begitu silakan Anda tunggu saja dulu, akan saya pesankan taksi."

Seokjin ingin menolak lagi, tapi ia takut akan membuat pegawai itu curiga. "Baiklah, tapi saya akan menunggu di mini market dekat apartemen, ya. Saya harus membeli.. _woman's pad._ "

Si pegawai bersemu, ia seorang pria, aneh baginya mendengar kata 'pembalut' dan sebagainya. "Baiklah, saya akan minta taksinya menjemput Anda ke mini market. Selamat jalan dan hati-hati di jalan, nona.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih..", jawab Seokjin ramah lalu ia segera beranjak pergi dari apartemen ini.

Pada saat melewati pintu utama, _security_ memberi salam pada Seokjin. "Hati-hati di jalan, nona, ditunggu kunjungan selanjutnya."

Seokjin hanya membungkuk seadanya tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya, mengiyakan yang tadi dikatakan oleh _security_ tersebut. Padahal Seokjin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke apartemen ini.

Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka semua melihat Seokjin.

Ω

Setelah berada di dalam taksi, barulah Seokjin merasa aman untuk membuka syalnya. Ia mengatakan pada supir taksi di mana alamat rumahnya, tak lupa juga ia mengatakan akan membayar _bill-_ nya nanti karena dompetnya tertinggal di dalam rumah—yang sebenarnya tertinggal di area parkir BigHit Institute. Sang supir iya-iya saja, toh, ia tidak akan rugi.

Seokjin bernapas lega lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Seiring taksi ini melaju, semakin menghilang pula beban yang menghimpit dada Seokjin. Sayangnya, Seokjin tidak tahu jika ada kekacauan yang lebih besar sedang terjadi saat ini.

Ω

Sesampainya di rumah, Seokjin mengambil uang _cash_ yang memang selalu ia siapkan di laci di dekat pintu masuk. Ia memberi lima puluh ribu won pada supir taksi itu, dan menolak ketika sang supir akan memberikan kembalian. Tak lupa ia meminta pada supir taksi untuk membuang saja syal yang ia tinggalkan di kursi penumpang.

"Terimakasih, _agassi.._ Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu."

Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum getir, rasanya Tuhan tidak akan mau memberkati dirinya yang sudah melakukan banyak sekali dosa. Ia hanya berharap Tuhan tidak terlalu murka padanya, karena ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari si sumber dosa—Namjoon.

Seokjin berjalan terseok-seok ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia mendengar suara kasak-kusuk dari arah kamarnya dengan Yoongi.

 _A-apa ada pencuri?!_

Seokjin mengambil vas di dekat kamarnya, lalu menentengnya dengan susah payah. Ia menyesal sekarang karena telah menolak pemberian orang tuanya seperti pengamanan tingkat tinggi dan juga _maid_ untuk rumahnya. Namun, akhirnya ia bernapas lega karena yang sedang sibuk di dalam kamarnya adalah Yoongi.

Seokjin menaruh vas itu kembali, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Yoon.. ada apa?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari-cari dokumen langsung tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang ia cari-cari setengah mati sejak kemarin. "SEOKJIN! YA TUHAN!"

Yoongi langsung berlari dan memeluk Seokjin sambil menangis. "Seokjin.. Seokjin...", tangisnya.

" _I'm home,_ Yoon..", Seokjin ikut menangis.

" _Wh-what happened to you_..?", tanya Yoongi seraya mengelus pipi Seokjin yang bengkak. "Aku sudah lapor polisi karena kau menghilang dengan kondisi pintu mobil terbuka dan tas tertinggal di dekat mobil. Aku pikir kau diculik.. aku.. aku... Ya Tuhan! Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, sayang?!"

Seokjin bingung harus menjawab apa. Berbohong lagi? Apakah dengan berbohong akan memudahkan segalanya sekali lagi?

 _Tolong, Tuhan. Hanya satu kali ini lagi saja aku berbohong, dan aku tidak akan berbohong lagi pada Yoongi.._

"A-aku memang diculik, Yoon.. Mereka melihatku baru mengambil uang dari ATM. Mereka menculikku ketika aku mau keluar untuk menjemput Yoonjin. Aku memberontak, dan di saat mereka lengah, aku melempar tasku ke dekat mobil supaya mereka tidak bisa mengambil yang lain selain uang itu. Akhirnya aku disekap semalaman dan baru berhasil kabur tadi pagi.."

"Ya Tuhan..! Maafkan aku, Seokjin..", Yoongi kembali membawa Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku yang tidak becus menjadi suami dan ayah.. maafkan aku, sayang... Lihat dirimu, pipimu bengkak, bibirmu robek, tangan dan kakimu berdarah..."

" _A-ani.._ Aku tak apa.. Kau suami dan ayah yang hebat. Yang paling hebat di dunia.", Seokjin menenangkan Yoongi yang kembali menangis hebat. "Lalu, Yoonjin bagaimana saat aku tidak bisa menjemputnya? Sekarang Yoonjin ada di mana, Yoon?"

DEG! Hati Yoongi remuk ketika menyadari bahwa Seokjin belum tahu mengenai kondisi anak semata wayang mereka.

"Y-yoon-yoonjin.. d-dia..."

Seokjin menangkap sesuatu yang tidak benar. "Kenapa, Yoon? Yoonjin kenapa? Ada di mana Yoonjin?!"

"Yoonjin.. kecelakaan, sayang.. dia.. dia koma."

Kaki Seokjin lemas, seluruh ototnya seakan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang lebih buruk, disiksa semalaman oleh Namjoon, atau anaknya yang koma karena kecelakaan. Setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, karena yang ia lihat sekarang hanya kegelapan. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah Yoongi yang merengkuhnya dan menggotongnya keluar rumah. Seokjin pingsan.

Ω

Seokjin disambut oleh suara monitor jantung ketika ia mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Ia langsung panik dan menjerit-jerit karena suara monitor itu mirip suara kursi listrik yang digunakan Namjoon kemarin kepadanya. Yoongi yang asalnya ketiduran pun segera bangun dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Tenang, sayang, tenang.. _I'm here._ "

Perlahan napas Seokjin tidak memburu lagi. Ia membalas pelukan Yoongi erat. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia kembali ingat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Yoonji! Yoonji bagaimana, Yoon? Anak kita..", seru Seokjin panik.

"Ada, Yoonji ada, kok, sayang.. Kamu tenang, ya.."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang. Anak kita sedang koma, Yoon! Ini salahku karena tidak menjemputnya. Ini salahku. Aku ibu yang buruk! Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu!"

Yoongi mulai kewalahan menenangkan Seokjin yang histeris, ia pun menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter dan suster. Tak lama, satu dokter dan dua suster datang untuk membantu Yoongi menenangkan Seokjin. Karena Seokjin tidak mau bekerja sama, akhirnya dokter memberi isyarat pada suster untuk menyuntik Seokjin dengan obat penenang. Dan akhirnya Seokjin bisa kembali tenang karena obat tersebut.

Ω

"Istri Anda mengalami trauma yang cukup parah, Tuan.", ujar dokter yang mengangani Seokjin. "Ia sensitif terhadap suara, selembut apapun suara itu, ia akan langsung waspada. Ia juga sensitif terhadap kondisi anak Anda, karena ia merasa semua adalah kesalahannya. Saya rasa Nyonya Seokjin masih trauma mengingat hal yang sudah dialaminya sangat parah. Tapi, apa Anda yakin, istri Anda tidak menceritakan apa pun mengenai penculikannya?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Memang, agak aneh Seokjin mengingat ia tidak menjemput Yoonjin tapi ia bilang tidak ingat seperti apa penculiknya dan tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Seokjin bilang ia terbangun di gang sempit dengan kondisi seperti itu, lalu langsung mencegat taksi yang lewat. "Tidak, istriku selalu histeris ketika siapapun menanyakan tentang penculikan itu padanya. Saya rasa biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, dokter. Saya tidak mau Seokjin menjadi lebih menderita lagi. Mengenai Yoonjin saja sudah terlampau buruk untuk kami berdua dan juga keluarga.."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti Tuan Min. Saya akan menghentikan jadwal psikiater untuk sementara waktu. Saya akan menjadwalkannya lagi ketika kondisi fisik dan jiwa Nyonya Seokjin sudah membaik."

"Ya, terimakasih, dok."

Saat Yoongi hampir mencapai pintu, dokter itu berbicara lagi.

"Ah, Tuan Min."

"Ya?"

"Anda tahu, bukan, bahwa Nyonya Seokjin sudah mengalami kejahatan seksual?", Yoongi mengangguk. "Saya menemukan banyak sekali luka di seluruh tubuh Nyonya Seokjin.. luka yang.. mengerikan. Dan juga.. sperma dalam jumlah cukup banyak di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah.. Apakah Anda yakin mencabut laporan penculikan Nyonya Seokjin itu adalah tindakan yang tepat?"

"Zhoumi."

Sang dokter terkejut ketika Yoongi menyebut namanya.

"Aku tahu, kau sahabatku. Tapi, kali ini berlakulah profesional layaknya dokter dan pasien. Masalah penculikan Seokjin biarlah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kau hanya perlu membantu Seokjin agar cepat pulih.", ujar Yoongi tanpa menatap sang dokter yang kebetulan adalah sahabatnya itu. "Aku permisi dulu."

" _Ne.._ ", Zhoumi hanya bisa mengehela napasnya kasar. Setelah Yoongi keluar dari ruangannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursinya. Mengerut dahinya yang tegang, ia bergumam. "Jangan-jangan, Yoongi tahu siapa yang menculik Seokjin? Lalu, kenapa ia merahasiakannya?"

Ω

Seokjin, menggunakan kursi roda, telah sampai di ruang ICU tempat Yoonjin dirawat. Ia menangis lagi bahkan ketika ia belum melihat anaknya.

"Shhh.. sayang... Kalau kamu nangis, nanti Yoonjin juga sedih. Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depan Yoonjin, bukan?", kata Yoongi sambil mengusap air mata Seokjin dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"A-aku.. aku ingin bertemu Yoonjin.. Tapi aku takut.. Aku takut tidak sanggup, Yoon.."

"Kalau kau belum siap, kita kembali lagi nanti sore. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa bertemu Yoonjin dengan air mata yang terus berderai seperti ini. Yoonjin tidak boleh melihat keadaan orang tuanya yang hancur, hal itu bisa berpengaruh buruk pada dirinya juga. Karena yang Yoonjin butuhkan adalah dukungan dan semangat agar ia bisa kembali sadar, bukannya suara tangisan dan rasa bersalah.

Ω

Yoongi memaksa Seokjin untuk beristirahat. Ia tahu Seokjin tidak tidur semalaman, Seokjin hanya memejamkan matanya dengan gelisah, berpura-pura tidur agar ia tidak disuntikkan obat penenang lagi.

"Tidurlah, _yeobo.._ Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor dulu. Aku akan kembali sore hari, satu jam sebelum jam besuk Yoonjin, dan aku akan membangunkanmu. Oke, sayang?"

"Baiklah..", Seokjin menyerah. "Tapi, tinggallah dulu di sini sampai aku tertidur."

" _Okay._ ", jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin sambil menggumamkan _lullaby._ Sepuluh menit kemudian, Seokjin tertidur.

"Tidurlah sayang.. Apapun yang telah terjadi... Aku.. tetap mencintaimu.", Yoongi mengecup dahi Seokjin lalu beranjak dari sana. Ia masih harus mengurus beberapa dokumen sebelum jabatannya digantikan sementara oleh sepupu Seokjin nanti.

Ω

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 says:

ih chapter yang ini jelek banget deh. ngefeel ga sih? aku ngerasanya ngga pas gitu feelnya.. tapi yaudah deh mau gmn lagi :") udah gitu pendek banget. abis kalo digabung sama scene selanjutnya nanti terlalu jomplang plotnya.. jadi aku minta maaf untuk chapter yang jelek ini. semoga chap depan aku bisa lebih bagus lagi menceritakannya.

* * *

 **awbangtan** : halooo ih makasih pujiannya :') selamat maraton ya.

 **pharrel1510wu** : semua review aku baca kooo, apalagi yang lucu2 kayak komen kamu unchhh *tium* waah baca dari pagi sampe sore ga pusing gitu? XD aku juga namjin shipper.. gmn dong? u.u masih ngegantung ko nanti namjin atau yoonjin heheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehehehhehehe

 **puppyyeol614** : waaahhh kamu bikin ceritanya berkembang dengan sendirinya XD ahahah. kita lihat aja ya nanti apakah bayangan kamu kejadian atau ngga :p

 **Reader** : iyaaa author jaat banget sama mas yoongi ya? :( seokjin balik lagi tuh ke rumah, ga ninggalin semuanya/? hihi. sebelum kamu jadi mak tiri yoonjin mending juga author duluan :( mas yoongi punyaku :(

 **namjined** : akuuu? sehat kok :) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. iya ga apa apa XD yang penting sekarang udah muncul ke permukaan XD hehe amiiiin makasih doanya buat rl aku! *love love*

* * *

ngga bosen bosen orul2 mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak2nya untuk para reader muah muah muah!

yuk yang mau demo ke apartemen namjoon kita ngumpul nanti subuh. jangan lupa pada bawa obor ya :)


	30. Chapter 29

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

"Apapun yang telah terjadi.. Aku tetap mencintaimu." – Yoongi

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 28: Turbulance**

* * *

DeLamater dan Morgan Sill (2005) mengatakan, asumsi yang paling sering dipergunakan mengenai hasrat seksual adalah dorongan alami seperti insting, kebutuhan, tujuan, harapan, atau keinginan.

Von Krafft-Ebing (1886) mendefinisikan hasrat seksual sebagai kekuatan hukum fisiologis yang muncul bersama aktifitas otak (mengunakan imajinasi) dan sensasi-sensasi fisik yang menyenangkan serta berasosiasi dengan aktifitas otak.

Sadisme, diambil dari nama dari Marquis de Sade (1740-1814), adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan kenikmatan atau rangsangan seksual yang diperoleh dengan menimbulkan nyeri atau menyiksa pasangannya. Semakin sakit, semakin terangsang.

Masokisme, diambil dari nama pengarang terkenal lain tentang eksploitasi seksual, Leopold von Sacher-Masoch (1836-1895), menggambarkan keinginan untuk mendapatkan nyeri dan kenikmatan seksual dari siksaan atau hinaan (secara fisik atau verbal).

Penderita sadistik mendapatkan kepuasan seksual dari menimbulkan rasa sakit dan/atau hinaan. Sedangkan masokistik mendapatkan kepuasan seksual dari menerima rasa sakit dan/atau hinaan.

* * *

Seokjin mengunci _handphone-_ nya setelah selesai membaca teori tentang seksualitas tersebut. Ia pernah mempelajarinya dulu ketika kuliah, tapi tidak menggali lebih dalam, karena selama ini ia fokus dengan teori pikiran saja. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Seokjin ia akan mencari tahu tentang teori seksualitas di masa sekarang.

Seokjin menghela napasnya dengan kasar. _Namjoon tidak mungkin menjadi seorang saddist tanpa alasan,_ benak Seokjin. _Apa yang salah? Siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?_

Seokjin berpikir ia mungkin bisa membantu Namjoon menjadi _normal._ Ia ingin memberi pemahaman pada Namjoon bahwa yang mereka rasakan di masa itu bukanlah _cinta,_ melainkan hanya nafsu semata. Seokjin menggit bibirnya, resah dengan pemikiran bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Namjoon mengerti. Bagaimana caranya agar Namjoon melepaskannya. Selamanya. Seokjin perlu memikirkan taktik, karena ia yakin Namjoon tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Gigitan Seokjin pada bibirnya sendiri terlepas ketika pintu ruangan rumah sakitnya berderit. Tanda seseorang datang memasuki ruangannya. Matanya awas, menatap nanar siluet yang memasuki ruangannya. Tapi akhirnya ia bernapas lega ketika menyadari yang datang adalah suaminya, Yoongi.

" _Sweets,_ kau sudah bangun?", sapa Yoongi ketika sudah berada di hadapan Seokjin yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Ya. Kau terlambat, _by the way._ ", ledek Seokjin sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding.

"Hehe, maaf.. Banyak sekali urusan di kantor, sayang. Sepupumu baru bisa mengambil alih perusahaan sementara sekitar satu minggu lagi.", ujar Yoongi. "Kau sudah makan makanan soremu?", Seokjin mengangguk. "Obat?", Seokjin mengangguk lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum lega lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lesu istirinya—yang tetap terlihat cantik di mata Yoongi—lalu mencium bibir istrinya itu. " _Good girl._ ", kata Yoongi setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Sayang, aku belum mandi..!", protes Seokjin.

"Mau aku mandikan?", goda Yoongi. Lalu satu pukulan lemah mendarat di perut Yoongi. Pelakunya tentu saja Seokjin.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tapi tawa itu mereda ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu Yoonjin..."

Yoongi duduk di ranjang Seokjin lalu merengkuh tubuh istrinya, "Kau sudah siap?"

Seokjin mengangguk patuh, "Siap."

Ω

Dan di sini lah Seokjin sekarang, memegang tangan Yoonjin yang dingin dan kaku. Ia takut tangan Yoonjin akan semakin dingin dan menjadi semakin kaku lagi seiring berjalannya waktu, sehingga sekarang ia menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya kepada belahan jiwanya, anak semata wayangnya.

"Hai, cantik.. _Eomma_ di sini. Yoonjin tidak bosan tidur terus? Ini sudah dua hari, loh..", ucap Seokjin lemah. Susah payah ia menahan tangisannya agar tidak tumpah, karena ia dan Yoongi sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Yoonjin. "Empat hari lagi ulang tahun _appa._ Yoonjin bukannya sudah berjanji dengan _eomma_ mau memberikan pesta kejutan untuk _appa,_ hm..?"

Seokjin mendekatkan pipinya ke tangan Yoonjin, membuat gerakan mengelus. Ia rindu ketika bertatap muka dengan Yoonjin lalu anaknya itu menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dengan gemas. Ia rindu ketika Yoonjin berkata " _Pipi eomma halus dan kenyal, seperti jelly! Yoonjin suka!_ "

" _Eomma_ minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sudah _eomma_ perbuat pada Yoonjin.. pada _appa. Eomma_ sadar, _eomma_ bukanlah seorang ibu yang baik untukmu, sayang. Tapi, _eomma_ berjanji, setelah Yoonjin bangun nanti, _eomma_ akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi _super woman_ untuk Yoonjin dan _appa._ ", lirih Seokjin. "Jadi, cepat bangun, ya, sayang.. _Eomma_ kangen sekali sama Yoonjin.."

Yoongi yang berdiri di luar kamar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Seokjin. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam sana, karena ia tahu Seokjin juga membutuhkan privasi. Ia bersyukur Seokjin menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis di dalam ruangan Yoonjin. Namun akhirnya tangis itu pecah ketika Seokjin keluar dari ruangan ICU dan melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum pahit. Dan mereka berdua pun menangis sambil berpelukan.

Ω

Besok paginya Seokjin sudah boleh pulang oleh Zhoumi, dokter kepercayaan keluarga Min sekaligus sahabat Yoongi. Luka fisiknya sudah agak kering, wajahnya sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Area tubuh yang lebam pun sudah mulai memudar. Ketika orang tua Seokjin atau Yoongi yang menjaga Yoonjin di rumah sakit, kedua orang tua Yoonjin pergi ke kantor untuk mengurus yang mereka tinggalkan selama beberapa hari.

Seokjin membagikan tugasnya kepada beberapa dosen bawahannya, memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengajar dan memimpin jurusan untuk sementara waktu. Dosen-dosen lain tentu tidak ada masalah dengan itu, karena mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Yoonjin, dan mereka sangat sedih sekaligus prihatin.

Setelah sore, Seokjin sendirian lagi di dalam ruangannya, mengambil barang pribadinya dari ruangannya seperti laptop, beberapa buku, dan foto keluarga. Ketika ia hendak pulang, seseorang datang menghampirinya, seorang gadis cantik dan modis. Tapi rasanya gadis itu bukan mahasiswi BHI, jadi, siapakah dia?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _agas—_ ", belum selesai Seokjin berbicara, gadis cantik itu sudah menampar pipinya begitu keras. "Apa yang—"

"Kau.. jalang murahan! Kau sudah memiliki keluarga, apa kau tidak malu?! HAH! Aku bahkan curiga urat malumu sudah putus.", ucap gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu, nona? Jaga bicaramu!"

"Haha! Daripada aku yang menjaga bicaraku, bagaimana kalau kau yang jaga dirimu, jangan menjadi murahan seperti itu pada calon suamiku!"

 _Calon suami.._?

"Ya, aku calon istri Kim Namjoon!", seru gadis itu. "Namaku adalah Jung Dawon. Aku dan Namjoon _oppa_ sudah berhubungan sejak aku kelas satu SMA hingga sekarang. Hubungan kami begitu intim dan kuat. Aku bahkan tengah mengandung anaknya saat ini."

 _A-apa? Mengandung?_

 _Tik.._

 _Tik.._

 _Tik.._

Detik bergulir, namun Seokjin masih bingung harus berkata apa pada gadis itu. Selamat? Semoga berbahagia? Atau apa?

"Begini, Dawon- _ssi._ Pertama, jaga bicaramu pada orang yang lebih tua."

Bibir Dawon bergumam " _Makanya kalau sudah tua, tahu diri, dong_!"

Seokjin menangkap gerak bibir Dawon, namun ia diam saja. "Kedua, aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Namjoon. Jadi, mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini dan tidak usah menemuiku lagi. Selamanya.", dengan itu, Seokjin melangkah keluar dari ruangan Dosen Sastra Inggris, meninggalkan Dawon yang hanya bisa menganga lebar dan mendesah emosi.

"Oh, ya.", Seokjin berbalik, "Selamat atas kehamilanmu. Dan kalau kau berkenan, tolong keluar dari ruangan ini, karena sepuluh menit lagi satpam akan datang dan mengunci ruangan ini. Aku pergi dulu.", lalu Seokjin kembali melenggak angkuh, meninggalkan bocah ingusan yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu.

" _Yaish! Ahjumma_ itu..!", geram Dawon.

Ω

Ketika Seokjin sedang berjalan di koridor, seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya entah ke mana. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa orang yang menarik tangannya, tidak ada lagi orang di BigHit Institute yang berani melakukan tindakan kasar seperti ini padanya, selain Namjoon.

"Lepas! Lepaskan!", desis Seokjin. Biar bagaimana pun, ini tetap di lingkungan kampus dan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang melihat mereka dan menyebarkan gosip. Siapa pun tahu bagaimana cepatnya gosip menyebar di Korea Selatan.

Namjoon menuruti permintaan Seokjin ketika mereka sampai di pintu belakang institut. Namjoon menggebrak punggung Seokjin hingga terdengar bunyi memilukan tulang punggung yang menubruk tembok.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan surat itu? Apakah kau serius?", tanya Namjoon dengan raut wajah yang sulit Seokjin tafsirkan. Marah? Bukan. Emosi? Ya, tapi apa? Sedih? Frustasi? Kecewa?

"Aku serius, Namjoon. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus melakukan hal itu. Kita ini pendosa, Namjoon. Sebelum kita terjerumus ke neraka yang lebih dalam, alangkah bijaksananya jika kita tahu diri dan menghentikan tindakan bodoh kita—"

BRAK! Namjoon menubruk tembok di kedua sisi kepala Seokjin dengan tangannya yang terbuka.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa. Seokjin, kumohon, maafkan aku..", ucap Namjoon lirih. Entah kenapa ia tidak terlihat seperti Namjoon yang biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Seokjin. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua diam dalam posisi itu, Namjoon tiba-tiba mendongak menatap Seokjin, lalu mencium Seokjin dengan kasar.

Seokjin meronta, hingga akhirnya ciuman pun terlepas. Namjoon mengusap kasar bibirnya yang tercecer saliva. "Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku.. aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan padamu malam itu. Aku.. aku akan membuang semua barang-barang di PLAY ROOM, asal kau tidak pergi. Kumohon, Seokjin.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa sosok wanita seperti dirimu lagi."

Seokjin tersenyum miris. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Namjoon dengan ujung jarinya. "Bahkan kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Namjoon."

Pada wajah Namjoon tersirat tanda tanya besar, sehingga Seokjin pun menjelaskan. "Siapa yang kau lihat dari diriku? Sosok apa yang muncul ketika kau merasa kau membutuhkan aku?"

Namjoon melangkah mundur satu kali. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat setelah melepas kungkungannya pada Seokjin. "A-aku.."

"Kau tidak butuh aku, Namjoon. Kau butuh ibumu."

Skakmat.

"Bukankah aku benar, Namjoon?", lanjut Seokjin. Sebenarnya Seokjin juga hanya menebak saja, tapi melihat reaksi Namjoon, nampaknya Seokjin 100% benar. "Kau melihat sosok mendiang ibumu pada diriku. Rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu dan rasa sayangmu terakumulasi menjadi suatu perasaan yang salah terhadapku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjadi seorang _saddist,_ belum. Tapi, aku yakin, yang kau butuhkan sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi sosok ibumu yang ada pada diriku."

Dan Namjoon menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat Namjoon begitu lemah, di mana biasanya _namja_ itu selalu memperlihatkan sisi dominannya.

"Aku.. tidak butuh ibu. Dia sudah tiada. Kau. Kau yang aku butuhkan, Jinseok.. _Please come back to me. I promise I'll be good, I swear—_ "

Seokjin menghentikan bibir Namjoon dengan jarinya. "Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku akan pergi, Namjoon. Maaf.", lalu Seokjin pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang telah berhenti menangis. Seokjin tidak melihatnya, tentu saja, namun tubuh Namjoon mengigil karena emosi.

"Kim Seokjin!", teriak Namjoon. Seokjin terhenti namun tetap tak berbalik. "Apakah kau tahu, bahwa kegiatan malam itu kurekam? Aku punya foto dan videonya.", ujar Namjoon dengan angkuh.

Seokjin berbalik menghadap Namjoon dengan wajah horor. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar bahwa Namjoon merekam kegiatan mereka? Bagaimana jika Namjoon membeberkannya?!

Namjoon menyeringai menang. "Bagaimana? Masih berani pergi?"

Seokjin tidak serta merta menjawab. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

 _Tik.._

 _Ayo Seokjin._

 _Tik.._

 _Mana kontrol dirimu, Seokjin._

 _Tik.._

"Apakah kau tahu, Dawon sedang hamil?"

Horor terlihat dari raut wajah Namjoon. Pria itu sudah selesai. Seokjin juga memegang sisi meja yang tadi akan Namjoon jungkir balikkan. Mereka sama-sama di ujung jurang sekarang.

"Tadi Dawon mengunjungiku. Ia memberitahuku bahwa ia sedang mengandung anakmu. Selamat, ya, Namjoon. Jadilah sosok ayah yang baik dan segera nikahi Dawon. Aku pergi dulu."

Namjoon tidak bisa melangkah. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati. Dawon hamil? Ternyata kejadian juga ketakutannya selama ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Sementara itu, Dawon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Namjoon dan Seokjin dari jauh menggeram kesal. " _Ahjumma_ sialan! Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi _oppa,_ tapi apa itu tadi? Mereka malah berciuman!"

Pikiran Dawon melayang ketika kemarin ia mengunjungi apartemen Namjoon. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon sedang memajang foto-foto panasnya dengan Seokjin di ruang tamunya. Ia juga sedang menyetel adegan panasnya dengan Seokjin di laptopnya yang berada di atas meja.

" _Oppa! Apa-apan ini? Siapa wanita ini? Apa yang oppa lakukan?!", Dawon berteriak kesal sambil mencabuti foto-foto panas Namjoon dengan seorang wanita yang tidak Dawon kenal._

" _Kau..! Kau yang apa-apaan?! Jangan sentuh Jinseokku!", teriak Namjoon seraya merebut foto-foto yang tadi hendak Dawon sobek-sobek._

" _Oh, jadi ini, Jinseok-jinseok itu?! Jalang yang merebut oppa dariku?!"_

 _Namjoon menggenggam kedua tangan Dawon dengan kencang. "Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Jinseokku."_

" _Cih, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebutku sebagai milikmu. Aku sudah bersamamu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, oppa!"_

" _Jung Dawon,..", Namjoon menggunakan suara master-nya, membuat Dawon bergidik ngeri. "..Sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan kontrak yang kita tanda tangani bersama. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikiku, Dawon. Tidak. Akan. Pernah."_

 _Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Dawon, membuat tubuh Dawon terjatuh lemas di atas karpet. "Op-oppa...", tangisnya meledak, Dawon syok berat._

" _Sekarang, pergi dari rumahku. Kau merobek beberapa foto cantikku Seokjin. Aku mau mencetaknya lagi di kamar gelap.", ucap Namjoon. "Sebaiknya kau sudah tidak ada di sini saat aku kembali."_

 _Dengan itu Namjoon meninggalkan Dawon di ruang tamu, dengan foto-foto syurnya dengan Seokjin yang berserakan dan laptop dalam keadaan menyala._

" _Awas kau, oppa.. dan Seokjin...". Dawon mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan memotret foto seks Namjoon dengan Seokjin. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan video berdurasi lima belas menit yang nampaknya sudah Namjoon edit ke dalam ponselnya. "Aku akan menggunakan ini disaat mendesak.", lalu Dawon pun pergi dari apartemen Namjoon, tanpa membuat curiga si pemilik apartemen._

Kembali ke masa sekarang, ketika Dawon sedang dalam fase sangat emosi dan menggeram seperti anjing. "Awas saja, kau, _ahjumma._ Akan kuberikan foto seksmu dengan _oppa_ pada suamimu!"

Ω

Malam harinya, ketika Yoongi sedang istirahat sejenak di kursinya, sekertarisnya mengatakan ada seorang gadis bernama Jung Dawon ingin bertemu dengannya. Yoongi menolak, tentu saja, mungkin orang yang ingin menawarkan kartu kredit, pikir Yoongi. Namun gadis itu ternyata sudah—dengan tidak sopannya—masuk ke dalam ruangan Yoongi, diikuti oleh sekertaris Yoongi dengan napas tersengal di belakang gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Min, gadis ini sangat keras kepala. Saya sudah menghubungi _security,_ mereka akan tiba di sini dalam dua menit."

"Suruh para _security_ itu pergi karena aku punya sesuatu yang sangat menarik yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Tuan Min.", ujar Dawon seraya menyeringai.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi penasaran sekali dengan sesuatu yang ditawarkan gadis misterius ini. Ia pun menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk pulang dan membatalkan _security_ yang hendak datang ke ruangannya.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Yoongi dan Dawon berada, duduk saling berhadapan di sofa ruangan kerja Yoongi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Aku hanya butuh kau menjaga istrimu agar tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan calon suamiku.", Dawon menyodorkan satu buah amplop berwarna coklat. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang gadis ini maksud, tapi ia menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya berlembar-lembar foto dan satu kotak CD. "Lihatlah sendiri kelakuan istrimu itu. Aku pergi dulu, paman.", Dawon menyeringai puas seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan Direktur Min.

Kontras dengan Dawon, Yoongi merosot di posisinya, sofa terasa lembek atau tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba kehilangan tulang-tulangnya? Benarkah wanita yang ada di foto ini adalah istrinya? Yoongi hanya bisa menatap nanar puluhan foto-foto adegan seks keras yang dilakoni oleh seorang pemuda dan, sayangnya, istrinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan gontai ke arah mejanya dan memasukkan CD yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Ia menontonnya dengan tegang, emosi, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan perpaduan beberapa emosi lainnya.

Yoongi remuk.

Tidak.

Yoongi hancur lebur.

Ω

TBC

* * *

Orul2 says: kelihatan banget, kan, perbedaan aku update di siang hari (chapter kemarin) dan di malam hari (Chapter ini). Aku memang dapet musenya di atas jam 10 malam. Kalau siang2 tuh ga ada mood aja nulis, jadi tulisannya seadanya dan jelek banget. Lah emang yang chap ini bagus gitu? /lalu instropeksi diri di pojokan/

Ada beberapa kesalahan yang aku notice sejauh ini. Aku melupakan "detik-detik Seokjin", yang merhatiin di chap awal2 pasti tahu dong apa itu. Dan sekarang aku mencoba membawanya kembali ke dalam cerita. Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi novel "Deadly Fear" untuk detik2 seokjin itu. Karena baca novel itu udah lama banget, aku sampe lupa dan akhirnya lupa juga untuk memasukkan detik2 seokjin ke dalam ff ini.

Lalu settingan waktu. Dari musim dingin tiba2 musim panas. Memangnya di indonesia, siangnya panas, malemnya ujan deres. Huf.

Lalu penjelasan tentang sastranya. Aku cuma mention unconcsious miiiind aja terus dari awal sampe akhir hikseuuuu. Padahal tadinya aku ingin masukkin banyak teori selain itu... hiksss

Yaudah lah gitu aja dulu dari orul2. Makasih yang masih lanjut baca cerita iniiiii, aishiteru!

Oh, iya, judul2 yang aku pake di beberapa chap akhir ini diambil dari judul album GOT7, loh. Hahayyyyy~


	31. Chapter 30

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains **BDSM** and dirty talks. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

Yoongi diberi foto dan video panas Seokjin dan Namjoon oleh Dawon. Yoongi remuk. Tidak. Yoongi hancur lebur.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 30: Arrival**

* * *

You don't own me. I'm not just one of your many toys.

You don't own me. Don't say I can't go with other boys.

Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say.

Please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display.

You don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way.

You don't own me. Don't tie me down..

cause I'd never stay.

-Seokjin-

[GRACE feat. G-Eazy - You Don't Own Me]

* * *

Kring.. Kring..

Seokjin mendengar ponselnya berdering ketika ia baru saja selesai mengunjungi Yoonjin. Siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini menggunakan nomor telepon rumah?

" _Yeoboseyo_?", sapa Seokjin sambil melepas pakaian serba hijau yang tadi ia pakai untuk masuk ke ruang ICU.

[Selamat malam. Apakah benar, ini dengan Kim Seokjin, dosen BigHit Institute?]

Seokjin mengernyit mendengar suara pria yang terdengar berwibawa dan tegas di _line_ telepon itu. Siapa pria ini?

"Ya, benar. Ada apa, ya?"

[Begini, kami dari kepolisian Seoul menangkap salah satu mahasiswa Anda yang berbuat onar di sebuah _club_ malam. Ia berkelahi dan merusak bar. Kami sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, namun hingga saat ini orang tuanya belum menjawab telepon kami. Oleh karena itu, kami terpaksa menghubungi Anda selaku dosennya.]

"A.. baiklah. Tapi, siapakah nama mahasiswa itu?", tanya Seokjin. Kira-kira siapa wali muridnya yang bermasalah?

[Kim Namjoon.]

Seokjin mengernyit. Namjoon? Untuk apa. Bahkan Namjoon bukan siswa walinya. "Tapi, pak, sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahan. Saya memang mengajar satu mata kuliah di kelas Kim Namjoon, tapi saya bukan dosen walinya, jadi—"

[Tapi Namjoon- _ssi_ hanya memberikan nomor telepon Anda dan orang tuanya, selain itu ia tidak mau memberitahu. Jadi, kami mohon kerjasamanya, Seokjin _sonsaengnim._ ]

Seokjin menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, saya akan datang ke sana."

Ω

Dan di sini lah Seokjin sekarang, berdiri mematung di depan Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa hal ini benar, apakah ia yang harus menjadi wali Namjoon. Kenapa. Kenapa di saat ia ingin segera menjauh dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Namjoon, selalu ada hal yang menghubungkan mereka. Kenapa, Tuhan?

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya yang berada lurus di kedua sisi pahanya. _Ini terakhir kalinya aku berhubungan dengan Namjoon,_ janji Seokjin dalam hati.

Seokjin berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh polisi di bagian resepsionis. Di sana terdapat cukup banyak polisi, ada yang sedang menginterogasi, ada yang sedang membaca _file_ di dalam map, dan ada yang melihat kedatangan Seokjin. Polisi itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menghampiri Seokjin yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apakah Anda Kim Seokjin _sonsaengnim_?", tanya polisi itu.

Seokjin berdehem pelan, melancarkan tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, saya Kim Seokjin."

"Mohon maaf sekali karena telah mengganggu waktu Anda, Kim _sonsaengnim._ Tadinya orang tua Kim Namjoon tidak bisa dihubungi, namun setelah kami meminta Anda datang kemari, orang tua Kim Namjoon mengangkat telepon kami dan sudah datang terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah selesai bukan, permasalahannya? Apakah saya boleh pulang?"

"Ah, tapi Kim Namjoon ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Itu juga jika Anda tidak keberatan."

"Bertemu dengan saya..? Ada apa, ya, pak?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Mari, saya Antarkan ke sel sementara tempat Namjoon ditahan."

Akhirnya Seokjin mengikuti langkah kaki polisi tersebut menuju sel Namjoon. Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia berurusan dengan Namjoon. Namun, belum sampai di sel Namjoon, langkah Seokjin mendadak terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok itu.

Sosok orang yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Sosok yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang di hidupnya.

Seorang Jin Hyosang yang dulu pergi begitu saja, menghilang bagaikan debu.

Polisi yang tadi mengantar Seokjin sadar ketika orang di belakangnya tidak lagi berjalan mengikutinya. Ia menatap Seokjin dan orang tua Namjoon bergantian, lalu berkata, "Kim _ssaem,_ ini adalah ayah Kim Namjoon, Tuan Jin Hyosang."

 _Apa katanya?_

 _A-ayah Namjoon..?_

Yang namanya disebut mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia menatap wanita di belakang polisi itu lekat-lekat, lalu raut wajah datarnya berubah, menampilkan seriangaian jahat.

" _Well.._ Lihatlah siapa ini.", kata Hyosang seraya berdiri dan menghampiri Seokjin. "Kim. Seokjin.", ejanya ketika ia dan Seokjin sudah berhadapan.

 _A-apa ini..? Perasaan apa ini?_

 _Kenapa tubuhku gemetar ketika bertemu Hyosang?_

 _Bukankah aku mencintainya?_

 _Mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati, hingga aku menyia-nyiakan Yoongi selama ini._

 _Aku mencarinya hingga ujung dunia waktu itu. Tapi, ketika kami akhirnya bertemu.._

 _Kenapa.. aku begitu takut?_

Seokjin tersentak ketika tangan Hyosang melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Hpmf. Ada apa denganmu, Seokjin?", ejek Hyosang. "Apakah kau terkejut bisa bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Anu, Tuan Jin.. apakah Anda dan Kim _ssaem_ saling mengenal?", tanya polisi yang sedari tadi berada di antara mereka.

Hyosang tersenyum ramah lalu menjelaskan, "Ya. Kami satu SMA. Dia adik kelasku."

"Ah.. begitu, toh. Baiklah, karena kalian saling mengenal, saya tinggal dulu. Oh, iya, Kim _ssaem._ Sel Kim Namjoon berada tepat lurus di sana, setelah mengobrol dengan Tuan Jin, silakan Anda bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon. Saya pamit dulu."

Belum Seokjin menjawab, polisi itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Hyosang di lorong yang sepi ini. Suasana semakin mencekam. Ini aneh. Bukankah seharusnya Seokjin merasa berbunga-bunga karena akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya. Lalu, kenapa ia merasa ketakutan sekarang?

"Jadi, kau adalah _dosen-_ nya Namjoon, eh?", Hyosang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia mengurut dagunya sambil memerhatikan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah. " _Well,_ kurasa kau bukan hanya sekedar _dosen-_ nya."

Mata Seokjin melebar, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun untuk membela dirinya.

"Sejak dulu aku tahu, kau ini cewek gampangan, Seokjin. Dan sekarang kau ini jadi siapanya Namjoon? _Dosen_? Atau.. _partner sex_?"

Seokjin tidak terima disebut seperti itu oleh Hyosang. Ia ingin marah, namun untuk membuka mulut pun ia kesulitan.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Seokjin. Aku tahu betul kelakuan Namjoon. Biar bagaimana pun juga, ia darah dagingku."

"Namjoon.. dia.. anakmu?", akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Seokjin ucapkan.

"Ya. Jangan katakan kau lupa? Bukankah kau tahu aku waktu itu selingkuh dan menghamili gadis lain."

 _A-apa? Hyosang selingkuh di belakangku? Menghamili gadis lain?_

 _Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?_

"Aneh. Nampaknya kau benar-benar tidak ingat.", ucap Hyosang sambil menatap Seokjin menyelidik. "Ah! Pasti Tuan Kim yang terhormat melakukan sesuatu pada otakmu."

 _Tuan Kim? Ayah?_

"Seokjin. Apakah kau ingat yang terjadi ketika kita terakhir kali bertemu?"

Seokjin tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya, membentuk proteksi diri tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa? Kenapa ia takut sekali dengan kejadian terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Hyosang?

"K-kita.. pergi ke taman bermain..", jawab Seokjin lirih.

Hyosang tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Seokjin. "Hahaha! Sudah kuduga, si tua Kim melakukan sesuatu padamu.", Hyosang masih saja tertawa seakan-akan tadi Seokjin baru saja menceritakan lelucon yang sangat lucu. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang bertanya-tanya, tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada ayahmu. Atau kau bisa tanyakan pada _suami resmimu._ Aku pergi dulu.", kata Hyosang setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Ia berjalan melewati Seokjin begitu saja.

Seokjin masih berdiri di sana, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia merasa sangat takut dan bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud Hyosang?

"Ah.", Hyosang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Seokjin. "Maafkan Namjoon jika ia menyusahkanmu, Kim _ssaem._ Anak itu hanyalah remaja labil yang kurang kasih sayang. Ia tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya, tapi ia selalu menerima kiriman uang dariku setiap bulannya. Brengsek sekali, bukan?"

Seokjin menatap Hyosang keheranan. Rasanya ada yang ganjal di sini.

"Ah, mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi sekarang ini aku kaya raya. Memang tidak sekaya Tuan Kim yang terhormat, namun, cukup lah untuk merasakan hidup enak.", kata Hyosang pongah. "Setelah menelantarkan ibu Namjoon yang sedang hamil tua, aku menikah dengan tante-tante pemilik usaha mutiara di Busan. _Well,_ lebih pantas disebut nenek-nenek, sih, daripada tante-tante. Delapan tahun kemudian istriku mati, memang sudah usianya, jadi wajar saja dia cepat mati. Dan selanjutnya mungkin bisa kau tebak? Ya, aku mewarisi semua kekayaannya."

Seokjin sangat kebingungan dengan penjelasan Hyosang. Kenapa dari tadi pria itu menyebut ayahnya sebagai 'Tuan Kim yang terhormat'. Lalu ia juga menekankan tentang kekayaan berkali-kali.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, Seokjin. Dulu aku memacarimu karena kau putri pemilik sekolah dan supermarket paling terkenal di seluruh Korea. Memang kau cantik, dan seksi, aku menyukai wajah dan tubuhmu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau saja yang sudah dengan bodohnya cinta mati padaku hingga memohon untuk aku setubuhi."

DANG!

Apakah ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Seokjin? Kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit?

Dan apa tadi katanya? Memohon untuk disetubuhi..?

"Jangan asal bicara, kau, Hyosang!", geram Seokjin.

Hyosang hanya tertawa. "Hey, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku memberitahumu, _just in case,_ kalau kau lupa. Dan sepertinya kau memang tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian waktu itu."

Samar-samar ada bayangan aneh, terlihat seperti film kusut, melesat di depan mata Seokjin.

Ia melihat apartemen kecil. Ranjang. _Handcuff._ Tali rotan. Pecut. Dan ia melihat Hyosang yang berusia 18 tahun.

Seokjin tersentak ketika ia mulai mengingat sesuatu. Dan ia semakin merasa takut pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu.. rasanya aku rindu menidurimu. Tapi, aku tidak mau pakai bekas anakku sendiri. Menjijikkan.", desis Hyosang tepat di depan wajah Seokjin. "Baiklah, cepat sana pergi temui anakku. Katakan padanya ia bisa bebas besok karena campur tanganku, ayah kandungnya yang tidak pernah ia anggap."

Hyosang pun lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terdiam membisu. Ia terlalu syok mendengar itu semua dari Hyosang.

Setelah Hyosang mencapai gagang pintu keluar, ia berbalik menghadap Seokjin lagi, lalu berkata, "Tidak kusangka, anakku punya selera yang sama denganku soal cewek. _Until next time,_ Seokjin.. Dan kuharap kita tidak bertemu di kantor polisi lagi, aku agak trauma. Haha.", Hyosang melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin lalu menghilang ditelan pintu keluar.

Seokjin memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Namjoon anak Hyosang? Jadi, selama ini ia berhubungan seksual dengan anak mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA dulu? Yang benar saja.

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap dengan itu semua hal yang ia dengar tadi menghilang dari otaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Hyosang. Rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal karena ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Walaupun sekelibat ia melihat beberapa potongan kejadian ketika Hyosang bercerita, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Setelah dirasa berhasil menenangkan dirinya, ia berjalan menuju sel di mana Namjoon berada. _Ya, ini dia. Ini terakhir kalinya. Sekarang aku punya alasan tambahan untuk pergi darinya._

Ω

Di ruangan itu ada satu sel yang cukup besar, dijaga oleh dua polisi yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Seokjin membungkuk memberi salam, begitu pula dengan kedua polisi itu yang mempersilakan Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang tadinya sedang terduduk lesu di lantai sel langsung berlari dengan semangat menghampiri pintu sel. Di sana ada Seokjinnya.

Seokjinnya datang menemuinya.

"Jinseok.. ternyata kau datang.", ucap Namjoon bahagia.

Seokjin berdehem pelan. "Ya. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Kumohon jangan libatkan aku lagi di dalam hidupmu, Namjoon."

Tak lagi sumringah, raut wajah Namjoon berubah sedih, terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan beberapa lebam di wajah tampannya dan darah di sudut bibir juga sudut matanya.

"Terakhir.. kalinya..?"

"Asal kau tahu, Namjoon. Karena kau menculikku waktu itu, aku tidak menjemput Yoonjin, dan akhirnya Yoonjin kecelakaan. Sekarang Yoonjin koma."

Namjoon sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, dirinya ikut andil dalam kondisi Yoonjin. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah. Walaupun ia ingin memiliki Seokjin, ia tidak berniat menyakiti anak Seokjin secara fisik.

"Kedua, aku baru tahu.. kau anak kandung Jin Hyosang."

Wajah Namjoon mengeras. "Jangan sebut nama pria itu di hadapanku. Tunggu. Kenapa..? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

"A-apa?"

"Kami pernah berpacaran sewaktu SMA."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Namjoon. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingat sebagian memoriku waktu SMA. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi yang aku sendiri tidak ingat apa.", lanjut Seokjin. "Jadi, aku tidak mungkin punya hubungan apapun lagi dengan _anaknya mantan kekasihku sendiri_. Tolong jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dan mencoba menghubungiku lagi. Kita sudah selesai, Namjoon. Dan tolong, bertanggung jawablah pada Dawon. Jika kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab demi Dawon, bertanggung jawablah demi darah dagingmu yang sedang Dawon kandung. Karena.. kau tahu sendiri rasanya ditelantarkan oleh ayah sendiri."

Mata Namjoon melebar. Semua perkataan Seokjin menohok hatinya. Ya, ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Namjoon kecil berjuang keras membanting tulang untuk kehidupannya bersama ibunya. Di saat anak-anak lain hanya perlu sekolah dan bermain, ia tidak bisa menikmati kemewahan seperti itu, karena ia harus bekerja keras membantu ibunya dengan bekerja paruh waktu mengantarkan susu, koran, menjaga mini market, membersihkan wc umum, apapun itu asal ibunya dan ia bisa makan.

Ω

Awalnya Namjoon merasa cukup. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kesulitan hidupnya, karena ia memiliki ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika ia menemukan ibunya pingsan di kamar mandi dengan mulut dan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Namjoon menggendong ibunya sambil berlari ke rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata ibu Namjoon mengidap kanker paru-paru dan TBC.

Namjoon tertawa sambil menangis. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya. Okelah, Tuhan boleh kejam padanya, tapi jangan pada ibunya. Satu-satunya wanita yang Namjoon sayangi dan kagumi sepenuh hati, wanita yang begitu tulus dan baik hati, sakit parah dengan kondisi keuangan yang tidak memadai. Kenapa Tuhan tidak ada belas kasihannya sama sekali kepadanya?

Akhirnya Namjoon remaja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia bersujud di hadapan ayah kandungnya, meminta sekarung uang untuk menyembuhkan ibunya. Hyosang tertawa meremehkan.

" _Selama ini kau tidak menganggapku, dan sekarang kau bersujud meminta uang dariku?"_

" _Jika bukan karena ibuku, aku juga tidak sudi melakukan ini padamu.", ucap Namjoon geram, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkan Hyosang saat itu juga._

" _Baiklah, aku akan memberimu uang setiap bulannya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin memberimu dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, nanti istriku curiga. Aku akan mengirimkan uang 1 juta Won cash ke rumahmu. Kuharap itu cukup."_

" _Kau.. tidak berniat.. menjenguk ibu?"_

" _Untuk apa? Toh, kami sudah memutuskan untuk hidup masing-masing."_

Rasanya Namjoon ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuh Hyosang. Namun ia membutuhkan uang itu. Akhirnya ia pergi dari rumah besar Hyosang, kembali ke rumah sakit di mana ibunya dirawat.

Selama dua bulan pertama, Namjoon bisa membayar biaya pengobatan ibunya dengan uang dari Hyosang. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kondisi ibunya memburuk dan membutuhkan penanganan lebih. Akhirnya ia mencari pekerjaan lain yang uangnya bisa ia dapat secara instan dan banyak. Ia menjadi pelayan seks.

Karena Namjoon masih perjaka, ia dilelang dengan harga awal tinggi oleh bosnya, dan yang mampu membelinya adalah seorang tante-tante menor yang sangat tidak menarik. Namjoon bergidik ngeri, haruskah ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang tante jelek itu? Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lima puluh juta won di tangan, siapa yang bisa menolak.

Akhirnya Namjoon berakhir di apartemen tante itu. Pada awalnya Namjoon kira ini apartemen biasa saja, tempat tante Lim—nama tante itu—beristirahat di Seoul, karena rumah tante itu ada di Gangnam. Namun, ternyata apartemen ini adalah apartemen khusus untuk melakukan seks dengan _cara_ si tante. Namjoon tidak mengerti awalnya, namun setelah tante Lim memperlihatkan Play Room pribadinya kepada Namjoon, akhirnya ia pun mengerti, kalau tante yang sudah membelinya ini sakit jiwa.

Awalnya Namjoon pikir ini akan mengerikan. Semua siksaan ini, ia yang akan merasakannya, dan tante Lim yang akan mendominasinya. Tapi, _surprisingly_ , Namjoon menikmatinya juga. Setelah malam itu, Namjoon setiap hari dibanjiri order dari berbagai kalangan usia, mulai dari anak SMP hingga nenek-nenek. Ada beberapa yang hanya sekali saja datang kepadanya, namun ada yang rutin juga seperti tante Lim—wanita yang merenggut keperjakaannya dan merenggut kepolosannya.

Namjoon cukup bahagia bekerja sebagai pelacur. Toh, ia merasakan kenikmatan dan dibayar pula. Uang yang ia miliki pun sudah melebihi uang yang diberi oleh Hyosang. Namun, pada akhirnya semua uang Namjoon tidak berguna lagi, karena ibunya tidak bisa mengalahkan kanker di tubuhnya. Ibu Namjoon meninggal ketika dirinya menginjak usia 19 tahun.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Namjoon kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia masih menjadi pelacur, karena dengan berhubungan seks ia merasa bisa menghilangkan rasa kalut dan depresinya. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon pun menjelma menjadi seorang pecandu seks. Ia memang masih menjadi _baby boy_ beberapa pelanggan di klub yang mengasuh Namjoon, namun sekarang ia menjadi pemilih. Ia hanya mau melakukan seks dengan gadis dan tante yang cantik juga seksi saja. Kecuali tante Lim, walaupun tidak cantik, tante Lim meninggalkan kesan di hati Namjoon.

Tante Lim lah yang mengenalkan Namjoon pada _rough sex._ Dan Namjoon menyukainya. Akhirnya uang yang ia miliki, yang tidak jadi ia bayarkan untuk mengobati ibunya karena ibunya tidak hidup lama, ia pakai untuk membeli replika Play Room milik tante Lim.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti menjadi pelacur dan mulai membeli pelacur untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Ω

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Selama melamun tadi, Seokjinnya telah melangkah pergi, menjauh darinya.

"Seokjin?! Tunggu dulu, Seokjin! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!", Namjoon berteriak panik, tidak peduli dengan kedua polisi yang menatap dirinya dan Seokjin bergantian. Mungkin, para polisi itu heran, kok ada mahasiswa yang setidak sopan itu, menyebut dosennya sendiri dengan namanya saja.

Seokjin tidak mengubris panggilan Namjoon. Ia membungkuk seadanya kepada kedua polisi itu, lalu ia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seokjin terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tinggal satu langkah lagi saja dan ia sudah meniggalkan kantor polisi.

 _Ini dia. Langkah baru, hidup baru. Selamat tinggal, Namjoon.._

Ω

Di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, Seokjin menerima panggilan telepon dari Yoongi. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin, ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Yoonjin. Ia meminggirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan karena syok.

"Ya, sayang? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yoonjin?", semprot Seokjin ketika panggilan itu diangkat olehnya.

[...]

"Yoongi? Kok malah diam, sih?! Jawab aku, apa Yoonjin baik-baik saja?!", Seokjin mulai panik.

[ _Ani.. Yoonjin baik-baik saja._ ]

Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Lalu, ada apa, sayang? Jangan membuatku jantungan begitu, dong.. aku sedang menyetir."

[Pulanglah ke rumah.]

"Eum? Aku kan memang mau pulang dulu ke rumah, mengambil perlengkapan untuk menginap di rumah sakit, sayang.."

[Hm. Kutunggu.]

PIP. Panggilan telepon pun diputus oleh Yoongi.

" _Mwoya..?_ Ada apa dengan Yoongi, sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini..", gumam Seokjin bingung. "Yaish.. ada apa dengan hari ini? Tadi aku bertemu Hyosang, Namjoon, lalu sekarang Yoongi bersikap aneh! Hhh.. Aku harap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.."

Ω

Di sisi lain, Namjoon jatuh merosot ke lantai selnya. Ia menangis deras. Rasanya begitu sakit ditinggal pergi lagi oleh wanita yang ia cintai. Pertama, ibunya. Sekarang, Seokjin. Kenapa orang-orang yang dicintainya selalu pergi meninggalkannya?

Diputar lagi adegan terakhir kali ia bertemu Seokjin. Kata-kata Seokjin masih terngiang di telinganya, bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab pada anak yang dikandung Dawon.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Namjoon mendekam di sel ini karena tadi ia berkelahi dengan Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya sekaligus kakak kandung Dawon. Nampaknya Hoseok mengetahui tentang kehamilan Dawon dan langsung mencari keberadaan Namjoon. Setelah bertemu, Hoseok langsung memukuli Namjoon tanpa ampun. Tentu saja Namjoon membalas, karena ia merasa tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tapi Hoseok tiba-tiba memukulinya.

" _Dude, ada apa denganmu?!", tanya Namjoon ketika ia membalikkan keadaan menjadi menindih Hoseok lalu memukuli wajah sahabatnya itu._

" _Tsk. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Joon! Kau menghamili adikku, kan?! Ayo cepat tanggung jawab!"_

" _A-apa? Kau sudah tahu?"_

" _Cih. Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak curiga melihat kondisi Dawon yang sering ngedrop tanpa alasan. setelah kugotong paksa ke rumah sakit, akhirnya aku tahu kalau Dawon sedang mengandung. Dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu siapa ayahnya, karena siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!", Hoseok menendang Namjoon hingga Namjoon terpental ke belakang. "Tanggung jawab atau kubunuh kau."_

" _T-tapi.."_

 _Ngiung.. ngiung.. ngiung.._

 _Di saat itulah polisi datang menangkap Namjoon dan Hoseok. Namjoon masih mendekam di sel karena walinya—Hyosang—datang terlambat. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah bebas sejak dua jam yang lalu karena dibebaskan ayahnya._

" _Pikirkan kelakuanmu itu selama kau mendekam di sini, Joon.", ucap Hoseok ketika ia akan dikeluarkan dari sel yang tadinya berisi mereka berdua. "Dan janjiku tidak akan berubah. Tanggung jawab, atau kau kubunuh."_

Namjoon memikirkan semuanya. Ucapan Seokjin. Kondisi Dawon. Ancaman Hoseok.

Di luar itu semua, ia juga memikirkan jabang bayi yang dikandung Dawon. Bagaimana jika nanti anak itu besar tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah? Ia tidak mau anaknya tumbuh menjadi seperti dirinya. Anaknya harus punya hidup yang lebih baik, dan itu semua berawal dari kasih sayang yang lengkap dari ibu dan ayah.

Namjoon menghela napasnya panjang seraya menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah.. Selamat tinggal, Seokjin.", gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ω

Sesampainya di rumah, Seokjin disambut oleh keadaan rumah yang suram dan gelap gulita.

"Yoon?", panggil Seokjin. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "Yoongi, di mana kamu?", Seokjin menelusuri ruang tamu hingga ruang keluarga, namun Yoongi tetap tidak ada di batas penglihatannya. Lalu Seokjin melihat satu-satunya ruangan yang lampunya menyala, ruang kerja Yoongi. Ia pun dengan tergesa berjalan ke sana. Sungguh, sikap Yoongi sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi dengan kondisi rumah yang kelam seperti ini, Seokjin takut terjadi hal buruk pada Yoongi.

Seokjin mencoba membuka pintu itu, ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya ia melihat siluet orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Yoongi, sedang duduk di sofa di depan lemari bukunya. Seokjin tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Yoongi, karena Yoongi sedang menunduk.

"Yoon.. ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa rumah kau biarkan gelap, Yoon?", rentetan pertanyaan dikeluarkan Seokjin, namun Yoongi tetap diam tak berkutik.

Mulai kesal, Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi dan berhenti ketika ia tepat berada di depan Yoongi. "Kau ini kenapa, sih, Yoon? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku. Jangan membuatku merasa tidak enak hati seperti ini."

Yoongi mendongak. Raut wajahnya mengerikan, Seokjin bergidik melihatnya. "Jika kau merasa tidak enak hati hanya dengan melihatku diam, lalu kira-kira apa yang seharusnya kurasakan setelah melihatmu begini, Seokjin?", dengan itu, Yoongi melempar amplop yang sedari tadi dipegangnya—diremasnya—pada tangan Seokjin.

Untunglah Seokjin sigap mengambil amplop itu. Perasaannya sudah sangat tidak enak ketika ia melihat amplop itu. Pikirannya melayang ketika Namjoon berkata ia memiliki foto dan video pergumulan panas mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan-jangan...

DANG!

Ternyata benar, amplop ini berisi fotonya. Foto-fotonya, dengan pakaian erotis, sedang melakukan seks dengan Namjoon.

"Y-yoo-yoongi.. I-ini bisa ku-kujelaskan. A-aku—"

"Kemarin kau tidak diculik seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, bukankah begitu, Seokjin?", ucap Yoongi dengan nada mengejek. "Ah, kurasa kata 'diculik' tidak pas lagi sekarang. Rupanya kau 'rela pergi' bersama pria itu. Bukankah aku benar, Seokjin?"

"Tidak, Yoongi! Demi Tuhan, aku betul-betul diculik olehnya. Ia membiusku, lalu—", belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi berdiri dari posisinya, membuat Seokjin diam membatu. Yoongi menatapnya dalam dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Yoongi tidak pernah seperti ini padanya. Yoonginya selalu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seokjin tidak mengenal Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Jangan membawa nama Tuhan. Pendosa sepertimu tidak pantas menyebut nama-Nya.", desis Yoongi. "Hahaha! Jadi, selama ini ketakutanku benar adanya. Kau, berselingkuh di belakangku. Ah, _ani._ Kau lebih dari _berselingkuh._ Kau telah berubah menjadi wanita murah, Seokjin."

BLAR!

Rasanya Seokjin seperti baru saja disambar petir. Seluruh siksaan yang Namjoon pernah berikan padanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan hinaan yang Yoongi layangkan padanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu, ternyata rasanya sesakit ini ketika orang yang kau cintai menghinamu.

"Yoongi, akan kujelaskan semuanya, oke? Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak, Seokjin. Aku sudah cukup mengetahui hal ini saja. Hatiku tidak akan sanggup jika mendengar kisah cinta terlarangmu secara mendetil. Hatiku sudah hancur, jangan membuat seluruh tubuhku ikut hancur juga, Seokjin.

" _B-but, Yoon.. I love you. I know it's so late for me to realize this.._ Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yoongi.. Hubunganku dengan pria itu sangatlah salah. Aku menyadarinya dan aku sudah meninggalkannya, Yoon.."

"Cinta? Hah. Bahkan selama sembilan tahun kita menikah, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mengatakan kau cinta padaku. Tahu apa kau tentang cinta, Kim Seokjin?"

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang meremas jantung Seokjin ketika mendengar Yoongi menyebut namanya sebelum menikah. Ia tidak suka sekarang disebut Kim Seokjin. Ia Min Seokjin. Ia akan selalu menjadi Min Seokjin.

"Yoongi, kumohon maafkan aku.. Aku memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri, padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau terlahir di rumah ini. Sungguh, Yoongi, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak ibu Min mengenalkan dirimu yang masih bayi padaku. Perasaanku tumbuh seiring bertambahnya waktu. Aku terlupa dengan perasaan itu ketika aku memiliki hubungan dengan Hyo..", Seokjin tidak bisa menyebut nama Hyosang. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya menolak memproses nama itu.

"Ah, pria brengsek itu..", kata Yoongi dingin. "Apa kau sudah ingat?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ingat apa, Yoon..?"

"Kau melihat ada darah keperawanan di sprei ranjang kita setelah malam pertama kita, bukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Semua itu hanya kamuflase, Seokjin. Kau sudah tidak _virgin_ ketika menikah denganku. Karena kau diperkosa Hyosang sewaktu SMA dulu!"

Terjawab sudah semua perasaan aneh ketika ia bertemu Hyosang tadi. Jadi, benar apa yang dikatakan Hyosang, kalau mereka sudah pernah tidur bersama?

"A-apa maksudmu, Yoon..?"

"Kau, yang waktu itu tergila-gila pada Hyosang, kalut ketika Hyosang mencampakkanmu. Hari itu kau diajak Hyosang ke Lotte World. Kau bermain dari pagi hingga malam dengannya. Di perjalanan pulang, di dalam mobilnya, Hyosang bilang ingin berpisah denganmu karena lelah bermain petak umpet dengan orang tua Seokjin yang tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Kau tidak terima. Lalu Hyosang menceritakan bahwa ia telah selingkuh di belakangmu dan telah menghamili selingkuhannya itu. Kau menjadi gila. Kau mengatai Hyosang macam-macam hingga Hyosang murka. Ia memukulimu hingga kau pingsan, dan membawamu ke apartemennya."

Selagi Yoongi bercerita, kilasan-kilasan kejadian di masa lalu mulai terangkat kembali ke memori Seokjin. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ti-tidak mungkin.."

"Ya, inilah kejadian sebenarnya, Seokjin. Aku lelah menyembunyikannya darimu. Jadi, biar kuberi tahu. Hyosang memperkosamu malam itu. Sayangnya, kami baru bisa menemukanmu di hari kedua, di mana tubuhmu sudah tidak karuan lagi, karena Hyosang tidak hanya memperkosamu, tapi ia juga menyiksamu. Tepat seperti yang kau lakukan di foto-foto itu, Seokjin."

Seokjin meremas amplop yang sedari tadi dengan tidak sadar masih dipegangnya. Ia melempar amplop itu, lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Yoon. Jika benar apa yang kau katakan— _dan Hyosang katakan tadi—_ kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

"Mudah saja. Tuan Kim menyewa psikiater profesional yang bisa menghapus memori melalui hipnoterapi. Hal itu dilakukan karena setelah kejadian Hyosang memperkosamu itu, kau berubah menjadi gila. Kau tidak pernah bicara. Tidak makan dan tidak minum kecuali para perawat mencekokimu. Akhirnya Tuan Kim pun melakukan hipnoterapi dan ternyata berhasil. Namun, ingatan tentang buruk tentang Hyosang harus dihapus semuanya agar kau tidak kembali mengingatnya, sehingga disisakanlah ingatan bahagiamu dengan Hyosang.", lanjut Yoongi panjang lebar. "Mungkin karena itulah kau membenciku, membenci perjodohan kita, karena kau pikir kami semua memisahkanmu dengan Hyosang."

"La-lalu.. Apakah Hyosang dipenjara?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya Hyosang dikenai hukuman penjara seumur hidup, namun entah bagaimana ia berhasil dibebaskan hanya dalam empat tahun saja. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata ada seorang pengusaha yang membebaskannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Hyosang dan wanita itu menikah."

Seokjin menggabungkan cerita Yoongi dan Hyosang dengan kilasan adegan yang melintas di otaknya. Semuanya jadi masuk akal.

Kenapa ia bisa tertarik pada Namjoon? Karena Namjoon anak kandung Hyosang, yang tentunya memiliki beberapa elemen yang mirip dengan Hyosang.

Seperti lingkaran setan, semua ini saling berhubungan, membuat otak Seokjin ingin pecah saja rasanya. Ia tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika ia mendengar suara geretan kopor dengan lantai. Tunggu, kopor?

"Yoon.. Untuk apa kopor itu? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja.", kata Yoongi dingin. "Ketika Yoonjin sadar nanti, dan kondisinya sudah membaik, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa bahagia dengan pria itu, Seokjin."

"Ce-cerai..? Tidak, Yoongi! Aku tidak mau kita bercerai."

"Tapi aku mau, Seokjin!", bentak Yoongi. "Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Sembilan tahun aku diam saja, berpura-pura bodoh ketika hatimu masih mencari-cari Hyosang. Lalu setelah kiranya bayang-bayang Hyosang menghilang, kukira kau telah jatuh hati padaku. Ternyata, kau punya Hyosang yang lain.."

"A-aku akui aku memang pernah salah, Yoongi. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku sudah meninggalkan pria itu. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. _I can't live without you.._ "

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu itu..?", desis Yoongi. Ia berjalan melintasi Seokjin yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ketika Yoongi mencapai pintu, ia berkata lagi, "Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di hotel. Aku tidak akan memberitahu orang tua kita tentang ini dulu. Jadi, berpura-puralah semuanya baik-baik saja di depan mereka, di depan Yoonjin juga. Namun, setelah Yoonjin sadar nanti, aku akan mengirimkan pengajuan surat cerai ke pengadilan."

BLAM.

Dan dengan itu, Yoongi pergi dari kediaman Kim, meniggalkan Seokjin yang berjongkok, menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

I was attracted to your confidence at first.

But every day I went down on my knees,

you magnified even my minor mistakes, and pushed me to the edge of the cliff.

Well, I love you anyway. That's why I put up with you.

Everyday, every night, feel like a fool, you gotta know.

Why are you always mad at me?

Suddenly you become a different person.

Your major is saying the same thing over and over.

You force me to do things to please you.

I am tired of these trials with already known results.

I'm desperate to break free.

To you, they're just friends. To me, they're jerks who could be flirting with you.

I wish you wouldn't go too far, but you just can't stop.

Sometimes I delude myself that I'm trapped.

So I can't get any closer, can't deepen my love for you

-Yoongi-

[GOT7 – If You Do]

* * *

TBC

* * *

nampaknya ini chapter terpanjang di ff ini.. betul tidak saudara-saudara seperjuangan yoonjinku sekalian? xixixi

kalau kalian pusing, wajar, karena chapter ini merupakan spin off dari cerita ini. kenapa seokjin bisa begitu kenapa namjoon bisa begini, semuanya dijelasin di chapter ini.

ga kerasa ff ini udah mau tamat! wow! aku awal nulis ini waktu lagi stres sama perkuliahan, iseng-iseng doang tadinya, eh taunya jadi serius gitu. cerita ini melodrama bgt ya? begitulah kalau kebanyakan nonton drama sama film hahahahaha

eh eh review kalian lucu2 banget siiii aku jadi semangat tau.. makasih yaa reader readerku cayang. maaf ga dibales reviewnya di chap kemarin dan chap ini, karena ini aja udah hampir 5k words, kebayang kalau ditambah balesan review?

tapi semua review aku baca ko.. penyemangat banget soalnya. oh iya kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukan juga boleh bgt ko. ingetin aku kalau aku ada yang salah ya.

selamat mencermati chapter ini. adios muah muah

btw itu yoongi mau cere :(


	32. Chapter 31

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains sex scenes and other mature contents. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

"Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja.", kata Yoongi dingin. "Ketika Yoonjin sadar nanti, dan kondisinya sudah membaik, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa bahagia dengan pria itu, Seokjin."

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 31: Second Chance**

* * *

 _If I say it's easy, it'll be a lie._

 _When you were by my side, I didn't know._

 _When you aren't here, I miss you so much._

 _Through countless mistakes._

 _I realized it's meaningless without you._

 _[Jay Park – Stay With Me]_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin terduduk di lantai ruang kerja Yoongi. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak Yoongi menghilang dari balik pintu itu dan tidak kembali. Ia masih tetap dalam posisinya, memeluk kakinya sendiri sambil memeluk foto keluarga yang tadi ia ambil dari meja kerja Yoongi, berharap Yoongi kembali ke sana dan mencabut semua perkataannya tadi.

Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak pernah kembali.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya—kamar dirinya dan Yoongi. Niat ingin membersihkan diri urung sudah, ketika benteng air matanya hancur lagi saat ia melihat ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri bersama Yoongi. Ia memeluk bantal Yoongi erat-erat, seakan benda itu adalah Yoongi, lalu menangis di sana. Akhirnya ia ketiduran dengan posisi memeluk bantal Yoongi, tanpa sempat membersihkan diri atau pun berganti pakaian.

Ω

Hyosang memukulinya. Seokjin dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Hyosang memukulinya seakan tidak ingat kalau orang yang dipukulinya adalah seorang perempuan, dan lagi, perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Seokjin jatuh pingsan setelah entah pukulan yang ke berapa.

Seokjin sempat sadar ketika merasa tubuhnya melayang-layang. Walau pun dengan kesadaran yang tipis, ia masih bisa melihat wajah Hyosang di hadapannya. Seokjin ingin memberontak, atau paling tidak, sekedar berteriak minta tolong. Namun, untuk membuka matanya sepenuhnya saja ia tidak bisa.

Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa pun yang akan Hyosang lakukan padanya nanti.

Seokjin merasa Hyosang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Nampaknya itu adalah kamar apartemen Hyosang. Seokjin belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya, namun, dengan Hyosang yang sibuk mencari kunci di dalam tasnya, dapat dipahami bahwa ruangan ini benar kamar milik _namja_ itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Hyosang melempar Seokjin ke atas sofa, lalu kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya. Seokjin mengerang keras ketika dilempar Hyosang. Kepalanya masih pening akibat pukulan-pukulan Hyosang di mobil tadi. Perutnya juga mual. Bibirnya perih. Matanya bengkak.

Hyosang kembali menggendong Seokjin dan berjalan rusuh.

"Hyosang.. Turunkan aku... Pusing..", rengek Seokjin pelan.

"Ya, sayang. Aku akan menurunkanmu nanti—", ujar Hyosang seraya tersenyum licik. "—di ranjangku, _my sweety baby._ "

Seokjin sadar apa yang akan Hyosang lakukan padanya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. "Tidak..! Lepaskan aku, Hyosang..!", Seokjin mencoba meronta dengan menjauhkan wajah Hyosang darinya, membuat Hyosang berdecih kesal lalu me- _head bang_ kepala Seokjin.

Seokjin berteriak. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing dan nyut-nyutan.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa diam sekali, sih?!", geram Hyosang. Setelah mencapai kamarnya, Hyosang menghempaskan Seokjin begitu saja ke atas ranjang, membuat Seokjin menggeliat seperti cacing. Hyosang dengan rusuh membuka jaketnya. Ia lalu bergegas berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping ranjang dan mengambil tali tambang.

Hyosang mengikat tangan dan kaki Seokjin dengan tali kasar itu. Seokjin yang batas kesadarannya semakin menipis hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hyosang.

"Kau tahu, Seokjin? Aku sudah lama sekali membayangkan hal ini. Kau, diranjangku, dan kita bercinta semalaman.", desis Hyosang di depan wajah Seokjin. "Kau selalu jual mahal padaku. Bahkan kita baru berciuman setelah berpacaran enam bulan. Cih. Membuatku kesal saja."

Hyosang menalikan tali tambang di tangan dan kaki Seokjin ke penyangga ranjang. Setelah itu, ia lalu merangkak kembali di ranjang, lalu menindih tubuh Seokjin. Dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan dan sensual, Hyosang mengelus wajah Seokjin. "Ck, ck, ck. Lihatlah wajah cantik ini, jadi babak belur dan berdarah. Salahmu sendiri kenapa menghinaku macam-macam, Seokjin. Semakin kau galak, semakin aku ingin menyetubuhimu, kau tahu itu?"

Hyosang menjalankan jari-jarinya turun ke leher Seokjin, lalu ke kerah kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan. Satu persatu kancing kemeja itu dibuka Hyosang. Seokjin mencoba melawan, tapi ia yang sedang lemah dan terikat seperti itu bisa apa?

"Hyosang.. Kumohon.. Jangan..."

"Cih, sudah terlambat, Seokjin. Kau bilang aku pria tidak tahu malu karena telah selingkuh dan menghamili gadis lain? Memangnya salah siapa aku melakukannya, _eoh_? Karena kau tidak pernah mau kuajak tidur, akhirnya aku meniduri gadis lain! Jika kau tidak jual mahal, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Seokjin. Dan kita.. akan bahagia selamanya.. Hahaha!"

Hyosang akhirnya merobek kemeja Seokjin, karena tangan Seokjin sudah ia ikat, sehingga ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kemeja itu melewati tangan Seokjin.

"Wah.. memang milikmu ini cukup besar untuk ukuran gadis berusia 17 tahun, sayang..", puji Hyosang. Ia menciumi payudara Seokjin sambil mengendusinya. "Hm.. harum."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Biarpun ia tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bohong kalau sensasi yang dirasakannya itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Shhh.. lihat aku, sayang. Jangan kau palingkan wajahmu dariku. Lihat mataku saat aku menyetubuhimu.", kata Hyosang sambil menarik dagu Seokjin. Ia lalu mencium bibir Seokjin dengan lahap, seakan-akan bibir Seokjin adalah makan malam pertamanya setelah ia belum makan seharian. Seokjin meronta dan tidak ingin memberikan akses lebih untuk Hyosang mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Namun, Hyosang mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Seokjin berteriak, dan Hyosang memanfaatkan momen itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Seokjin.

Hyosang terus mencium Seokjin dengan penuh hasrat sambil tangannya bergerak aktif melucuti sisa pakaian Seokjin. Beruntung sekali Seokjin hari ini menggunakan _flare skirt_ pendek, sehingga Hyosang tidak perlu usaha yang berarti untuk membuat Seokjin _naked._

Hyosang melepas ciumannya dengan Seokjin, dan Seokjin segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika dicium sekasar itu oleh Hyosang. Seokjin merasa bibirnya semakin perih dan bengkak. Matanya bergerak kemana Hyosang bergerak, dan ia meronta ketika menyadari Hyosang akan merobek roknya.

"Ti-tidak, Hyosang.. Kumohon, jangan...", rengek Seokjin sambil menangis.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, cintaku.. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan santapan lezat seperti ini begitu saja."

Dengan itu, Hyosang merobek rok Seokjin dengan begitu mudahnya, seakan-akan ia baru saja merobek selembar kertas. Setelah itu, Hyosang menarik celana dalam Seokjin ke samping, membuat pintu depan vagina Seokjin terlihat jelas. " _See?_ Bahkan milikmu sudah membengkak seperti ini, dan kau masih sok-sokan menolakku, hm..? Dasar gadis munafik."

Hyosang mengendusi vagina Seokjin, membuat Seokjin menangis meraung-raung karena semua ini tidak ia inginkan. Ia memang mencintai Hyosang, tapi ia tidak mau melakukan seks dengan Hyosang sebelum waktunya. Impiannya untuk melakukan seks ketika menikah nanti pupus sudah ketika Hyosang menjulurkan lidahnya, melesak masuk ke dalam vagina Seokjin yang mulai basah.

"Aaahh!", Seokjin melenguh keras merasakan sensasi daging liat dan hangat menerobos liang senggamanya.

Hyosang tersenyum menang. "Ya, sayang, berteriaklah. Bukankah ini nikmat?", Hyosang menggantikan lidahnya dengan kedua jarinya. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya di dalam vagina Seokjin. Membuat tubuh Seokjin tersentak seirama dengan hentakkan jari Hyosang.

"Ah! Aah! Aang!", erang Seokjin tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Masih mau bilang kau tidak menginginkan ini, sayang? Lihat, bahkan lubangmu sudah banjir begini.", Hyosang menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang basah di depan mata Seokjin, membuat Seokjin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya malu.

Hyosang tersenyum miring. Ia melepas celana jinsnya dengan sangat cepat, lalu ia juga membuka celana dalamnya. "Hey, buka matamu, sayang.", panggil Hyosang lembut. Seokjin tergoda untuk membuka matanya karena Hyosang sudah tidak terdengar galak seperti tadi. Tapi, ternyata, semua itu hanya jebakan. Karena, yang Seokjin lihat ketika membuka mata bukanlah wajah teduh Hyosang, melainkan penis Hyosang yang mengacung tegak, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mmm?!", Seokjin menutup matanya lagi dan mengatupkan mulutnya saking terkejutnya ia.

"Hey, kok ditutup lagi, sih, matanya? Ayo buka, sayang. Lihatlah penis besar dan beruratku ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakanmu, _honey baby.._ ", Hyosang menarik dagu Seokjin, membuat mulut Seokjin terbuka dengan paksa. "Masukkan dia ke mulutmu, sayang."

" _A-andwe.._!"

"Yaish, kenapa sulit sekali, sih?!", Hyosang menubruk-nubrukkan ereksinya di depan mulut Seokjin hingga akhirnya mulut Seokjin pun terbuka dan ia bisa melesakkan penisnya ke dalam sana. "Aaah..! Begitu lebih baik."

Tangisan Seokjin semakin deras seiring semakin dalamnya penis Hyosang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hyosang menarik rambut panjang Seokjin dan menjenggutnya dengan kencang. "Gerakkan kepalamu seperti ini.", Hyosang mencontohkan gerakan maju-mundur, lalu ia mendesah sendiri karena rasanya begitu memabukkan. "Hisap dengan benar, sayang. Bayangkan ini adalah sebuah es krim loli seperti yang sering kubelikan untukmu."

Mau tidak mau Seokjin menuruti permintaan Hyosang, karena ia takut dipukuli lagi. Hyosang melepas rambut Seokjin ketika ia rasa gadisnya telah inisiatif bergerak sendiri untuk memuaskan dirinya. Hyosang melempar kepalanya ke belakang, puas karena merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan ini dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Hyosang merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut. Ia tahu ia akan sampai sebentar lagi. "Saat aku keluar nanti, telan semuanya, Seokjin. Semuanya, tanpa sisa. Jika kau memuntahkannya, aku akan menghukummu.."

Hyosang menarik rambut Seokjin lagi, mempercepat sodokan penisnya di mulut Seokjin. Lalu ia berhenti ketika penisnya mengeluarkan cairan semennya di dalam mulut gadisnya. Seokjin tersedak karena mendadak penis itu mencapai tenggorokkannya dan juga mengeluarkan cairan yang cukup banyak. Hyosang mendesah keenakan sambil mengurut bola penisnya agar orgasmenya terasa lebih nikmat. Ia mencabut penisnya dari mulut Seokjin ketika _cum-_ nya dirasa sudah tumpah semua. Ia mengernyit tidak suka ketika Seokjin tidak menelan semua sperma miliknya, karena mulut Seokjin menggembung dan ia yakin mulut Seokjin berisi spermanya.

"Telan! Telan, Seokjin!"

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Hyosang tersulut emosi. Ia membuka dagu Seokjin, hingga otomatis cairan semennya itu mengalir masuk ke dalam tenggorokkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menangis seraya menelan cairan itu dengan terpaksa.

"Kau ini sulit sekali, sih, diperintah?!", geram Hyosang. "Baiklah, karena ini maumu, aku akan menghukummu."

Hyosang berjalan ke arah lemari kecilnya lalu mengambil sebuah dildo otomatis. Ia merobek celana dalam Seokjin, mengangkat kedua kaki Seokjin ke atas, lalu ia juga mengangkat pantat Seokjin agar menyamping. Setelah lubang pantat Seokjin terlihat sempurna, Hyosang memasukkan dildo itu dengan paksa ke dalam lubang belakang Seokjin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Seokjin menangis meraung-raung, karena rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Ditambah lagi ketika Hyosang menyalakan dildo itu di kecepatan maksimum. Seokjin menangis meraung-raung kesakitan. Ia membungkus tubuhnya menjadi seperti janin, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di prostatnya.

Seperti ingin menambah penderitaan Seokjin, Hyosang kembali mengangkat kedua kaki Seokjin, membukanya lebar-lebar hingga vagina Seokjin menampakkan pintu masuknya. Hyosang menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Akhirnya. Setelah berbulan-bulan menahan diri untuk tidak meniduri Seokjin, akhirnya ia akan merasakannya juga.

"Aku akan memasukimu sekarang, sayang..", kata Hyosang pada akhirnya. Ia mengarahkan ereksinya di depan liang senggama Seokjin. Gadis itu berteriak menolak, namun ia bisa apa. Dalam satu hentakan keras, Seokjin kehilangan segalanya. Keperawanannya. Harga dirinya. Juga kewarasannya.

Hyosang tidak melepaskan Seokjin semalaman itu. Ia hanya berhenti menyetubuhi Seokjin ketika ia kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di ranjang dengan kondisi telanjang bulat dan masih terikat.

Hyosang terbangun ketika tepat siang hari. Ia mengambil makanan seadanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah membuat dirinya kenyang, ia menghampiri Seokjin yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"Hai, sayang..", sapa Hyosang di daun pintu. Seokjin menatapnya horor. "Siap untuk ronde dua?"

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa dibuat mendesah dan menangis setelahnya. Tubuh Seokjin babak belur, dengan beberapa alat tambahan yang digunakan Hyosang untuk menyiksanya, sebut saja alat pecut, _handcuff_ yang menggantikan tali rotan di tangannya dan _stunt gun_.

Saat Hyosang menyalakan _stunt gun_ di lehernya, Seokjin berteriak kencang sekali, seperti hal itu sedang terjadi saat ini juga.

Yoongi, yang kebetulan sedang kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen pekerjaannya, langsung lari terbirit-birit

"Hey.. Seokjin! Bangun! Bangunlah!", suara yang Seokjin dengar bukanlah suara Hyosang. Ia masih memejamkan matanya takut, tapi hatinya sudah tidak setegang tadi. "Hey, ini aku, bangunlah.. Kau tidak apa-apa. Ini aku.."

Seokjin membuka matanya ketika suara itu memeluknya erat. Mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Seokjin berani membuka matanya. Ketika yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang Min Yoongi, orang yang sangat dicintainya, Seokjin menangis lega dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di perut Yoongi.

"Yoon.. Dia... dia datang, Yoon...", lirih Seokjin. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Yoongi menghela napasnya panjang. "Tidak apa-apa. _I'm here._ "

"A-aku.. aku ingat semuanya, Yoon.. Bagaimana Hyosang memperlakukanku waktu itu.. Aku ingat... Hiks.."

"Sudah.. kau tidak apa-apa sekarang.. Hyosang tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

Perlahan, tangisan Seokjin mulai mereda. Dan ia mulai mengingat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang Yoongi ucapkan kemarin. Lalu, kenapa Yoongi ada di sini?

"Y-yoon? Kau pulang?"

Pada awalnya Seokjin merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika menyadari bahwa Yoonginya sudah pulang. Mungkin Yoongi berubah pikiran. Namun, hati Seokjin menciut ketika Yoongi melepas pelukannya.

" _Ani._ Aku hanya datang mengambil beberapa dokumen pekerjaan. Aku baru sampai tepat ketika kau berteriak sangat kencang. Kukira ada pencuri atau apa—"

"Jadi, kau tidak pulang untukku..?", hati Seokjin retak ketika mengatakannya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia mengelus tengkuknya dengan _awkward._

"Aku mengerti...", kata Seokjin pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua terdiam di posisi masing-masing. Seokjin masih terduduk dengan penampilan kacaunya di ranjang. Yoongi masih berdiri di samping ranjang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suara panggilan telepon memecah keheningan mereka. _Handphone_ Yoongilah yang berbunyi. Merasa kesempatan emas untuk kabur dari atmosfir aneh diantaranya dengan Seokjin, Yoongi bergegas mengambil ponselnya di tas yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan ketika melihat Seokjin meronta-ronta dalam mimpinya. Untung saja tas itu tidak terlempar terlalu jauh, hanya ke ujung ruangan.

"Ya, _eomma_? Ada apa?"

[...]

Seokjin tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Yoongi dengan _eomma._ Entah itu ibunya Yoongi atau ibunya sendiri yang menelepon, tapi sepertinya mereka mengabarkan sesuatu yang sangat penting, melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah serius. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Yoongi, berusaha untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

Setelah Yoongi menutup teleponnya, Seokjin langsung memborbardir Yoongi dengan pertanyaan.

"Yoonjinkah? Ada apa? Apa Yoonjin baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Yoonjin sadar."

"A-apa? _Uri_ Yoonjin sadar..?"

"Ya, Seokjin. Yoonjin telah sadar."

"Syukurlah..!", Seokjin tidak tahan untuk langsung memeluk Yoongi. Melupakan kejadian menyayat hati diantara dirinya dan Yoongi semalam dan tadi. "Terimakasih, Tuhan..", guman Seokjin di dalam dada Yoongi.

Yoongi membalas memeluk Seokjin, walau agak canggung. Ia mengelus punggung Seokjin yang bergetar, pasti Seokjin sedang menangis. Ia mengecup kepala Seokjin selagi air matanya ikut mengalir juga. "Ya, syukurlah.."

Seokjinlah yang pertama melepas pelukan itu. "Yoongi, ayo kita ke rumah sakit, ayo cepat kita temui Yoonjin!"

"Kurasa kau harus bersih-bersih dulu, Seokjin."

"Itu tidak penting, Yoongi. Ayo, kita langsung berangkat sekarang saja!"

"Tapi Yoonjin masih dalam perawatan dokter. Walaupun ia sudah sadar, ia masih diberi penanganan ketat, kita masih belum boleh bertemu dengannya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

"Ah.. _ne.._ ", Seokjin berjalan kikuk ke arah kamar mandi. Sebelum Seokjin benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Yoongi berkata:

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam jika Yoonjin sadar. Karena aku serius."

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang paling tidak mau Seokjin dengar seumur hidupnya.

Yoongi serius akan meninggalkannya.

* * *

On this melody that's already finished, I'm struggling to hold on by myself.

Tell it to me now, Let me know, that it's over.

The rain starts falling, welling up in the corners of my eyes.

The thing they say, about love blooming and wilting as easily as cherry blossoms must be true.

Like a dream, like fireworks, we burned hot and look, now all that is left are ashes.

.

The fact is you reached this conclusion by yourself.

The warmth from your hands, your body, once hotter than the equator, has disappeared from this melody.

But I'm still on this same riff, within this sheet of music that has already ended, I'm stuck in a loop by myself.

.

Just tell me something, anything. I just wanna know, I just wanna know.

The promises we made together, disappeared off to somewhere along with the times we spent.

Dominos that have toppled under the strength of seperation, like Juliet and Romeo.

Did I like you too much, too passionately?

.

Protected by the warmth between us, I rewind it now, the film of us together.

You've taken away the stars from the night, the sun from the day.

The only thing that remains is cloudy skies and darkness.

That rule that says if there is a beginning, there must be an end.

Never Ever. Whatever rule that is, I want to break it, deny it, convince you.

Tell it to me now. Let me know that it's over. Boy, let me know.

- _ **Seokjin**_ -

* * *

Maybe we're both idiots, fools.

After all, everybody has lost at least one love, and they live on.

No, I don't feel the same way.

Yes, I know very well this can't go on.

.

But sometimes, it's as though I'm drunk, I feel like my heart is about to burst.

Why do the tears come up and make me want to vomit, cry out loud.

I imagine us fighting, making up, and I understand you.

The movements of your hands, the look in your eyes.

They've become faint, but why won't they disappear, why?

Why won't they disappear, why?

Girl, let me know that this is over. Let me know.

- _ **Yoongi**_ -

[BTS – Let Me Know]

* * *

TBC

* * *

orul2's spot: YOONJIN SADAR YEAY. AYO KITA SYUKURAN GUYS! etapi yoongi tetep mau cere. maap ya gengs. aku mah gitu suka yang sedih sedih. tapi abisnya aku jadi yang stres sendiri. aku mah seneng sih menyakiti diri sendiri. semacam maso gitu/?

* * *

 **mnwind** : haiiii aku suka got7 juga soalnyaaaa jadi aku pinjem lagu2 mereka buat ff ini hehe. tapi judul yang sekarang udah ga pake lagu got7 lagi, if you do nya kan udah nyempil kemarin di curhatan yoongi :D taekook ya.. sebenarnya mereka hanya slight aja sih. tapi nanti mungkin akan aku munculkan lagi, tapi kayaknya sedikiiittt banget. makasih semangatnyaaa. kamu juga sehat terus ya :3

* * *

 **istrinya-taetae** : waaaah kamu maraton ya bacanya xixixi hatur nuhun! aku doain jadi istrinya taetae betulan XD

* * *

 **ayuya24** : ga apa2 kok. aku juga yang nulisnya baper :'3

* * *

 **gneiss02** : cuma satu kata tapi menohok banget ya? "cerai". :'''''')

* * *

 **pharrel1510wu** : iya joonie begitu2 tuh ada alesannya. jadi jangan sebel sama joonie lagi ya :') cian dia :')

* * *

 **Clausy** : jangan jadi gila! biar author saja yang gila kalau yoon-jin cere :''')

* * *

 **Phcxxi** : aaaa jangan matek kalau yoon-jin cere jangaaaan!

* * *

 **kookvv** : iya hyosang ayahnya njuuun. kaget ya? sama, aku jg kaget/? hihi

* * *

 **pinkeualmond** : aku juga yang nulisnya jadi sakit ati :'''')

* * *

 **bxjkv** : waaa bahaya dong baca ff ini terus lupa materi dosen. nanti aku gimana tanggung jawabnya? :'D

"Yoong ada salam dari dedek unyu bxjkv"

"kumsalam."

nah udah aku salamin ya ke syuga :3

iya ih tolong jangan direstuin biar ga jadi cerenya :''

nah kaan semua hal di dunia ini ada alesannya. begitu pula dengan sifat njun yang 'begitu' hehe.

* * *

 **SugaWifeu** : asiiiik XD jadi motivator bisa nih kayaknya. gausah jadi istri suga, jadi motivator aja. nah, yang jadi istri suga aku aja :3

* * *

 **Kimeul** : potek hati aku juga :''') yoongi udah ga bisa sabar lagi. dia sudah lelah.

* * *

 **narin** : TBC TBC TBC TBC (ceritanya mau menghantui gitu) haha. ini udah dilanjut super cepat loooh. seneng gaaa? :D

* * *

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DI MANA YOONJIN SUDAH SADAR

KALIAN TAHU KAN KALAU YOONJIN SUDAH SADAR YOONGI MAU NGAPAIN

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

hahahaha

hihihi

hiks :'(


	33. Chapter 32

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains sex scenes and other mature contents. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

" _Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam jika Yoonjin sadar. Karena aku serius."_

Ya, Yoongi serius akan meninggalkan Seokjin.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 32: Last Dance**

* * *

"Sayang.. _Eomma_ merindukanmu..", Seokjin merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang ketika akhirnya ia diizinkan menemui Yoonjin.

" _Nado eomma.. appa.. bogoshipoyo.._ ", balas Yoonjin dengan lirih.

Saat ini Yoonjin dikelilingi oleh Seokjin, Yoongi, serta kedua kakek-neneknya. Yoonjin telah diberi tahu bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia pun mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ia mengejar seekor kucing yang sedang terluka, bagaimana ia terlambat menyadari telah menyeberang jalanan sembarangan, dan bagaimana ia melihat mobil yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya.

"Maafkan _eomma_ karena terlambat menjemput Yoonjin.. Ini semua salah _eomma._ Maaf, ya, sayang.. _Eomma_ bukanlah seorang ibu yang baik...", ucap Seokjin sambil terus menangis.

"Shh.. _Eomma_ nggak boleh ngomong begitu.. _Eomma_ adalah _eomma_ yang paaaaling baik di dunia. Yoonjin sayang _eomma._ "

Yoonjin hanya bisa bertahan setengah jam. Dokter mengusir mereka semua keluar, karena Yoonjin masih memerlukan banyak istirahat. Akhirnya mereka semua pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus pekerjaan masing-masing dan juga untuk membersihkan diri, sedangkan Yoonjin ditunggui oleh orang tua Seokjin di rumah sakit.

Ω

Tidak terasa, sudah dua hari Yoonjin sadar. Kondisinya pun sudah semakin membaik. Ia hanya perlu menunggu kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat dan ia bisa meneruskan pengobatannya di rumah. Tentu saja kakinya masih harus digips karena tulang keringnya patah.

Kali ini giliran orang tua Yoongi yang menjaga Yoonjin. Seokjin dan Yoongi pun pulang karena sudah seharian menjaga Yoonjin di rumah sakit.

Suasana sangat canggung ketika Seokjin harus pulang dalam satu mobil yang sama lagi untuk pulang, mengingat mereka berdua masih merahasiakan soal perceraian mereka ke orang tua masing-masing. Yoongi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang hanya bisa memandang ke luar jendela di samping kirinya. Sungguh, Seokjin tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat Yoongi dalam waktu yang lama.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya Seokjin dan Yoongi sampai di kediaman mereka—kediaman Min. Yoongi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah, tapi ia tidak turun dari mobil.

"Seokjin, kita sudah sampai.", kata Yoongi tanpa menoleh ke arah Seokjin.

Lamunan Seokjin memudar ketika Yoongi bersuara. Ia dengan kikuk menoleh ke arah Yoongi lalu langsung mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain karena ia terkejut tiba-tiba diajak berbicara oleh suaminya itu. "A-ah, ya. Terimakasih, Yoon.."

Seokjin melepas _seatbelt-_ nya dengan cepat, mengambil tasnya, lalu ia berniat keluar dari mobil secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, tidak jadi, karena ia masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi.

Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Yoongi. "Yoon.."

"Ya?", balas Yoongi seadanya.

"Besok ulang tahunmu."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya?", Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lirih dan suara tercekat, "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

Tubuh Yoongi menegang. Sudah dua kali ia berkata soal perpisahan, tapi ketika ia mendengarnya dari mulut Seokjin, kenapa rasanya begitu berbeda. Rasanya Yoongi tidak rela. Tapi, Yoongi ingat bagaimana Seokjin sudah sangat menyakitinya, dan ia pikir perpisahan harus tetap dijalankan.

" _Okay.._ ", jawab Yoongi, pada akhirnya.

"Hm..", Seokjin tersenyum sedih. "Baiklah. Pulanglah ke rumah malam ini. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Kali ini bukan buatan asisten rumah tangga, tapi benar-benar buatanku."

Yoongi sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke. Jam 8?"

"Jam 8."

Ω

Sepeninggalnya Yoongi dari kediaman Min—rumah mereka, Seokjin langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tersedu-sedu di ranjang hingga malam nanti. Tapi, ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya karena sudah seharian berada di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, ia langsung berpakaian seadanya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk berperang dengan bahan makanan. Ia akan memasak untuk Yoongi.

Setelah mengumpulkan bumbu-bumbu yang ternyata lengkap—Seokjin sangat bersyukur dengan ketelatenan asisten rumah tangganya mengisi dapur rumahnya—Seokjin sadar bahwa bahan pokok yang ia butuhkanlah yang tidak ada, hati angsa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuat _foie gras_ tanpa hati angsa! Dasar Seokjin bodoh!", gerutu Seokjin. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Akhirnya ia menelepon asisten rumah tangganya untuk membeli hati angsa dan mengantarkannya segera ke rumahnya.

"Huff.. niatku untuk memasakkan masakan kesukaan Yoongi sendirian, tapi ternyata aku tetap membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu, Seokjin.."

Ω

Selama menunggu asisten rumah tangganya mengantarkan hati angsa, Seokjin menyiapkan makanan pendamping seperti roti panggang, buah-buahan, hingga _wine_ terbaik yang ia ambil dari gudang _wine_ koleksi Yoongi.

Setelah asisten rumah tangganya tiba, Seokjin langsung bergulat lagi di dapur. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam, akhirnya Seokjin berhasil juga membuat _foie gras_ kesukaan Yoongi. Dengan bangga ia meletakkan makanan itu di etalase penghangat makanan.

Seokjin lalu beralih ke meja yang telah ia set khusus di halaman belakang rumah. Satu meja bundar kecil dan dua kursi yang senada. Mejanya ia beri taplak yang elegan namun simpel, dengan perpaduan warna merah dan renda hitam. Tidak lupa Seokjin menyiapkan gelas _wine_ dan gelas air putih. Ia juga menaruh berapa botol selai buah untuk dinikmati dengan _foie gras_ nanti.

Untuk _dessert_ -nya, Seokjin menyiapkan _tiramisu_ karena hanya itulah jenis _dessert_ paling cepat dan mudah dibuat menurut Seokjin. Setelah merasa puas, Seokjin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dan ia langsung panik ketika melihat angka di jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Aku harus cepat!"

Ω

Seokjin mandi dengan sabun terbaiknya, aroma susu dan bunga mawar, kesukaan Seokjin. Tapi, Yoongi juga menyukainya. Ia sengaja mandi di _bath tub_ agar wangi sabunnya menjadi lebih menempel di tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi, Seokjin sekarang dihadapi masalah pakaian. Baju apa yang harus ia kenakan untuk menyenangkan Yoongi? Baju apa yang paling disukai Yoongi? Seokjin mengunyah bibirnya sendiri. Beberapa baju sudah ia pajang di hadapannya, tapi ia masih bingung.

 _Sleeveless Midnight Garden Tea-Length Dress Gucci? Ah, ini terlalu formal.._

 _Gaun Giorgio Armani Prive? Ya ampun, Seokjin! Memangnya kau akan ke pesta dansa?!_

 _Long Sleeve Blouse with Pocket Chanel Cruise? No, big no!_

Seokjin akhirnya jatuh hati pada satu _dress._ Itu adalah _dress_ yang dibelikan Yoongi, tapi belum pernah sempat Seokjin gunakan. _Blake Lively Nude Dress Versace._ Baju terusan berbentuk _tube_ yang sangat cantik dengan warna krem sewarna kulit. Panjang roknya yang medium sangat pas untuk acara ulang tahun Yoongi malam ini. _Tube_ pada baju ini akan menyembulkan sedikit payudaranya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Malah terkesan romantis dan begitu intim.

Seokjin tersenyum bangga. Ia yakin pilihannya tidak akan salah. Yoongi akan menyukai _dress_ ini untuk Seokjin gunakan sekarang.. untuk pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Ω

Pukul setengah delapan Seokjin sudah siap. Rambutnya ia keriting dengan gelombang besar, lalu ia sampirkan ke samping kanannya menggunakan _bobby pins._ Tak lupa hiasan berbentuk dedaunan dari emas dan swarovski untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Seokjin juga mengambil _choker_ berwarna emas lembut agar senada dengan _dress-_ nya. Tinggal sepatu hak tinggi berwarna _nude_ dan penampilan Seokjin akan sempurna.

Saat Seokjin sedang menggunakan sepatunya, terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Seokjin langsung berlari ke arah pintu, namun ia tidak langsung membuka pintu. Ia menetralkan nafasnya dulu, mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar kesedihan di wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara, barulah ia membuka pintunya untuk Yoongi. Habis, siapa lagi yang datang ke rumahnya jam segini kalau bukan Yoongi.

Dan benar saja. Saat membuka pintu, Seokjin dihadapkan langsung dengan pemandangan seorang Min Yoongi yang sangat tampan dengan balutan jas Two Buttons Suit Armani warna krem dengan hiasan bunga di dada dan di lengan—hadiah ulang tahun dari Seokjin. Tadi sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah, ia langsung menelepon kantor Armani di Gangnam dan meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan satu stel _suit_ ke hotel di mana Yoongi menginap.

Sebenarnya Seokjin membeli satu _suit_ lagi, yaitu Gilet Armani, _suit_ warna hitam dengan motif bunga-bunga abstrak berwarna putih. Tapi ternyata Yoongi memilih menggunakan jas yang warnanya _cream,_ senada dengan _dress_ Versace yang Seokjin gunakan sekarang. Apakah berkat ikatan batin?

" _Hi_..", sapa Seokjin. " _You look great._ "

Yoongi yang asalnya terpaku memandang Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya lalu berkata, " _Hi.. So are you, Baby, I mean, Seokjin._ "

Seokjin tersipu. Yoongi masih memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan sayang, walaupun itu kelepasan. Tapi, bukahkah sesuatu yang kelepasan itu merupakan kejujuran?

"Ayo, aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak akan membuatku sakit perut dengan itu.", ujar Yoongi sambil tertawa pelan. Betapa Seokjin sangat merindukan wajah senang Yoongi. Seokjin terpana melihat Yoongi tertawa lagi setelah beberapa hari ini Yoongi selalu murung.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyukai masakanku!", gerutu Seokjin, tapi ia pun mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Seokjin bersyukur Yoongi datang dengan suasana hati yang baik. Ia sempat khawatir suasana akan sangat canggung dan mereka mengakhiri malam ini dengan cepat. Namun, Yoongi sangat kooperatif. Ia bersikap layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi mempererat pegangan itu dengan memegang tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin membawa Yoongi ke halaman belakang, tempat ia telah menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam mereka berdua. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sepeninggal Seokjin ke dalam rumah, Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Sebenarnya Yoongi begitu sakit. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seokjin. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Mungkin mereka masih bisa berteman, seperti waktu kecil dulu. Yoonjin bisa tinggal dengannya dan dengan Seokjin bergantian. Tidak terasa, setetes air mata meluncur indah di pipi Yoongi.

Ω

Tidak berbeda dengan Yoongi, di dapur, Seokjin menangis hebat. Ia memegang perutnya yang sakit. Lehernya terasa tercekat, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mencekiknya. Seokjin merasa kesulitan bernafas, padahal ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit paru-paru. Ia menumpu tangannya di meja saji di dapur. Ya, ini saatnya, saat terakhir mereka bersama.

 _Aku tidak boleh menangis. Kami harus melewati malam ini dengan bahagia._

 _Bodoh. Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir?!_

Pada akhirnya, Seokjin menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk mengambil _foie gras_ di dapur. Ia sempat me- _touch up_ riasannya agar tidak terlihat habis menangis. Padahal Yoongi tetap melihatnya, jelas sekali Seokjin sempat menangis. Biarpun _make up-_ nya tidak luntur, tapi mata dan hidung Seokjin merah. Belum matanya yang agak membengkak.

 _Bodoh. Jangan berpura-pura tersenyum seperti itu._

 _Jangan tunjukkan topengmu lagi padaku._

 _Aku juga sedih, Seokjin.._

Ω

"Tarrraa~", Seokjin menaruh piring berisi _foie gras_ di hadapan Yoongi dan untuknya sendiri.

"Wow. Kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Kau meremehkan kemampuanku? Sebenarnya aku ini jago sekali memasak, hanya saja aku malas!"

"Iya, iya, aku percaya.", ejek Yoongi.

" _Ya,_ Min Yoongi!"

"Haha. Iya, Seokjin. Aku percaya, kok, sungguhan, deh."

Seokjin menggembungkan mulutnya karena kesal. Yoongi yang melihatnya menjadi tidak kuat. Ia begitu ingin mencium pipi gembul Seokjin dan mencium bibir tebal Seokjin yang sedang maju seperti bebek. Seokjin begitu _lovable_ dan menggemaskan. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka dan percaya bahwa Seokjin adalah seorang pendosa yang selingkuh di belakang suaminya sendiri. Sampai saat ini pun Yoongi ingin tidak ingin percaya. Tapi ia telah melihat buktinya sendiri. Dan ia kembali murung ketika mengingatnya kembali.

Seokjin melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi. Ia menjadi agak gugup. "Ya sudah, ayo dimakan."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap masakan kesukaannya itu dalam diam.

"Enak?", tanya Seokjin setelah Yoongi mengambil potongan _foie gras_ yang ke dua.

"Hm. Enak."

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa wajahmu tidak senang begitu?"

 _Menurutmu kenapa, sayang?—_ "Ah.. aku hanya merindukan Yoonjin. Pasti akan terasa lebih lengkap jika Yoonjin ada di sini."

"Hm.. kau benar.", Seokjin menerawang. Dan mereka berdua melanjutkan makan malam mereka dalam kabut pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ω

"Jadi, kau ingin _Sauternes_ atau _Riesling_?", tanya Seokjin.

"Wow, sejak kapan kau jadi tahu _wine_ yang tepat untuk _foie gras_?", tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Kau pikir aku ini istri macam apa yang tidak tahu makanan dan minuman favorit suami sendiri, hm..?", ujar Seokjin dengan nada yang tidak seceria tadi. "Baiklah, akan kuambilkan dulu, ya—"

Langkah Seokjin terhenti ketika Yoongi memegang lengannya—menghalanginya untuk berdiri.

"Yoon..?"

"Kita ambil berdua."

"O-oke.."

Seokjin berjalan ke dapur bersama Yoongi. Ia telah menyiapkan dua botol _wine_ yang berbeda, lengkap dengan ember penuh es dan dua buah kain lap.

"Jadi.. kamu mau yang mana?"

" _Sauternes_.", jawab Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Silakan tunggu selagi minumannya saya siapkan, tuan.", ucap Seokjin layaknya seorang penyaji alkohol handal.

Yoongi terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia menunggu Seokjin dengan duduk manis di kursi _counter._ Ia bersidekap sambil tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang kesusahan membuka tutup botol.

Setelah tiga menit, Seokjin menghampiri Yoongi dengan dua buah gelas berisi _Sauternes_.

" _Cheers_?", ajak Seokjin.

"Untuk?"

Seokjin tertegun. Untuk apa? Memangnya apa yang mereka rayakan sekarang ini?

"U-untuk.. ulang tahunmu.", jawab Seokjin cepat. " _Happy birthday._ "

Yoongi tersenyum, " _Thank you_."

Mereka melakukan _toast,_ lalu meminum _wine_ dengan canggung.

Setelahnya otak mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tapi isinya sama, yaitu apa yang selanjutnya harus mereka lakukan agar malam ini berakhir lebih lama lagi.

"Seokjin—" / "Yoon—"

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua bersuara pada saat bersamaan. Tertawa kecil, Seokjin berujar, "Kau dulu."

"Tidak, kau dulu."

"Oke.. bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?"

"Dansa? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak melakukannya. Aku rasa aku sudah lupa."

"Aku juga. _Free style_ saja. Yuk?"

"Boleh."

Yoongi membuat lengannya berrongga, mempersilakan Seokjin untuk memegang lengannya lagi. Seokjin tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yoongi. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, karena di sana lah tempat piringan hitam berada. Mereka akan berdansa ditemani alunan klasik piringan hitam. Dansa mereka yang terakhir.

Eugene Wilde - Gotta Get You Home Tonight mengalun, membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Kalau tidak salah, mereka berdansa menggunakan lagu ini ketika pesta kelulusan SMP Seokjin. Saat itu Yoongi baru kelas enam SD. Berkali-kali Seokjin berteriak karena Yoongi menginjak kakinya. Akhirnya mereka tidak menyelesaikan dansa, karena mereka berakhir berkelahi dan bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Kau ingat lagu ini?", tanya Seokjin.

"Tentu. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa ketika kau menginjak kakiku terus menerus."

Seokjin menengadah menatap Yoongi dengan wajah malas. "Halooo? Sepertinya itu kata-kataku."

Mereka tertawa sambil terus berdansa dengan semangat hingga lagu itu selesai.

"Sekarang giliranku memilih lagu.", kata Yoongi. Ia berjalan ke arah kumpulan piringan hitam, memilihnya dengan hati-hati, lalu terdengarlah sebuah lagu menyayat hati.

Seokjin menegang ketika mengetahui lagu apa yang dipilih Yoongi. "Marina & The Diamonds, Lies."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin dingin. " _Dance_?", tanyanya lagi.

Seokjin tidak menjawab, tapi ia membalas aluran tangan Yoongi. Mereka berdansa dalam diam kali ini.

 _You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

 _What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

 _What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

 _What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

Lirik lagu Lies mengalun indah, namun menyayat hati Seokjin. Setelah berjam-jam dilalui dengan baik, kenapa sekarang Yoongi seakan-akan sengaja membuat Seokjin kembali mengingat kesalahannya?

 _You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_

 _You're a coward 'til the end_

 _I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit_

 _No, I'm not the type that you like_

 _Why don't we just pretend?_

Seokjin menutup matanya kesal. Ia menumpu dahinya di dada Yoongi. Ia terlalu kesal dengan lirik lagu ini yang begitu pas. Dan ia juga kesal pada Yoongi yang memilih lagu ini.

 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh_

 _I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh_

 _I just want it to be perfect_

 _To believe it's all been worth the fight_

 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh_

 _You only ever touch me in the dark_

 _Only if we're drinking, can you see my spark?_

 _And only in the evening could you give yourself to me_

 _Cause the night is your man, and he'll set you free_

Perlahan, Seokjin melepas pelukannya dengan Yoongi. Perlahan juga, mereka berdua mulai berhenti berdansa.

 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh_

 _I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh_

 _I just want it to be perfect_

 _To believe it's all been worth the fight_

 _Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh_

"Apa maksudmu, Yoongi?"

"Apa, Seokjin? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Yoongi! Aku tahu kau sengaja memojokkanku dengan memilih lagu itu!", bentak Seokjin sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ya, aku sengaja agar kau tahu perasaanku! Bagaimana sakitnya dibohongi oleh orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini!"

"Tapi.. ini malam terakhir kita.. aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Yoongi.. Hiks.."

Yoongi sebenarnya masih ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Seokjin. Tapi, melihat Seokjin menangis, Yoongi tidak tega. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Seokjin menangis. Ia hanya ingin Seokjin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Dan bagaimana mungkin Seokjin tidak menyadari lirik ' _I can't let you go, can't let you go_ ' tadi?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. _I'm sorry for ruining this night._ ", ujar Yoongi sambil memeluk Seokjin.

Seokjin yang masih menangis sambil menutup wajahnya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa tersinggung, tapi ia juga tidak mau melewatkan malam terakhir mereka dengan bertengkar.

"Aku akan mengganti lagunya.", kata Yoongi setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

Seokjin menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar lagu BIGBANG – Last Dance. Ternyata Yoongi mematikan piringan hitam tadi dan menyalakan lagu dari ponselnya dan menghubungkannya dengan _speaker._

 _Love that I thought would last forever has set_

 _Why am I such a fool?_

 _Memories of those times are still like a dream, but I am going right now_

 _I don't want to remember it anymore_

Last Dance. Apakah dansa kali ini pun akan menjadi dansa terakhir Seokjin dan Yoongi?

 _Times when I was so happy even without anything_

 _It seems like yesterday_

 _Do i seem lonely because I am alone?_

 _Why are tears coming?_

Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Seokjin malah semakin menjadi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berdansa. Ia memeluk Yoongi erat. Sangat erat.

"Hei..", panggil Yoongi. Ia memeluk Seokjin dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin dengan sayang. "Seokjin.."

"Kumohon Yoongi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bercerai.. hiks."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia sudah bersusah payah menahan tangisannya tapi ia juga gagal. Akhirnya mereka menangis bersama.

"Hei.. Seokjin. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada lagi wanita yang paling kucintai selain dirimu. Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Namun, sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis, Seokjin. Sudah tiba saatnya aku untuk melepasmu, karena pada kenyataannya kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku.."

"Tidak.. Yoongi, kau salah paham. Aku bahagia, sungguh..!"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Seokjin.. Buktinya kau pergi dengan pria lain di belakangku."

"Itu kesalahan, Yoon.. Aku memang bodoh tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku bodoh, Yoon. Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yoongi memegang kedua pipi Seokjin dengan tangannya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seokjin, dan berhentilah racauan Seokjin. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat lembut. Kedua mata mereka terpejam, karena mereka hanya ingin merasakan sensasi ini. Karena, mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya mereka berciuman.

Cukup lama waktu terlewat ketika akhirnya Yoongi mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Seokjin.. _what if you take that Versace off on the floor_?"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pria yang saat ini masih menjadi suami sahnya itu.

" _I want you. Let's take our time tonight._ ", Yoongi mengecup bibir Seokjin lagi. " _I want to have you for the last time._ "

* * *

As I sing this song

I will go back to you

If only I could see the beautiful you again

I will listen to this song with you

And have a last dance

Remember this moment

Until always

Just one last dance

.

I held your hand

And danced with you last night

The brightly shining, the beautiful

One last smile

Remember this moment

Just one last dance

- _ **Yoongi**_ -

* * *

The music keeps playing

I'm waiting for you right here

Please give me a chance

Please just once

Then I'll promise you

It won't take too long

As I sing this song

I will go back to you

- _ **Seokjin**_ -

[BIGBANG – Last Dance]

* * *

TBC

* * *

ORUL2 balas review:

 **istrinya-taetae** : hebat maraton 30 chapter! *nangis membayangkan perjuanganmu* silakan jadi hakim di percerean yoon-jin nanti ya, biar bisa kamu gagalin. tolong gagalin percerean mereka. tolong.

 **Ririn-ah** : haiii ini sudah dilanjut. cepet kan? :3

: hehe. maapin aku yak. tetep support yoonjin. muah!

 **SugaWifeu** : tidaaaak mending mas agus sama author aja! tidak!

 **Clausy** : maafkan aku. sesungguhnya aku pun begitu raaapuuuuhhhh *nyanyi lagu tompi* *eh bener lagu tompi bukan tuh lupa gue*

 **she3nn0** : iya seokjin cian ya.. eh taekook mah cuma slight aja sih.. tapi banyak yg suka bagian taekooknya nih keknya. gmn ya. aku tambahin gitu di epilog?

 **pinkeualmond** : maapkeun aku yang menistakan hyosang dan namjoon X( sesungguhnya aku juga cinta sekali sama dua rapper itu.

 **awbangtan** : hai awkarin. eh awbangtan. aw jangan ngadat dan mogok begitu dong. nanti kalau di demo gimana? /emangnya angkot/ maaf ya aku tidak mau jadi maso sendirian. kalian juga harus ikut menjadi maso bersamaku! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH uhuk uhuk /keselek/

 **lmnwind** : ahhh iya kemarin ga kekopi L nyaaa maapkan aku! tolong dong sembuhkan penyakit maso ku ini.. sungguh menyiksa sebenarnya. tapi aku suka/? menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan cerita2 angst. hums bingung.

 **gneiss02** : ='''') untung bukan aku yang dicakar/?

 **Guest** : hai ini lanjutannya ya semoga suka!

 **ayuya24** : lihat saja nanti final otpnya siapa ya hihihi XP *melel melel manjah*

 **pharrel1510wu** : kira2 yoon-jin jadi cere ga yaaah. mereka mau 'goodbye se*' tuh.. :p

 **bxjkv** : yaah jangan gitu dong. jangan ngambek sama mas yoongi. nanti salamnya ditarik kembali loh/? kilas balik seokjin sama hyosang itu aku susah mikirnya. mendadak dapet ilham aja begitu. tapi cukup rough kan ya? aku ingin nunjukin kenapa seokjin ada trauma tapi ada perasaan familiar pas sama namjoon dan pas _begitu_ sama namjon. karena seokjin pernah sama hyosang tapi dia ga inget. gitu deh pusing jelasinnya haha. ini aku udah update lagi. selamat degdegan lagi ya. ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya okey! ;)

 **monsterSJ** : hehe selamat datang di dunia yoonjin! btw aku juga lebih suka namjin daripada yoonjin kalau di rl

* * *

orul2 says. chap ini panjang ya? iya dong kan banyak disisipin lirik lagu hahahahaha. gpp ya panjang soalny aku suka yang panjang2. kek rambut jang mon bok gicu panjang. oke skip

siapa yang wktu itu nebak bakal ada goodbye se*? 100 untuk anda!


	34. Chapter 33

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains sex scenes and other mature contents. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

"Seokjin.. _what if you take that Versace off on the floor_?"

" _I want you. Let's take our time tonight_."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Seokjin lagi.

" _I want to have you for the last time_."

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 33: Versace on the Floor**

* * *

 _Let's take our time tonight, girl. Above us all the stars are watchin'._

 _There's no place I'd rather be in this world, your eyes are where I'm lost in._

 _Underneath the chandelier, we're dancin' all alone._

 _There's no reason to hide what we're feelin' inside right now._

 _._

 _So, baby, let's just turn down the lights and close the door._

 _I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore._

 _No, you won't need it no more._

 _Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby.._

 _Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl._

 _Versace on the floor._

- _ **Yoongi**_ -

[Bruno Mars : Versace on the Floor]

* * *

Lama tak terdengar suara dari bibir Seokjin membuat Yoongi merasa gugup. Ia mengecup dahi Seokjin lama sekali, dan baru berhenti ketika ia mendengar Seokjin bergumam didalam tangisnya, "Yoongi.."

"Ya, Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendongak menatap lurus ke mata Yoongi. " _I'm yours. I'm_ _ **always**_ _yours._ ", kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum, walaupun matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Dengan itu, Yoongi menarik Seokjin ke dalam dekapannya. Lebih erat. Lebih intim. Dada lawan dada. Bibir lawan bibir. Tubuh langsing Seokjin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan lengan kekar Yoongi. Seokjin sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam pelukan dan ciuman Yoongi.

"Mmhh..", desahan pertama keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Ia sangat menikmati berciuman dengan Yoongi. Sekarang ia merasa bergairah. Ia menyalurkan perasaannya dengan mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi atau dengan menarik tengkuk Yoongi agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Tangan Yoongi yang tadinya berada di pinggul Seokjin perlahan turun ke bokong.. lalu ke paha. Dengan sekali tarikan, Yoongi berhasil merubah posisi Seokjin jadi berada di gendongannya. Ia menggendong Seokjin ala _bridal_ tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

 _Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby.._

Yoongi membawa Seokjin ke kamar mereka, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamar milik Seokjin sendiri. Mengingat akan hal itu, Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia ingin mengingat setiap seluk beluk kamarnya dengan Seokjin. Jadi, ketika ia merindukan Seokjin nanti, ia hanya perlu menggali ingatan terdalamnya. Yoongi akan menyimpan peristiwa malam ini di memori jangka panjangnya.

Yoongi melepas ciuman mereka hanya ketika ia menurunkan Seokjin di ranjang. Seokjin membuat dirinya bangun, menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengerling menatap Yoongi.

" _You know, Seokjin? I love that dress. But, you won't need it anymore._ ", Yoongi mulai melepas jasnya, " _No, you won't need it no more._ "

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia merasa semakin terangsang karena obrolan panas ini. Ia membantu Yoongi melepas _vest-_ nya, lalu dasinya, lalu satu per satu kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan. Mata Seokjin terkunci pada mata Yoongi, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar ketika Yoongi telah _topless._ Seokjin menyentuh dada bidang Yoongi dengan gerakan perlahan, membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tangan Seokjin sekarang sudah berada di _belt ring_ celana Yoongi. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan menaikkan alisnya, bertanya ' _Bolehkah_?' tanpa berkata. Tapi Yoongi mengerti, jadi ia mengangguk mengizinkan wanita yang masih sah menjadi istrinya itu untuk melepas ikat pinggangnya, lalu celananya, lalu.. apapun yang Seokjin mau.

Tubuh Seokjin ikut merosot seirama dengan turunnya celana panjang Yoongi. Tidak lupa Seokjin ikut mengajak celana dalam Yoongi turun bersamaan dengannya yang merubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok. Seokjin tersenyum senang ketika melihat Little Yoongi sudah berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Yoongi memberi isyarat dengan cengiran _gummy smile-_ nya. Oh, betapa manisnya pria yang sekarang masih menjadi suami sah Seokjin ini. Mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, Seokjin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Little Yoongi dan mencium pucuknya, membuat Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Seokjin kemudian mulai memasukkan kebanggaan Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya.

Geraman rendah Yoongi terdengar. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Entah karena ini seks terakhir mereka atau Seokjin memang selalu hebat dalam memuaskannya? "Ya, begitu, sayang.. Lebih dalam..", ucap Yoongi lirih.

Sebagai istri yang baik, Seokjin patuh dengan komando yang diberikan Yoongi. Jika Yoongi ingin lebih dalam, Seokjin akan melakukannya. Jika Yoongi ingin lebih cepat, Seokjin akan memberikannya. Apa pun akan Seokjin berikan, asalkan malam ini bukan terakhir kalinya mereka bersama.

"Ahh.. Kau benar-benar pintar, sayang..", puji Yoongi ketika Seokjin membawanya ke awang-awang saat Seokjin menyedot miliknya sangat kencang sampai pipinya menirus. Yoongi menepuk bahu Seokjin dan mendorongnya menjauh dengan gerakan pelan. Seokjin pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongak menatap Yoongi dengan wajah bingung. Wajah bingung yang seksi.

" _Now take it off for me, girl_."

" _Take_ _ **what**_ _off_?", goda Seokjin sambil menggigit separuh bibir bawahnya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menggantikan Seokjin mengigit bibir itu. " _Your Versace. On the floor._ "

Seokjin menyeringai kecil. " _Okay._ ", jawabnya. Ia melepas _bobby pins_ dan aneka hiasan dari rambutnya, agar Yoongi tidak terganggu ketika nanti ingin mengacak rambut Seokjin—jaga-jaga jika nanti Yoongi ingin. Seokjin merapikan rambutnya yang terurai kembali ke samping. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu ia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan menyisir yang lembut, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ujung resleting _dress-_ nya.

Namun, ketika Seokjin hendak membuka resleting itu, Yoongi menarik tangan Seokjin dan membawanya ke depan cermin besar di kamar mereka. "Biar aku saja..", bisik Yoongi di telinga Seokjin yang terbebas dari rambut. Suara _raspy_ Yoongi membuat Seokjin mengerang pelan.

Jemari Yoongi menelusuri puncak kepala Seokjin, lalu berjalan mengikuti rambut panjang Seokjin, terus berjalan ke bahu, punggung, hingga mencapai resleting _dress_ Versace Seokjin.

" _I unzip the back of your dress.. To watch it fall... while I kiss your neck_..", Yoongi mulai menurunkan resleting Seokjin dengan sangat perlahan. Selagi tangannya bekerja di bawah sana, bibir Yoongi mulai menciumi leher Seokjin hingga terdengar bunyi kecupan-kecupan yang membuat Seokjin mengerang semakin keras. ".. _and your shoulders_."

Selagi Yoongi berpindah ke bahu Seokjin, ia melihat ke cermin di depan mereka. Ia melihat wajah Seokjin yang sudah diliputi kabut nafsu, dirinya yang begitu tegang, dan _dress_ Seokjin yang mulai lepas dan turun menulusuri lekuk tubuh Seokjin dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Seokjin, kau tahu? Kau sangat sempurna. Dari ujung kepala..", Yoongi menyentuh puncak kepala Seokjin dengan sentuhan selembut beledu. "..hingga ke ujung kaki.."

Yoongi mendekap tubuh telanjang Seokjin dari belakang. Membuat ereksinya beradu dengan bokong Seokjin. Pipi Seokjin merona karena merasakan betapa keras dan tegangnya Little Yoongi.

" _It's warmin' up. Can you feel it, baby_?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

" _Yes, it's warmin' up_.", Yoongi semakin erat mendekap Seokjin. Lengannya memenjara leher Seokjin, dan tangannya beralih ke payudara Seokjin, lalu meremas gundukan kembar itu. Satu tangannya lagi ia bawa ke paha Seokjin, membukanya cukup lebar untuk dirinya bisa merasakan vagina Seokjin. Ketika ia menyentuh dinding terluar vagina Seokjin, Yoongi tersenyum senang mengetahui Seokjin sudah sangat siap. " _Seems like you're ready for more, more, more, hm?_ "

"Aah.. _Yes, Yoongi.._ "

" _Alright._ Sekarang, menghadapku, Seokjin."

Seokjin menurut. Ketika Yoongi melonggarkan dekapannya, Seokjin langsung membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yoongi.

Yoongi melebarkan tangannya seperti minta dipeluk. "Naik ke gendonganku?"

Seokjin terkekeh lalu langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya agar menempel dengan Yoongi. Untung Yoongi sigap dan kuat menahan tubuh Seokjin. Kalau tidak? Mungkin Yoongi akan jatuh dan pingsan, lalu malam terakhir mereka akan berakhir dengan konyol.

Seokjin memeluk leher Yoongi lalu langsung menyerang bibir tipis kesukaannya, bibir Yoongi. Bibir adu bibir. Saliva adu saliva. Ciuman itu tidak terhenti walaupun Yoongi membawa Seokjin turun ke ranjang dan menidurkannya di sana.

Yoongi memposisikan dirinya mengungkung Seokjin. " _Let's make tonight unforgetable._ ", katanya dengan suara pelan. Seokjin, yang semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yoongi, mengangguk. Lalu Yoongi mulai mencium bibir Seokjin lagi hingga istrinya itu melenguh begitu keras.

Merasa cukup dengan _fore play,_ Yoongi mengangkat kedua kaki Seokjin ke bahunya, mengarahkan penisnya, lalu mulai melakukan kegiatan suami istri dengan khidmat. Setelah melakukannya beberapa kali—Seokjin dan Yoongi kehilangan hitungan setelah yang ke empat, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur sambil saling mendekap. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang telanjang. Tidak peduli dengan alat vital mereka yang masih menyatu. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan kebersamaan ini lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Ω

 _When I close my eyes, motionlessly_

 _The music stars, thoughtlessly_

 _I think about that time again.. when you really liked me_

 _That song, tactlessly, lifts me up_

 _._

 _Back then when I was so happy, back then I didn't know_

 _I want you to stay by my side_

 _The last time you layed your eyes on me, they were clear_

 _You were in the tears I shed as I pleased_

 _And like that, our love stopped.._

 _._

 _I couldn't easily throw away the things filled with your scent_

 _I called for you again, when it was so tough for me_

 _By my side, I lifted you up_

 _._

 _Back then when I didn't know anything_

 _Back then when I was so happy_

 _Back then I didn't know_

 _Remained and gave me a hard time_

 _I want you to stay by my side_

 _._

 _In my faded memories time doesn't exist_

 _While I can't bring myself to erase them in the pictures I have left_

 _It's still the way it was back then_

 _._

 _I couldn't stay by your side_

 _The last time your eyes let me go, they were clear_

 _I was cold and left as I pleased_

 _And like that our love stopped_

[Bolbbalgan4 – X Song]

Ω

* * *

Seokjin terbangun tiba-tiba. Tadinya ia sedang bermimpi indah, di mana Yoongi mendekapnya, menciuminya tanpa merasa bosan, di mana Yoongi tidur di sampingnya. Tapi, di mana Yoongi sekarang?

Seokjin melihat jam di meja nakas, pukul 3 dini hari. Dan Yoongi telah pergi.

Seokjin merasakan kehampaan yang begitu dalam. Seakan-akan ada orang yang melubangi hatinya. _Apakah Yoongi benar-benar meninggalkanku? Dengan cara ini?_

Seokjin mengangkat selimut yang tadinya berisi Yoongi. Di sana ada secarik kertas. Seokjin mengambilnya, di sana ada tulisan tangan Yoongi.

" _Seokjin.. Maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepasmu._

 _Belum bisa. Tidak sekarang._

 _Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melepasmu._

 _Tapi, hatiku masih terlalu sakit untuk bersamamu saat ini._

 _Jadi, aku akan pergi._

 _Tolong jaga Yoonjin. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjaga malaikat kita selama aku pergi._

 _Katakan pada gadisku itu, kalau aku pergi bekerja di luar negeri._

 _Tolong karang alasan juga untuk orang tua kita._

 _Tapi, jangan ceritakan tentang 'rencana' perceraian kita._

 _Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup untuk menceraikanmu, Seokjin. Aku begitu mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan aku yang begitu egois karena tidak bisa melepasmu, tapi tidak bisa juga untuk bersamamu._

 _Yang selalu mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."_

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **laxyovrds** : katanya sedih tapi kok ngakak? kamu apa kabar? sehat? :(

 **gneiss02** : ayo aku serang yang sedih lagi malam ini. besok lap ingus lagi ga?

 **NitaPark** : iya engga cerai kok. tapi yoongi pergi. maap =(

 **lmnwind** : iya ada harapan kok :) kan yoonginya pergi, gak sanggup nyerein seokjin. tapi dia PERGI. tolong segera jadi psikiater karena sepertinya aku sudah MASO AKUT.

: berarti lain kali jangan baca ff ini pas mau sekolah ya :')

 **pharrel1510wu** : kenapaaaa? karena yoongi atit hatinyaaa :( potek hati yoongi poteeeek! :(

 **10113K** : im so sorry membuatmu mewek jam 3 subuh. mangapkan saya TuT

 **Loud A. Fervent** : halo pembaca baru yang hari ini unas tapi malemnya malah maraton baca ffku. iya ya seokjin keren banget bisa tahan dengan masalah bertubi2. kalau aku sih kayaknya udah keburu masuk rs jiwa duluan/? btw gimana unasnya? lancar? :')

 **Clausy** : sekarang kuat ga lahir dan batin kamu membaca chapter ini? :'3

 **SugaWifeu** : kan seokjin di kb jadi gabisa tekdung tekdung lalala~ :')

 **bxjkv** : duh komentarmu membuat hatiku tertinyuh, eh, terenyuh :') sebenarnya aku pakai lagu versace on the floor karena tae bilang dia lagi suka lagi itu di vapp+. eh bener ga sih tae ngomong begitu? ku juga lupa haha.

* * *

besok pake lagu siapa yaa?~ umsss banyak lagu yang pas banget sama cerita ini. saking banyaknya jadi bingung pake yang mana. masa satu chapter isinya lagu semua haha. tapi lagu taylor swift last kiss pasti masuk sih (bocoran nih) (cie dikasih bocoran, jarang2 kan)

lagu2 miley cyrus banyak yang pas juga buat chapt depan. terus ada lagu melody day yang judulnya another parting. itu pas juga. aaaaa galau sayah kebanyakan lagu yang pas :( rasanya lagu2 itu memang tercipta untuk kelangsungan ff ini :( /apa coba/

eh gimana tanggapan kalian untuk chap ini?

btw aku ganti cover loh. asalnya foto namjin yang merem2 manjah gitu kan. sekarang jadi foto yoongi jin dan namjoon yang aku temukan di gugel.

eh lagi. seperti nya chap depan adalah chapt terakhir loh.


	35. Chapter 34

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains sex scenes and other mature contents. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

Setelah seks terakhir mereka, Seokjin terbangun dengan kondisi ranjang kosong. Yoongi telah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 34: Stay With Me**

Special Yoongi's POV

* * *

My body trembles when I hug you.

My time stops, baby.

Even after 100 years pass, promise me..

Please love me the same, the same, the same.

365 days, everyday.

Girl, I need your love.

You alone are enough for me.

Because,

Fame will go away some day.

The money I made will get spent somewhere.

People who looked for me will leave.

But baby, I hope you stay with me.

Don't change but forever,

Stay with me.

.

If it wasn't for you, I don't even wanna think about it

You make me great, baby.

Even if God doesn't allow us to be together, I will love you till the end.

I'd rather die than not have you.

Everything becomes meaningless.

I don't never, wanna let u go, no, no.

Now forever, it's just you and me.

Please love me the same.

- _ **Yoongi**_ -

[Jay Park – Stay With Me]

* * *

Aku mondar-mandir di kamar hotelku. Gelisah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah malam terakhirku dengan Seokjin.

AARRGHHH! Ini membuatku gila! Malam terakhir dengan Seokjin? Yang benar saja?

Katakanlah aku bisa melewati malam ini dengan baik. Tapi, bagaimana dengan malam-malam selanjutnya? Apakah aku sanggup melaluinya tanpa Seokjin?

Aku mencintai Seokjin. Itu sebuah fakta.

Namun, realita menamparku. Nyatanya, Seokjin tidak pernah mencintaiku. Selama ini aku hidup di balik bayang-bayang pria lain. Dan kelakuan Seokjin sudah keterlaluan. Benar kata Zhoumi, seharusnya aku tidak mencabut gugatan penculikan Seokjin. Bahkan sekarang aku punya buktinya. Aku bisa menemukan pria ini dengan mudah.

Tapi, setelah itu, apa? Apa yang kudapatkan? Perasaan puas? Dendam terbalaskan? Lalu apa yang tersisa? Kurasa hanya kehampaan dan rasa bersalah yang menghantuiku.

Toh, Seokjin bilang dia sudah meninggalkan pria itu.

Eh, bagaimana jika pria itu menculik Seokjin lagi setelah aku menceraikannya? Aku tidak bisa ada di sekitar Seokjin lagi untuk melindunginya dari pria itu.

 _Yaish_ , Min Yoongi! Sadarlah! Seokjin pasti mencintai pria itu, hingga ia rela.. melakukan _itu.._ di belakangmu... Ya. Seokjin dan pria itu pasti saling mencintai.

Untuk apa aku khawatir jika Seokjin diculik atau diapakan oleh pria itu, toh Seokjin nampaknya bahagia dengan pria itu. Hfff.. Berat sebenarnya melakukan ini.

Aku mencintai Seokjin, tapi, jika aku terus berada di sekitarnya.. hatiku sakit.

Namun, aku pun tidak akan bertahan tanpa Seokjin di sisiku. Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan Yoonjin? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja dengan keadaan keluarga yang hancur?

TING TONG.

Siapa itu yang mengunjungi kamarku? Ah, ternyata _bell boy._ Aku mendengarnya berbicara melalui _intercom._

[Permisi, Tuan Min. Saya datang mengantarkan paket dari Nyonya Min Seokjin.]

Seokjin? Paket apa yang dia kirimkan untukku? Bukankah kami akan bertemu malam ini?

Aku membuka pintu dan tersenyum, membalas _bell boy_ yang tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Ini dia paketnya, tuan."

"Ah, ya, terimakasih."

"Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, tuan?"

" _Ani,_ terimakasih."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu. Permisi."

Aku tersenyum singkat lalu langsung menutup pintu. Aku menaruh dua boks besar 'paket' yang dikirimkan Seokjin. Aku melihat ada tulisan Armani pada boks itu. Untuk apa Seokjin mengirimiku pakaian?

" _Sudah lama aku ingin membelikanmu suit. Min Yoongi yang menggunakan suit itu terlihat 1000x lebih tampan, tahu?! Kkkk. Ah, saengil chukae! XXX – Seokjin"_

Aku tersenyum membaca _note_ dari Seokjin. Dia membelikanku dua _suit_ Armani, yang satu warna krem, dan satu lagi warna hitam. Aku bercermin dengan kedua jas tersebut di tanganku. Rasanya jas yang warna krem lebih cocok untuk digunakan malam ini. Warna hitam terlalu suram. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan jas yang mencerminkan isi hatiku.

Ω

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan jas dengan warna krem. Aku sudah sampai sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih ragu untuk memencet bel rumahku sendiri. Ini aneh, karena biasanya aku akan langsung masuk. Dan sebenarnya aku bawa kuncinya juga. Tapi, bukankah tidak wajar kalau aku sembarangan masuk ke rumahku—ah, rumah Seokjin—tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu?

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga pintu dibuka. Mungkin Seokjin sudah siap sedari tadi. Aaaah.. aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira, baju seperti apa yang akan dia kenakan malam ini? Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan di malam terakhir ini? Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar dan memijit pangkal hidungku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis di saat malam ini pun belum dimulai.

KLEK.

Pintu dibuka, dan begitu pula dengan mataku. Lalu.. mungkin mulutku.

Di hadapanku bukanlah Seokjin, melainkan seorang malaikat.

Malaikat yang sangat cantik.

" _Hi.._ _You look great._ "

Suara Seokjin menyadarkanku. " _Hi.. So are you, Baby, I mean, Seokjin._ "

Ah, nampaknya aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Seokjin tersipu mendengar pujianku. Atau karena kupanggil _baby_? Dia pun mempersilakanku masuk ke rumahku sendiri—ah, tidak. Rumah ini sudah bukan rumahku lagi mulai besok.

Ω

Aku memeluk Seokjin yang sedang menangis. Memohon untukku agar tidak meninggalkannya. Ah.. aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi. Aku pun ikut menangis bersamanya. Aku mendekapnya erat, seakan takut jika kulepaskan sekarang, aku akan kehilangan dirinya selamanya.

Yang pada kenyataannya, sebentar lagi aku memang akan kehilangan Seokjin selamanya.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Seokjin selamanya. Bagaimana jika dia melupakanku? Bagaimana jika posisiku dihatinya tergantikan sepenuhnya oleh pria brengsek itu? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Seokjin selalu mengingatku. Dan sesuatu yang bisa kuingat saat aku merindukan Seokjin nanti.

Ah.. bagaimana dengan.. seks?

"Seokjin.. _what if you take that Versace off on the floor_?". Seokjin menatapku dengan bingung. Oh, wajah itu. Wajah polosnya yang kebingungan. Aku sangat menyukainya. " _I want you. Let's take our time tonight. I want to have you for the last time._ "

Seokjin tidak langsung menjawab. Membuatku gugup setengah mati. Apa salah mengajaknya berhubungan intim dengan suasana seperti ini? _I mean, this is our last night._ Tapi aku malah mengajaknya.. berhubungan seks?! Bagaimana jika Seokjin menganggapku pria yang hanya ingin merasakan tubuhnya? Tentu saja aku ingin berhubungan seks bukan karena tubuhnya saja. Aku ingin melakukannya karena aku mencintainya.

Tubuhku menjadi tidak setegang tadi ketika akhirnya aku mendengar Seokjin berbicara. "Yoongi.."

"Ya, Seokjin?"

" _I'm yours. I'm_ _ **always**_ _yours._ "

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. _Don't you know, baby? I'll always be yours too. My heart, my mind, my body, it's all yours.._

Aku menarik tubuh Seokjin semakin dekat, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman yang sangat romantis ini memanas ketika aku mulai tidak fokus karena dada Seokjin yang menempel dengan dadaku. Gila. Rasanya aku bisa gila karena ingin menyentuh payudara itu.

Seokjin mengerang. Oooh.. rasanya aku menjadi semakin gila saja. Seokjin sekarang aktif dan menjadi agresif. Dia menarik tengkukku yang tentu saja kusambut dengan senang hati. Dia juga mulai meremat rambutku. Oh, kau boleh mengacak-acak rambutku sesuka hatimu, sayang..

Ya. Ini dia. Aku sudah tidak tahan ketika Seokjin terus saja mengeluarkan suara desahan. Aku harus membawanya ke kamar sekarang. Aku menggendong Seokjin seperti waktu malam pertama kami dulu. Aku menggendongnya ke arah kamar tanpa melepas ciuman panas kami. _Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby.._

Aku menidurkan Seokjin di ranjang kami, lalu aku berdiri lagi untuk melepas pakaianku. Bukannya tidak menghargai pemberian istriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak membutuhkan setelan mahal ini saat bersetubuh dengannya, bukan?

Sepertinya aku sudah sangat bernafsu. Rasanya tanganku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Untuk membuka kancing jas saja rasanya sangat sulit. Aku memang sudah sangat ingin membuka _dress_ Seokjin, sih.

Aku menyeringai ketika Seokjin bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu melucuti pakaianku. Memang, dia adalah istri yang paling pengertian di dunia. Dan juga paling inisiatif. Karena, tidak hanya pakaian atasanku saja, Seokjin juga melepas celana-celanaku dengan sempurna. Akhirnya aku telanjang sempurna di hadapannya.

Seokjin menatap ereksiku dengan mata laparnya. Aku memperbolehkannya untuk memuaskanku. Lalu ia pun mulai memberikan _blow job_ paling hebat yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Setelah beberapa lama, aku merasakan penisku berkedut satu kali. Ini bahaya. Aku tidak mau seks terakhir kami dengan merasakan orgasme di mulut Seokjin. Aku ingin orgasme di dalamnya. Mengisinya penuh hingga dia lupa diri dan meminta lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

" _Now take it off for me, girl_.", perintahku.

" _Take_ _ **what**_ _off_?", goda Seokjin sambil menggigit separuh bibir bawahnya.

Gila. Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Penisku yang sudah terbebas dari mulut hangat Seokjin berkedut sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan _precum_ yang menguar di ujungnya.

" _Your Versace. On the floor._ "

Seokjin jelas-jelas menyeringai. Dia sengaja melakukannya. Dia sengaja menggodaku! Awas saja, aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku, sayang..

Lagi. Seokjin membuatku gila lagi. Dia dengan sengaja melakukan gerakan perlahan dan sensual hanya untuk melepas _dress-_ nya. ARRRGH! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku pun menariknya ke depan cermin seraya menurunkan resleting _dress_ Versace-nya. Aku suka Seokjin menggunakan _dress_ hadiah dariku ini, tapi aku lebih suka lagi kalau Seokjin tanpa _dress_ sama sekali.

Selagi _dress_ itu turun perlahan-lahan melalui lekuk tubuh Seokjin, aku menciumi leher Seokjin, lalu turun ke bahunya. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang tentunya nanti akan kutambah lagi.

"Seokjin, kau tahu? Kau sangat sempurna. Dari ujung kepala.. hingga ke ujung kaki.."

Aku mendekapnya semakin menempel denganku. Penisku yang sudah sangat tegang bertubrukkan dengan bokong kenyalnya. " _It's warmin' up. Can you feel it, baby_?"

Aku mulai menggerayangi tubuh Seokjin dari belakang. Mulai dari payudaranya terlebih dulu. Wah.. aku benar-benar _fan_ berat payudaranya. Memang payudara Seokjin tidak sebesar The Kardashian—yang justru terlalu besar dan tidak normal. Aku rasa bentuk dan ukuran payudara Seokjin sangat pas.

Sangat pas untuk tubuh Seokjin dan juga untukku. Haha.

Aku meremas-remas kedua payudara Seokjin dari belakang. Membuat Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tentu sensasi ini sangat menggodanya. Puas merasakan payudara Seokjin, aku mengarahkan salah satu tanganku ke vaginanya. Aku tersenyum senang ketika menemukan vaginanya sudah membengkak dan sangat basah.

" _Seems like you're ready for more, more, more, hm?_ "

Seokjin mendesah. "Aah.. _Yes, Yoongi.._ "

Baiklah. Toh, aku juga sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di penisku yang super tegang. Aku harus segera menerobos Seokjin. Aku menggendong Seokjin ala koala ke ranjang. Kami berciuman selama perjalanan dari cermin ke ranjang—dengan langkah yang sengaja kuperlambat.

Aku menidurkan Seokjin lalu langsung mengungkungnya. Aku mengusap kepalanya dan mencium dahinya dengan sayang. " _Let's make tonight unforgetable._ ", kataku. Seokjin mengangguk, tapi ia tidak terlihat sebergairah tadi. Mungkin dia sedih. _Well,_ dia tidak sendirian..

Kami bermain _fore play_ untuk beberapa saat hingga cairan _precum-_ ku mulai meluber agak banyak. Aku pun segera mengangkat kedua paha Seokjin dan memasukkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Kami berdua melenguh keras. Ini dia. Seks terakhir kami.

Kami melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Awalnya aku berniat menghitung berapa banyak kami melakukan seks terakhir ini, tapi nyatanya aku kehilangan hitunganku setelah kami orgasme yang ke empat. Lelah, sih. Orgasme itu sangat menguras stamina, tahu? Apalagi sampai empat kali, wow, aku sangat lelah, bung. Seokjin juga pasti lelah. Tapi, tidak ada diantara kami yang ingin ini berhenti. Jadi kami melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu, aku tidak tahu tadinya sekarang sudah jam berapa. Tapi, mendengar jam mulai berdenting, kami berdua pun tahu kalau sekarang sudah tanggal 9 Maret.

"Y-yoon..gihh.."

Aku menatap mata Seokjin, " _Yes.. Hhh.. honey.._?"

"Selamat.. ulanghh tahun.. _I love you.._ "

Aku tertegun melihat Seokjin mengatakan dia cinta padaku sambil berlinang air mata. Aku pun mencium bibirnya untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tepat di denting ke dua belas, kami merasakan orgasme lagi—entah yang ke berapa.

Setelahnya Seokjin melepas ciuman kami. Dia terus menangis. Aku khawatir ada apa-apa dengannya. "Hey, sayang.. Lihat aku. Tatap mataku, sayang.", aku memegang dagu Seokjin, memaksanya agar menatapku, tapi dia tetap tidak mau.

"Y-yoon..", lirihnya.

"Ya, sayang? Katakan padaku ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa yang kau mau, sayang?", tanyaku panik.

Seokjin memandangku. Ia menyentuh dan meraba-raba wajahku dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "A-aku.. aku mau kau tetap di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon.."

Kim Seokjin, seorang ratu di keluarga Kim, tidak terbiasa memohon pada orang lain. Tapi, ia memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Min Yoongi, seorang anak asisten keluarga Kim, tidak terbiasa menolak permintaan Kim Seokjin. Tapi, untuk permintaan yang kali ini.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku memang tidak bisa melepas Seokjin, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya.. tapi.. hati ini masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Seokjin pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain di belakangku.

"Aku tidak bisa.. sayang.. aku harus melepasmu. Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua.."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Seokjin melemas. Ia pasrah dengan posisinya yang tidur terlentang di bawahku. Ia melepas kedua tangannya dan tidak lagi memandang wajahku. Ia terus menerus mengalihkan pandangannya, ke mana pun yang tidak padaku.

"Paling tidak..", katanya lagi. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku sebelum aku bangun."

".. _Okay.._ ", aku hendak mencabut penisku yang sudah kosong dari sperma, namun Seokjin menahanku.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan aku merasakanmu lebih lama lagi. Jangan dilepas."

Aku menurut. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping Seokjin lalu mendekap tubuhnya dari depan. Masih sambil terus menangis, Seokjin berbaring di dadaku.

"Aku rasa ada yang perlu kau ketahui, Yoongi.."

Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya bergerak sedikit, pertanda bahwa aku mendengarkan.

"Aku memang pernah berselingkuh di belakangmu. Berkali-kali aku melakukan _nya_ dengan pria itu, yang kurasa atas dasar cinta. Tapi, tidak. Semua itu terjadi atas dasar nafsuku yang tertahan karena memoriku yang hancur akan Hyosang. Aku berandai-andai, mungkin jika kalian tidak membuatku lupa pada Hyosang, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, semua toh sudah terjadi.. mungkin saja aku justru sekarang sedang mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa alih-alih di dekapanmu jika kalian tidak membuang memoriku tentang Hyosang."

Ah, ya.. mungkin saja benar. Jika saja Tuan Kim tidak menyewa psikiater untuk menghapus ingatan itu, kira-kira apakah kami akan tetap menikah dan bahagia? Hal itu belum tentu terjadi, karena bisa saja Seokjin semakin terpuruk, menjadi gila selamanya.. lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku mungkin akan menjadi stress, menyalahkan diriku sendiri seumur hidupku karena tidak bisa menjaga Seokjin. Lalu apa? Mungkin aku akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hyosang."

Aku bangun dari tidurku. "Apa?! Kapan?! Apa dia melukaimu?!"

Seokjin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak.. dia tidak melukaiku, _physically._ Tapi, dia mengangkat luka lama yang pernah kulupakan. Dan akhirnya luka itu kembali kuingat seutuhnya karena ceritamu.. setiap malam aku bermimpi akan hal itu. Dan rasanya semakin buruk ketika aku terbangun, dan kau tidak ada di sampingku.."

Aku kembali mendekap Seokjin di dalam pelukanku. "Maafkan aku, Seokjin.. aku terlalu emosi waktu itu.. Aku.. aku.."

"Shhh.. tidak apa. Justru aku senang mengingatnya. Rasanya di sini tidak ada yang hilang, kau tahu?", kata Seokjin seraya menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Selama ini aku selalu beranggapan bahwa aku dan Hyosang saling mencintai. Lalu kalian dengan kejinya memisahkan kami. Tapi, ternyata, kalian justru menyelamatkanku darinya.. aku senang aku mengingatnya, jadi aku bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri, bahwa nama yang selama ini terukir di hatiku itu kamu, Min Yoongi, bukan Jin Hyosang, bukan juga pria itu.. yang baru kuketahui juga merupakan anak kandung Hyosang."

"A-apa? Pria itu.. anaknya Hyosang?"

Seokjin tersenyum miris. "Hm.. dia mahasiswaku. Pada awalnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas dosen-mahasiswa saja. Tapi, lama kelamaan, aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Mungkin karena fisiknya mirip Hyosang? Sehingga dengan tidak sadar, aku merasa tertarik dengannya.. dan terjadilah hubungan terlarang kami. Maaf, ya, Yoongi.. aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Sudah sewajarnya kau bersama wanita yang lebih baik, yang tidak pernah mengkhianatimu.."

Aku menelan ludahku kasar. Tidak, Seokjin. Jangan katakan.

"Untuk itu.. aku rela melepasmu, Min Yoongi.."

Ω

Setelah obrolan panjang itu, Seokjin jatuh tertidur di dalam dekapanku. Sedangkan aku? Tidak. Aku tidak mau melewatkan malam terakhirku dengan tidur. Aku ingin menikmati wajah damai Seokjin di dekapanku. Aku akan menyimpannya di memori jangka panjangku selamanya.

Detik detik berlalu. Sudah sekitar satu jam Seokjin tertidur. Sepertinya dia sudah memasuki fase tidur lelap. Sehingga tidak akan membangunkannya jika aku bergerak. Dengan perlahan, aku melepas dekapan Seokjin dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Aku juga melepas penisku yang masih berada di dalamnya sedari tadi, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menggesek vagina Seokjin berlebihan, kalau tidak mungkin Seokjin akan terbangun dan begitu pula dengan penisku. Seokjin melenguh lemah ketika aku mengeluarkan penisku. Walau pun dia sedang tidur, tetap saja tubuhnya dapat merasakan sensasi menggelitik ini. Sedangkan aku? Tentu saja menahan diri agar tidak menumbuknya lagi. Jika itu sudah terjadi, dijamin aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepasnya.

Setelah menyelimuti Seokjin, aku memunguti pakaianku dan menggunakannya pelan-pelan agar tidak berisik. Aku hanya menggunakan celana dan kemejaku saja, sisanya aku bawa di tanganku. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi.. kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak? Aku pun jatuh terduduk dan menangis sendirian.

Aku memikirkan segalanya. Perselingkuhan Seokjin bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, tapi salahku juga. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Kim. Dan tentu saja dua lelaki laknat itu. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Hyosang karena telah menghancurkan Seokjin dan karena telah menurunkan gen lelaki brengsek pada anaknya. Tapi.. aku tidak ingin jadi pendosa. Jika aku membunuh Hyosang, aku akan dipenjara, lalu tidak bisa bertemu Seokjin dan Yoonjin lagi..

Ah.. Yoonjin, buah hatiku dengan Seokjin. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya bercerai? Apakah dia bisa? Atau dia akan mengalami kemunduran lagi seperti waktu itu?

Bagaimana juga dengan Seokjin? Orang tuaku? Orang tua Seokjin?

Dan.. bagaimana denganku?

Aku menghampiri Seokjin untuk melihat wajahnya lagi untuk mencari jawaban. Dan aku sudah menemukannya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menceraikannya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Seokjin.

Akhirnya aku pun mengambil secarik kertas di nakas. Menuliskan surat 'perpisahan sementara', yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu jarak waktunya. Aku hanya ingin menata hatiku lagi, sebelum siap menyambut keluarga kecilku yang manis.

Aku menyimpan surat itu di samping Seokjin. Aku mencium kening Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi. Ah, nampaknya aku butuh mencium bibir Seokjin juga, jadi aku pun mengecupnya sebentar sebelum aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Harapanku hanya satu. Yaitu, agar hatiku bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

tadinya aku mau bikin ini jadi last chap. tapi ternyata kepanjangan. jadi, sampe ketemu di chap terakhir! review dan pembahasan akan dibahas di sana! i love u all my readers! xoxo


	36. Chapter 35

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains sex scenes and other mature contents. **Rated:** **M (25+)**

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di Roughest Desire...)

Aku mencium kening Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi. Ah, nampaknya aku butuh mencium bibir Seokjin juga, jadi aku pun mengecupnya sebentar sebelum aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Harapanku hanya satu. Yaitu, agar hatiku bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Chapter 35: Last Kiss**

Special Seokjin's POV for final chapter

Thank you for cheering me up until I finish this story. I love you all my readers!

* * *

Aku tidak pernah tahu.. kalau ciuman malam itu.. akan menjadi ciuman terakhir kita.

 _The words that you whispered.._

Aku tidak pernah menyangka.. ketika kau membisikkan kata itu di telingaku.. bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengarnya.

 _You told me you loved me, so why did you go away?_

Sudah enam bulan kau pergi, Yoongi.

Kau bilang kau mencintaku. Kau bilang kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Tapi, di mana kau sekarang? Jangankan pulang, menelepon pun kau tidak pernah!

Kegiatanku setiap detiknya hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Agar kau selalu berada di dalam lindungan Tuhan. Agar kau selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja. Agar kau makan dengan baik. Dan.. agar kau tetap mencintaiku dan juga Yoonjin sama besarnya seperti dulu.

Ah.. turun hujan. Ya, sekarang sudah musim gugur. Selama ini lah kau pergi, Yoongi..

Aku ingat masa itu. Ketika kita masih kecil dulu, berlarian di halaman belakang, bermandikan _shower_ terbesar dari Tuhan. Kita bermain hujan-hujanan hingga tangan kita menjadi keriput seperti kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek. Akhirnya besok kita sama-sama terkena demam. Aku rindu masa itu.. di kala kita tidur bersama sambil berpegangan tangan.

Yoongi, apa kabarmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja.. Yoonjin juga.. hanya saja, kami sangat merindukanmu.

Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah berbohong pada Yoonjin. Dia anak yang cerdas, kau tahu, kan? Dia sudah mulai tidak percaya kau bekerja di luar negeri setelah aku bohongi selama dua bulan.

"Mungkin _appa_ butuh liburan. Semoga _appa_ bersenang-senang.", begitu katanya. Gadis kita sangat pintar, kan, Yoon? Dia bahkan mengerti, bahwa orang dewasa terkadang membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendiri. Aku terkadang jadi takut sendiri, jangan-jangan Yoonjin sebenarnya orang dewasa yang terjebak di dalam tubuh anak-anak? Hehe.

Dan, maaf, aku tidak bisa menutupi masalah kita pada _eomma_ dan _appa._ Mereka sudah jauh lebih dewasa daripada kita, Yoon. Mereka tidak bisa dibohongi seperti Yoonjin. Mereka tahu ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita. Dan aku pun menceritakannya pada mereka. Tentunya tidak _semuanya,_ aku tidak mau mereka _shock._ Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku berselingkuh dan kau kecewa padaku. Akhirnya mereka juga merasa menyesal karena telah menutupi soal Hyosang padaku. Mereka jadi merasa bersalah karena mereka berpikir akar masalahnya itu dimulai dari sana.

Tapi, aku bilang itu semua bukan salah mereka. Perselingkuhanku sepenuhnya salahku.

Karena kebodohanku, aku jadi kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai.

 _I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

Hhh.. aku bosan memandangi fotomu terus, Yoon. Aku bosan duduk di lantai di ruang kerjamu, sambil memandangi foto-foto di album keluarga. Aku bosan duduk di sini, menggunakan kemejamu, sambil mengelusi pipimu yang ada di foto.

Aku inginnya mengelus pipimu secara langsung.

Cepatlah pulang, kami semua merindukanmu.

Terutama.. aku.

Ω

 _Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

Aku ingat waktu di mana kau tiba-tiba berkata dengan lantang, _"Aku akan menikahi Seokjin."_

Semua orang tercengang. Bahkan aku yang sedang dalam fase 'gila' karena Hyosang waktu itu pun ikut terkejut. Tidak ada angin. Tidak ada badai. Kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu di hadapan orang tuaku dan orang tuamu.

Yang paling menentang adalah orang tuamu sendiri.

" _Min Yoongi, apa kau sudah tidak waras? Atas dasar apa kau berpikir bisa menikahi Nona Seokjin?"_

" _Yoongi sayang.. walaupun kau dan Seokjin sudah bersama sejak kecil, bukan berarti kau bisa menikah dengan Nona Seokjin.."_

" _Kenapa tidak?",_ kata ayahku.

" _Eh? T-tuan?"_

" _Toh, sejak dulu aku dan istriku memang ingin menjodohkan anakmu dengan Seokjin. Tidak ada yang mengenal Seokjin sebaik Yoongi di dunia ini. Aku rasa mereka memang berjodoh."_

" _T-tapi.. kami hanya pelayan—"_

" _Shh.. aku paling tidak suka kalau kalian membahas status. Kita ini sama saja, di mata Tuhan, kita semua satu derajat. Keluarga Min tidak ada bedanya dengan keluarga Kim. Mari hilangkan pembatas tak kasat mata ini dengan menyatukan kedua anak kita."_

" _Baiklah kalau Tuan dan Nyonya berkata begitu.. kami akan mewakili Yoongi untuk melamar Nona Seokjin secara resmi.."_

" _Pertama-tama, hilangkan dulu embel-embel tuan, nyonya, dan nona. Kedua, kalian sudah kami anggap keluarga sejak dulu, tidak perlu seformal itu. Ketiga, Yoongi.."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau kami terima sebagai menantu."_

Ω

 _I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

Di tahun pertama pernikahan kita, sepertinya setiap hari adalah hari kencan dan _honeymoon._ Waktu itu kau belum memegang perusahaan, jadi kau masih punya banyak waktu luang. Kita sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di taman atau menonton film di bioskop.

 _How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

Aku ingat, kau selalu memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku celanamu. Biar kelihatan keren, katamu. Aku pun tertawa mengejekmu, keren darimananya, kataku. Lalu kau akan mengeluarkan tangan itu dari saku, menarikku ke dalam dekapanmu, dan mencium bibirku.

 _There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Ω

 _I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

Aku memeluk lenganku sendiri. Sekarang dingin, Yoon. Hujan tidak berhenti sejak pagi tadi, dan suasana begitu sunyi tanpa kau di sini.

Kau ada di mana? Apakah di sana hangat? Apakah di sana ramai?

Hope it's nice where you are

Ω

 _Never imagined we'd end like this_

Aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya, yaitu kau tidak pernah pulang. Aku selalu terbangun dengan perasaan menyedihkan, melihat ranjang di samping kananku masih saja dingin dan kosong.

Yoongi, kapan kau pulang?

TING TONG.

Ah, nampaknya Yoonjin sudah pulang. Kau melewatkannya, Yoon. Sekarang Yoonjin sudah mulai masuk sekolah dasar. Kau melewatkan mengantarkannya ke SD di hari pertama. Kau pasti sangat menyesal setelah kuberi tahu nanti.

"Halo, sayang..", sapaku ketika menyambut Yoonjin di depan rumah.

" _Eomma_!", Yoonjin langsung memelukku dan mencium pipiku. "Aku kangen _eomma_."

"Hei.. kau kan cuma kemping dua malam saja di sekolah, sayang? Sebegitu kangennya sama _eomma_?"

"Iya, dong! Di sana rasanya aneh karena tidak ada _eomma._ "

Aku menggendong Yoonjin lalu menutup pintu depan. "Jadi.. coba ceritakan sama _eomma,_ Yoonjin ngapain aja kemarin?"

"Seruuu, deh, _eomma_! Yoonjin bobok di tenda di tengah lapangan, terus ada api unggunnya, terus Yoonjin makan pagi sama nasi kare, enaaak banget deh, tapi masih enakan nasi kare _eomma,_ sih.. Terus-terus—"

"Hey.. hey.. pelan-pelan saja ceritanya, sayang..", aku mendudukkan Yoonjin di meja saji di dapur. "Yoonjin tidak haus?", Yoonjin menggeleng.

"Tidak lapar?", Yoonjin menggeleng lagi. "Memangnya Yoonjin sudah makan?"

"Sudah!", serunya lantang.

"Loh, kapan? Memangnya di sekolah dikasih makan siang lagi? Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, Yoonjin pulang sama siapa? Perasaan Pak Lee tidak menjemput Yoonjin, deh?"

Yoonjin terkikik sebelum menjawab, "Sama _appa_!"

Aku tertegun. Apa anak ini jadi berhalusinasi saking merindukan ayahnya? "Sayang.. _appa_ kan masih liburan, belum pulang.."

" _Eomma_ ngomong apa, sih? Orang tadi Yoonjin dijemput sama _appa_ terus di ajak makan siang sama _appa._ "

Aku jadi mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan ada seorang pria asing yang mendekati Yoonjin, memberikannya makan, lalu setelah Yoonjin lengah ia akan menculik Yoonjin.. tidak! Jangan!

"Sayang, dengarkan _eomma._ Tadi Yoonjin pergi sama siapa? Kan _eomma_ sudah bilang jangan pergi dengan orang asing, walaupun orang itu terlihat baik dan memberikan Yoonjin makanan!"

" _Eomma_! Aku sungguhan pergi sama _appa_!", balas Yoonjin gemas. "Tuh, _appa_."

Yoonjin menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungku. Mendadak jantungku berhenti. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir itu adalah pria jahat yang mau menculik Yoonjin. Tapi.. kemudian aku menciumnya. Ini parfum Yoongi. Dengan perlahan aku berbalik, dan benar saja, di sana ada seseorang yang sudah sangat kurindukan semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Y-yoon.. Yoongi..."

Yoongi tersenyum, " _Hi, honey. I'm home.._ "

Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati Yoongi. Aku hendak menyentuhnya tapi aku merasa ragu, jadinya tanganku bergerak melayang-layang di udara dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot. "A-a.. Kau.. Kau pulang?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekatkan dirinya padaku, hingga dadanya menubruk tanganku yang melayang.

"Yoon.. ini kamu? Ini sungguhan kamu? Kamu pulang?!"

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir ketika Yoongi mengangguk lalu menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maaf menungguku lama.", Yoongi bergumam di rambutku. "Nampaknya hatiku punya daya tahan yang lemah. Dia butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh."

Tawaku teredam karena aku menangis dan karena wajahku terbenam di dadanya. "Tidak apa.. kau sudah pulang sekarang.. dan asalkan kau tidak pernah pergi lagi... aku tidak apa-apa.. Yoonjin tidak apa-apa.."

Yoongi mengisyaratkan Yoonjin untuk turun dari meja dan menghampiri kami. Yoonjin langsung melompat dan berlari ke arah kami. Yoongi menggendongnya dan kami bertiga pun berpelukan erat.

" _Appa_ sudah selesai liburannya. Sekarang keluarga kita lengkap lagi.", kata Yoonjin polos. Ia melihat masalah ini dengan sudut pandang anak kecil. Baik aku dan Yoongi sangat bersyukur memiliki anak sedewasa, secerdas, dan selapang dada Yoonjin.

Ω

 _I_ _t's a beautiful day_

 _A_ _nd something reminds you_ _, that y_ _ou wish you had stayed_

Di sinilah kami sekarang. Berdiri di balkon dengan lengan kekarnya memelukku dari belakang. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di dada bidangnya yang begitu kurindukan. Kami menikmati momen ini dalam keheningan.

Kami telah sampai di titik di mana seorang pasangan tidak memerlukan ribuan topik perbincangan hanya untuk merasakan kesinambungan. Walau pun kami tidak berbicara, tapi kami merasakannya. Keheningan ini kami isi dengan perasaan yang bersatu. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk kami.

"Kau tahu, sayang?"

Aku menoleh menatap Yoongi.

"Ada satu kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan. Dan kesalahan ini terus menghantuiku."

"Dan apakah itu..?"

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan membuatku berhadapan dengannya. "Kukira aku mampu untuk melupakanmu. Aku kira mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa melepasmu. Tapi.. ternyata.. hingga kini aku tetap tidak bisa."

Yoongi mencium keningku, lamaaa sekali. "Ternyata hanya sementara. Hanya sebentar saja, aku bisa untuk melupakanmu."

Yoongi menatap mataku, berkata dengan sangat lembut. Ada apa dengan atmosfir ini? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti dulu waktu hendak melamarku?

"Jangan biarkan aku terus menyesali kebodohanku kemarin karena telah meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan Yoonjin. Bisakah.. Bisakah kau dengar permintaanku, Seokjin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mari berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan. Karena aku tak mampu, aku tak mampu melupakanmu."

Aku menangis terharu. Aku menunggu Yoongi untuk mengatakan ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku tidak apa-apa menunggu Yoongi selama apa pun. Seberapa lama pun itu, aku akan terus menunggu.

Menunggu hingga hatinya sembuh.

Menunggu hingga dia pulang.

Menunggu hingga dia menciumku lagi, seperti dulu, ketika kami melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bedanya, ciuman ini bukanlah yang terakhir untuk kami.

 _Your name, forever the name on my lips_

 _Just like our last kiss_

 _Forever the name on my lips_

 _Just like our last._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **orul2** 's corner:

jadi, siapa yang nyangka kalau chapter terakhirnya aku upload hanya beberapa jam setelah chapter 34? HAHAHHHAHAHA. aku sudah tidak sabar mengendingkan ff ini. karena aku punya segudang ff lainnya yang harus kutamatkan (i dont like having a debt) (lalu ditabok readerku di cerita yg lain) "banyak woy ga cuma A DEBT tapi LOTS OF DEBTS"

(lalu orul2 kabur)

oke orul2 balik lagi. di chap ini aku kan bilang mau ngasih penjelasan tentang ff ini. karena pasti banyak spot yang kurang jelas atau justru tidak jelas sama sekali. tapi sebelumnya aku mau bales review dulu, pyeong!

* * *

puppyyeol614: ih kamuuu jadinya mau namjin apa yoonjin nih? :p ini udah aku terusin. cepet banget kan? hehe

evitaaaa : jangan nangis terus, nanti air matamu kering nak :') ini udah.. happy ending kan?

Ceicoung : yeay! akhirnya, ya!

awbangtan : halo awbangtan adiknya awkarin/? bener banget, untung aja yoonjin mau jadi pendengar yang baik. pelajaran ya buat kita semua (ceileh) selalu kasih orang lain kesempatan untuk ngejelasin. hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk memendam dendam, maafkan, move on :) *lalu orul2 buka lapak jadi motivator*

bxjkv : kenapa tiap aku update kamu lagi baca teori terus, padahal aku updatenya seenak jidat aku. jangan2 kita jodoh (ini apa) iyaaa mas yoongi kode keras :3 aku juga kayaknya bakal kangen berat sama yoon-jin :') secara aku ngerjain cerita ini setaun lamanya. ini udah happy ending menurutku, kalau menurutmu? :D

istrinya-taetae : nah ini beneran last chappie. ngga sad ending ko, aku ga kuat sama yang sad sad. aku tidak se-maso-itu.

Kim Joungwook: permintaanmu terkabulkan! :D

lmnwind: haiii cerita ini sudah tamat. huhu aku juga yang nulis suka baper sendiri tau. maaf ya menularkan ke-maso-anku padamu. btw covernya aku dapet dari gugel TT aku mah ga ngerti edit2 gambar biar keren. aku taunya picsart aja :(

nindyaxx: thank u. sudah selesai belum baca ff ini? udah tamat lho XD

Ririn-ah: rumah tangga yoon-jin terselamatkan :)

pinkeualmond: baby dont you cry TT actually that was not the last time the versace lies on the floor :p kan hubungan yoon-jin tobekontinyu ihihii

DoTaekook : hehe makasih kak udah baca ulang dari awal :* ini udah tamat.. mau baca lagi dari awal ga ka? :'D

: halo pembaca baru! selamat datang! tapi ini ff udah tamat lagi aja hiks. baru nyambut udah udahan lagi. aw... im so sorry to hear that! :( alhamdulillah ya yangpenting udah bahagia lagi *lovelove* makasih semangatnya. yoongi sama seokjin dah saling ngerti kok. dan mereka gamau kehilangan lagi :)

: ah, iya nih ko uname kamu ilang pas aku upload chapter ya? sekarang bakal ilang lagi ga ya? sungguh bukan salahkuu, ini mah salah ffn nya :") cuel deh :')

Clausy: aku juga sayang kamuu unch. janganbaper berkepanjangan.. ini udah tamat ko ceritanya. hehe. iya sama2, makasih juga ya udah baca dan nyemangatin aku terus dnegan review yang lucu2. kamu ga nangis dipojok kasur kan?

Loud A. Fervent : bagian itunya? bagian ITU tuh yang mana? :') iya orul2 setuju banget yang pantes disalahin di sini cuma hyosang aja. yang lain mah ada alesan, kalau hyosang mah pure karena jahat. mari kita boikot hyosang! etapi yang di ff ini aja ya. kalau di dunia nyata mari kita sayangi hyosang :') aku sayang jin hyosang di dunia nyatah :') alhamdulillah kalau unasnya lancar :)

dawon... nanti dia muncul lagi ko. lalu muncul pertanyaan "eh nanti kapan, kan ffnya udah tamat" nah itu biarkan jadi surprise aja ya buat kalian hahahaha

pharrel1510wu: sesuai harapanmu, yoongi ga jadi cerein jin. mana sini cun aku dulu dong, bilang makasih/?

ayuya24 : gpp ko kamu kekeuh :D ini sesuai harapan mu kan, yoonjin :D

NitaPark : banyak banget yang ngomen kayak kamu "aku tuh namjin shipper tapi di sini aku maunya yoonjin". same, girl, same. aku jg namjin shipper garis keras. tapi aku membuat cerita mereka begini, jadinya aku pisahin deh kali ini namjinnya. aku juga sayang yoonjin soalnya.

Phcxxi : /menengangkan/ /ngasih tisu/

* * *

OKEY TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA DUKUNGAN, MASUKAN, PUJIAN, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, DAN PROMOSI KALIAN KE TEMEN2 TERHADAP FF INI

jujur beraaaat menamatkan ff ini karena ff ini adalah satu2nya ff yang aku garap sepenuh hati. ff aku yang lain mah ga segininya aku kasih hati. suer deh.

mari membahas ff ini

jadi, mungkin udah pada paham kan kalo seokjin tuh dulu sempet ngalamin yg namanya cinta buta waktu sma. aku ga bisa ngejelasin detilnya gmn caranya hyosang dapetin seokjin, yang jelas hyosang juga susah dapetinnya, karena seokjin kan udah sayang sma yoongi dah lama. tapi akhrnya hyosang bisa ngambil hati seokjin. terus perlahan2 seokjin mulai lupa perasaannya sama yoongi (semacam menutup hati dan membatasi diri), karena waktu itu yoongi kan masih kecil banget (anak smp) terus seokjin anak sma, kayak yg tidak mungkin gitulah kalau seokjin ngarepiin yoongi untuk jadi imamnya (cie futuristik banget lu jin :v) udah gitu kan yoon-jin tuh kayak tuan dan pelayan gitu, jadi kayak yang ilang aja harepan seokjin, karena dia takut kalau orang tuanya bakal ngelarang hubungan yoon-jin, padahal justru sebenernya orang tua seokjin dukung 100%

di sini aku tidak menyebutkan sma sekali nama ayah ibu seokjin dan yoongi karena aku pikir kalau disebutin nama harus ada dialog dan perkenalan lagi (aku malas) (maafin). sebenernya orang tua seokjin baik ko. mereka udah tau kalau hyosang itu anak ga bener, makanya mereka niat ngejauhin hyosang sama seokjin. tapi namanya juga anak sma yang lagi ditabok cinta, susah diomongin, jadinya kebobolan kan. terus seokjin tuh jadi gila karena ya bayangin aja diperkosa terus disiksa gitu kan pasti syok banget. terus dia jg ngerasa udah ngecewain keluarganya, keluarga yoongi, dan so pasti yoongi. dia pendem dan akhirnya jadi depresi. orang tua seokjin ga tega ngeliat anaknnya begitu, jadi aja mutusin untuk ngehapus sebagian memori seokjin

dari situ seokjin jadi dingin dan angkuh. dia kan ga inget udah diapa2in sama hyosang. dia ingetnya hyosang sama dia masih baik2 aja tapi tiba2 yoongi ngelamar dan akhirnya dijodohkanlah mereka berdua. akhirnya seokjin nylahin yoongi seumur2 dan ngebenci yoongi. dia jadi lupa kalau dari dulu dia sebenernya udah sayang banget sm yoongi

tapi karena orang tuanya kekeuh mau jodohin dia sma yoongi, akhirnya seokjin pura2 nurut (pasang topeng sanasini) supaya ga ada yang tahu perasaan dia yang sebenernya. karena dia jg gamau nyakitin hati orang tua dia, ortu yoongi, dan yoongi sendiri. itu kebawa2 sampai ke kehidupannya di kampus sebagai dosen.

dia kayak punya time-mask gitu. dia tahu kapan harus menampilkan wajah seperti ini, kapan waktu untuk wajah seperti itu. ngeri sih sebenernya, kalau aku niat mah bisa jadi lebih dalem lagi konflik tentang penyakit jiwa si seokjin. tapi, sekali lagi, akunya males. haha

LALU aku tuh berniat untuk memasukkan banyak teori psikologi dan sasta (karna aku suka juga). tapi ya itu. AKU MALES hhahahahahahahahahahahhaha. atuhlah. maapin aku. mager euy

yang jelas namjoon itu mengidap eodipus complex. yang mau tahu apa itu, bisa googling. tapi ya intinya sih dia punya perasaan yang salah terhadap ibunya sendiri (ibu kandungnya yang udah meniggal). jadi dari kecil mereka kan hidup susah, terus dia jadi ngeliat ibunya tuh kayak super hero yang bisa segaalanya, dia kagum banget. terus ibunya sakit mendadak gitu kan. dia yang masih kecil panik luar biasa gatau harus ngapain. ayahnya jg gitu kan brengsek ga bisa diandelin. akhirnya konflik2 itu membuat namjoon dewasa lebih cepat dariapda seharusnya. apalagi dia jadi pelacur gitu kan. so pasti lah otaknya langsung gesrek dan tidak polos lagi. seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mikir kalau ibunya ga pantes mendapatkan takdir menyedihkan seperti ini. ibunya ga pantes dapet cowo kayak hyosang. akhirnya dia mkir kalau ibunya harus dapet cowo yang pantes, dan akhirnya dia membuat dirinya sendiri sebagai si cowo yang pantes untuk ibunya itu (yan gbisa ngebiayain, ngejagain, mencintai)

setelah ibunya meninggal, tentu namjoon terpukul. hingga akhirnya pas ketemu seokjin (takdir memang gila) yang punya ciri2 mirip ibunya (Cantik, baik, ramah, keibuan, pinter, kuat, mandiri), namjoon jadi kayak ngerasa nemuin sosok ibunya yang sangat dia cintain lagi. akhirnya perasaannya sama seokjin tumbuh jadi lust karena dulu dia ga bisa milikin ibunya. jangan salahin namjoon, karena wajar aja dia tumbuh jadi begitu karena faktor lingkungan dan hidupnya yang keras.

terus vkook, jimsan, marknay, danlain2 yang sempat eksis di sini. sebenernya mereka hanya selingan supaya ff ini tidak terlalu serius. kalau jungkook sih memang ada peranan disini, tapi kalo yang lain cuma daun peterseli di piring sushi, pemanis doang.

kecuali dawon kali ya. dawon kan punya peran juga. dan aku harap kalian ga benci dawon, karena dia sesungguhnya hanya remaja yang hamil diluar niikah dan sakit hati. kebayang dong labilnya gmn? nanti aku mau buat cerita dawon namjoon di epilog

yaudah ah gitu aja dulu. nanti kita ketemu di epilog (katanya udah tamat tapi masih ada lagi haha)


	37. Chapter 36

_Do you think it is the end?_

* * *

 **ROUGHEST DESIRE**

 **Epilogue: _You Oughta Know_**

* * *

 _I want you to know, that I'm happy for you. I wish nothing but the best for you both._

Haha. _What a bullshit._

Namjoon meremat foto Seokjin dan Yoongi yang ia ambil diam-diam satu minggu yang lalu. Sejak Yoongi kembali pada Seokjin, Yoongi selalu mengantar jemput Seokjin di kantor setiap hari. Setiap hari. Bahkan untuk makan siang. Cih, mengganggu saja.

"Jinseok..", lirih Namjoon sambil melihat wajah Seokjin dari foto yang sudah agak kusut di genggamannya, "Apakah kau benar-benar berfikir.. kalau _dia_ bisa memperlakukanmu dengan _benar_?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring. "Apakah _dia_ bisa memuaskanmu... seperti aku memuaskanmu?"

Dengan itu, Namjoon meremas foto tersebut hingga menjadi gumpalan kecil lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Ia mengambil mantel, masker, kacamata hitam dan topinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan khususnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang penuh amarah ke arah pintu apartemennya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat ini, kampus lama Namjoon yang sudah ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa meneruskan gelarnya. Jika biasanya ia harus berkendara sekitar 30 menit, tadi ia hanya berkendara sekitar... 12 menit? Ya, itu berdasarkan kekuatan monster yang sedang mengaum di dalam dirinya.

Namjoon mematai seseorang. Kalian tahu siapa orang itu. Wanita cantik yang sedang berjalan di koridor ke arah parkiran depan kampus itu adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah Namjoon biarkan pergi darinya. Wanita itu hanya menunggu beberapa detik sampai sebuah mobil datang menghampirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat menyambut seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya.

Sambil masih terus memerhatikan wanita dan pria itu, Namjoon menyeringai di balik maskernya, lalu ia berbisik. Pelaaaan sekali, bahkan dirinya pun mungkin kesulitan untuk mendengar suaranya sendiri.

" _Hey,_ Jinseok.. _You seem very well, things look peaceful._ Sedangkan aku? _I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know. Did you forget about me, your master_?"

Wanita dan pria itu telah pergi meninggalkan kawasan kampus, pergi makan siang seperti biasa. Namjoon sudah hapal di luar kepala soal jadwal mereka berdua.

" _I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me. You oughta know.. cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_..."

".. _And I'm not gonna fade_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

of Roughest Desire

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roughest Greed**. Coming soon..

* * *

 _sneak peak:_

" _Are you thinking of me when you fuck him_?"

"Kau gila, Namjoon! Kau sudah gila!"

"Berhenti di situ, Kim Namjoon!"

"Aku.. melepas KB-ku, seperti keinginanmu dulu.."

"Lagi, Kim Seokjin..? Apakah belum cukup.."

* * *

orul2's corner: halo! kembali lagi dengan si yadong orul hahahahahahahahah. maaf lahir batin ya semuanya! maafkan aku dengan cerita 25+ ini yang nampaknya akan berlanjut ke season 2...? hihihi

see ya later!


End file.
